Lucy of Fairy Tail
by AshK1980
Summary: AU *Full Summary Inside* Revised chapter seven now available. Please enjoy and as always FAR if you wish to do so. OC Submissions closed until further notice.
1. 001: The Beginning: X777-X784!

_**Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Fairy Tail, Never have and Never will. Hiro Mashima has the honor of owning rights to the Anime/Manga. However I do own the OC's that I created that will be in here. I do also own Chisame/Roxie, and Shigeru/Terra. They are my OC's. Any and all OCs that are to be added throughout this story are owned by their respective creators. I also don't own Setsuko Koori and Shiro they are both owned by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09, Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa is owned by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx, Luna Fate Heartfilia V and Kiyu(short for Akiyuki), are owned by Miyazawa Yuki(Mirajane S and Erza S). I don't own Aspen either. She is owned by Crossroader32.

_**Summary:**_

AU What if Lucy ran away the year that her mom died and joined Fairy Tail? What new adventures and magics will she gain by joining this guild. No Pairings at this time. Also what if it was Natsu, and not Lisanna that died/got sucked up in the Anima? Find out with my newest story. I will have Lucy know Star Make Magic as well as Celestial Magic.

_**Episode 001: The Beginning: X777-X784**_

_**Main Characters and Their**** Ages:**_

Lucy Heartfilia: 10/11/15/17, Layla Heartfilia: 29, Jude Heartfilia: 31/38/45, Lisanna Strauss: 10/14/16, Natsu Dragneel: 10/11/15/17(When he returns), Erza Scarlet: 12/13/17/19, Gray Fullbuster: 11/12/16/18,

_**Other Characters and Their Ages(Some may be upgraded to main characters later on in the story):**_

Elfman Strauss: 12/16/18, Mirajane Strauss: 13/17/19, Master Makarov: 81/82/86/88. Levy McGarden: 10/11/15/17, Cana Alberona: 11/12/16/18, Jet: 11/12/16/18, Droy: 11/12/16/18. Chisame Corona: 16/17, Roxie: 5/6, Shigeru Sandarov: 16/17, Terra: 5/6

**Lucy or Lisanna's Point of View**

Luna(Not until Lullaby Arc) or Aspen's Point of View(Will be added in chapter 2)

_**Pairings:**_

LuLi, ElfEver, GrUvia, GaLe, AlBis

* * *

_**Heartfilia Estate: July 1, x777...**_

* * *

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia is a nice girl, she also seems to be popular with the guys at her private school. She has Golden Blond hair to just below her shoulder, Brown eyes, a very beautiful face, she is wearing a pink blouse with golden yellow stars adorning it, as well as a pink skirt that also has the same golden yellow stars adorning it as her blouse, simple pink Velcro shoes that also have golden yellow stars adorning it. In her golden blond hair is a pink ponytail holder that is held up in a ponytail on her right side. Around her waist is a simple white leather belt that holds her keys on her right side and her whip on the left side. The belt also functions to hold her skirt up as well. She is extremely happy now since she is finally turning ten today. She couldn't wait to see the surprise that her Mama had for her. She has been studying Celestial Spirit Magic, and Star Make Magic since she was five years old. At first she just wanted to learn Celestial Magic liker her mother Layla, however Layla convinced her to learn a second type of magic. She was told it would be useful in case she was ever rendered unable to use her Celestial Magic. Over five years she has become very proficient in both types of magic. She is also given a whip so she could fight with her spirits if she wanted to. You see, this little girl loves her spirits so much, even though Aquarius seems to despise her. Layla had given Lucy two Golden Zodiac Keys and four Silver Keys. Zodiac Keys: Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Cancer the Giant Crab. Silver Keys: Lyra the Harp Constellation, Horologium the Clock Constellation, Crux the Southern Cross, and Pyxis the Compass. Layla had told Lucy that she would give her another special key for her tenth birthday which is why she is extremely excited.

She went up to one of the servants Spetto the maid and she curtsied toward her. "Excuse me miss Spetto, do you know where Daddy is? I've got something important to tell him. I even made him lunch."

Lucy then pulled out a sack lunch from her bag that was on her back and showed it to the maid. "I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but your father went to work early this morning and won't be home until late. I'm so sorry little miss.

Tears started stinging her eyes as she ran up to her Mama's room crying.

"Mama Mama! Daddy left me! I want to go see him!" Little Lucy cried as she ran up the stairs to the master bedroom. When she entered the room she caught a glimpse that scarred her for life. Her mama was hunched over the toilet throwing up blood. She ran in there to see what was wrong with her Mama.

"Mama are you going to be okay? Do you want me to get you to the hospital?" Lucy asked as she helped her mom up on her feet and steadied her.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I am going to have to go straight to bed. Take me to our bed and I will give you the surprise that I've been waiting to give you for your tenth birthday." Layla stated as she points toward thee direction of the bed and a Golden Wrapping paper with stars on it wrapped cubic box that seems to be 10" x 10"X 10" X10". "I want you to have this now because I will not be able to attend your party if I am in bed."

Lucy took her mother to the bed and picked up the neatly wrapped present. "Do you want me to open it now Mama?"

"Of course I do my dear, go ahead. It's a special present from your father and me to you. As busy as he is, your father loves you as much as I do. You are the apple of his eye and his little girl Miss Lucky Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy loved the nickname her mom gave her. She started opening the box. Once she got the wrapping paper and bow off and placed the bow in her hair she smiled with hearts in her eyes. In the box that she opened was a Golden Zodiac Key, her third. It was Taurus the Golden Bull! "Oh wow thank you Mama! I love it! Thank you so much!"

Layla hugged her daughter and then promptly collapsed on the bed unconscious. "Mama, Mama wake up! Please be okay! Someone help! Mama isn't waking up! Please! Help!"

The cries for help were heard all over the estate. The staff came running in and saw Layla laying unconscious on her bed. Spetto went to pick up the phone and call the doctor. The way Layla had been wandering around the Estate as if she was in pain was a clear indication that she wouldn't survive another trip to the hospital, the only thing they could do was make her comfortable.

"Lucy, you need to get out of here and back to your room. I will send your father in when he gets home." Spetto said as she directed Lucy back to her room.

Lucy nodded sadly with tears still stinging her eyes as she ran to her room with what would be the last present her mama ever gave her.

* * *

_**Lucy's Room same day..**_.

* * *

Lucy arrived in her room and shut and locked her door behind her.

Lucy's bedroom can only be described with one word: Pink. Her four post canopy bed is pink with a pink bedspread, pink sheets, two pink pillows adorned with pink pillow cases. Her desk is white and pink, moreso white with pink stars adorning the surface of the desk more than anything. Her carpeting is pink as well. She also has a pink vanity, and a pink dresser. Man, she sure loves the color pink doesn't she? On her bed is a lovely little doll wearing paper clothes. She has a flower patch over her right eye, along with a pink paper dress and a pink paper bonnet on her head. This doll is Lucy's little sister, Michelle. She loves the doll with a passion. It was given to her by her parents for her fifth birthday. It was especially made by her mother for her. She really loves that doll, and wants to be with it forever. Along with the pink items, her wall is pink with pink wallpaper over the top of it. The pink wallpaper is adorned with stars and moons. The door to her closet is as pink as the rest of her room is. The doorknob on her closet is gold. She climbs up onto her bed, sets her whip, and belt on her desk beside her bed. She holds her doll and her newest Zodiac Key to her heart hoping that her Mama being sick and on the edge of death nothing more than a bad dream.

She is really disappointed in her daddy as she looks at the sack lunch that she had made for him so he wouldn't be hungry. She then opened the box and picked up the key. It was indeed the Golden Zodiac Key for Taurus. It was one of her mother's favorite spirits. It was apparent since out of the 12 Zodiac Keys she had, she had released all but four spirits out of their contracts with her. She had released Scorpio, Aries, Leo, Pisces, Libra, Sagittarius, Virgo and Gemini out of their contracts with her and told them that should they ever meet up with Lucy in the future that they were to protect her with everything they got. Layla was about to release Capricorn, but the goat spirit refused because he wanted to stay close to Lucy. Layla understood and gave Capricorn to Zoldeo, while she gave the remaining three to her daughter. The four spirits that she maintained her contracts with were ordered to protect Lucy for all eternity, this originally included Capricorn, Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus. Little did the Debutante know that she would come face to face with all the spirits that were once her mother's throughout the next seven years of her life.

Realizing she has yet to make a contract with her new spirit, she sets her doll on the desk beside her bed, well keeping a firm hold on her newest Zodiac Key as she grabs it with her right hand and holds it into the air ready to call forth her newest spirit.

Lucy took out Taurus' Key and chanted the words that every Celestial Wizard has to know to make a contract with a spirit: "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon you to my side at once! Heed my call, pass through the gate! Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

As Lucy is chanting the spell a golden yellow magic circle appears underneath her feet as her whole body is engulfed in a golden yellow glow. A blue magic circle appears in front of the edge of the key. In the center of the circle, some horns can be seen. Not just any horns, but the horns of a bull. Once the magic circle appeared in front of Lucy's key, she plunged the tip of the key into the magic circle and turned it to the right with her right hand. Once she turned the key, a doorbell chime sounds and a giant bovine-like creature appears out of the magic circle.

"Mooo! It's nice to see your nice body again Miss Layla! What Mooooves do you want me to do now?" The Giant Bull came out and looked around for his master Layla. Only to be taken aback by seeing a young girl in the place of his beloved mistress Layla. "Whoooo are yoooou little girl and where is my nice body Layla?"

Lucy was also taken aback by the appearance of a giant bull in her room. She stared in disbelief. How could her Mama have such a perverted spirit? Lucy then spoke up shyly. "u-Um hi there mister, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am the daughter of Layla Heartfilia. She gave me you as a present for my tenth birthday which is today. I-I want to make a contract with you. Sh-she told me she ordered you to protect me for all eternity and u-um become my spirit, but I don't want you to be j-just my spirit, I-I want you to be my friend as well. W-will you please become m-my sp-spirit and protect me like Mama said you would as well as m-my friend?" Taurus was then taken aback again with tears in Lucy's eyes.

Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.

"Why are yooooou crying little one?" Taurus asked as he picks up the little girl and rocks her in his massive arms. "I will protect yoooou if that's what your mother wishes for me tooooo doooo! Don't yoou worry about it!"

The massive spirit just set the little girl down gently on the floor. "Yooou look soooo much like yooour mother! You are going tooo be beauooooootiful when yooou get older!"

"Th-thanks Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed with a blush as she climbed up the udders on his front gently and kissed him on the cheek. "So shall we work out the details of our contract?"

Lucy then pulled out a piece of paper as she started to write the specs of the contracts down. She finds out that Taurus is unavailable on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Lucy honors that and once again hugs the massive spirit. "Thank you Taurus! I will do my best to treat you as well as Mama did! Thank you for protecting me. You can return to the Spirit World now."

"Thank yoooou Miss Luuuuucy!" Taurus says with hearts in his eyes as he vanishes. "I wonder how the other spirits that Mama released are doing. I guess I better go check on her."

Lucy then gets up and heads back to Layla and Jude's room. During the half hour that Lucy was making a contract with Taurus, her father came home. She offered him his lunch that she lovingly made for him and he just threw it away. "I don't have time for your simpering! Go get back to your studies! I don't need you around!" Jude exclaimed harshly as he shoved Lucy out of the room. She then fell to her rear-end, sat cross-legged and cried. "Daddy, it, it's my birthday! Why can't you remember!" Lucy said through tears as she rushes back to her room. It was her tenth birthday and her daddy didn't want anything to do with her. She would make him pay, she just didn't know how she would do that.

* * *

_**Six Days Later July 7th, Year x777...**_

* * *

The doctors tried everything and couldn't do anything to help Layla. They even tried to take her to the hospital, but she wasn't responding to anything they gave her to try and wake her up. On July seventh of the year X777 Layla Heartfilia breathed her last breath and the dragons all disappeared right in front of their foster children. Except for Weisslogia and Skiadrum who were somehow killed by Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney respectively. Could Layla Heartfilia and the disappearance of the dragons be connected somehow? No one knows.

The foster children of the Dragons were eventually sent to various guilds. Natsu Dragneel to Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox to Phantom Lord, Wendy Marvell to Cait Shelter, or more like Wendy was taken to Cait Shelter by a Fairy Tail Mage known as Jellal A.K.A. Mystogan. Sting and Rogue were on their own for a while. Little did any of the Dragon Slayers know that they would all meet again sometime down the road...

* * *

_**Heartfilia Estate One Week after the Death of Layla Heartfilia: July 14th, x777...**_

* * *

Ever since her mother died, things have gotten much worse between Lucy and her father. Lucy only has the comfort of her spirits and her Star Make Magic. She also has the support from the Estate staff, but it just wasn't the same as what a Father and Daughter usually have. Lucy knew this was the Last Straw! The Straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. Packing a small suitcase with only her essentials in it, she left a note for the Estate Staff and one for her father.

This is what the one for the Staff read:

_Dear everybody,_

_Thank you for being there for me ever since Mama died. I'm so sorry but I just can't take Papa's bullying anymore. This is the last letter you will get from me until further notice. Papa has been ignoring me even more so than he did before Mama died. He just doesn't seem to care for me like he says he does, therefore I am running away and finding a guild that will give me a new family that will not treat me like trash like Daddy does. I'm so sorry everyone, hopefully we will see each other again sometime down the road. There is another letter to Father right next to this one, be sure he gets it. _

_Sincerely your Heart Broken Debutante,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

This is what Lucy's letter to Jude said:

_Dear Daddy, or should I say Jude,_

_I seriously can't take your ignoring me anymore. I cannot stay here and call someone my father who just doesn't care at all for me. Good luck with your business Jude, do not come after me! I cannot take anymore of your banter. I will find a nice family who cares for me for who I am. You were so much nicer when Mama was alive, even though you weren't around much, but this past week has just been Hell for me. From here on out I am no longer Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia Family, I am just Lucy. So long forever papa._

_Your Heartbroken and hurt Ex-Daughter,_

_Lucy._

_P.S. Here is my personal set of house keys. Give them to whoever you find to take my place. Lets' hope you treat he or she better than you have been treating me._

Lucy then finished the letter to Jude as it was stained with tears. She had to get out of here so late that night she ran away from home with just a suitcase on wheels and the clothes on her back and enough cash to cover a train ride to Magnolia. She had her sights set on joining the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**As Lucy Trekked on another week passed by it was now July 21st, of the year X777...**_

* * *

She eventually made it to Magnolia Town. She spent the last of her money on the train ride to Magnolia. This was the beginning of her new life.

She was crying her eyes out as she continued to run. She never wanted to go back to the Estate again. She still held her mother in her heart because she knew she was watching from heaven. It was as if a guiding light was directing her to a building of sorts. Around her waist is her belt that has her Gate Keys and Whip attached to it. She came to a giant building that had a symbol on it of a Fairy. Above the entrance way was a sign that Said Fairy Tail. She camped out on the steps leading up to the guild. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

Lucy was woken up from her slumber by two loud little boys fighting each other. One was wearing a blue t-shirt white jacket, and navy blue pants and black shoes. This was 11 year old Gray Fullbuster. The other one was a pink spiky-haired kid with larger than normal canines, black eyes, wearing a red shirt with a white muffler around his neck, a white sash around his waist, and tan and black shorts along with tan and black tennis shoes. This was 10 year old Natsu Dragneel. The Fairy Tail Mark was very visible on the pinkettes right shoulder. It was red. However the black-haired kid didn't seem to have a mark until he stripped off his shirt to show a dark blue Fairy Tail Mark on his upper right chest.

"Hey kid why are you stripping?" The golden blond girl named Lucy asked curiously. Gray looked down and panicked and continued to fight Natsu. Lucy thought the two boys were strange to fight all the time, but then remembered what Fairy Tail was famous for. She knew she would like it here. She turned to a young Scarlet-Haired Girl in Armor and a blue skirt. The wizard in armor was looking for the two feuding boys and asked her a question and introduced herself. She has brown eyes and has a sword attached to her left hip that is kept in a case. "Excuse me, miss, my name is Lucy, I am wondering if I could talk to the master of this guild?"

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Erza Scarlet. Sure you can talk to master. Are you wanting to join this guild?"

Lucy smiles and nods as she enters the doors she then goes up to a short blue-haired hazel eyed girl in a yellow shirt that was outlined in red. she was also wearing a matching skirt and is wearing white tennis shoes. Her Fairy Tail Guild mark is not visible because it's on her left shoulder blade. She then introduces herself to the girl.

"My name is Lucy, I was wondering if you could direct me to the Master's office?"

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Levy McGarden, sure I can take you to the Master's office follow me. " Levy said as she grabs Lucy's right hand in her left and started to drag her toward the master's office. "Say do you like to read books?"

"I sure do Levy." Lucy said happily her tears forgotten. "Would you like to be my friend?"

"I would like that. Can I call you Lu-Chan?" Levy asks. "You can call me Levy-chan or Le-Chan if you want to."

"Thanks." Lucy said with a smile. "I don't care if you call me that. Also you are the first person who has ever offered to be my friend."

"Really? Why?" Levy asked. "I mean you are a nice girl, and don't seem to have an attitude problem so why don't you have any friends?"

"Well you see, I lived with my parents at the Heartfilia Estate. After my mama died, my papa completely ignored me and he wouldn't even give me the time of day. I am a Celestial and Star Make Wizard." Lucy said as she pointed to her keys on her right side as she also created a small throwing star like thing. The thing in her hand is called a Shuriken. It is more commonly known a ninja/throwing star. "What kind of magic do you use Le-Chan?"

Levy pulls out a quill pen with her right hand and writes the words friendship bracelets in the air. Once that happens two friendship bracelets, one pink and one silver appears from the words. Levy hands the pink one to Lucy and the silver one she keeps for herself. "I use Script magic, whatever I write in the air appears. I am really good at re-coding runes created by Freed Justine who is a member of the Thunder Legion."

"That's so cool Levy!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly as a brunette haired girl with her hair in a high pony tail with bangs framing her face wearing an orange colored dress with frills on the top of the dress. The pattern of the dress is quilt-like and has shoulder straps that keep in on. She is also wearing some flat-soled shoes. This young girl is 11 year old Cana Alberona and she notices the new girl.

"Levy?" Cana asked the blue-haired girl. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Lucy. She is a runaway." Levy said toward the brunette. "Lucy this is Cana Alberona. She has been here the longest of all of us kids."

"Nice to meet you Cana, would you like to be friends with me?" Lucy asked the future heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail. "You and Levy will be my first real friends, that is if you want to be my friend."

Lucy looked to the brunette hopefully. Cana nodded and grabbed her other hand. "So you said you wanted to join this guild? Well come on let's get you into the master's office. Once the three girls got to outside the office doors, they all three knocked at the same time.

* * *

_**Makarov's office-(Makarov's point of view)...**_

* * *

I was working on some paper work when I heard footsteps outside my door. I knew two of the sets of footsteps belonged to Levy and Cana, but was unfamiliar with the third set. I then heard three people knock on my door and I got up to answer it. I opened it and standing in between Levy and Cana was a little golden blond-haired girl that looked familiar to me somehow. I've seen her in some business magazines before with an older blond haired lady and an older guy with a prominent mustache. I immediately knew who she was and directed her to sit down. He knew this girl very well she was the daughter of his old friend Jude Heartfilia.

"Is your name Lucy Heartfilia by any chance?" I said as I directed the two in to sit down.

"Just Lucy, ever since Mama died my father hasn't even given me the time of day so I ran away from home and I don't want to go back. Please don't make me leave. I want to join this guild." The golden blond-haired girl said as she started to cry. "I can't stand Jude anymore! He doesn't care anything about me. He cares about nothing but his stupid railway business. He is trying to marry me off! I don't want to do that don't make me go back please!" Lucy exclaimed as she broke down into tears. Cana and Levy immediately comforted her.

"Don't worry my dear, you are always welcome here in Fairy Tail. So where do you want your mark and what color do you want it it to be?" I asked as I opened the file cabinet and took out several stamps of different colors. She saw so many different colors and tried to remember what color her deceased mother wore the most. She smiled remembering that her mom's favorite color was pink. Yep she had decided on the color, now it was time to decide where she wanted it. She pondered for a moment and decided on Pink on the back of her right hand.

"I want it on the back of my right hand and pink please." Lucy requested as she placed her right hand down on the desk waiting for her stamp to be applied.

"Very well then my dear." I stated happily as I stamped the back of her right hand. Once I stamped the little blond-haired girl, the stamp glowed for a second before I removed it. Once I removed it, Lucy's pink guild mark was in place making her an official member of Fairy Tail."Welcome to Fairy Tail my dear. Now there are two teams that have an open spot on them. Which one do you want?"

"Whichever one Levy is on Master please." The golden blond pleaded hopefully to myself. "That would be the Team Shadow Gear. Cana really doesn't have a team but she sometimes goes on missions with them Is that where you want to be?"

The golden blond girl nodded and hugged the diminutive master.

"By the way my dear, what type of magic do you use?" I asked the golden blond.

"I use Celestial Magic, I also have Star Make Magic as well. Mama insisted that I learn another magic in case I can't use my spirits in a fight. That way I won't have to rely on others to protect me."

"Very good my dear, you, Cana, and Levy are dismissed." I said as I dismissed the three little girls. They nodded and exited out of my office as I followed them. Once all four of us were outside of the office I could see that a fight was going on. Not only were Natsu and Gray fighting, but Erza was fighting a young lady in Cowgirl Attire. The young lady in the cowgirl attire is Bisca Mulan who requips like Erza, but uses guns instead of clothes and armor to requip. Seeing that Bisca got involved, Alzack decided to get involved too because his crush was fighting Titania. Bisca and Alzack are both a year older than Lucy and Levy. They are 11.

* * *

_**Out on the Guild Floor there was a fight going on. It seemed that every wizard in Fairy Tail was fighting(Normal POV)...**_

* * *

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make." Makarov stated as he calmly announced his presence. That didn't seem to work so he yelled a bit louder.

Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement to make, we have a new member joining us today." Makarov continued.

The crowd still wouldn't quiet down. The lack of attention caused Makarov to get really angry and activate his Titan Magic. Lucy was in shock as Makarov grew to enormous size with his head nearly touching the building's roof.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER JOINING US TODAY! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The Giant Makarov exclaimed angrily as the crowd quieted down.

Makarov then shrank to his normal size. "Very good now. Lucy my dear, please introduce yourself and what kind of magic you use. You don't have to use your last name if you don't want to."

"Thank you Master, I prefer not to say my last name because of you know what." Makarov nodded in understanding and so did Levy and Cana.

"Hi everyone, my name is Lucy. I am a Celestial Wizard and can also use molding magic known as Star Make. I have been learning magic since I was five, and I have a terrific handle on it. One of these days maybe I will show you my spirits. I am really happy to be in Fairy Tail and finally found the family that I have been lacking since my mom died two weeks ago on the seventh of this month.

The Pink Haired kid spoke up, "Hey wait a minute, your mom died the same day that Igneel disappeared." The Pink Haired kid mentioned as he walked up to Lucy. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am a Fire Dragon Slayer. My Foster Father, Igneel disappeared on the seventh of July which was two weeks ago, do you know Igneel?"

Lucy was nervous as this pink-haired kid walked up to her. She then gained some confidence and walked up Natsu and introduced herself again. "In case you were too busy fighting with the Stripper over there, I will introduce myself again. My name is Lucy and I'm a Celestial Wizard as well as a Star Make Wizard."

The stripping kid then ran up to Lucy and grabbed her. "Show me some of that Star Make Magic and I will show you some of my Ice Make Magic. Please show me, and then we can fight later."

"I-I don't want to fight. Not right now anyway now leave me alone." Lucy stated angrily as she glared at the Ice Make Mage. "And get some clothes on you pervert!" She then turned to Natsu and glared at him as well. "As for you Pinky! I have no idea who this Igneel is or if Mama's death is connected to the disappearance of your Igneel character." Lucy stated angrily as she was ready to show these two smart commentators how to really fight. Then the armored girl she had met earlier in the day went up to the two and knocked them out.

"She said leave her alone! Now it's time for me to punish you for you guys eating my Strawberry Cake!" Erza exclaimed as she glanced at Lucy again. "It's nice to meet you Lucy. I think you will fit in here really well at Fairy Tail."

Erza then dragged the Ice Wizard and Dragon Slayer off. Levy then came over to Lucy with a smile. "Hey come on Lucy, let me introduce you to some of the other members.

Lucy nodded and followed Levy over to her other team members. She then introduced herself to them once again and happily started chatting with Levy about books. An older blond teenage guy was watching the new girl with interest along with Team Shadow Gear. This blond is named Laxus Dreyar. He is 16 years old. He was with his three body guards as a Sandy-Haired older Pre-Teen Girl say maybe about twelve spoke up. "Laxus, what are you staring at the new girl and Team Shadow Gear for?" The Sandy-Haired Girl in a short Green Dress who had wings on her back and glasses on her eyes said. This was Evergreen.

Then there was another guy that looked like he had a suit of armor on and four little dolls hovering around him, his name was Bickslow he is 13 years old. "She is weak, we don't have any use for her Laxus. Why are you so interested in her?"

Another guy that was talking with the older team that was seen wearing a maroon double breasted coat that reaches down to his knees. He also has Waist-Length light green hair that had one of his bangs covering his right eye. This was Freed Justine he is also age 12. "I don't understand Laxus what is so interesting about the new girl?"

"Something is telling me that she is eventually going to be a strong Celestial and Star Make Wizard." The blond haired teen now known as Laxus explained.

"Star Make what's that Laxus?" Evergreen asked the lightning mage.

"It's a type of molding magic that nicely compliments her holder magic that allows her to contact spirits from another world to help if she needs them."

The other two nod in acknowledgement at the lightning mage's insightful knowledge of the new girl. Freed spoke up and remembered something that Lucy said. "This new girl said something about her mother dying two weeks ago, the same day that Igneel seemed to disappear according to Natsu, you think there is a connection somehow?"

"There might be." Laxus remarks. "Come on let's leave this party of rejects behind."

Laxus Body Guards nodded and allowed him to teleport them away with his lightning magic.

* * *

_**As time went on...**_

* * *

Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Natsu got even stronger. They went on missions with Erza and Gray. All six young wizards worked together on various missions throughout the next year. Also over the next year, Levy, Natsu, and Cana, seemed to become best friends believe it or not. I guess you could say Lucy also became best friends with Gray and Natsu.

* * *

_**One Year Time Skip: X778(Lisanna: Age 10, Lucy: Age 11, Natsu: Age 11)...**_

* * *

It has now been a year since Natsu and Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane Strauss became new members. Lucy had left Team Shadow Gear and made a team with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. The team is called Team Erza. When Erza met Mirajane for the first time, she immediately saw her as a rival. Mirajane formed a team of her own which consisted of her, Elfman and Lisanna. This was team Mira. Lisanna became fast friends with Lucy and Natsu, Mirajane didn't like this much at all because Lucy and Natsu were on her rivals team. First let's explain what the three Takeover Siblings look like. The short white-haired girl in a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes is Lisanna Strauss. Her and her siblings are Take Over Wizards, her magic is Animal Take Over. Her older siblings also know Take Over Magic. Her older brother is quiet, shy and kind. Out of all his siblings, Elfman is the only one who can't do a Full-Body Take Over something which depresses him greatly, as he is supposed to "be a man." Elfman's magic is Beast Soul Take Over Magic. He is wearing a blue suit as well as a white button down shirt with a red bowtie. His hair is in a bowl-cut style. The third new member that joined this year is Mirajane Strauss. She is the oldest of the newest members. She has a tomboyish attitude about her and wears gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she currently has. She dons a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sports a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She has a large strand of hair covering her forehead freely, and has most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. Her Take Over Magic is Demon Soul.

* * *

_**Year X778... (Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden: Age 11; Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Jet, Droy: Age 12; Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss: Age 13)...**_

* * *

As per the norm, Gray and Natsu picked a fight with each other. Natsu then decided to pick a fight with Erza. Both Erza and Gray beat him. To say he was upset is the biggest understatement of all time. Wanting to take out his frustrations on something he makes his way to the East Forest.

"Stupid Gray, stupid Erza! I'll show them! I am going to get stronger and beat them one day!" Natsu exclaimed angrily as he continued to hit the tree.

Soon he was greeted by the two girls who had developed into his two best friends. Lucy and Lisanna looked at the angry look on Natsu's face and sighed.

"Are you still fuming about losing to Gray and Erza Natsu?" Lucy asked with concern as she looked at how the dragon slayer's knuckles have started to bleed. "You really need to calm down and not look for a fight so often."

"Yeah Natsu. Calm down or you are going to get seriously hurt." Lisanna stated to the Pinkette.

"Shut up both of you! I don't need your pity! I am a lot stronger than you two girls are! I could take you on anytime anywhere!"

"Oh really?" Lucy asked as a golden yellow circle appeared under her feet.

"I would like to see you try and beat us!" Lisanna said as she winked and pirouetted as a blue circle appeared in front of her. "Animal Takeover! Tigress Soul!"

"Star Make! Twin Shooting Star Swords!" Lucy said as she pulled her hands apart while forming two swords in her hands. Once her two swords were formed, she grabbed the handles of them and swung them around.

As Lisanna was pirouetting, the blue circle started moving up her body as her feet became Tigress like with claws to boot. As the circle continued upwards her outfit changed into a blue and black tiger-striped bikini her hair went from shoulder length to upper-back length. On her hands formed the same type of fur that appeared on her feet complete with claws and pads. Tigress ears formed in her hair as her canines increased in length to form little fangs. Her mouth and nose became cat-like as did her eyes. Once the blue circle dissipated, there stood Lisanna in her full Tigress form.

"Also don't forget, I have been studying Elemental empowerment as well so I could empower my animal takeover forms as well." Lisanna teased as she looked at Natsu with a smirk on her face along with her best friend Lucy.

Natsu then blanched as he noticed the state that his two best friends were in. He immediately backed off. "S-sorry girls, I was just so frustrated that I took it out on you. Please don't hurt me!"

The two girls sighed and dissipated their magic Lucy then spoke up in a flirting way. "What's a matter can't take on a couple of little girls? I'm sure a big strongman like you could trample us right away!"

"I have to agree with Lu." Lisanna said as she followed her best friends remark in a flirtatious way as well she was also blushing. "You are so strong! Can you teach us to be strong like you?"

Lucy and Lisanna posed flirtatiously as they winked. Regardless of the two only being 11 and 10 respectively, this seemed to give them the opening they needed as Natsu's guard was dropped. The two smiled and punched Natsu into the air causing him to land on the ground about 100 yards away from them. The girls saw this and gasped. They didn't realize that they had become this strong, well Lucy didn't she knew that Lisanna was strong before she even came here. They both rushed over to Natsu and helped him up.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly as she grabbed one of Natsu's hands. "Sorry about that. I can't believe that Lis and I have become this strong. Scratch that! I know that Lis is strong because she does the perfect full-body takeover with her magic. I just didn't realize I had become this strong."

"Natsu, are you going to be okay?" Lisanna inquired with a sweat drop. "We really didn't mean to send you so far away, so come on get up and let's train together. We have our S-Class Exam coming up in two years. If we fail that one, we will have to go to it the following year. How about you, Lu, and me train together back at the tree that you were punching?"

Natsu nods as he allows the two girls help him up. "I'm all fired up now! Let's go train!"

The girls nodded as they went back to the tree to train with their best friend.

The three best friends decided to train together as they returned to the tree that Natsu had been punching earlier. Together, the best friends punched the tree at the same time to train. All of a sudden a white egg with strange blue markings fell out of the tree. Quickly thinking that it would break if it hit the ground, Lucy activated her Star Make Magic. a Golden Circle appeared beneath her as she put her hands together much like Gray does, only the circle is golden yellow instead of blue. "Star Make: Star carpet!" As Lucy said that she put her hands on the ground as a carpet, yes a carpet materialized on the ground where the egg would land. The carpet is covered by and surrounded by stars to help the egg have a soft landing. The mission was accomplished and the egg was lowered to the ground unharmed.

"Lu, that Star Make Magic really comes in handy. Well your spirits come in handy as well, but it's good that you have another magic to fall back on in case you can't use your Celestial Magic."

"That's why Mama taught me Star Make Lis. Come on let's get this egg back to our hut." Lucy stated happily as Natsu picked up the egg and followed the girls to their hut that all three of them built together as Lucy continued to talk to Lisanna. "You also need to continue to work on your elemental empowerment magic. It will help make your takeover forms even stronger than they already are."

Lisanna nodded as she walked closer to Lucy than she did to Natsu.

However as they were about to depart a giant Green Monkey known as a Gorian or a Forest Vulcan attacked our heroes going after the egg. This made the three kids angry as heck. A golden circle appeared underneath Lucy as a blue circle appeared in front of Lisanna as she winked her right eye, and a red circle appeared underneath Natsu as he set the egg down in a safe place. "You are not going to get our egg! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said as flames appeared on his hands making them look like hot steel and went after the Gorian his fists blazing.

"Star Make: Shooting Star Sword!" Lucy said as she materialized a sword out of her hands. She then swung at the Gorian.

"Takeover! Tigress Soul!" Lisanna's hair got slightly longer as she gained fangs and Tiger claws complete with Tiger front paws and claws as well as Tigress feet and claws on her feet as well. She is clad in a blue and black two piece bikini. The three wizards attacked the Gorian at the same time as they chased it away. They then made sure it was really gone and stopped attacking. Lisanna's appearance returning back to her original one. The three then found that the egg was safe and sound as Natsu picked it up and followed the girls to their hut.

The girls then stopped Natsu in his tracks. "Hold on a minute Natsu. We want to do something." The girls chimed together with a smile.

The two girls quickly went inside and called for Natsu to come in. Together the two girls chimed happily. "Welcome home dear."

"Um thank you?" Natsu asked a bit confused as he stood their with the egg in his hands.

"We said welcome home dear!" The two girls remarked angrily.

"Um, Hi honey I'm home?" Natsu asked.

The two girls just giggled and kissed Natsu on both his cheeks at the same time. The Dragon Slayer turned several different shades of red.

"You know Natsu..." Lucy started as she smiled toward the Salamander with a blush. "It has been a lot of fun playing house with you."

"Natsu when the three of us grow up..." Lisanna continued with a the same smile and blush as Lucy. "Will you marry the both of us?"

Natsu was taken aback by this. His two best friends were asking him to marry them when they grew up. Natsu blushed at the comments and put his hand behind his back in embarrassment. "Um... sure! I'll marry the both of you."

The two girls giggled and chimed together. "Whoa, calm down Natsu, we were just kidding."

For the rest of the day the three best friends just sat their taking turns holding their egg. Natsu was convinced it was a Dragon Egg.

The three decided to show their egg to the guild the next day.

* * *

_**At the Guild the next day...**_

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy walked in through the guild doors as Natsu was holding an egg that had strange blue markings on it.

"Look what we found in the East Forest." Natsu exclaimed happily, it's a dragon egg!"

Everyone in the guild looked at it and applauded. After the three kids showed it off, they returned to their hideout to keep it warm.

Once back at the hideout that the three built together, the three young wizards took turns keeping the egg warm and laid it on the ground in a nest that they made.

"So what do you think is inside of that egg Lisanna?" Lucy asked her white-haired best friend.

"I have no idea Lucy, whatever it is, I bet you it will be cute when it hatches." Lisanna said images of several of her takeover animals ran through her head. There was a picture of a Baby tigress, baby penguin, a baby fish, a baby bird, a baby mermaid, and a baby rabbit. The thought bubble is somehow visible above Lisanna's head. Lucy sees this and studies the thought bubble thoroughly

"Hey Lisanna, I think the only ones that are born from eggs are a fish, a penguin, and a bird. Maybe a mermaid as well." Lucy giggled at the thoughts running through Lisanna's head.

"Are you kidding you two?" Natsu asked of his two friends. "It's obvious that it's going to be a dragon. Dragon's come from eggs as well."

"Something tells me that a Dragon Egg would be much bigger than that Natsu." Lucy and Lisanna giggled toward Natsu in sync.

"Whatever you say girls! I know a Dragon Egg when I see one." Natsu said with his big-headed cocky attitude.

"I bet you that you've never seen a Dragon Egg before." Lucy and Lisanna said together while collapsing into laughter at Natsu's declaration.

"Anyway, let's all keep this egg warm together." Lucy suggested as she held the egg close to her heart then handed it to Lisanna who turned into her Exotic Bird form and sat on it. She then returned to her normal form and handed the egg to Natsu to keep it warm.

"You know, when our egg hatches, all four of us, whatever hatches from the egg is included, should go on a mission together. It will be lots of fun!" Natsu suggested to the two girls.

The three pre-teen wizards agreed to share responsibility for the egg and took turns keeping it warm in various ways. Even Taurus and Cancer helped out surprisingly enough, I guess Aquarius helped some as well, but she tried to drown it a couple of times resulting in her being sent back to the spirit world.

"What is with your fish girl Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously. "Why did she try and drown our egg?"

"She is probably mad that I called her away from her date, but don't worry as bad as Aquarius acts sometimes, she is still one of my most loyal spirits. She just has an attitude problem sometimes." Lucy said to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You should be used to it by now Natsu." Lisanna said seriously toward the muffler-wearing Dragon Slayer.

Natsu nodded and the three continue to make their egg comfortable and keep it warm. As the day wore on, it is easy to see that the young kids are getting sleepy. The three then fell asleep forming a protective triangle around the egg by linking hands with each other.

Everyday the three kids would get up, take their egg for a walk and talk to it. The also petted it from time to time. Day's turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a couple months.

One night, two months later the three kids fell asleep around the egg forgetting to make sure the egg was nice and warm. The three best friends spent most of their time inside their hut tending to the egg and trying to keep it warm. The one night the three decided not to double check to see if their egg is nice and warm, it happened to rain that night. Noticing the three kids were asleep around the nest without keeping the egg warm a tall shadow looked into their hut and took notice of the position the egg was in. The shadowy figure picked the egg up and left.

* * *

_**The next morning inside of their hut...**_

* * *

Natsu was the first one up and noticed that something very important was missing and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Guys wake up! Something very important is missing! We have to find it!"

"Natsu, come on we are trying to sleep." Lucy said as she threw some hay at the young Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, come on Natsu! Us girls need our beauty sleep! Can't you wait a bit longer before waking us up?" Lisanna asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Open your eyes and look what's missing!"

The two girls did so and they screamed even louder than Natsu did.

"We have to get to the bottom of this! Let's head to the guild and see if we can find it there!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed Lisanna's hand and ran out the door toward the guild. Natsu, not wanting to be left behind rushed out after the two girls. Boy they were fast.

* * *

_**At the guild hall...**_

* * *

Natsu kicked the door open in an angry rage. "Where is it?" Natsu asked angrily as he lit his fists a flame. "Give it to us! Give it to us now!"

"Where is what?" Cana asked from her spot at the table with Levy. "What are you talking about Natsu?"

Cana and Levy were playing chess as Cana got Levy with a checkmate by using her magic.

"Hey, no fair! No magic allowed! This is supposed to be a fair game." Levy said a bit angrily. Jet and Droy nod in agreement with their crush.

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy berated the Dragon Slayer. "We don't need to start a fight in the guild. The Council already has us on their hit list."

"I'm sure there is a good explanation for this." Lisanna said as she too tried to calm Natsu down.

Natsu then pointed his fire-lit fists at his two friends ready to take them down. "You got lucky last time, I wasn't prepared, but I'm prepared now!"

Lucy and Lisanna just rolled their eyes and headed toward the bar. Master Makarov was behind it. "What can I get you to drink my children?"

"I would like a Strawberry-Vanilla Shake please." Lucy said calmly.

"I think I will have a Pineapple Smoothie Master." Lisanna said calmly then decided to ask the master a question. "Master, the egg we showed you all a couple of months ago where is it?"

"We haven't seen it since last night." Lucy said toward the aged master. "We were keeping it warm then we got tired and forgot to check to see if it was still being kept warm before we fell asleep. It's gone now."

"Where did you last see it my children?" Makarov asked as a chair came flying toward them. Gray froze it solid, shattering it and ran up to Natsu with an icy and angry glare toward the Salamander.

"We last saw it before we fell asleep last night in our hut." Lucy told the master in regards to the last location the three had seen the egg at.

"Well my child, it's probably still there, maybe it went under something." Makarov said.

"Under what? There is nothing in our hut for it to roll under." Lisanna said as tears started to form in her eyes along with tears starting to form in Lucy's eyes.

"Why do you always have to pick a fight flame princess. Lucy and Lisanna aren't picking a fight. So why are you picking a fight?" Gray asked of the Salamander.

"What did you call me Ice-Stripper?" Natsu asked angrily as the flames on his hands got even more intense as he tried to punch the Ice Wizard.

Gray was about to retaliate when Erza got between them and nearly knocked them out, but didn't. "What did I tell you two about fighting inside the guild?" Erza asked toward the two. "Now sit down and shut up! Especially you Natsu, don't jump to conclusions. Why can't you be more calm like Lucy and Lisanna are?"

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting and just glared at each other. Natsu spoke up once again.

"Where is our dragon egg?" Natsu said close to tears. "We just got the egg about two months ago and we lost it. All three of us are terrible parents."

Master Makarov handed the two girls their orders happily. "There you go my children."

"Thanks Master." Lucy and Lisanna said as they grabbed their drink with one hand and linked with each others hands with the other. They walked over toward Natsu and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Natsu, we will find our egg." Lisanna said calmly as she continued to hold Lucy's hand in hers and smiled toward Salamander. "We are Fairy Tail Wizards, we can do anything."

"Lisanna's right Natsu." Lucy said with her ever-present smile, yes she still was in pain from what her father did to her one year ago, but she was getting over it slowly. "We can't give up hope in finding our egg, if we did, we wouldn't be very good Fairy Tail Wizards now would we?"

Natsu looked at the two girls, more notably their linked hands, but he just brushed it off as two best friends getting closer to each other. He couldn't help but be a little jealous. To him, these girls were pretty and nice. Though, he would never admit it, he does have a crush on both of them. He just smiles and nods and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about picking a fight guys, I am just worried about our egg." Natsu said as Lucy and Lisanna finished their drinks and set them on a nearby table. With their now-empty hands, they linked grabbed onto one of Natsu's hands a piece. "I just hope we find him soon."

"You know we will, or someone in our giant family will." Lucy said as she looked around at everyone present in the guild hall and smiled at them hoping she was right. The simultaneous nods are all the proof she needs.

"Are you feeling better Natsu?" Lisanna asked toward the young Fire Dragon Slayer. "Don't worry, I just know that our egg is okay."

While Lucy and Lisanna were talking to Natsu, Elfman went over to the bar with the two glasses that Lucy and Lisanna were drinking out of and set them on the counter in front of Master Makarov. He then saw the three younger guild members talking to each other and holding hands and smiled. He then got Master Makarov's attention.

"What is it Elfman?" Makarov asked. "Did you need something to drink?"

"No master, I need that thing I brought to you last night." Elfman said to the aged master. "Did you keep it safe and warm?"

Makarov nods and reaches underneath the bar and pulls out a blue pillow with an egg on it with the same blue markings as the egg that Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu showed the entire guild hall a couple of weeks ago. He then handed it to Elfman and told him to take it to the three kids that were holding hands.

"Excuse me you three, but I have something for you." Elfman said as he presented their egg to them. "I took it last night, because I noticed that you had set it in it's nest and let it sit there. Thinking that it would get too cold, I picked it up and brought it in here for safekeeping and warmth. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course we can Big Brother Elf." Lisanna said as she separated from Natsu and Lucy and gave her big brother a hug. "We know you didn't mean any harm by it."

"Thank you Elfman!" Lucy said as she hugged the giant of a boy along with her best friend. "You're the best."

Natsu saw this and went in between Lucy and Lisanna and held his hands up for the egg. Elfman gladly handed the egg over.

The three kids went over to the nearest table and set it on the table top. The egg than began to glow blue and broke apart. Once it finished breaking apart, a tiny blue cat with wings appeared in the place of the egg.

"Aye!" The tiny winged cat exclaimed as he flew above the three kids heads.

The three kids gasped and blushed the two girls placed their hands together at the side of their faces and smiled with hearts in their eyes at the blue cat.

"He is so cute!" Lisanna exclaimed happily as she hugged the little blue flyer.

"Our family is complete now!" Lucy sighed happily as she stared at the kitty with round eyes. "He is so cute, but what should we call him?"

"I don't know." Mirajane said. Though she may be tough and rough most of the time, she has a soft motherly side as well and she is showing it at the moment.

Everyone in the guild surrounded the little blue cat and smiled happily.

There were murmurs throughout the crowd of assembled Fairy Tail Wizards who were whispering about it being a cat and not a dragon.

"It's a baby dragon." Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna stated at the same time.

"Hate to break it to you three, but that's a cat not a dragon." Cana stated observantly. "But, I never saw a flying talking cat before, but he is cute."

"Everyone seems happy don't they Natsu?" Lucy and Lisanna asked of the dragon slayer. Said Dragon Slayer then snapped his fingers with an excellent idea.

"I know, since everyone was so happy when he hatched, let's name our Dragon Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other and smiled. They then walked over to the blue cat and smiled.

"Is that what you want your name to be little one? " Lucy asked the flying feline first, Lisanna then continued.

"Happy?" Lisanna asked.

"Aye sir!" The newly named Happy exclaimed as he flew from Lucy's head to Lisanna's head, and eventually landed on Natsu's head falling asleep.

Lisanna, Lucy and Natsu were still calling Happy a dragon, so Reedus, even though he knew it wasn't a dragon and it was a cat, painted the picture of everyone in the guild and painted Happy as a Dragon.

* * *

_**Four Year Time Skip: July 7th, x782 the five year Anniversary of Layla's death as well as the disappearance of all the dragons(**__**Lucy, Natsu, **_Levy: 15; Lisanna: 14, Elfman, Cana, Jet, Droy: 16; Erza and Mirajane: 17)...

* * *

Another beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing the grass is a beautiful green. The fish are jumping. There's not a cloud in the sky. Don't let the beautiful day fool you, things are going to get scary really fast.

**This day, we will never forget. It was the day that the three of us went on a mission with Big Sister Mira and Big Brother Elf. Something that we don't like to bring memories up about. It hurts us way too much. Natsu are you really gone?  
**

**It has been five years since I lost Mama and lost all hope of ever getting the love I required from my Daddy. I still love him, but he is just way too wrapped up in his business to even notice me. I will never forget this day at all. Even if Lis and I do find Natsu, neither of us will ever forget this dark date in Fairy Tail's history.  
**

Natsu had gotten in a fight with Happy about overcooking fish. The two are at odds with each other.

"Are you two fighting again?" Lisanna asked being clad in a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. Her hair is upper back length and free-flowing.

"You two really need to stop fighting so much!" Lucy berated the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You never know how valuable someone actually is to you until you lose them."

Lucy is clad in an outfit similar to Lisanna's. She is clad in a short golden yellow dress with white stars embroidered on it. She also has a white collar and a white bow as well. This is where the similarities of their outfits stop. On Lucy's feet is a pair of golden yellow high-heeled knee-high boots. On her wrists are white charm bracelets with fabric of a white color flowing backwards toward her elbows. Around her waist is her normal white belt with her leather whip with the heart-shaped end attached to her left hip and her pouch with her Celestial Gate Keys attached to her left hip. her hair is kept free-flowing this time and is mid-back length.

Natsu is clad in his black waistcoat with a gold outline wearing nothing under it His waistcoat comes with a detachable vest with a gold outline on it as well. Around his neck is a white muffler adorned with what seems to be Dragon Scales. This muffler was given to him by his Foster Father Igneel who oddly enough, disappeared on July 7th, X777 along with all the dragons.

"Natsu, let the words that we told you flow through your head." Lisanna said to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "We are here to help you. Take our advice and make up with Happy before it's too late."

Natsu digested all the beration from his two best friends and got an idea. "Hey Happy, I'm sorry for making you mad. How about all of us go fishing and I will let you decide how you want the fish cooked."

"Aye Sir." Happy said to his Dragon Slayer partner. "What do you say girls?"

Lucy and Lisanna giggle and smile and tell Happy that they would be happy to fish with them.

The group is off to the fishing hole.

"Lu, could I ask you a question?" Lisanna asked of her best friend.

"Sure Lis, what is it?" Lucy asked the white-haired take over wizard. "You can ask me anything."

"Okay here goes, can you please teach me how to walk in high-heeled shoes?" Lisanna asked of her best friend. "I really want to learn how to walk in them. You seem to be a natural walking in them. How do you do that?"

"It comes from being raised in a wealthy family." Lucy said to her best friend of five years. "Even before I ran away from home, Mama had to teach me to walk in high heels. She told me it's essential for when I marry someone and we go out on dates and stuff. Though, I really hate the stupid arrange marriage thing. Even though I ran away from home, I am still under contract to be married off. Daddy just never tried to understand me after Mama died. That's what led me to run away from home. Now watch me walk in them. You have to be able to keep your balance and walk heal-toe heal-toe one leg at a time."

Lisanna nodded and watched her best friend walk in them. As she was watching Lucy walk in her high-heeled boots she immediately felt herself blush and covered her face.

"Is that all there is to it Lu?" Lisanna asked while at the same time trying to hide her crimson blushing face as she watched Lucy from behind.

About halfway to the fishing hole, Lucy and Lisanna switched positions. Despite the fact that Lisanna wasn't wearing high-heels she was still told to walk carefully as if she was wearing some.

Lucy watched Lisanna from behind as she tried to walk like she is supposed to in high-heels even though she is wearing flats. As Lucy was watching Lisanna walk, she felt her face go hot and blushed crimson. She then continued to watch hiding her face from view.

Lucy then stopped Lisanna with a poke on the shoulder while also trying to hide her crimson blush. Finally she was able to get rid of it right as the group arrived at the fishing hole.

Lucy and Lisanna sat on one side of the fishing hole far away from Happy and Natsu, while Happy and Natsu also sit down far away from the two girls.

The four people, well three people and a flying cat cast their lines into a pond and just wait. The only one of the four that was successful, surprisingly was Natsu. He then decided to give all of his fish to Happy.

"Are all of these for me?" Happy asked with stars in his eyes. "Thank you so much Natsu!"

"Hey you're welcome old pal, it's the least I can do for making you so upset." Natsu said as he scratched one of Happy's ears causing a content purr to escape.

Just as the four young wizards were finishing their fishing trip, Mirajane and Elfman approached the group of three kids and one blue flying cat.

"Hey, Elfman and I are going on an S-Class Mission, would you four like to come along with us?" Mirajane asked as she watched the four teens put their fishing poles away somewhere and Happy some how fitting his fishing pole into the knapsack around his neck. How does he do that anyway?

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Big Sister Mira, the three of us aren't qualified to go on one." Lisanna said to her older sister. "We have to be an S-Class Wizard to go on those missions."

"You can go if you have an S-Class Wizard with you." Elfman remarked. "Also, it will be good practice for the S-Class Exams coming up at the end of the year."

"You never know, you three might learn something." Mirajane said with a wink. She was definitely inviting them along. "Besides, Elfman and I need some good friends to help us if we get in trouble. What better friend than our little sister and her little girlfriend."

The last part of Mirajane's sentence was said with a teasing tone to her voice. This prompted Lucy and Lisanna to blush crimson and immediately turn away from each other. "We are not Girlfriends!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed together with their hands interlaced.

"Then why are you answering together and why are your hands interlaced with each other? Also why are you two dressed so similar?" Mirajane asked with a giggle once again in a teasing tone with a wink. "Or I could just say my little sister, her best friend and their boyfriend!"

"Wh-what no!" Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu exclaimed together in unison unaware that they had just put their arms around each other while blushing. Happy was hovering above the three teenagers.

"The loooove each other!" Happy exclaimed while rolling the "o" in love.

"Shut up cat!" All three of them said as they separated from each other.

The three wizards and one flying cat nodded in agreement and decided to go on the mission with those two after all.

"So what exactly does this mission entail that it had to be moved to the S-Class Floor?" Natsu asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"We have to defeat a big black monster known as the Beast King." Mirajane mentioned to her fire breathing friend. "Master said it was best to take at least four different wizards with us, so we chose you three and Happy. We have to work together as a team on this so let's stay close to one another. We need the three of you to evacuate the nearby town so the citizens aren't killed. We will try to hold this beast off as much as we can.

Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu along with Happy nodded to the older wizards and went to evacuate the town.

* * *

_**After evacuating everyone out of the nearby town...**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu heard the scream of a girl. Making sure that everyone was safe and sound out of the path of the big monster the ran toward the scream. When they got to the place where they heard the girl's scream come from they gasped in shock. The three saw the very monster they were sent to destroy threatening Mirajane.

Mirajane is wearing a Gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she has. She is wearing a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved sparkles on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sports a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She has a large strand covering her forehead freely, and has most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

"Big Sister Mira what's wrong?" Lisanna asked in worry toward her older sister. "Where is Big Brother Elf?"

Mira just shivers and points toward the monster that is currently stomping toward the four of them. Happy is hiding underneath Lucy's upper-back length golden blond hair.

"That monster is Elfman?" Natsu asked curiously. "He doesn't look like Elfman. Are you sure that's Elfman?"

Lucy slaps Natsu across the face and glares angrily at him. "Did you forget what his magic is flame-brain?"

"Aye Natsu, remember that he shares the same type of magic as Mira and Lisanna do?" Happy asked of the Dragon Slayer sticking his head out from underneath Lucy's hair.

The monster in front of the three girls and the pink-haired Dragon Slayer can be only described as Massive.

The chest and stomach of this monster is green and muscular. red fur surrounds the chest and stomach. The monsters face looks soul less lacking irises and pupils. On the monster's head is a pair of massive horns. The fur around the monster's face is also green. Elfman's white hair is shown on the monster only instead of spiky and pointed upward it's more wooly and is free-flowing. It is very evident that it's Elfman because of the obvious scar on the monster's right eye. Protruding from the monster's shoulders is a pair of huge spikes that seem to be colored a gold color just like the horns on the monster's head. The monster's face is outlined with a white beard as well. Adorning the beasts legs is Elfman's pants only they are torn and pulled to the limit thanks to Elfman's now massive legs. On his hands and feet are sharp claws capable of doing serious damage any opponent this monster comes up against. His head is completed with pointy elf-like ears instead of the normal human ears.

"How did this happen Mira?" Lucy asked worriedly as she stood in between her two best friends. "Did Elfman try to Take Over the Beast?"

Mirajane just nodded sadly. "H-he was try-trying to protect me so he stepped in between the monster and me. He then touched the monster and took it over. It was then that he lost control and started attacking me madly. It's as if he lost control of himself."

"Happy, get Mirajane out of here, we will try to calm Elfman down." Lucy said to the blue flying cat.

"But what about you three?" Happy asked his blond haired mother. "I have to protect you three as well. I can't just leave you."

"Happy, we will be just fine, the three of us make an unstoppable team. Just get Big Sister Mira to safety." Lisanna ordered her son.

"Don't worry pal, all three of us will come back to you safe and sound I promise you!" Natsu said with his big grin. "Just get Mira to safety and fast."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he flies over to Mira and wraps his tail around her. "Don't worry Mira, all three of them will be back they promised. Right now we need to get you to the infirmary."

"Okay Happy," Mira said with her ever present smile. "We just have to trust those three to make it back safely. They are three of our strongest non-S-Class Wizards."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he flew off toward the Guild Hall.

Halfway there, Mira told Happy to stop. "Happy, we can't leave my sister, Lucy and Natsu there we have to be there to try and calm Elfman down as well. He needs all of us. We have to turn around and go back.

Happy pondered for a moment then realized that Mira was right. This is their Nakama they are talking about. They had to return back to the scene and calm Elfman down before he hurt anyone. Especially Lucy and Lisanna. Natsu could handle himself, but Lucy and Lisanna may be strong, but up against a powerful beast like Elfman they didn't stand a chance. Happy and Mira then returned to the scene. Happy and Mira decided to wisely stay back and let the three people that were closest to Elfman, next to Mira of course, do their job.

"Calm down Big Brother Elf." Lisanna said as she stepped forward protecting her two best friends. "It's me Lisanna your little sister. Don't worry big brother we all still love you. Lucy is here too. Come on Lu help me try and calm Elfman down."

The golden blond Celestial Wizard/Star Make Wizard nods in agreement with her best friend. She steps up next to Lisanna.

"Come on Elfman you big softy, I know you are in there. You are a great protector, you have to snap out of it. I can tell you are fighting with the beast, you can't let the beast take you over. You have to snap out of it. Please come back to us! Please don't give in to the beast." Lucy pleaded toward the out of control Elfman. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but if I have to I will Star Make..."

As Lucy said this a golden yellow magic circle appears in between her hands as she starts to form some weapons with her maker magic. As she pulls her hands apart first handles formed so she could grab onto them. She then pulls the handles apart steadily creating the blades of the swords she is creating. The further she pulls her hands apart the longer the blades of the swords got. Eventually, she gets all the way to the end of her swords separating the sword points. Once she is done molding her weapons, in her hands is a pair of twin swords.

"...Twin Shooting Star Swords!" Lucy said as she finished her molding. Lisanna transformed into her Tigress form and stood next to her best friend ready to fight. She opted not to use her collapsible staff that's on her back.

"Please calm down Big Brother Elf let's get back to Fairy Tail to see how Big Sister Mira is doing. Please snap out of it big brother." Lisanna pleaded.

No matter how many words the girls said to the Beast Elfman trying to plead with him, none of the words were getting through. The girls had no other choice but to team up with Natsu to try and calm Elfman down. Their pleadings were unfounded as Elfman charged straight toward Lucy and Lisanna and attempted to smack them with his claw. He just barely grazed Lucy causing her to lose focus and dissipate her swords. A bloody gash was on the side of Lucy's face even though it was just a graze. Natsu was the unluckiest of the three as he was hit hard nearly knocked out and sent flying far away. Lisanna also had a small gash on her right arm where the claw from Beast Elfman grazed her. The two in serious pain looked toward Mira and Happy knowing that they didn't obey what they said. Right after Elfman knocked out Natsu and sent him far away he gained control back and saw Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, and Happy but no Natsu.

"Where is Natsu, and what happened to Lucy and Lisanna?" Elfman, yes it finally was Elfman. His pupils and irises returning. He noticed the three girls and the cat crying and looked at the gashes on the left side of Lucy's face and on Lisanna's upper right arm. "Did I do that? I'm so sorry!"

Tears flowed from Beast Elfman's eyes as he lost consciousness and reverted to his normal form. Lucy and Lisanna were injured, but not seriously. They had to go find Natsu.

"Big Sister Mira, you and Happy tend to Big Brother Elf, Lu and I are going to go find Natsu." Lisanna said as she turned into her bird soul.

"We will see you back at the guild." Lucy said as she used her Star Make Magic to create golden functional wings so she too could fly after Natsu.

The two younger girls took to the sky as Mira and Happy looked on. "Be careful you two!" Mirajane exclaimed as she tended to her little brother.

"Bring Natsu back home safely." Happy said also with a pleading tone to his voice. "We will see you back at the guild."

Lucy and Lisanna nodded from the sky and flew toward the direction where Natsu was sent.

As the two are flying in the air they notice a pink speck on the ground just below them. Using her birds eye view in her bird form, Lisanna confirms that it is indeed Natsu. They then look up above them and notice a gold light in the sky. They have to hurry up and land. The two girls land a short distance away from the Dragon Slayer, deactivate their magic and limp their way over to Natsu.

Lucy and Lisanna gasp as they both take Natsu in their arms. Lucy has her arms around his right shoulder, while Lisanna has her arm around his left shoulder trying to keep Natsu awake.

"Don't fall asleep on us Natsu, you might have a concussion." Lucy said with a motherly caring tone. "We have to keep you awake at all cost."

"Please Natsu stay with us we need your help on our missions." Lisanna pleaded with the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"You two don't need me with you anymore, you have gotten so much stronger since I first met the two of you. I am impressed." Natsu said as he removed the breakaway vest part of his waist coat and put it around Lucy's shoulders. "Here Lu you can have my vest to always remember me by."

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy pleaded as she felt the breakaway vest part of his waist coat around her shoulders. "You are coming home to Fairy Tail with us! Don't talk like that. We have to get ready for the S-Class Exam coming up. We promised we would all three make S-Class together."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep conscious," Natsu said as he looked toward Lisanna. "Lisanna, I want you to have this."

Natsu then proceeds to take off his muffler and wrap it around Lisanna's neck.

"Natsu, I can't take this, it's your favorite scarf. Igneel gave it to you!" Lisanna gasped in amazement. "You never take it off."

Natsu cough's up a little bit of blood and looks up at the gold light in the sky. "I am taking it off to give it to you." Natsu said while struggling to breathe. "You and Lucy are my best friends, in fact we are all three best friends forever. Promise you will find me if I ever disappear from this place. Also promise me you will find Igneel. Can you do that for me?"

Lucy and Lisanna looked at Natsu with tear-soaked vision and nodded as they glanced toward his right shoulder and see his Guild Mark disappearing.

"Natsu, your guild mark." Lisanna and Lucy gasped in unison as they saw some strange light erasing it. "It's disappearing. You can't be dying, we have to get you to the infirmary and heal you."

"Big Brother Elf will never forgive himself if something happened to you." Lisanna pleaded trying to keep Natsu conscious.

"What about Happy, he needs you." Lucy also pleaded with the fading Dragon Slayer. "We all three need you. Please don't leave us."

"Don't forget to keep your promise and find Igneel for me. Also, if I were to disappear from this world, I want the both of you to find me. We are teammates forever." Natsu finished as he lost consciousness. Once Natsu lost consciousness his body started raising up into the air his guild mark almost gone.

"Natsu Nooooo!" Lucy and Lisanna cried. Natsu was then sucked up vest-less and muffler-less up into some strange light in the sky until he disappeared from the arms of Lucy and Lisanna his guild mark completely erased. Of course along the way he switched with another body that is falling from the sky. The golden light also sucked up Lisanna's guild mark leaving her hurt and unconscious. Lucy saw this and cried even louder. "Not you too Lis! I can't get through this without you! We have to find Igneel together for Natsu! Please don't you leave me too!"

Lisanna was holding on to Lucy for dear life as she lost consciousness. Lucy then picked Lisanna up bridal style and rushed back to Mira, Happy, and Elfman as fast as she could while carrying Lisanna's seemingly lifeless body. Of course before she picked Lisanna up she checked for a pulse and found out she has one so that is a major relief. She didn't know how she would go on if Lisanna was taken as well. Little did she know that it would be a good two weeks until Lisanna woke up from her coma.

Lucy rushed back to the sight where they left Mira and Happy to tend to Elfman as fast as she could with Lisanna in her arms. She had tears streaming down her face as she was crying. She couldn't help but blame herself for Lisanna's condition if she would've been stronger she could've kept Lisanna from losing her guild mark, or could she? She then realized that there was nothing she could do with a strange phenomenon.

When Lucy got back carrying Lisanna bridal-style, she had a tear-streaked face. She runs up to Mira, Elfman, and Happy sets Lisanna down on the ground gently and rushes into Mirajane's arms.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked as she saw her little sister unconscious. Just like Lucy, her unconscious sister also had a tear-streaked face. "Where is Natsu?"

"Where is he Lucy, come on be a man and tell me! I have to apologize for attacking him." Elfman exclaimed as he tried to get up only to flinch in pain.

"Stop trying to exert yourself Elf, I am not a man, I am a woman."Lucy then looked downcast toward the ground at the unconscious Lisanna as she broke the hug she was having with Mira. She then gently picks Lisanna up bridal style again and blushes. Mira sees this and has a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Do you like Lisanna Lucy?" Mira asked with a wink as she witnessed Lucy's crimson red face.

"Of course I do Mira, she's my best friend." Lucy said trying desperately to hide her face behind Lisanna's unconscious body.

"No, I mean that way." Mirajane said to the her friend. "I mean do you like like her."

"I-I don't know Mira, ever since we first met four years ago I felt a connection with her. I also think she felt a connection as well." Lucy said still with her crimson face. She then quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, it's about a Natsu, he is not coming home. Lisanna and I were holding him in our arms and he just disappeared into a strange light in the sky, the strange light in the sky also took Lisanna's guild mark. She is still alive so don't worry about that, but I think it will be a while before she wakes up. She seems to be in a coma. You need to help Elfman back to the guild. Happy, and I will meet you back there. I have to get Lisanna to the infirmary. Also before Natsu disappeared he gave me his breakaway vest part of his waistcoat and gave Lisanna his muffler. I think he knew that something was going to happen to him. He made us promise to continue to look for him and Igneel. I just know that Natsu is alive somewhere, because an entire body just doesn't disappear like that, but we will tell the guild that he passed away. We have to get Lisanna help and fast. I think she might be in a coma. See you later Mira."

Mira nodded to her blond friend and helped Elfman up.

"Come on Little Brother we need to get you some help. You went through a lot." Mirajane said to her younger brother.

"No! As a man I have to help protect my sister." Elfman said to Mirajane. "I will carry you to the guild Big Sister."

"Th-thank you Elfman." Mirajane said with a blush as she kissed her brother on the lips like an older sister would to a very dear little brother. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it sis." Elfman said as he picked Mirajane up with a smile. "Let's go home."

With that Lucy activated her wings without a word and flew off followed by Happy close behind. Halfway there, Lucy's wings began to flicker because of the weight of Lisanna. Her wings were only met to carry her weight, not her weight and the weight of someone else.

"Happy can you carry me and Lisanna with your Aera Magic. We have to get her back to the guild and into the infirmary fast." Lucy asked of her son.

"Aye Sir, I have recovered my strength mostly so I can carry you while you are carrying Lisanna." Happy said with confidence.

"Ha ha!" Lucy giggled and smiled. "Thank you Happy."

Happy nodded and activated his Max Speed and sped off to the guild. Once they got to the Guild doors, Happy's wings vanished and Lucy was released, but she managed to land on her feet. She then went up to the doors and kicked them open.

"Master, I have to get Lisanna to the infirmary. I then have some bad news to tell the guild when Mira and Elfman get back." Lucy said gaining the Master's attention.

Master Makarov nodded and escorted Lucy, who is carrying an unconscious Lisanna bridal style in her arms, up to the Infirmary.

"So my child, mind telling me what happened with your mission that you, Lisanna, and Natsu took with Mira and Elfman. Where is Natsu?"

Lucy heard the words that her master asked and started crying again. She immediately ran to the infirmary where a Pink-Haired older woman was waiting. This woman's name is Porlyusica. Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face.

Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like designs.

"Maki what's wrong?" Porlyusica asked as she saw the distressed guild master and Celestial/Star Make Wizard. She then noticed that the Celestial/Star Make Wizard is carrying the Animal Take Over/Elemental Empowerment Wizard. "What happened to Lisanna, and Lucy what happened to your face?"

Lucy sighed as she gently set Lisanna on one of the beds. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"We went on a mission with Elfman and Mirajane to get stronger. It was an S-Class mission to take down the King of Beasts." Lucy sighed as she looked worriedly toward her white-haired best friend. "Well in short, the Beast tried to attack Mira, and Elfman jumped in front of her to protect her. When the beast wouldn't stop coming, he did a Full Body Take Over and he lost control and went on a rampage. Lisanna, Natsu, and I tried to calm him down and bring the old Elfman back, but to no avail. The Beast had completely taken over Elfman. It was like he didn't even know us. He lost complete control and grazed the left side of my face and Lisanna's right upper arm. However, Natsu got the worst of it. He was hit clear up into the air knocked unconscious, or nearly unconscious. He flew a long ways away, eventually Elfman regained his senses and reverted back to his normal form, but it was already too late for Natsu. Lisanna and I flew after him while Happy and Mira stayed behind to tend to Elfman."

"So what happened after that?" Porlyusica asked with a genuinely caring tone to her voice. "Did you find Natsu? What happened to him."

"Please tell us my child." Makarov said to the distressed blond. "It's the only way we can help you and Lisanna. How did Lisanna end up unconscious?"

"That happened shortly after we lost Natsu." Lucy said as she ran her hand along the vest that Natsu gave to her. She then stroked the muffler around Lisanna's neck. "Natsu was really injured so we went to see if there was anything we could do for him. Lisanna and I were holding onto him when he gave me his vest to his waist coat and wrapped his muffler around Lisanna's neck. Lisanna and I were holding onto Natsu when he literally floated through our hands and up into some strange light that not only took his guild mark, but also absorbed him into it as well."

"So why is Lisanna's guild mark gone?" Porlyusica asked. "It's looks as if it completely disappeared."

"That strange light in the sky took it and left her in this comatose state." Lucy said sadly as she laid down on the bed beside her best friend. "I am staying with her until she wakes up. She will need someone to be there for her."

"You need to go home my child to get some rest. Porlyusica can take care of Lisanna." Makarov said to the blond. Lucy just shakes her head no toward the diminutive Master.

" I can't leave her side Master, besides I need some treatment as well." Lucy said as she gently wrapped her arms around Lisanna's waist as if she was protecting something special to her. "I already lost Natsu because I wasn't strong enough, please don't make me leave Lis. I don't know what I would do without her. She is my best friend. I have to be here for her when she wakes up. Please Master?"

Lucy looked into the Master's eyes with big puppy dog eyes. Master Makarov relented and gave in, he then placed his hand on Porlyusica's shoulder.

"Please take good care of my children. I have to relay this news to the guild hall. Mirajane and Elfman should be here soon as well. Take care of them as well please Porlyusica." Makarov pleaded with his old friend.

"Okay, fine! I will stay here and take care of them. You go get some rest after you make the announcement to the guild." Porlyusica ordered as she picks up a broom and swings it toward Makarov. "Now scat! I can't take care of these two as well as the other two when you are here bugging me, now scram!"

"Okay okay." Makarov said as he scampered out the door and shut it behind him.

As Porlyusica is treating Lucy's wounds she sees the blond close her eyes and fall asleep holding on to the white-haired girl for dear life. Porlyusica sighs and just leaves the room after she treated Lucy and Lisanna's wounds. She left the two best friends be. She couldn't help but smile at how loyal to Lisanna the Golden Blond actually is.

The next three days went by in a blur as Lucy spent all day and night with the platinum white haired Take Over/Elemental Empowerment Wizard. It is easy to tell that those two are really close, closer than best friends and sisters. She kissed Lisanna gently on the forehead and went out into the main part of the guild hall. She saw the downcast looks on everyone's faces. Even the normally cheerful Mirajane and Levy were composed. Mira and Elfman blame themselves for Natsu dying. Everyone was wearing black and had downcast looks on their faces. Lucy spent the a lot of time in the infirmary with Lisanna watching over her best friend.

* * *

_**Three-Day Time Skip July 10, X782...  
**_

* * *

The funeral was a very solemn event. Nothing was ever the same again without Natsu. The fights dropped drastically. Since the incident, Mirajane and Elfman have changed. They seem to lost their will to fight, but not as bad as it could've been, if Lisanna would've suffered the same fate as Natsu it could've been much worse. After the funeral they created a stone for Natsu.

The stone at Cardia Cathedral read this:

Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel

April 1st, X767- July 7th, X782

A wonderful life cut short by a drastic event. May he rest in peace.

Above his name engraved on the stone is the Fairy Tail Symbol.

* * *

_**Two Week Time Skip: July 24, X782...**_

* * *

Lucy is in the infirmary tending to Lisanna as she wakes up. She is strong enough to walk but not strong enough to go on missions yet. Her and Lucy went into Makarov's office. Lisanna is wearing a red blouse and skirt combination with Natsu's Muffler around her neck. Lucy is wearing a white short sleeve blouse that zips up the center. In the center of her chest is a big golden yellow star in the middle, with several smaller ones of the same color surround the central star in a pentagon like pattern. Her skirt is also white with little golden yellow stars adorning it. She is also wearing Natsu's vest over her short sleeve blouse.

"Lisanna are you sure you're okay with walking up the stairs to Master's Office?" Lucy asked worriedly to her best friend. "You know we have to get Mirajane to escort us up the stairs because Master's office is on the second floor."

"I know that Lucy." Lisanna said as her and Lucy walked up to the bar unknowingly holding hands. "Big Sister Mira, can you escort us upstairs. I need to talk to Master Makarov."

"Sure thing Lisanna." Mirajane said. Her tone has changed quite a bit since the incident. She tries not to fight unless she has to. However, Master Makarov still let the Demon Take Over Wizard retain her S-Class Status. Her attire was much different than it used to be. Instead of her normal Gothic Style of clothing Mirajane is now wearing a a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Instead of her old high back ponytail, she now gathers her hair in a short, upward ponytail which is obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.

"Is this your new style Mira?" Lucy asked curiously toward her best friend's older sister.

"Yes it is, I need some more time to get back into the fighting frame of mine. Ever since that incident two months ago, I just haven't felt like going all gothic like I used to, although I do sometimes still pick fights with Erza now and then." Mirajane said with a giggle. "Well come on you two let's go see the Master."

Mirajane then notices that Lisanna's guild mark on her shoulder is absent.

"Lisanna, where is your guild mark?" Mirajane asked curiously as she looked at her younger sister's blank left shoulder.

"That's the reason why I need to get it reapplied." Lisanna said to her older sister, then toned her voice down so only the three of them could hear her. "That strange light in the sky that took Natsu is also what took my Guild Mark. That's why Lucy and I aren't giving up on finding Natsu no matter what. We know he is still out there somewhere and alive. Maybe that light leads somewhere, but I'm not sure. We have to keep this between the three of us Porlyusica and the Master so we don't cause panic throughout the guild with people trying to search for him. Lu and I promised that we would find him and Igneel if he ever disappeared."

"We can't even tell Elfman." Lucy said to the oldest Take Over Sibling. "He feels bad enough as it is about what happened to Natsu. We don't need to add insult to injury and tell him that the two of us have a feeling that our best friend Natsu is still alive. It's a good thing he is off somewhere trying to think about some things."

"So where do you want your guild mark and what color do you want it to be Lisanna?" Mirajane asked as she escorted the two girls up to Master Makarov's Office.

"I want it the location and color of you Big Sister Mira." Lisanna said sheepishly with a blush, "By the way where is your mark and what color is it?"

"It's white and on my left thigh." Mirajane said to her younger sister. "Once you tell Master where you want it, I think it's best that I apply it. Considering his reaction to pretty girls who want to have their guild mark stamped somewhere that he would love to put it. That old pervert, he will probably get a bloody nose just at the sound of the location that you want it. That's what happened when he applied my guild mark, before he fainted he handed the stamp to Cana and told her to apply it. So I think it's best that I apply it to your left thigh if you know what I mean."

Lucy and Lisanna nodded as they knocked on Master Makarov's door.

"Who is it?" Makarov's aged voice asked from the other side of his office door.

"It's Lucy, Lisanna, and me." Mirajane said to the Master on the other side of the door. "Lisanna has decided on the location and color of her new guild mark since she lost her guild mark during the incident a couple months ago."

Makarov nodded in understanding as he went to his door and opened it for the three girls to enter. Once the three girls were inside his office he closed and locked the door.

"So Lisanna my dear, where do you want your new Guild Mark and what color do you want it to be?" Makarov asked as he pulled out the assortment of stamps.

Lisanna lifted up the bottom of her skirt exposing her thigh she then pointed to the exact location of Mira's stamp, only on her thigh. "I want my new mark to white and located on my left thigh."

Makarov gasped at the request from the youngest Strauss Sibling. He quickly handed the white stamper to Mira, closed his eyes and turned around. Mirajane, Lucy and Lisanna just giggled as Mira took the stamp from Makarov. Mirajane then applied the stamp to Lisanna's thigh. The stamp glowed for a split second with magical power then stopped, once Mirajane removed the stamp, Lisanna's new guild mark was it's new color and new location.

It took Lisanna about six months to fully regain her stamina. Lucy and Lisanna then decided that they needed to find a magic shop somewhere so Lucy could find some more silver gate keys.

* * *

_**A little less than a year later, the six year anniversary of Layla's death, the one year anniversary of Natsu's disappearance(Lucy: 16, Lisanna: 15, Happy: 5)...  
**_

* * *

The town of Shirotsume, a quaint little town that has very few residents and is either very short distance from Magnolia or is so small it doesn't have a rail line going through it. Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy had to get their by wild-boar drawn carriage. The two were really looking for a magic shop, they had no idea that they would meet two more wizards that same day. As the two entered the magic shop they spotted two wizards and two cats at the cashier station. The Magic Shop is average size with maybe twelve aisles of magical items from magical weapons, to magical clothing change devices. The owner of the Magic Shop is about maybe thirty years old with slick backed red hair and green eyes. He is wearing a blue button down collared shirt, and a pair of blue dress slacks. On his feet are a pair of blue matching wingtips.

In the small magic shop there were two wizards and two cats. One of the wizards is a young woman about Lucy's age maybe just a tad bit younger. She has long mid-back length dark purple hair, is wearing a low-cut purple sundress with out a back, high-heeled purple calf-length boots. She also has dark purple eyes adorned with a light spattering of mascara which barely lengthens her eyelashes as well as a light layer of yellow eye shadow bringing out her dark purple eyes. She has an hourglass figure. She is about five feet eight inches tall and about 120 pounds, she is only three inches taller than Lucy and Lisanna are. The dark purple-haired girl also had a dark purple cat with backless yellow sundress on. The young lady's name is Chisame Corona, and the dark purple cat's name that is in a yellow backless sundress is named Roxie. Roxie also has dark purple eyes like her partner and her eyes are smaller than Happy's as well. The young lady about Lucy's age can be seen smiling at a shop keeper with her loner canine teeth showing very apparently.

Neither the dark purple-haired girl nor the dark purple cat seemed to have any visible guild marks.

The other wizard is a spiky green-haired well built young man wearing a dark green camouflage tank top, with dark green camouflage jeans. Around his waist is a black leather belt. He is wearing dark green camouflage combat boots. It's impossible to tell how high his combat boots are because the top of them are covered by his camouflage pants. His eyes are also green like his hair. Just like the female, he smiles as he exposes his longer than normal canines. Along with him is another cat similar to Happy and Roxie. This one however is green. He is wearing nothing but a red knapsack similar to Happy's. His eyes are the same size as Happy's. they are green in color just like the young man's are. The young man stands about six feet two inches and weighs about 250 pounds.

Lisanna is clad in a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. Attached to her back is a collapsible Bo Staff that Lisanna can extend and retract depending on the length of weapon that the white-haired girl needs.

Lucy is clad in an outfit similar to Lisanna's. She is clad in a short golden yellow dress with white stars embroidered on it. She also has a white collar and a white bow as well. This is where the similarities of their outfits stop. On Lucy's feet is a pair of golden yellow high-heeled knee-high boots. On her wrists are white charm bracelets with fabric of a white color flowing backwards toward her elbows. Around her waist is her normal white belt with her leather whip with the heart-shaped end attached to her left hip and her pouch with her Celestial Gate Keys attached to her left hip. her hair is kept free-flowing this time and is mid-back length.

The two make their way over to the two wizards who seem to have no guild affiliation. Lucy is the first to speak up. "Hey there, my name is Lucy." The golden blond said to the dark purple-haired girl and the spiky green-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Chisame Corona." Chisame said. "I'm a Poison Dragon Slayer. The cute Dark Purple cat is my partner Roxie. We have been together for five years. She hatched from an egg."

"Aye! So did I." Happy said as he made himself known "These two raised me from an egg it's nice to meet you Chisame and Roxie. Who are your friends?"

"Oh, that's Shigeru Sandarov and his partner Terra." Chisame said as she looked toward the green-haired guy, a slight blush on her face. "Terra was hatched from an egg just like Roxie and you were."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy and Happy." Shigeru said and Terra nodded in agreement. "Who is your friend with the white hair?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The white-haired girl said sheepishly. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lisanna Strauss. I use Animal Soul Take Over Magic as well as Elemental Empowerment Magic."

"Nice to meet all three of you." Shigeru said as he turned to Chisame and hugged her he also had a blush on his face. "I will be seeing you around Chisa, I need to find Jimen. I will see you later."

"Okay Geru," Chisame said with a blush on her face. "Just don't forget to write okay? I won't forget to write to you either. I need to find Chiyoe."

Chisame and Shigeru hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek. It seemed that those two are as close to each other as Lucy and Lisanna are.

"Oh you're looking for someone?" Lucy asked the dark purple haired girl. "We are looking for someone as well, well we are looking for two people. One is our best friend Natsu Dragneel and the other is the Fire Dragon Igneel. Why don't you two join us, and we will search together. Follow us to Fairy Tail."

"Really, can we just go into the Fairy Tail Building and ask to join?" Chisame asked curiously, also with a bit of surprise in her voice. "Fairy Tail is so popular, I didn't think just anyone could join."

"I have to agree with Chisame on this." Roxie said to the two girls and the blue cat. "It can't be that easy to join Fairy Tail can it?"

"I have my doubts." Shigeru stated. "Are you really sure it's okay if we join? I mean you have hundreds of members as it is."

"Shigeru, if Fairy Tail has hundreds of members, then what's four more?" Terra asked of his partner. "If Lucy says it's okay, it's okay."

"Fairy Tail is lots and lots of fun." Lisanna said. "It's up to you if you all four want to join. We can't make you."

"Please Geru?" Chisame pleaded with big puppy dog eyes and a blush on her face. "Joining a guild will help us find our dragons faster. Especially since our new friends are looking for a dragon as well.

"I guess we can join the Guild Chisa, but we have to be on the same team." Shigeru said to his best friend. "I mean we've been together since our dragons disappeared, so it's only natural we should stay together. That doesn't mean you can't go on missions with other teams at all, I just prefer if we stay on the same team together. We could call ourselves Team Fatal Quake."

"I like it Geru," Chisame said to her best friend. "Let's all go off to Fairy Tail."

Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy all nodded together. They now led their new friends to their home.

"Well here we are, the Fairy Tail Guild Hall." Lucy said to the pair of Wizards and their two cats. "Let's go inside and get you inducted."

"Don't worry, we have lot's of fun here." Lisanna said as her and her best friend led the four newcomers into the guild hall and over to the bar with Mirajane and Elfman.

"Big Sister Mira, Big Brother Elf, these two Wizards want to join this guild." Lisanna said with her smile.

"We met them in Shirotsume when we were browsing a magic shop." Lucy said to the two older Take Over Siblings. "Unfortunately, we didn't find anything interesting to buy."

"My name is Chisame Corona, and I am a Poison Dragon Slayer." Chisame said to Mirajane. "I would like my guild mark to be dark purple and on my left shoulder."

"My name is Roxie, I am her partner, my magic is Aera Magic just like your blue cat. My special ability is that I can pass through solid objects with ease." Roxie said. "I want my guild mark to be bright yellow and in the middle of my back."

With that, Roxie turned around showing Mira her exposed back. It helps that her sundress is backless.

"My name is Shigeru Sandarov and I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer." Shigeru said to the two older Take Over Siblings. "I would like my guild mark to be dark green and on my right shoulder."

"Hey there, my name is Terra, I am also just like Happy and Roxie are. My Magic is Era, and I can pass through solid ground without the need to dig anything. Although, I can dig with my bare hands as well, but I try not to. I don't want to break my fingers and hands." Terra said as he removed his red knapsack. I want my Guild Mark to be red and in the center of my back."

Terra turned around and stood next to Roxie. Elfman took the magic stamp to Shigeru's right arm first and pressed down, the stamp glowed for a split second with the magic of Fairy Tail and stopped. Once Elfman removed the stamp, Shigeru's dark green stamp on his right shoulder is now shining brightly, thus officially inducted Shigeru into the guild. Elfman then pulled out another stamp and applied it to the center of Terra's back. The stamp glowed for a split second with the magic of Fairy Tail and then faded. Once again, when Elfman removed the Guild Stamp, the Fairy Tail symbol is now embroidered on Terra's back in red making him an official member of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane is the next one to apply her stamp to the two female newcomers. She takes out a guild stamp and applies it to Chisame's left shoulder. The stamp itself glows for a split second and is removed. Once the stamp is removed, Chisame's dark purple guild mark is revealed officially inducting her into the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild. Once Chisame was finished being inducted into the guild, Mirajane moved to the dark purple-haired girl's flying feline partner. The nineteen year old Demon Take Over Wizard applies the stamp to Roxie's back. The stamp then glows for a split second like it did the previous three times and stops. Once Mirajane removes the stamp, Roxie's bright yellow Guild Mark is visible officially inducting the dark purple flying cat into the Fairy Tail Guild.

Lucy and Lisanna offered to share their apartment at Fairy Hills with Chisame and Roxie, also Happy doesn't mind either. Elfman offered to share his apartment at the all guys dorm with Shigeru and Terra. All four of the newcomers happily accepted and put what little belongings they had with them in the places they would be staying for a while until they each found a place of their own.

So that day, Fairy Tail gained four new members that day. Two being Dragon Slayers and the other two being flying cats just like Happy is.

* * *

_**About one year later July 3rd, X784(Lisanna: 16, Lucy: 17, Happy: 6)...**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy had been all over Fiore, but had little luck finding either Natsu or Igneel. The two girls and blue cat knew that Natsu was still alive somewhere and he would be back eventually. However their biggest quest was to search for Igneel.

Their travels have brought them to Hargeon. Lucy was excited because she heard there was one Magic Shop in Hargeon that she heard carried rare gate keys. As well as some other rare Magical items.

Lucy spotted a silver key with a doggy on it. It was the Canis Minor Nikola. She looked at the price and cringed. It was 20,000 Jewel. It was time for and her sister to work their magic with their sex appeal and beauty.

Well what is in store for Lucy and Lisanna now? Find out as Lucy of Fairy Tail Continues.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Now the true adventures of Lucy and Lisanna along with Happy begin. What new adventures are in store for the three. Will they find either Natsu or Igneel? Only Time will Tell.**_

_**Next Time on Lucy of Fairy Tail**__** - **__**Episode 002: The Fairy Tail**_

_**Author's Note:**_

(1)This is a repost of the chapter, I really didn't find very much to redo so that's the reason why there isn't a characters sheet. OC Submissions are closed for the time being.

(2) I removed the X780/X781 parts because I looked at the timeline of the Fairy Tail Series and discovered that the only things that it states for X780 and X781 is that Erza Scarlet becomes S-Class at Age 15, becoming the youngest Fairy Tail Wizard to attain the rank of S-Class in X780. Also Mirajane Strauss becomes S-Class at Age 16, becoming the second youngest Fairy Tail Wizard to attain the rank of S-Class in X781, so yeah, there really wasn't much to work with there.

The Next Chapter will cover the following Episodes:

_**Episode 001: The Fairy Tail**_


	2. 002: The Fairy Tail

_**Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Episode 002: The Fairy Tail**_

_**Main Characters' Ages:**_

Lucy Heartfilia: 17, Layla Heartfilia: 29, Jude Heartfilia: 38/45, Lisanna Strauss: 16, Elfman Strauss: 18, Mirajane Strauss: 19, Natsu Dragneel: 17(When he returns), Erza Scarlet: 19, Gray Fullbuster: 18, Master Makarov: 88.

_**Original Characters' Ages:**_

Aspen(owned by Crossroader32): 17

Luna Fate Heartfilia V.(owned by Miyazawa Yuki): 16(She won't show up until the Lullaby Arc).

Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa(owned by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx): 13-14(She too won't show up until the Lullaby Arc).

Ryu Izanagi Kuruwa(also owned by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx): 17(Will make a Cameo in the Lullaby Arc when encountering Luna, will appear in the Phantom Lord Arc. Won't be part of Team Lucy but will help Team Lucy out from time to time once he joins Fairy Tail.

This chapter will cover the following episode: _**Episode 001: The Fairy Tail**_

**Lisanna or Lucy's Point of View**

Aspen or Luna's(Once I get to the Lullaby Arc) Point of View

_Flashbacks, letters to Layla, thoughts and telepathy._

* * *

_**X784...**_

* * *

**Hi my name is Lucy, I would say my last name, but I really don't want to because of what my father would always do to me. I would like you to meet my best friend. Her name is Lisanna Strauss. It's been a long seven years, but except for a tragic event two years ago, things have been good.**

**Hi everyone! My name is Lisanna Strauss. Here we are in Hargeon with our flying feline partner Happy. Lu-Chan is here because she heard about a great magic shop here in Hargeon. It has been a year since we met our new friends Chisame Corona the Poison Dragon Slayer and her flying feline partner Roxie as well as their best friends Shigeru Sandarov and his flying feline partner Terra. So far from what we have seen, those for are the perfect fit for our guild just like everyone here is. I just hope that the next friend we meet also fits in just right in our famous Fairy Tail Wizard Guild.  
**

Hi everybody, my name is Aspen. I am originally from Hargeon. My aim is to find a guild that will accept me for who I am, and not turn me away because of my Wizard being perceived as weak. I am a Temperature Wizard. I seemed to have developed an ability to control the climate around me. Every single time I would walk into a guild, I would be rejected because no one thought my magic was worth having in their guild. Hopefully, I will have finally found a guild to join by the end of the weak. It's so stressful trying find a guild to be a part of that won't reject you. I here that Fairy Tail is easy to join, maybe I will give that a go to see if it works out for me.

Lucy, Lisanna and Happy have arrived by train in the port town of Hargeon. It's a fairly peaceful town. It is more known for fishing than it is for magic. That's the reason why there is only one magic shop in the entire town.

The group of two girls and one cat arrived at the entrance to a magic shop. This magic shop was the only one in Hargeon due to the town being a port, it's more known for fishing than magic.

Lucy and Lisanna are looking around for some rare magical items. Lucy spots the shop owner behind the counter and walks up to him, slams her hand on the counter and asks him a question. "What? You mean to tell me there is only one magic shop in this entire town?"

"Afraid so, the people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk." The Shop owner explained. "I reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop for the Wizards that happen to be passing through."

Lisanna then comes up beside her best friend and puts her hands on the counter next to Lucy. Both girls are a bit frustrated. "Oh man we came out all this way for nothing."

The shop owner is a decidedly older-looking man with two sections of gray hair that protrude from either side of his head. He has black eyes and wears a dark, almost rusty, gold shirt. He speaks up from his spot behind the counter. "Hey don't despair little ladies, I have all the latest magical items. Here why don't you two try out this little device. It is very handy for a couple of young girls like you. It's called ColorS Magic. " The shop owner suggests as he holds up the device for Lucy the two best friends to see.

ColorS Magic resembles a rectangular box, with its front decorated by the object's name, placed almost in its center, and by a pair of round, mirror-like objects or drawings, superimposed on it, from the top to the bottom, a darker-colored rectangle with jagged borders and around, decorated drawing resembling a mirror's frame, which is in turn surrounded by four decorations, reminiscent of arrows pointing outwards.

"It is perfect for you two, with one touch, this handy dandy little device can change the colors of your clothes," The shop owner chimes as he messes with a function on it. "How about this color, purple!" Right after the shop owner touches the dial, his shirt goes from rusty gold to purple. "So what do you say would you like to purchase it?"

"No thanks," the two best friends sigh. "We already have one of those."

"Oh I see, well let me know if you need anything else." The shop keeper stated as he continued to change the color of his clothes. "How about Green?"

Lucy sighs and tells the shop keeper what she was looking for. "What I am really looking for is some powerful gate keys."

"That's right sir." Lisanna stated after her best friend. "Lu-Chan is a Celestial Wizard."

Lisanna then scans the area and sees three gate keys. She finds them before Lucy does.

"Where are the gate keys at?" Lucy asks as she looks around. "I really want to find them!"

"Hey Lu-Chan look at what I found. I think these items might interest you." Lisanna says as she points out the location of the Gate Keys. Two of them have birds on it while the other one has a picture of a person with a pointy nose on it. "Do you have these Gate Keys Lu-Chan?"

Lucy goes over to her best friend and looks on in shock. "Oh wow! It's the Little Doggie, the Silver Eagle and the Mystical Bird. Canis Minor, Aquila, and Phoenix! I have got to have them!"

"Be my guest Lu-Chan! They certainly will help us out in our quest to find Natsu, Igneel, and help us become S-Class Wizards!" Lisanna smiled as she patted Lucy on the back.

"You're right Lisa-Chan! I totally can't wait to make contracts with them. Do you want anything?" Lucy says then asks as she sees her best friend still looking around.

Lisanna then shakes her head and speaks up. "I think I will wait until we get closer to home. They have a lot more magic shops in Magnolia. This town only has one. Besides we aren't here to by magical items are we Happy?"

"No we aren't we were following a lead about a Salamander being in town." The blue cat with a knapsack around his neck stated as he was hovering between his two mothers with his white angel-like wings extended. He thinks of them as his mothers because they raised him from an egg along with their lost comrade. This cat is named Happy. "So maybe we should buy those keys and find what we were looking for in the first place."

The two girls nod as Lucy grabs the three Gate Keys she found and headed toward the counter with her best friend Lisanna.

Lucy Heartfilia is about 5'5" tall with a voluptuous figure. She has Golden Blond Hair tied up in a right side Ponytail with a pink ponytail holder what's left of her hair that isn't in the ponytail is down to her upper-back. She is wearing a white blouse that zips up the middle with golden stars adorning it. Over her blouse she is wearing a waist-length vest that is held closed by the belt around her waist. She is also wearing a matching white skirt that is outlined in little gold stars. Her skirt goes down to just above her knee. On her feet are flat-soled boots that are gold in color and go up to her knees. She has her pink Fairy Tail Mark on the back of her right hand. Around her waist is a golden belt that not only functions to hold up her skirt, but also holds her Gate Keys, 3 gold and four silver, in a pouch on her right hip. On her left hip is a brown leather whip that has a heart-shaped end on it. On her right wrist is a white wristband adorned with golden stars just like the rest of her outfit is. On her right hand is her Pink Guild Stamp which shows that she is a member of the Guild Fairy Tail.

Lisanna Strauss is another well-endowed teenager that resembles a younger version of her older sister Mirajane. She is about 5'5" tall like Lucy. She is wearing a pink blouse and skirt combination. Her platinum white hair reaches down to her Mid-back. Her skirt is also the same length as Lucy's. On her feet over a pair of pink shin-high stockings is a pair of pink boots that go up to her knees. Her white Fairy Tail mark is located on her left thigh mostly covered by her skirt. Lisanna is more of a modest dresser but she uses her natural charm to get what she wants sometimes. She also has a white muffler around her neck with a design that looks like dragon scales. Her hair is styled in a Low-Back Ponytail that reaches down to her upper back. Her white guild stamp is barely visible. Her skirt covers the top of it while the bottom part of the stamp is easily visible right below the bottom of her skirt.

Lucy put her three keys up on the table and asked the cashier to scan them. "So how much for these three keys sir?"

"80,000 Jewels little lady." The shop owner said as he stated the total price.

"How much did you say it was?" Lucy asked curiously as she batted her eyelashes for the old man she also got up onto the counter and unzipped her blouse a little bit. "Surely you can cut a deal for little old me"

Lucy then winked toward the old man as a heart came out of her closed left eye.

"80,000 Jewels for all three of them and not a penny less."

"Are you sure about that?" Lisanna asked as she got into the act and posed beautifully. She walked up to Lucy and placed her elbows on Lucy's leg with her hands resting underneath her chin as she batted her eyelashes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go down?" Lucy and Lisanna ask at the same time while winking and smiling at the shop owner.

"79,000 Jewels."

"How about 70,000 Jewels?"

"48,000"

"31,000 Jewels?"

"40,000!"

"35,000 Jewels and that's my final offer not a penny more or a penny less." Lucy remarked as she posed with Lisanna.

"40,000 Jewels and that's my final offer! Take it or leave it!" The Shopkeeper exclaimed.

Lucy and Lisanna sighed in defeat. Hey at least they got fifty percent off. Lucy paid the shop keeper the money and put her three newest silver keys with the others. Lucy then zipped up her blouse and headed out the door with Lisanna close behind.

"Alright! Thanks for your help Lisa-Chan! I got these three keys with your help at half price! Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed as she happily hugged Lisanna.

"Hey no problem Lu-Chan! That's what best friends are for."

The two girls and one blue cat continued their way through town heading back to the train station when they heard several girls scream in fan girl like screams.

"Salamander is here!" Two girls exclaimed with hearts in their eyes as they went toward the center of town. The two girls and one cat came to the middle of the bridge as two girls rushed by.

"Are you serious? He's really here?" A girls voice asked.

"Salamander!" Another girls voice said.

The voices belonged to a girl with dark hair in a green dress and a girl with dirty blond hair and a pink dress that ran right behind Lucy, Lisanna and Happy as they were looking over the bridge at the group of girls down below.

"Salamander?" Lucy asked. "Do you think it could be him or him?"

"I don't know, I guess the only way to find out is to go look." Lisanna remarked as she absently grabbed Lucy's hand.

Lucy absently grabbed Lisanna's hand back as Happy looked on at his two mothers' interlaced fingers he smiled silently thinking to himself. _'Mira was right, those two seem to be getting over their heartbreak little by little. They have been getting a lot closer over the last two years. Maybe they are finally over Natsu, but I know them, they won't stop until they find him and Igneel. They also won't quit until they finally obtained the rank of S-Class.'_

"Happy don't be a slowpoke, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Lisanna chimed in at the blue cat's stalling.

"Yeah Happy, you want to find Natsu and Igneel don't you?" Lucy asked of the blue cat as Lisanna and Lucy let go of each others hands and continued to run. They nearly left Happy in the dust. If it weren't for Happy using his Max Speed, he would've been left in the dust.

"Salamander!" Several girls exclaimed. "You are so dreamy and hot!"

A Brown-Haired Girl with short hair in a low messy ponytail looked on She knew something was wrong she had heard of a Salamander somewhere before. It was clear that this Salamander that the girls were swooning over was a fake. The Salamander she had heard about had disappeared two years ago. However, despite the fact that she knew he was fake her heart started thumping faster. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because he is a famous wizard? He has got to be otherwise there is no way they would say Salamander if he wasn't the real Salamander would they? He is so handsome. Could it be love, is he the one? I can't stop thinking about him.' _While the Brown-haired girl was thinking these thoughts hearts started to form in her eyes and eventually took them over. Then she had a horrendous headache and was flip flopping between Heart eyes and her regular Auburn color. The Heart-eyes eventually won as she was hopping on one foot toward the faker.

"You ladies are too kind. Come with me, and I will show you a good time." 'Salamander' stated to the assembled girls and the short brown-haired one that was hopping toward him

"NATSU! Where have you been!" Lisanna asked as she touched her scarf.

"We have been so worried about you! I'm glad you're okay!" Lucy exclaimed as she put her right hand to her chest. "I was wondering when we would find you."

Happy flew up to the two best friends and took a closer look at the Salamander. "Um he is not our Natsu! He doesn't even look like him."

"What?!" The two girls asked angrily as anger marks ticked on their forehead.

"You are not Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed one of her keys. "You best explain or you will get hurt!"

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked just as angrily as her best friend did.

The calls of the two girls snapped the brown-haired girl out of her trance. "Just as I thought! That lying sack of crap! He is using charm magic on the ladies. It's a good thing those two girls broke the hold on me. I have to go thank them." she said to herself.

She was about to find them as she saw them start to run away all of a sudden a group of girls started beating the two best friends up until they saw how cute Happy was.

"Oh what a cute little kitty." The girl with dark hair and green dress said as she noticed Happy. Several other girls saw this and went after him.

"Lucy, Lisanna please help me!" Happy said trying to use his max speed to get away. Eventually he landed on Lucy's shoulder as the two girls continued walking as they were followed by a Dark Brown Haired girl.

The Dark Brown short-haired girl with her hair in a low messy ponytail is about 5'5" tall, the same height as Lucy and Lisanna. She also has auburn eyes an athletic build and normal figure, lightly tanned skin. She is wearing a short sleeve gray blue shirt with an open white button down on top sleeves rolled to the elbow, slightly faded capris, and gray running shoes.

The fake Salamander that the three girls and one cat are flying and walking away from is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, blue spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards his right. He wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "_X_"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, he wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, with a similar trio being visible on his left wrist as well.

He went over to the three girls and signed a piece of paper with the name Salamander and handed it to them. As of right now I have to get going. Go ahead and brag to your friends that you met Salamander."

Lisanna and Lucy huffed along with Happy as Lucy was the first to speak up. "As if we would brag to our friends about a faker like you! You are definitely not our friend Salamander! You are just some sort of imposter!"

"So why would we brag about someone who was dragging our friend Natsu's Nickname through the mud! Lu-chan is right! You are nothing but a huge imposter who doesn't have anything better to do than lie to these girls by putting some sort of Charm Spell on them to make them fall in love with you!"

Several girls got angry and started to beat up the two best friends. An anger mark appeared on Lucy and Lisanna's foreheads as a golden circle appeared beneath their feet. "Star Make!" Lucy says as star particles seem to fall from the sky as the golden magic circle appears at the ends of her hands. As the light dies down their are several Shuriken, a type of ninja star, that forms from the magic. Lucy then thrusts her hands out in front of her as she sends several Shuriken's toward the girls that were attacking her. "Shuriken Storm!" The shuriken storm started chasing after the girls knocking a few of them down and out, but they mostly stayed conscious. The Conscious girls fled toward the Fake Salamander for rescue as Lisanna chimed in her two spells.

"Takeover Animal Soul: Tigress! Elemental Animal Soul Empowerment fire!" Lisanna said as a reddish orange circle appeared above her tigress form changing her clothes to a two piece Reddish-orange and black striped two piece bikini. This was a more powerful empowerment as her hair instead of gaining reddish-orange streaks, her whole hair turned reddish orange as her claws ignited and her chiefs puffed up. "Roar of the Fire Tigress, Fire Tigress' Dual Claw Slash!"

As Lisanna says that streams of flames come out of her mouth and her claws turn hot as molten iron. The two attacks combine to form a deadly combination that heads straight toward the entranced girls. "Fire Tigress Roaring spinning claw slash!" Lisanna's body began to spin around like a discuss and headed straight for the girls. Luckily they dodged in time as Lisanna exhausted a good chunk of her magical strength as she reverted to her normal form. The girls having narrowly avoided the attacks from the two best friend ran to the Fake Salamander for comfort.

"You ladies are too kind and way too sweet, but I must be going!" The Fake Salamander exclaimed

the many girls had Exclamation points appear above their heads and exclaimed with disappointment. "What your leaving already?"

The fake Salamander nodded and snapped his fingers as a red circle appeared in front of his hand. "Time for the red carpet!" Once the fake Salamander said that, tendrils and wisps of reddish-purple smoke came out of his feet as he took off from the ground and headed to his left. "I am having a big sware on my yacht. All of you are invited!"

Once that was said he took off into the horizon. Lucy and Lisanna looked on frustrated. "That is really low staining Natsu's name like that."

"You're right Lu-Chan. I guess we better keep on searching."

"Aye!"

As Happy said that his stomach growled followed promptly by Lucy and Lisanna's stomachs. The Dark Brown haired girl from before went up to the two girls and the blue cat and got their attention as she spoke up. "Thanks for saving me you two. I couldn't live with myself if I was still like those girls."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked of the Light-brown haired girl. "Also why are you thanking us?"

**This girl seems to be thanking Lisa-Chan and I for something but I can't figure out what it is.**

The blond must be a bit confused by me thanking her and her friend. I guess I have to explain. I know, I will take them to lunch.

**This girl is really nice, she seems to be genuine and is telling the truth in us saving her. I wonder if Lu-Chan sees the same thing. Oh well, time to eat.**

"Can we go get something to eat miss, my friends and I missed breakfast." The takeover/elemental empowerment mage said to the dark brown haired girl. "You can tell us more about yourself when we get there."

The Dark Brown haired girl nods as she leads the two best friends to the restaurant.

* * *

_**At the Restaurant...**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna and Happy were sitting on one side of the booth, while Aspen was sitting on the other. Aspen spoke up as she thought back to what the Salamander was using to put the girls underneath his spell.

"It seems that the Salamander was using some sort of Charm Magic to make the girls think they were in love with him." Aspen speaks up toward the two wizards. "I may not look like it, but I am a wizard too. My magic is considered weak, so guilds turn me away."

While Aspen was talking Happy was digging into his food making it fly everywhere while the girls were eating in a more sane manner. They may have been hungry, but they weren't rude. The two girls continued to look on at Happy with disdain as they listened to Aspen's story. Lucy interrupts. "First you need to introduce yourself. My name is Lucy." Lucy then points to the white-haired girl beside her and continues. "That's Lisanna she's my best friend. We have known each other for seven years ever since I ran away from home. My father didn't really treat me right at all since my mother died when I was ten. Eventually I had enough and ran away from home."

"Lu-Chan was in a lot of distress when we found her, we took her in and gave her the family she was sorely in lack of. Eventually the two of us hung out together and became best friends." Lisanna speaks up as she continues to tell Aspen about her and her best friend. "You said that the Salamander guy was using a charm magic to make the girls think they fell in love with him. That type of magic attracts people to the user against their will what I don't get is where he got that type of magic. It's been outlawed for years. He must have some pretty good connections to get that type of magic. It can't even be found in magic stores anymore. Sorry about that, we interrupted your introduction. Go ahead continue please."

"Hey no problem. My name is Aspen, as I said before I'm a temperature wizard. I can control the temperature and even attack with the altered temperatures. It's really not that strong of a magic, I am worried that the guild I want to join, which is the most popular guild of all won't accept me."

"What do you mean Aspen?" Lisanna asked as she took a slow bite. "I'm sure any guild would be happy to have nice girl like you that can control temperature."

"I wish I could say that Lisanna, but unfortunately every guild I have applied to join has turned me down. There is not a single guild in Fiore that will accept me. I'm afraid that if I apply to the most popular guild they won't accept me. The guild I want to be part of is always featured in Sorcerer Weekly. The poster girl is so pretty that I wish I was as pretty as her." Aspen said sadly as she looked to the ground.

"Exactly who is this poster girl you're talking about?" Lucy asks curiously. "There's Mirajane Strauss, Karen Lillica who died three years ago, another girl by the name of Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus among several others."

"The one I'm talking about is Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's Poster girl." Aspen said matter-of-factly. "I have to join a guild because I can't be declared an official wizard until I join one."

Lisanna and Lucy nod as Lisanna gasps in surprise. "You want to meet Mirajane?"

"Yes I do, but there is no way I will ever be able to meet her." Aspen says sadly.

"Don't be so sure, Mira is a good friend of mine." Lucy said with a wink, "I could probably arrange for you to meet her. I'm sure Lisa-Chan could arrange you to meet her as well."

"How can you do that for me Lisanna?" Aspen asks as she turns to the Takeover/Elemental Empowerment mage.

"Mirajane is my big sister. I could get you to meet her. Maybe then you could join her guild as well. If I remember right, Fairy Tail accepts all comers who want to join." Lisanna said with a wink that mirrored Lucy's as she gave the Temperature Wizard a thumbs up.

"You could really get me into Fairy Tail, but how?" Aspen asked she had a bit of fangirlish tone to her. "I always wanted to join Fairy Tail because of how accepting they have always been to new members. By the way, sorry I went on a tangent you two said you came her looking for someone?"

Happy continued eating with gusto when Lisanna and Lucy called him out causing him to nearly choke, but luckily he didn't "Happy! Stop being so rude to the girl who is buying are meal and try to eat in a civilized manner! That's not the way we eat in front of company!"

Happy nodded and gave out a quiet "Aye Sir."

"What did you say Happy?" Lucy asked as she looked toward her son.

"I said," Happy started as he spoke up louder so everyone could hear, but he wasn't too loud as not to upset everyone that was eating. "Aye sir, I mean Ma'am."

Happy then turned to Aspen and bowed apologetically. "I am so sorry for acting the way I did, I was just so hungry. By the way, my name is Happy. These two raised me from an egg that I hatched from six years ago." After Happy said that he extended his angel wings and flew between his two mothers as the blond one spoke up.

"Thanks for the meal Aspen, but Lisa-Chan and I have got to go. Yes we did come here looking for someone. A friend of ours who vanished two years ago. We were following a lead. Unfortunately, we found no one but the wannabe that was staining Natsu's name."

"So we will see you around." Lisanna says as she waves to the temperature wizard. "I will put in a good word with Mira-Nee for you. Bye Aspen. Also thanks for the meal."

"Hey no problem, it's the least I could do for saving me." Aspen said as she paid for the meal.

The three girls and one cat exchanged goodbyes as Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy went one way while Aspen went the other way to find a park bench.

* * *

_**In the park on a bench...**_

* * *

Aspen took out a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine and thumbed through it as she came to the centerfold of Mirajane and gazed at it. "I hope I can meet Mirajane someday. "

Aspen then came to an article that highlighted several of the Fairy Tail Wizards. "Oh wow, it looks like the Fairy Tail Guild is out there causing trouble again." As Aspen read that she laughed as she read the caption of an article she then opened the magazine to the centerfold. "Demon Bandit Clan stopped, but seven homes destroyed. Talk about going overboard. Oh the Centerfold is Mirajane. She is so pretty, I wish I knew how I could get to be a member, do I have to apply or have to interview with them or something? I don't know, but I am so going to join Fairy Tail!" Aspen said as she clenched her right fist. "They sure are the coolest guild ever."

All of a sudden a voice popped up from behind Aspen as he spoke up, this was Salamander. "What's that? You say you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Aspen looked around and noticed the Salamander talking to her. "What the? Salamander?!"

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party I am having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on me this time! That magic's weakness is awareness. It doesn't work when the people you are trying to use it on know that you are using it."

"I should've known you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you. No matter, the invitation still stands."

"Well you can definitely forget it. I wouldn't be caught dead at a party with a creep like you."

A knife with the word creep printed on it in Kanji appeared sticking out of the Fake Salamander. "A creep why would you call me something like that?"

"Your spell, using it to make yourself popular."

"Don't be mad may dear it was all in good fun, I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party can you blame me?"

Aspen shrugged her shoulders and spoke up again. "This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots."

A tick mark appears on Salamander's forehead as he looks back toward Aspen. "You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild don't you?"

"Well yeah of course I do."

"Have you heard of Salamander one of Fairy Tails Wizards?"

"Well yeah, but it seems that he disappeared two years ago. Are you trying to tell me that you are him and are back. You're that Salamander?"

"That's correct, and if you want to join, I could probably put a good word in for you."

Aspen sighed and then looked away then sighed again and decided to play along as hearts appeared in her eyes and she moved closer to him. "I would love to go to your party tonight."

Aspen then was right next to him.

"That was easier then I thought it would be."

"So you really mean it? Can I believe you? Can you really get me into Fairy Tail? No kidding?"

"I don't see why not, but you can't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word, you can count on it!"

"Very well then, I will see you at the party tonight!" Salamander said as he snapped his fingers once again and a red magic circle appeared in front of his hand as he took off. Aspen had hearts in her eyes as she saluted.

"You got it Mr. Salamander Sir!"

As Salamander took off she lost the hearts in her eyes. "That just figures that he got me again, and I was Pseudo Charmed. But, yes!" Aspen exclaimed as she threw her hand up into the air. "He's going to get me into Fairy Tail, the one guild that I heard so much about that accepts new members so easily."

'_I just have to act nice to that sleazebag, but it will be hard for me. I am going to have to do my best to keep my mouth shut. I just wish Lisanna and Lucy were here to keep me from being even Pseudo Charmed. Oh well, I guess I better go get ready.' _Aspen thought to herself as she returned to where she was currently living to get ready.

* * *

_**Back on the bridge with Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy...**_

* * *

The yacht was seen sailing across the water by Happy as he addressed his two mothers. "Hey do you think that's where that Salamander guy is holding his party?"

"It could be." Lucy said slyly. "Something tells me he is just a sleazebag wanting to make a quick buck. Lisa-Chan we better go investigate."

"I agree with you Lu-chan. Happy, you see if you can dig up some more info."

"Aye Aye Lisanna-Mama."

Happy was about to fly off as he was stopped by Lucy.

"Happy, stay where you are. Maybe we can get some info from those three girls behind us."

"That sounds like a good plan Lu-Chan."

"Aye Aye Lucy Mama."

Then three girls were standing on the bridge looking out at the water. "I wish we could've made it to the port in time to board that yacht. That's where Salamander is holding his party."

One of the girls spoke up in confusion. "Who is Salamander?"

The third of the girls spoke up as well. "You never heard of Salamander really? I'm surprised, I heard he is a famous mage from Fairy Tail."

This caught the two girls and one cat by surprise.

"He's from..." Lucy started as she looked toward Lisanna.

"...Fairy Tail huh?" Lisanna asked curiously. "That's funny, I don't remember ever seeing him around the guild. We have to get on board that yacht."

"Leave that to me Lisa-Chan. I got just the key to help us!" Lucy asks as she pulls out her Phoenix Key. "This one will come in handy, and I'm sure if you want to you can use the form to add to your takeover collection."

"I would rather not use Phoenix right away Lu-Chan. The Silver Eagle would be the smarter move because they are much quieter than a Phoenix is." Lisanna says as he slips the Phoenix Key back on Lucy's key ring and pulls off the Eagle key and hands it to Lucy.

"Good point Lu-Chan, and all three of us can fly on it too. At least I hope we can. Let's hope it's not a small eagle." Lucy said as the key spun around in mid-air and she grabbed it with her right hand. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I Beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open Gate of the Silver Eagle! Aquila!"

A doorbell chime sounded as a silver circle appeared in front of the key. Once the light show died down, a giant bird was in the circle's place. This bird stood at 6'7" tall with a wingspan of nearly 25 Feet all the way across. The wings were huge as the eagle that showed up was Silver and White in color. Silver was the color of the feathers, while the back part of the wings and the top of the eagles head was white. The under feathers were also white as well. As the Giant Eagle spoke up in a feminine gentle voice. It reminded Lucy a lot of her mother.

"May I please ask who summoned me. It's been more than seven years in this realm since I was last summoned. Please let me know who you are. My name is Aquila, the Silver Eagle."

"Hi Aquila. It's been a while hasn't it my friend?" Lucy asked the giant bird who glanced down at the blond. "I was wondering when I would find you again. Can we work out the details of our contract later? I have a bad feeling that our new friend is going to be in some trouble and that we need to help. This is my best friend Lisanna, and our partner Happy."

"I knew I would see you again Lucy my dear, your mother was so proud of you. It's a shame that your father was so harsh to you. I can understand why you ran away. Also don't worry about the contract, your mother made me swear an oath of life to protect you for all Eternity should I have ever encountered you. Now that I have encountered you, I am loyal to you and your allies. Please accept me as your servant and spirit." Aquila said with a humble bow as her wings were folded at her side.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I cannot accept you as a servant and spirit. I made a vow to Mother that every spirit I encounter and make a contract with, I would become their friend and fight side-by-side with them holding my whip. I don't want to just be your wizard, I wish to be your friend too. Is that okay?"

"Just like your mother, always putting others before yourself. I would be honored to call you my friend, if you would do the same for me." Aquila says with a smile, or what she could best describe as a smile being an eagle and all.

Lucy nods happily and hugs the giant bird. "Can you fly all three of us out to that yacht please?"

Aquila nods and bends down so everyone can get on including Happy. Once the two girls and one cat board, they were up in the sky heading straight for the yacht.

* * *

_**Onboard the Yacht...**_

* * *

"It's Aspen right?" Salamander asks curiously. "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, thanks." Aspen says as she sits at a table across from Salamander. Apen is wearing a gray party dress with gray High-Healed shoes. her brown hair was still in her standard low messy ponytail.

"I'd like to toast your beauty." Salamander said as he snapped his fingers and bubbles started flying through the air and heading toward Aspen. "Now Aspen open up wide and savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

"Creepy!" Aspen said as the Kanji for creepy appeared next to her head.

_'I'm strong I can get through this.'_ Aspen thought to herself as she was surveying the area around her. She immediately knew what was happening and got up. As she got up she popped the bubbles that were headed toward her way.

"What do you think you're doing? I know what you're upto, you're trying to use sleep magic."

"A ha. Very impressive my dear."

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes I really want to join the Fairy Tail Guild, but I'm not going to date you to make that happen."

"Ha ha, you're quite the handful aren't you?"

As soon as Salamander asked that, several curtains opened up around Aspen. There were several thugs carrying the knocked out girls.

"Wh-what's going on here?"

Right after Aspen asks that, Salamander's expression changes to one of pure evil as he smiles menacingly.

"Welcome to my ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we get to Bosco. Don't make me angry."

"We're going to Bosco? I thought you said you'd get me into Fairy Tail."

"Forget I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves."

Aspen looks around at all the girls surrounding her being held by the thugs and gasps as she speaks up again. "How could you? You are going to kidnap all of these girls?"

One of the thugs chuckles as another one with an eye patch over his right eye speaks up with an evil expression on his face. "That's our Salamander alright."

Another thug wearing a blue vest and a pair of grayish green khakis pants also spoke up with an evil tone to his voice. "We got a big haul this time!"

"Why you!" Aspen said as a snow white circle appeared in front of her as she put her hands together. "Climate Change! Snowstorm of Mt. Hakobe!"

As Aspen said that the climate turned extremely cold on the yacht and several snowflakes came out of her hands as a silver circle then appeared in front of her hands as she called out another attack. North Wind Knockout!" A lot of wind kicked up in the yacht cabin as the temperature wizard went to work to cool the place down.

"Ha ha!" Salamander said as a reddish purple circle materialized in his left hand as a purplish stream canceled out the the Temperature Wizards attack causing her to lose concentration. "You have no idea who you are actually dealing with do you girly? I am a powerful wizard that no one can stop. Why don't you just be good and go to sleep like the rest of the girls."

Tears started brimming up in Aspen's eyes as she yelled out in anger. "You used magic to take advantage of others! You're the worst wizard alive! Since I am unable to lie even to save my own life, I am telling the truth!"

Aspen screamed out and Lisanna and Lucy heard this. Lucy then spoke up. "Aquila let us off here. You can return to the Celestial spirit world and thank you for your help. "

"Hey no problem Lucy dear, go and save your friend. Teach that faker a lesson." Aquila said as she vanished causing Lisanna and Lucy to fall. A golden yellow circle materialized in front of Lucy as she called out one of her abilities. "Happy you help lower Lisa-Chan down safely."

"No Lu-Chan! I've got this. Happy go and hide if we need you we will call you."

"Aye Aye Lisanna-Mama." Happy said as he went to hide. "Better yet, I will go make sure Aspen is okay."

Lucy and Lisanna nod in understanding. As Lucy and Lisanna finish the spells they were starting. Lucy raised her hands above her head as the golden yellow circle moved from in front of her to her back. She then moved her hands out to the said in a motion that resembled wings. "Star Make! Wings!" The golden yellow circle got bigger as golden wings formed on her back.(1)

Lisanna spoke up as a golden circle materialized in front of her. "Takeover: Animal Soul! Wings of the exotic bird!" As Lisanna said that, pink and green wings appeared on her back as her and her best friend glided down, they cancelled out their wings and slammed into the roof of the room that Aspen was being held captive in. Lucy and Lisanna busted in and put their hands on the ground as their wings vanished. Aspen saw this and smiled and winked.

"Hey I know you!" Aspen exclaimed as she gave the group a thumbs up.

"Aspen what are you doing here?" Happy asks as he hovers in front of her.

"That guy tricked me!" Aspen exclaims angrily. "He lied to me saying he could get me into Fairy Tail!"

After her little rant, Aspen noticed that Happy had wings and she was confused she also noticed that Lisanna and Lucy had wings that vanished quickly. "Um since when can you three fly?"

"We will explain later." Lucy and Lisanna say together as they take fighting stances. "Happy take Aspen and get her out of here."

"Aye Aye sir!" Happy said as he took off with Aspen.

Happy wrapped his tail around Aspen's waist and took off with her.

Aspen saw this and asked Happy a question. "What about Lucy and Lisanna? We can't just leave them can we?"

"I can only carry one person at a time. Besides Lisanna Mama and Lucy Mama can handle themselves." Happy says in response to Aspen's inquiry and continues to fly her away from the yacht.

"After them! We can't allow them to report this to the magic council!" Salamander exclaims as he activates a purplish-red magic circle as he calls out one of his attacks. "Prominence Whip!" As Salamander said that he had no idea what was going on behind him as all the thugs heard a couple of voices call out spells. As he watched Happy expertly dodge the attacks he was in awe. His attacks just turned into Fireworks as the flying cat and temperature Wizard flew away. "I have to admit that cat is fast."

"What about Lucy, Lisanna, and the other girls? Are we just going to leave them there?" Aspen asked a bit of anger to her voice.

"Um Aspen?" Happy asked.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"We have a problem."

"What's the problem?

"My transformation is up."

Before the two girls could begin any of their attacks or call out spells, the thugs started beating Lucy and Lisanna up.

"So you thugs like beating girls up do you?" Lucy asked as she put her two hands together and a golden yellow circle formed below her feet. "Star Make! Twin Shooting Star Swords!" Once Lucy said that, she pulled her hands apart as she slowly revealed two swords forming. As she pulled her hands apart two blades started forming pointing toward each other while handles started forming on the opposite ends of the two forming blades. As soon as Lucy's molding was complete, she was holding two medieval looking swords with handles that resembled that of a pirate's sword.

Lisanna then used her takeover magic to transform into her Tigress form as she punched the thugs off of her.

In her Tigress form, Lisanna partially takes on the form of a tigress. In this state, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair that causes her low ponytail to come undone and her hair becomes waist-length. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her finger tips. She also sports tigress' ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In this state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she uses fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponents into submission.

"So," Lisanna says as she turns toward Salamander. "the Fairy Tail Guild, you're a member?"

Aspen and Happy then fall into the water as Happy lands on a rock. He then pops up with a blank look in his eyes.

Lucy then dissipates her swords as she molds once again. "Star Make! Wings!" Once again Lucy's golden wings appear on her back and she flies away letting Lisanna handle the Salamander. She then spots Happy and Aspen in water. A blue magic circle appears at the end of both of Aspen's hands.

"Aspen, can you create different types of weather phenomena in addition to changing the temperature around you? Are you able to change the climate as well?" Lucy asks the Temperature Wizard.

"I can change climate occasionally, but I have never tried to create different weather phenomena. I guess I could give it a try." Aspen responds the best she can. She knows she is telling the truth. She doesn't seem to remember ever creating weather phenomena but she could try her best. She does want to join Fairy Tail after all. Then again, she did create a snowstorm inside the yacht not too long ago. "Weather change!" Aspen said as the two blue magic circles around her hands got larger and she touched the water while Lucy hovered above the water with one of her keys in her hands.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy said as her key spun in mid-air and she grabbed it, sticking it into the water and turned it. A blue magic circle materialized where she inserted her key and a doorbell chime sounded.

Out of the water materialized a Celestial Spirit with the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet. She wields an urn which is the basis of her powers.

Aquarius huffed as she was summoned. "What is it you want now! You interrupted my date!"

"Shut up Aquarius! I need your help now, and my friend Aspen," Lucy says as she points to the dark brown haired girl. "Is going to help you out with her magic as well. I need the both of you to send that yacht back into shore."

Happy's mouth waters about ready to announce that Aquarius was a fish when Lucy glares at him and speaks up. "You know that Aquarius isn't a fish for you. We have gone over this time and time again Happy!"

"Oops sorry Lucy Mama." Happy apologizes.

"Aquarius, your mission is to send that boat back into shore along with Aspen here." Lucy orders her Celestial Spirit. "And don't give me your normal snide remarks about you having a boyfriend and me not having one! Aspen are you ready?"

Aspen nods as she exclaims the final words of her spell. "Waterspout!"

As Aspen says that she creates a whirlpool and use the wind magic she has to create a funnel while Aquarius readies her urn.

"Aspen, Aquarius now!"

"Hold your horses you slut!" Aquarius chimes sharply.

"Aquarius, we don't have time for our normal argument now! There are people on that boat in danger."

"Yeah Aquarius they are about to be sold as slaves on Bosco!" Aspen exclaims angrily at the water spirit. "We are wasting time!"

"So fish tail! Either do as your told or I will have Happy here take a bite out of you literally."

Happy heard this and started to drool as he flew out of the water toward Aquarius. "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate cat!" Aspen exclaimed. "Is that all you think about is food?"

Before Aspen continues she is given an angry glare from Lucy as she backs off just because of the look.

Aquarius nods in fear. "After this don't call me for a while because I have a long overdo vacation with my hot boyfriend!"

"Whatever! Just help Aspen send the boat to shore!"

Aquarius nods but first asks about the damage limit. "How much damage Lucy?"

"No major flooding of the city streets just keep it condensed to the port itself and not the entire town. The same goes for you Aspen."

Aquarius loads up water and Aspen lets go of her Waterspout. The spirit and the Weather Wizard not only sweep up the yacht with their water, but Lucy, Aspen and Happy as well. Lucy loses her wings and is sucked up in the attack as well.

The tidal wave picked up the boat and sent it into port faster than a normal boat should be sent into the port. This sent the citizens scattering as it destroyed the port authority's building along with several docks. The yacht ended up on it's side in the middle of the dock entrance.

"Aquarius! Watch where you are pointing your attacks! You swept me up with it as well! You Fish Brain!" Lucy scolded her spirit.

"Oh my bad, I accidentally picked up the boat as well."

"So you were aiming for me? Really Aquarius? Really?!"

Aquarius smiled and laughed. "Hey get a grip Lucy, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, if your Mother was still alive she would kill me. Which is saying something because I am a Celestial Spirit. She would probably just keep me locked up in the spirit world for a while and not summon me."

"You would like that too much Aquarius." Lucy said with a smile. "She would more than likely ground you from seeing your boyfriend for a long time! And since one day in the Celestial world is equal to about three months here, I think she would keep you from seeing your boyfriend for two Celestial Days which is equal to six months here."

Aquarius then sweat dropped at the valid point that her friend made. Lucy then spoke up. "Hey don't worry about that Aquarius. I am used to you sweeping me up by now ha ha! I have been for nearly twelve years already!"

Aquarius nods. "That rule still applies Lucy, don't call me for a while. I have several dates to make up for. Later."

Lucy smiles and waves as she sends Aquarius back to the Celestial Spirit World with one swipe of her right hand. She then turns to Aspen and Happy.

"Happy, you take Aspen to a safe place! I have a score to settle with a certain faker!" Lucy says as she addresses Happy. She then addresses Aspen. "Aspen, don't worry about Lisanna and Me. We will be just fine."

"Aye Aye Lucy-Mama!" Happy exclaims as he motions for Aspen to follow him somewhere to get a better view.

"Are you sure Lucy? Don't you want me to help anymore?" Aspen asks dejectedly.

"Of course I'm sure Aspen, leave everything to Lisanna and me You helped plenty by helping Aquarius get the ship back to shore. Star Make! Wings!" Lucy says as she once again uses her wings to meet up with Lisanna and help her best friend with the fight.

"Hey Happy how does she do that?" Aspen asks. "Where is Lisanna?"

"We will talk later." Happy states. "I have to get you away from here. It's about to get messy."

Happy then wraps his tail around Aspen and flies off away from the soon to be battlefield. "We can watch it from here."

"Are you sure Lucy and Lisanna are going to be alright?" Aspen asks worriedly as she continues. "That guy sounds dangerous."

"He is." Happy responds to Aspen's question and statement.

* * *

_**Near the beached yacht not too far away from Aspen and Happy...**_

* * *

Lucy made her way to the battlefield and landed next to Lisanna. "Ready to go Lisa-Chan?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Lu-Chan." Lisanna says.

Lucy and Lisanna then take fighting stances as Lucy is the first to speak up. "So you say you're from Fairy Tail huh?"

"So what's it to you?" Salamander asks as he glares at the two.

"Why don't I take a look at your face. My name is Lisanna and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

"My name is Lucy and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard. If you are a Fairy Tail Wizard, then how come I have never seen you around the guild hall?"

"I haven't seen you around either. So you can't be in the Fairy Tail Guild!" Lisanna says as she is standing there in her Tigress form and a Reddish-Orange Circle materializes underneath Lisanna's feet as her bikini become reddish-orange and black and she gains reddish orange streaks in her hair. Reddish orange also outlines her white Guild Stamp on her left thigh.

Aspen and Happy are looking on as Happy speaks to the Weather Wizard. "I probably should've told you this earlier, but Lucy and Lisanna are wizards too. Also I am sort of a wizard as well. My wings are for my Aera Magic which allows me to fly no matter how much extra weight I carry. No offense to you Aspen. I am just telling you what I can do."

"I know you didn't mean any harm by it Happy. I am just anxious to see what magic those two use. Wait a minute, are you telling me that Lucy and Lisanna are Fairy Tail Wizards?" Aspen asks as she sees the two marks on Lucy's right hand, and Lisanna's left thigh.

"Yep! And they are two of the strongest Wizards Fairy Tail has to offer. They nearly made S-Class with the guy we came to Hargeon looking for a few years back, but lost the battle part. The next time they battle one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizards and win, they will be promoted to S-Class." Happy says as he continues on telling Aspen about his two mothers. "I am surprise you didn't catch on when you saw Lucy's mark on her hand in the restaurant."

"I really wasn't looking for a guild mark Happy, I just was glad that those two saved me from a life of slavery. Also, I couldn't see Lisanna's guild mark either." Aspen says to the flying cat as she lays eyes on Lisanna's guild mark. "but I see it now."

"You've seen some of each of their magic. Lucy is A Celestial Wizard and a Star Make Wizard. She has Molding Magic , Holder Magic, and Ability Magic which allows her to mold things from stars. She also knows a really powerful spell that you may get a chance to see later(2). Lisanna is also an Ability Wizard. She uses Takeover Magic as well as Elemental Empowerment Magic. She can use different elements to power up her takeover forms and use attacks of the same type. She most commonly uses them in her Tigress form which is her strongest takeover form. She also as a Bird form, an Armadillo Form, a Rabbit Form, a Mermaid form and a few others at her disposal. The elements she mainly uses are Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Be prepared to be shocked when you see what they can do!"

Aspen nods and looks on.

One of the thugs, the one with the eye patch over his right eye looks at the marks on Lucy's hand and Lisanna's thigh and points toward them, Nearly getting a bloody nose in the process from seeing how scantily clad the two girls were, especially seeing Lisanna's Bikini change color like it did. "Those marks! Those girls are the real deal Bora!"

"Idiot! I told you not to call me that!" The now revealed Bora exclaimed to one of his thugs.

"I know him! He's Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild a couple of years ago for bad behavior." Happy says as he explains about Bora.

"We have no idea what you are planning to do here. We also don't care whether you're a good guy, bad guy or what..." Lisanna starts as she powers up.

"...we aren't going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!" Lucy finished as a golden yellow circle materialized underneath her and in front of her clenched hands. "Star Make!"

"And what are you two going to do about it, stop me? Especially when I destroy the both of you with my power! Prominence Typhoon!" Bora says as a red magic circle materializes in front of his chest while his arms are spread out to the side. A spiraling column of fire is then sent toward the two girls engulfing both of them.

"That's the way it goes," Bora starts. "The bigger the talk the weaker the men, or in this case, the bigger the talk, the weaker the woman."

"Lucy! Lisanna!" Aspen says as she moves to help her new friends but is stopped by Happy.

Lisanna having stepped in front of her best friend started sucking the fire into her mouth. "Ooh Yuck! This is so totally gross! Are you sure you're really a fire wizard?! Because these are the worst flames I've ever tasted!"

Bora and his thugs screams in surprise along with Aspen. "What? She ate the flames?" Aspen asks in surprise.

"Fire won't work on Lisanna when she is in her Fire Tigress Form." Happy says to his new friend.

"Hey Poser! That was a very good meal! Thanks!" Lisanna exclaims with a wink as she starts to head toward Bora.

"Who is this girl, and why is that blond here?" Bora asks with surprise. Lucy then finishes her spell as well.

"Twin Shooting Star Swords!" Once Lucy says that, she pulls her hands apart as two swords slowly start to form in her hands from blade to handle. Once the swords are complete, the type of swords that were molded were Katanas. Lucy swings them around expertly as she follows her best friend close behind.

"Now, as my dear friend used to say, I have a fire in my belly that's raging to get out! Now witness the power of the Fire Tigress. Here it goes!" Lisanna exclaims as she puts her claws together easily avoiding them getting tangled up with each other as a reddish orange magic seal materializes in front of her mouth in the form of a Tigress head. "Roar of the Fire Tigress!" Lisanna spreads her hands out to the side much like Bora did and opens her mouth letting loose a barrage of flames heading straight for Bora and his thugs. Knocking the thugs out. Lucy then caught some of Lisanna's fire with her two swords. As the two best friends worked together. The fire from Lisanna's roar then destroyed more of the port.

Bora then used his Red Carpet to begin to fly as Lucy pulled out her Eagle Key again. "Lisanna! Let's attack him from the sky like he is doing to us. Open Gate of the Silver Eagle! Aquila!"

A silver magic seal appeared in the air as Lucy turned her key. A doorbell chime rang as the majestic eagle took her place next to Lucy. "What can I do for you my dear Lucy?"

"Can you fly Lisanna and me up to the sky so we can take down the poser?" Lucy asks of the Eagle Spirit.

Aquila nods and lowers herself to allow Lucy and Lisanna to get on the two girls standing on the eagles head after they moved up to it.

"Now Aquila let's fly!" Both girls chimed together in unison.

"Now pay attention to the true power of Fairy Tail Wizards! Fire Empowerment and Star Make Fusion complete!" Lucy Exclaims as she jumps up into the air and starts to spin around Lisanna spreads her claws out as well as her arms morph into wings leaving her Tigress Claws still activated. Fire then engulfs Lisanna's claws and Lucy's swords as the two spin around like ballerina's

_'Thanks for helping me adapt more powerful uses for my shooting star swords Gray!'_ Lucy thinks to herself. "Seven Slice Dance Revised with the empowerment of Fire!: Shooting Fire Star Fourteen Slice Dance!" As Lucy exclaims the attack she spins around faster and faster as flames start to coalesce around her entire body focusing on her swords. She then becomes a Giant Fire Tornado and spins around really fast. Her swords than streak by really fast making is seem like to the opponents that fourteen swords are spinning around in a circle, when in reality it's only two sword spinning around in a circle. The spinning sword then manifest tails like a shooting star would have.

"Fire Tigress! Fearsome Fire Tornado Claw!" Lisanna exclaims as she mirrors Lucy's movement forming another giant fire tornado. The two fire tornadoes split off in opposite directions as Bora can't decide which way to go first. Lucy went to Bora's left, while Lisanna went to Bora's right. Since Aquila knew the sign, she put her wings at her sides and spun just like the two girls were. The movement of Aquila pulled some of the fire toward her.

Aquila then began to spin around creating a third Fire Tornado confusing Bora even more. "Silver Eagle Fire tornado!" Aquila's voice chimed from the much bigger tornado of fire in between the two smaller ones.

"Red Shower!" Bora shouts from atop his red carpet. Once he shouts that a giant red magic seal forms above him as he sends multiple elongated purple flames toward the Fairy Tail wizards. The Wizards manage to dodge the attacks causing them to hit more of the town of Hargeon. Unfortunately Aquila is hit and starts falling straight down. This really worries Aspen as she shouts out Aquila's name.

"Aquila come out of that dive bomb you're going to get hurt!"

"Don't worry Aspen, Lucy knows what's happening. She will save Aquila."

"I hope so."

"Aquila-chan no! Please go back! Force Closure Gate of the Silver Eagle." Lucy exclaims through the walls of the tornado. This in turn makes Aquila return to the spirit world.

_'Sorry I failed you Lucy-Chan.' _Aquila says telepathically to the Celestial/Star Make Wizard.

_'Don't beat yourself up Aquila-Chan, I know you did your best. You do your best just like my other spirits do. I have only been your friend and Wizard for a short time, but I know you will always give your all when I summon you just like my other spirits do.'_ Lucy says telepathically back to her spirit.

Lucy is then caught up in a powerful attack as her fire assist peters out causing her to spin without the aid of fire. She then starts to fall. As she vanishes her swords. She then calls out another spell trying to save herself. "Star Make! Parachute!"

As Lucy says that she uses the last of her magic to mold a parachute and direct herself to Aspen and Happy. Once she lands near them she dissipates her parachute and limps over to her other two friends, but she doesn't look like she had a scratch on her. She just used a lot of her magic.

"Lisa-Chan! It's up to you now! I've done all I can! We make an Excellent Team!" Lucy screamed to her best friend who heard every word even through the tornado that she was in. She knew that Lucy did her best. Lisanna's magic was about to run out as well so she followed Lucy toward the area where she was headed and deactivated her wings leaving her still clad in her Fire Tigress form.

"You Fairy Tail Wizards are so week. I can see why the Salamander disappeared on you! You two are a disgrace to the Fairy Tail name!" Bora exclaims as he lands not too far away from Lisanna who is the only one still fighting. "Hell Prominence!"

As Bora says that he begins to build up purple energy within his purple seal that just appeared in front of him. Once he was finished building up energy, he sent a Laser straight between Lisanna's eyes. He managed to hit her, but she was still able to keep her tigress form but she was pushed back a bit. Bora cackled and pointed toward her "Give up little Miss Fairy, there is no way you can beat me! Red Skull!"

As Bora says that, he conjures up a giant sphere made of fire after a red magic seal appears above his head again. The Sphere appears in his outstretched hands as hurls it at the Takeover/Empowerment Wizard. The sphere being hurled toward Lisanna resembled a cartoonish skull. Before it coud hit, Lisanna catches the sphere in her hands and swallows it like Natsu does. "Now that is what I call a satisfying meal. You aren't doing to badly yourself, but now I'm going to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You're going to do what to me?" Bora asks in fear as he looks at the Fire Empowered Takeover/Empowerment Mage.

Lisanna then punches her hands together, her tigress pads facing each other as fire forms around the claws on her hand. "Get Ready! Fire Tigress... "Flaming Claw Slash!"

Using her Tigress like Agility, Lisanna then charges toward Bora with her claws outstretched, while the faint form of a Tigress with Fire surrounding it guides Lisanna toward her target, as she connects with Bora and slashes him with her attack sending him flying through several buildings, up in the air, and into the church bell.

"Don't be silly Lisanna, everyone knows you smoke a fish with smoke and not fire." Happy chimes in as he shrugs he then turns toward Aspen. "What do you think pretty cool huh?"

"Yes it is very cool." Aspen chimes in, "But you two overdid it!"

"Aye!" Happy chimes in.

"Shut up Cat!" All three girls say to Happy.

All of a sudden sound of marching fills the area around the group as Aspen chimes in. "What the army?!"

"Oh crap!" Lucy and Lisanna chime together as they each grab a hand and start dragging Aspen along with them while Happy is flying above them."We gotta get out of here!"

"Hey where are you taking me?" Aspen asks with surprise as she is dragged.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail..." Lisanna starts.

"...didn't you?" Lucy finishes.

Aspen then gasps and gets to her feet. "Oh yeah that's right, I did want to join Fairy Tail didn't I?"

"Let's go then!" Lucy and Lisanna say as they lead Aspen toward the Fairy Tail Guild.

What is in store for Lucy, Lisanna, and Aspen now? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

As the group arrives in the guild hall, Aspen notices a lot of fights going on. Is this what they always do at Fairy Tail, also a young boy by the name of Romeo is worried about his father Macao. He has been gone for over a week and he said he would only be a few days. What happened, and will someone go save them?

_**Next Time on Lucy of Fairy Tail**__** -**__**Episode 03: Tigress, Monkey, and Bull**_

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction site near you!

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) Lucy's wings are golden colored. To see what shape they are please go to the profile page and click on the link that ends in ashleyeternalSailorSolarisrevisedv4dotjpg.

(2) Foreshadowing

The Next Chapter will cover one episode:

_**Episode 002: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**_

Be on the lookout!

~Peace and Out AshK1980


	3. 003: Tigress, Monkey, and Bull

_**Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Episode 003: Tigress, Monkey, and Bull**_

_**Main Characters' Ages:**_

Lucy Heartfilia: 17, Layla Heartfilia: 29, Jude Heartfilia: 38/45, Lisanna Strauss: 16, Elfman Strauss: 18, Mirajane Strauss: 19, Natsu Dragneel: 17(When he returns), Erza Scarlet: 19, Gray Fullbuster: 18, Master Makarov: 88.

_**Pairings:**_

LuLi(Lucy and Lisanna) Among others TBD.

This chapter will cover the following episode: _**Episode 002: Fire Dragon, Monkey and Bull**_

It will also be a bit different since Natsu isn't around at the moment. I hope you enjoy!

_Flashbacks, thoughts, telepathy and letters to Layla_

**Lisanna or Lucy's Point of View for narrating purposes.**

Aspen or Luna's(Not until the end of the Lullaby Arc for Luna) Point of View for narrating purposes.

* * *

_**In the town of Era, home of the Magic Council...**_

* * *

It was the next day after the events of Hargeon and the meeting with Lisanna, Lucy, Happy and their new friend Aspen. As the group made their escape from the army, they made their night filled trip back to Magnolia, the site of the fairy Tail guild. The girls were back in their regular clothes after the night and were walking to the guild hall on foot.

But before all that, located in the town on Era, a large town, built around a high, rocky mountain. The mountain nested the headquarters of the highest authority in the world of magic, the Magic Council. The rocky mountain is located in the heart of the city, and features a jagged pathway that encircles the circumference of the mountain as an entrance into the Council headquarters. The town is surrounded by forestry and snow-peaked mountains, which can be seen from the Magic Council headquarters' meeting room. The building's appearance is that of an imposing palace, composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large, elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow. The front part is a large facade, dominated in its center by the entrance, consisting of a double door topped by a pyramid-shaped roof, adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them. The roof is sustained by two massive, rectangular structures, plus a smaller pair of columns directly at the door's sides. Leading to the door it was a staircase, split in two by a concave part in its center. At the entrance's sides, linking it to a pair of simple, rectangular towers, were two colonnades. Towering above the entrance were three balconies, with their lower parts partially hidden by the entrance itself; the central one was topped by a roof similar to the one topping the entrance, similarly adorned by a bas-relief, this one portraying the Council's ankh-like symbol, while the side ones were less imposing, consisting just of large, rectangular windows complete with light blue curtains. Sitting at the outer balconies' sides were two imposing, rectangular towers covered in hollow windows, with pitched roofs consisting of light blue tiles, and sections protruding outwards in the central part of each of them. Two more, similar towers were visible on the backsides of the building. In the building's center, surrounded by those four towers, was a round one, with its conical, tiled roof topped by a high, slender, golden decorative structure, extending several meters up in the air, and having curved protrusions jutting outwards from it.

Inside one of the rooms, the members of the Magic Council were discussing the events of yesterday. The each stood from one another, on top of a large light blue magic circle with their own magic circles they stood on top of.

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again." spoke one of the seven members, a short old man with brown hair and a mustache. His tufts of hair resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail gives him a cat-like appearance. Like the others around him, he wore a many layered robe that belongs to the Magic Council. "This time they've destroyed an entire port!"

"What is the matter with them?" another member, a tall middle-aged man, who always wears small, round, dark shaded glasses, wears a white and blue Magic Council cloak, and has it with the hood up asked in response to the first member. He also has large thin lips and tan skin. He has black hair and huge sideburns that almost hit his lips. On his chin are small chin hairs. He also has small eyebrows that always point down.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their crazy fair attitude." said a third member with his arms folded, eyes closed, and spoke in a calm cool tone. He dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger, and had a medallion hidden under his collar.

Beside him, a fourth member, a small old man with thick flesh-colored eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth groaned with his arms folded before adding on. His clothes were different unlike the other members, consist of a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat, "They may behave like fools but we mustn't forget that they're an extremely capable lot."

On his left stood one of two lone female members of the council, a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a white kimono with s short skirt and a yellow bow tied around her wait. This young woman had a rather voluptuous figure, and had her hand to her hip in a bored expression.

"Yes, that's true they present quite the quandary." spoke up another member in the top of the room, a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and only opening one eye. On his head is a small bat-like creature.

"I think we should leave them be." remarked the blue haired young man in response to the others while smiling, "After all if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world would be."

* * *

_**Back in Magnolia with our group...**_

* * *

Aspen was smiling all the way through the town of Magnolia. Lucy and Lisanna couldn't help but notice this as the blond Celestial/Star Make Wizard speaks up toward their new friend. "So Aspen, you seem really excited. Are you getting pumped up to actually be able to join a guild?"

"You know I am Lucy. You and Lisanna are so powerful! Are all your wizards as powerful as you two?" Aspen asks toward the blond girl.

"Oh there are plenty of more powerful wizards besides Lisanna and me in the guild. You will meet most of them when we get there."

Aspen then turns to the Takeover/Elemental Empowerment Wizard and Inquires curiously. "Lisanna, are you sure Fairy Tail will accept me? I really am not so sure I would be a good fit for Fairy Tail."

"Aspen, are you kidding me? The way you helped Lucy and Aquarius bring Bora's yacht to shore was amazing." Lisanna chimed in happily. "Any guild who says your magic is worth having in a guild is crazy just to think about that. Having magic that can control weather and climate is something that is not very common at all. Also you did your own fair amount of damage to the port town as well. You will fit right in at Fairy Tail."

Aspen thinks to herself and smiles.

You know Lucy and Lisanna have a point, I mean if I did that much damage to a port town, I could definitely be of help to this team. I wonder if we will have anymore members join. From what Lisanna and Lucy have told me so far about the guy they were looking for, Natsu I think his name was. I now am anxiously awaiting the day that I will be able to meet the real Salamander of Fairy Tail!

Lucy, Lisanna and Happy smile at their new friend smiling widely. It seems she really is anxious.

**I wonder what Aspen will think of the guild when she sees all the fights that tend to happen inside the guild hall. I just hope the fights don't scare our new friend away. It will be interesting to see Aspen's reaction when she enters the guild.**

**Aspen is in for a surprise when she enters the guild. It seems that she will fit in perfectly well with our guild!**

The group continued on and three hours later they had finally made it to the front doors of Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Outside the Guild Hall in Magnolia...**_

* * *

**It took us nearly three and a half hours but we eventually made it to the guild hall. I then had an idea run through my head and I motioned for Lisa-Chan, Aspen and Happy to stay back.**

**It looks like Lu is at it again. Though it is kind of fun to see her do that.**

**We have a few things to say to that jerk Krov, sending us on a wild goose chase…**

The group of Lucy, Lisanna, Aspen and Happy arrives at a building with the shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bear great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bears a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy stated as she activated her Star Make Magic. A golden circle appears underneath her as she put her hands together. "Star Make: Battering Ram!"

A hand-held battering ram materializes in her hands. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't so big that it couldn't be carried by one person. Holding onto the battering ram she created she knocked the guild doors open. Once she had busted her way inside, careful not to strip the doors off of their hinges, her and Lisanna called out in sync after the Battering Ram Vanished.

"We're home everyone!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together as they busted through the door with Aspen trailing shortly behind them.

The three girls and one cat step into the guild and shut the door behind them.

The inside of the guild is similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. Many members greeted the Takeover/Elemental Empowerment and Celestial/Star Make Wizards. "Welcome back Lisanna and Lucy! Can't forget about Happy too!"

On one of the benches, were two young men of the same age. The one of the back, a slim young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such peculiar irregularity. He donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the buggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

The one he was facing, a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of his head, dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. His attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them.

Another person was sitting and talking with members of the guild, a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair. His outfit consisted of a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on his left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers.

Another member facing the returned group, a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. His eyes were closed, but he had light colored eyes. His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals above it are well-defined. His outfit consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated by many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals; a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees and held up by a light belt adorned by many black stars partially hidden by his shirt, and sandals held up by striped bands.

"So I heard you and Lisanna went all out in Hargeon, have to go on and on starting trouble." said a slim man of average height with dark hair pointing upwards, bushy eyebrows, and very prominent upper central teeth, reminiscent of a rodent's. He wore a light, zipped sweatshirt with a high collar and dark lines running down the sleeves' upper parts, bearing the letter "J" on the left part of the chest. He also appears to be wearing light pants and shoes. His eyes widen as Lucy took her foot and kicked the man in the face, sending him flying. The man that is sent flying by Lucy is Krov

Aspen saw this and asked a question to the two girls. "Why did you go and do that Lucy?"

After Aspen asked her question, Lisanna went up to the man and glared angrily at him. "Krov! You idiot! You lied about the Salamander in Hargeon!"

"He didn't even look like Natsu! He was nothing but a dirty old man that wanted to use girls to turn into slaves!" Lucy exclaims her feelings of betrayal and lies just like Lisanna does. "You really thought that Natsu was there?"

"Hey Lucy!" Krov exclaims as he puts his hands up in a defensive position. "Don't blame me! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor?" Lucy asked angrily as she pulls out her Taurus Key along with her whip. "Do you want to fight? I would be happy to oblige! Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" As Lucy says that a golden yellow circle appears at the end of the key as a doorbell sound chimes. Once the Magic Circle Dissipates, Taurus stands ready for battle as he pulls his Axe off of his back. Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it.

"What dooo yooooou want me to doooo miss Lucy? By the way, have I ever told you how lovely your Sexy Body is?!" Taurus asks of his Master and friend.

"Too many times to count Taurus, now it's time for us to teach that guy a lesson for lying to Lis and me!" Lucy exclaims as she grabs her whip in her left hand after placing her key back on her key ring and points to the wizard that has his hands up in a defensive position.

"Right away my Nice Body!" Taurus exclaims as he takes the butt of his axe handle to the chin of the liar. Sending him flying again. For good measur, Lucy wrapped her whip around his ankles and pulled as hard as she could. This in turn caused the bucktooth wizard to be sent across the room

"Now now Lucy and Taurus, no need to go overboard!" Happy exclaimed as he tries to calm his blond mother down. Happy ends up flying to the other end of the room.

Lucy looks toward Happy and gasps. She then swings her right hand sending Taurus back to the Spirit world and places her whip back on her belt as she runs over to the blue cat along with her white-haired best friend.

"Happy, sweetie are you okay?" Lucy asks with concern. "We're sorry we hurt you!"

"Lu is right. Can you ever forgive us?" Lisanna asks nervously.

Happy nods and cuddles with his two mothers. "Of course I can. You two raised me from an egg. I could never stay mad at you."

With that Lucy and Lisanna nod in relief as they release Happy to let him go have fun.

A large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. His outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "_The greatest_" and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt. His outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners comes up to the two best friends and begins to speak. This giant of a man is Elfman Strauss, Lisanna's older brother.

"You two are the Man! That's what Fairy Tail Assignments always entail!" Elfman exclaimed as he pumped his arms.

"You know, Natsu would be very proud of you two." Mirajane states as she walks up to the two best friends, who have pulled themselves out of the fight and let everyone else have at each other. She then notices another person in the guild. "I see you two brought a new recruit to add to our family Did you find either Natsu or Igneel?"

The two best friends grabbed each other in a hug and cried on each others shoulders as they embraced. "Mira we failed again! We fell for a fake tip from Krov over there!" The two exclaimed angrily as they point to the bucktooth wizard that is continuing to fight with the rest of the group.

"It turned out he was nothing but a crusty old man that was tossing around Natsu's name like it was nothing!" Lucy says as she beaks down into tears. She couldn't believe the lead was a fake she made Krov pay for the fake tip earlier.

"Big Sister Mira, it seems that we were following a false tip. He was some sort of wizard that was using magic for his own needs and to recruit girls as slaves. He was going to take them to Bosco to sell them to the highest bidder." Lisanna said as she continued to embrace her Best Friend and cry her eyes out.

"Oh I see, don't worry, I know you two will find him! You promised Natsu that you find him and Igneel! I have a feeling that Natsu is still alive somewhere, so chins-up."

The two best friends nodded together as their tears stopped and they smiled. The two best friends then went over to the bar and sat down to rest.

Fights continued to break out as Gray was fighting Droy, Jet was fighting Elfman. Wakaba was sitting having a beer as was Cana. Gray continued to fight Droy with his Ice Make Magic as he continued to lose his clothes. Soon enough he was in his underwear as Cana took notice.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana remarked as she continued to guzzle down a keg of beer.

Soon, Gray lost his boxers and was standing their buck naked. He happened to stop in front of Aspen as the new recruit gasped. He then went on to ask Aspen and embarrassing question. "Um, this may sound a bit sudden, but can I borrow your underwear?"

"What? Heck no you perv! It's time you got a life and started bugging someone else!" Aspen said as she activated her magic by crossing her arms over her chest. "Weather Climate Change! Intense Heat Warning!" As Aspen said that, a yellow circle materialized in front of her chest. The circle got brighter and brighter and eventually turned into intense heat in the shape of the Sun. The waves of sunlight bathed Gray giving him a serious sunburn and sending him against the wall yet again. "Stay away from me you pervert!"

With that Aspen huffed and went over to join Lucy and Lisanna at the bar.

The fight got so out of control that Happy flew away to avoid the fight. The three girls had no choice, before they could even order their milkshakes from Mira, she was knocked out by a flying beer bottle. Where the beer bottle hit her on the forehead, there was a bleeding gash dripping blood. Without Mira, they couldn't order anything so Lucy and Lisanna joined in the fight again while Aspen just looked around for someone who could induct her into the guild.

* * *

_**Coming down the Stairs a giant black monster interrupted the brawl...**_

* * *

"You brats are fighting like babies! Now settle down! I am very disappointed in all of you!" A giant black monster ordered in anger.

The huge monster looked around at his children. Most of them had spent their entire childhood here because they were runaways like Lucy for example. As he was looking around he saw the girl that had just sent Gray into the wall with some sort of temperature magic? She can control climates? Now that was an interesting person to have in his guild. "So I see we got a new recruit." The black monster said as he began to shrink into a diminutive old man with a very prominent white mustache above his lip. On his head was a blue and orange jester-type cap. He was wearing a pair of pants, a white T-Shirt with a black Fairy Tail Symbol on it. Over his T-Shirt he wore an orange and blue vest. He then had a list of complaints that was piled high in his hand.

"All of you need to watch what your doing on your missions! I have gotten complaint after complaint from the Magic Council!" Makarov said angrily before he immediately switched to a smile and burnt the complaints to ashes. "But we are Fairy Tail! We have to continue to strive to get better. Forget what the Council says! Just keep doing what your doing."

Makarov then turns his gaze toward the new recruit. "Hey young lady." Makarov says as he he addresses Aspen. "When you are ready to be inducted please meet me in my office, or you can just have Mira apply it when she wakes up."

Aspen nods in acknowledgement as she continues to stare at the fighting in awe. She notices that Mirajane had gotten up and addresses the Fairy Tail Centerfold. "Um Mira is it?" Aspen asked as Mira nods and approaches her. "Shouldn't you stop all this fighting? Is Fairy Tail always like this?

"It sure is! Isn't it fun! This is what Fairy Tail is all about." Mira says as she pulls out her Fairy Tail Stamp. "So what color do you want your stamp, and where do you want it located?"

Aspen thinks about the question for a second and reaches her hand out Mirajane as she bends her right hand under so Mira can get a better look at her wrist. "I would like it to be dark blue and on the top of my right wrist please."

Mira nods happily as she takes the stamp in her hand and stamps Aspen in the desired location. The stamp glows for a second before Mira removes it. Once Mira removes the stamp, Aspen's new dark blue mark glows again and officially inducts her into Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Aspen!" Mira exclaims happily as she puts the stamp away. All of a sudden several more beer bottles head Mira and Aspen's way as Aspen dodges out of the way.

Mirajane sees the beer bottles heading her way and gets an anger tick on her forehead as a dark purple magic circle appears underneath her feet. Once this happens Mira transforms into herr Satan Soul and just flicks all the beer bottles being thrown at her away. The gash on her forehead is gone. Man she is a fast healer. She then smiled as she saw the two younger takeover siblings, one natural, and one honorary join in on the fight she then smiles to herself and thinks._ 'Those two would sure make a cute couple.'_ With that Mira returns to her spot behind the bar after reverting to her normal form clad in a pink dress and waits for customers.

* * *

_**Right before Makarov headed toward his office to wait for the new girl forgetting that he just witnessed her being stamped...**_

* * *

All of a sudden a young boy no older than six years of age ran up to the master who was perched on the railing going up to the second floor.

"My Dad isn't back yet master! He said he'd be gone for only three days and now it's been a week, you need to go find him! I want my Daddy!" The young boy wearing a black shirt and tan shorts with black tennis shoes. His hair is straight and short. His shirt has and S imprinted on the front of it. This is Romeo Conbolt.

"You have to trust your dad, he will be back! He is a Fairy Tail Wizard after all! Now go home an have some milk and cookies or something."

"No! Send someone after him! He should've been back by now!" Romeo says as he punches Makarov in the face and exclaims angrily toward Makrov, "Stupid jerk!"

Lucy and Lisanna are at the request board and hear what's going on. They get angry and punch the request board chipping a piece off of it. Lucy and Lisanna go up to the new arrival she wants to come with. She declines and says she would rather stay here and relax. The two girls understand as they motion for Happy to follow them. As the two girls head toward the guild doors, a chubby wizard in tribal clothing glares at the retreating forms of the girls. "Lisanna, Lucy, watch it you almost broke the request board!" The man in tribal clothing that said that was Nab Lasarro who spends the entire day pacing back and forth in front of the request board never taking a job.

"Happy, we are going to go find Macao! We owe it to little Romeo. I have a feeling that he will be a great wizard someday." Lucy remarks to the blue cat.

"He is part of our family. We have to help him out! Let's go." Lisanna said as she motions to the guild entrance.

"Aye Sir, I mean Ma'am!" Happy remarks as he follows the two girls out.

"Why do those girls wear those clashing accessories to their outfits?!" Aspen inquired to no one in particular, Mirajane sees this and walks over to her.

"Well you see, a very dear friend gave those to them. A very dear friend that disappeared two years ago during a mission they went on with my brother and me. My name is Mirajane Strauss by the way." Mirajane says as she points to Elfman. "That's my little brother Elfman. He is also Lucy and Lisanna's older brother. Though Lucy isn't related by blood, she is an honorary takeover sibling. In other words we didn't really adopt her."

"As Mira-Nee said my name is Elfman Strauss. What is your name?" Elfman asks curiously.

"My name is Aspen and I use temperature magic." Aspen remarked as she introduced herself.

Mirajane and Elfman nod as they shake hands with the new recruit and go back to what they were doing before.

* * *

_**Outside the guild on their way to Mt. Hakobe still a bit angry...**_

* * *

"Macao should've been back by now! Where did Romeo say he was?" Lucy asked her best friend.

"I think he said he was on Mt. Hakobe." Lisanna responded back to her best friend.

"We should fly there! Open Gate of the Silver Eagle: Aquila!"

Once again a silver circle materialized from the tip of Lucy's key and the massive bird appeared.

"Where do you wish for me to go my dears?" Aquila asks curiously.

"Please fly us to Mt. Hakobe, a guild mate of ours is concerned about his father being gone for over a week."

"I understand Lucy. Happy, do you want to ride with Lucy and Lisanna or do you want to fly after us?" Aquila asked of the blue cat.

"I will fly with Lucy-Mama and Lisanna-Mama." Happy remarked cheerfully as he sat in between his two mothers.

Aquila nodded and the three wizards were off to Mt. Hakobe.

**I still can't believe Macao isn't back yet! He is leaving poor Romeo alone. It's a good thing Lisa-Chan and I decided to go after him. He really needs to be around more for his son since he is the only parent that Romeo seems to have. At least I don't think Macao is married now, but he had to be at one time to have a son.**

**Let's check back with the group at the guild hall while we try and find our friend Macao.**

* * *

_**Back at the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

Once Aspen was inducted into the guild Mirajane uses her Satan Soul to calm down the fighting. The sight of Mirajane in her Satan Soul gets everyone to shut up immediately as she speaks up. "We have a new member joining us today. Please welcome her with open arms into the guild! She helped Lucy and Lisanna defeat the freelance mage Bora who was pretending to be the Salamander of Fairy Tail. She is going to fit in just fine here, Aspen damaged the town just as much as Lucy and Lisanna did her name is Aspen."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Aspen! Please tell us what magic you use." The whole guild chimed in sync.

"I use Temperature Magic that can also be known as Weather Magic." Aspen says, "It may not be one of the stronger magics, but it sure packs a punch when I want it to."

Everyone raised their arms up in happiness as they started the party and fights again. Mirajane just sighed and went back behind the bar as Makarov perched himself on the railing holding a staff.

"Mirajane, we sure have a lively bunch of people don't we?"

Mira nods as she spots a Scarlet Blur and transforms into her black bedazzled tank top, black biker shorts and black combat style calf length boots. She also has her hair in her high ponytail as well.

"Erza! Fight me just like we used to! I am not going to hold back this time!"

"Sure thing Mira, you were holding back last time?"

Mira nods as the two glare at each other hatefully, not like enemies, more like rivals.

I think I am going to like it here! Finally, a guild that accepts me as a person, not based on my magic. Well I wonder how Lucy and Lisanna are doing.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lucy and Lisanna, Aquila had to land because of the blinding snowstorm...**_

* * *

"Sorry you three, but this is as far as I can go because beyond here I can't see anything in front of my face. I hate white out conditions. May I take my leave now Lucy?"

"Of course you can Aquila, thanks for bringing us this far."

Lucy then swiped Aquila's key through the air closing her gate.

"Well we better get dressed into something warmer." Lisanna remarked.

"Exactly how are we supposed to do that Lisa-Chan?" Lucy asked as she looked around for a place to change

"Think about it Lu, we have tents, why don't we use them to change?"

Lucy nods at the great idea and sets up her tent followed closely by Lisanna.

Once the girls close their tent flaps, they get changed. Lucy comes out wearing a gold sweatshirt with the Fairy Tail Mark on it. She is also wearing Natsu's vest over her sweatshirt as to keep warm. Lisanna on the other hand comes out in a purple sweater and long pants. She has the muffler around her neck as she re-attaches her staff to her back after changing. Lucy then realizes how cold it is and goes back into her tent and comes out with gold skinny-jeans with wool-lining in them to keep her warm. The warmth of the wool lining kind of reminds her of one of her mom's favorite spirits as she wipes another tear from her eye. Now that Lisanna and Lucy are nice and toasty warm, Lucy asks Happy a question.

"Hey Happy do you want to use Horologium to keep warm?"

"No thanks Lucy-Mama, at least not right now, maybe later."

Lucy nods in understanding as her Lisanna, and Happy begin to trek up Mt. Hakobe.

All of a sudden a very familiar looking creature attacks them, but this one was white.

"Where is Macao! Tell us now you big white monkey!" Lucy remarked as she pulled out one of her Zodiac Keys. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Moooo! What do you want me toooo dooooo my nice body?!" Taurus asks his wizard.

"Time to fight! Chop down that big white monkey until he tells us where Macao is!"

Taurus nods and attacks the Vulcan. He notices that the two girls are taking fighting stances as Lucy removes her whip and Lisanna removes and expands her Bo staff. "Elemental Empowerment! Fire mode!" Lisanna remarks as not only her Bo staff turns reddish-orange, but her outfit becomes outlined in reddish orange. "Let's rumble snowman! You better tell us where Macao is."

"Max Speed Attack!" Happy exclaims as he flies really fast up to the vulcan and attacks with his feet and hands. This knocks the giant monkey for a loop. Leaving the vulcan wide open for Taurus and Lucy to attack together. Lucy smacks the giant white monkey with her whip and Taurus uses the flat of his Axe.

The vulcan roars as he gets up and starts to attack both of them. He strikes Taurus hard causing him to be sent back to the Celestial Spirit World and grabs Lucy causing her to drop her whip. He then takes Lucy away from the scene. "Lis! Help me!" Lucy continued to shout, but her mouth was shut with the hand of the giant monkey. He then whips up a snowstorm and sends it after Lisanna.

"Not going to work monkey face! Take this!" Flames engulfed Lisanna's staff as she spins it around like a top and threw it in the air. "Fire Cyclone Attack!"

A Cyclone of flames erupts from the thrown staff and burns through the Inpromptu Snow Storm. As the snowstorm subsides she notices that her sister is gone and her whip is on the ground where she had been standing. Lisanna picked up Lucy's whip, rolled it up and clipped it to her belt. She then followed the footprints to find that white monkey and her best froemd after she caught her Bo Staff with skill, collapsed it and clipped it back on her back.

She follows the footprints to a cave where she encounters the giant monkey as she sees something white coming out of Lucy and heading into the nostrils of the Vulcan. Lisanna then switched to her Tigress form and caught the white ghost like thing as she puts it back into her sister. Lucy regains consciousness as she sees the Vulcan trying to take Lisanna. She pulls out one her Zodiac Keys and uses it. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

A guy wearing an blue striped shirt, dark pants with Aquamarine Stripes on either side, combat boots, sunglasses as well as a necklace. On his waist he has a pouch that has hair styling tools inside. His hair looks like cornrows with what looks like crab pincers on either side. In his hands is two pairs of scissors. Happy has been knocked out while trying to protect Lisanna. "What do you want me to do baby?"

"Attack that monkey and save Lis."

Cancer nods and does as he is told. Using his scissors, he does some serious damage to the Vulcan causing him to drop Lisanna who was on the edge of consciousness/unconsciousness. Lucy then rushed toward Lisanna as she fell and caught her. She then thanks Cancer and with a swipe of her key through the air, she sends Cancer back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Lis are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine Lu thanks for saving me again."

"Hey you're my best friend, it's my job to protect you. It's our job to protect each other. So Lisa-Chan shall we combine attacks?"

Lisanna nods as she hands Lucy her whip back. Lucy then puts her hands together forming a gold circle underneath her. "Star Make: Shooting Star Sword!"

"Elemental Empowerment! Lightning!" Lisanna exclaimed as a bright electric yellow circle appears underneath her. This in turn causes her staff to turn electric yellow as she expands it.

Lucy bangs her sword against Lisanna's staff as an electric yellow circle encases a smaller golden yellow circle.

"Combination Attack! Lightning Star Tornado Slasher!" The two attacks combine as a gigantic tornado materializes from the power of both girls. It then heads straight for the Vulcan striking it hard and paralyzing it. With one slash of Lucy's sword, and one swing of Lisanna's Bo Staff, the vulcan is knocked out. the Vulcan loses hold of the person he had taken control of and turns into an unconscious Macao. Lisanna and Lucy dispel their magic as Lisanna collapses her Bo staff and places it once again on her back while Lucy re-clips her whip to her belt. The dual noises wake Macao from his slumber as he sees the two girls happily standing over him and smiling. He struggles to get up as the girls help steady him. Just as they are doing that Happy wakes up from his slumber and looks at the girls steadying Macao.

"Aye sir! We found him where was he?" The flying cat asked.

"We were fighting him the whole time. The Vulcan took him over and was controlling him." Lucy stated as she and Lisanna help him out of the cave and help him down the mountain. Once they get to the foothills of the mountain where the snow is no longer flying, Lucy pulls out her newest Silver Key.

"We need to get back to Fairy Tail fast to treat Macao. Open Gate of the Silver Eagle! Aquila!"

The massive bird materializes out of the gate and stands ready to go. "Where to now Lucy, and Lisanna?"

"Back to Fairy Tail! We found who we were looking for!" Both of the girls say in sync.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chimes in.

"It would be my pleasure. By the way my name is Aquila what's yours?" Aquila asks of the man that is being steadied by Lucy and Lisanna.

"My name is Macao Conbolt. I was fighting off one Vulcan after another. I took down 19 in a row, but the 20th absorbed me. I can never face Romeo now!"

"Hey don't sell yourself short Macao." The Silver Eagle replied energetically. "Taking down 19 Mountain Vulcans in a row is nothing to be ashamed of."

Macao looks at the eagle sheepishly and nods. "I guess you're right Aquila. Right now, let's get back to the Guild Hall."

Aquila nods and lowers herself so the group of three humans and one cat can board. They were now off to Fairy Tail once again.

**Speaking of Fairy Tail, I wonder how Aspen is fairing.**

**Knowing her she probably got involved in one of the many fights that our guild is famous for.**

* * *

_**Back in the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

It seems that I will fit right in here at Fairy Tail. I do hope that Lucy and Lisanna get back with Macao soon. Romeo hasn't moved from his spot at the table he always shares with his dad for a while now. I wonder if Lucy and Lisanna got into some sort of trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but I am really not sure what kind of trouble they have faced in the past. I just know that they will keep their promise and bring Macao back. Though, I can't help but wonder if they will be okay. I really don't see what I am so worried about. Those two girls have been in the guild a heck of a lot longer than I have. The way they handled that Fake Salamander guy was no fluke. They are two very powerful wizards.

The fighting in the guild had stopped a while ago. Over the past two years, it really hasn't been the same with the fights. Maybe it's because one of the wizards that would always fight with a certain Ice Wizard died a couple years ago.

It took the group of Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy a couple of hours but they finally made it back to the guild hall and kicked the doors open.

"Hey everyone we're back, and we brought back someone. Romeo! Come here please!" Lucy remarks from the entrance to the guild.

"Now all of Fairy Tail is whole again, well almost whole." Lisanna said as she looked down tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Lucy knew exactly how her best friend felt. She looked down on the ground as tears started to fall and hugged Lisanna and began to wipe her tears. Lisanna was returning the favor. "Don't worry Lis we will find him and Igneel! We can't give up! We have to keep looking for Natsu's sake!"

"I guess you're right Lu, it's just been pretty boring around here without the flame brain the past couple of years."

Macao nods in agreement as he separates from the two girls and walks to his standard table with Wakaba. As he was heading to his normal table, his son Romeo ran up to home jumped up to give him a hug. "Daddy! I'm so glad you are safe!"

Macao then spoke up and smiled at his son. "Next time those guys at school give you a hard time, ask them if their dad ever defeated nineteen vulcans in a row!"

Romeo smiles and hugs his dad careful not to hurt him too much. "My Dad is so cool!"

"Macao's back! Let's party!" Makarov exclaimed happily.

Lucy and Lisanna are at the bar with Happy when Aspen joins them and orders a milk shake.

"I was wondering if I could join your team Lucy?" Aspen asked the two best friends and the blue cat. "You know, I could be very helpful in helping you two and Happy in finding Natsu and Igneel. Also who knows, maybe we will pick up a few new members along the way."

Lucy and Lisanna nod in agreement and then ask a question. "So what should we call our team?"

"Truth be told, I don't have a single idea in my head at all." Aspen remarks.

Romeo interrupts the groups thoughts as he walks up to Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy. "Thank you Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy for bringing back my dad! I know Natsu would've done the same thing."

Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy nodded as they brushed tears from their eyes thinking about Natsu.

**July 4th, it was sunny followed by a Blizzard then sunny again. It's been fun being part of this guild the last seven years. I know someday, Lisanna, Happy and I will find our dear friend Natsu and bring him back safely. It will be interesting to see what he looks like now. I wonder if he is still gung ho about leaping first and looking later. Ha ha! I really wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Fairy Tail is the best guild in all of Fiore, and I have a feeling it will remain so for a long time to come.**

July 4th, my first day as an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild. I really do hope that I get to go on more adventures with Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy. It would work wonders for me. Considering I am still a Rookie Wizard, I could use all the training I could get. I wonder if that stripper person will help me with my Weather Magic. It's really fun to change climates for the sake of attacking. I just can't wait until I go on another job with Lucy and Lisanna! Being a part of Fairy Tail, really is a blessing in my book. I am really glad I met Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy!

Well what is in store for Lucy, Aspen, and Lisanna now? Find out as Lucy of Fairy Tail Continues.

* * *

_**The End of the Macao Arc**_

_**To Be Continued In...**_

_**The Daybreak Arc.**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Lucy, Lisanna, and Aspen are now a team along with Happy as the group goes to the board to look for a mission. Which one will they find and what will their team be called? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Lucy of Fairy Tail**__** - **__**Episode 003: Daybreak of Destruction! Part One**_

_**Author's Note:**_

The Next Chapter will cover the following Episode:

_**Episode 03: Infiltrate The Everlue Mansion**_


	4. 004: Daybreak of Destruction! Part One

_**Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Episode 004: Daybreak of Destruction! Part One  
**_

_Recaps, Flashbacks, thoughts, telepathy and letters to Layla._

**Lisanna or Lucy's Point of View for narrating purposes.**

Aspen's Point of View for narrating purposes.

This chapter will cover _**Episode 003: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion**_

* * *

**_Recap..._**

* * *

**_Previously on Lucy of Fairy Tail..._**

_Lucy and Lisanna began their quest to find Natsu and Igneel, unfortunately trouble followed them as they ran into a fake Salamander. Lucy and Lisanna were pissed off that the fake was staining Natsu's name so they confronted them with their new friend Aspen. A young female wizard that was looking for a guild to join. She wanted Fairy Tail though Aspen was kind of skeptical at first because she wasn't sure if Fairy Tail would take her because according to her, her magic is weak. Lucy shot that thought down. Aspen is a Weather Wizard. Not only that, Lucy and Lisanna showed their new friend their second magic. Star Make for Lucy and Elemental Empowerment for Lisanna. Also Lucy picked up a couple of new Silver Keys, one being the Silver Eagle Aquila, which she already made a contract with, and the other one was the Canis Minor Nikola, which she has yet to make one with. Also in the end after defeating the Fake Salamander who was known as Bora of Prominence, Aspen was properly inducted into the guild. After they returned to the guild, Lucy and Lisanna left Aspen there after she was inducted officially. They went to retrieve their friend Macao Conbolt and succeeded. Now it's time for the first mission of Lucy, Lisanna, Aspen, and Happy together! Now another matter is at hand, what is the name of their team going to be? __Also a year ago Lucy and Lisanna brought two Dragon Slayers into the fold by the names of Chisame Corona the Poison Dragon Slayer, and Shigeru Sandarov the Earth Dragon Slayer. Oh yeah, can't forget about Chisame's flying feline partner Roxie, as well as Shigeru's flying feline partner Terra._ What is in store for everyone in Fairy Tail now? Find out as this story continues.

* * *

_**At the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

It is a day like any other at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Constant Bickering between Guildmates, along with the random fights. Also, you can't forget about Cana Alberona drinking anytime all day and night, I mean what's with the Fairy Tail Card Magic user who has been a member the longest of all of the wizards in her generation? Is she even old enough to drink? Lucy and Lisanna are sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane about recent happenings and their recent quests to stop Bora the Slave Trader and retrieve Macao from Mt. Hakobe all with the purpose of keeping their promise to Natsu to look for him, Igneel and constantly protect Fairy Tail from naysayers. Yes, Natsu has sure had a variety of influences on these two best friends even two years after his apparent death. Lucy and Lisanna are continuing to get stronger with the promise they made to Natsu in there hearts.

Lucy and Lisanna are at the bar with Happy when Aspen joined them and ordered s a milk shake. The guild is very lively with fights and bickering as usual.

"I was wondering if I could join your team Lucy?" Aspen asked the two best friends and the blue cat. "You know, I could be very helpful in helping you two and Happy in finding Natsu and Igneel. Also who knows, maybe we will pick up a few new members along the way."

Lucy and Lisanna nod in agreement and then ask a question. "So what should we call our team?"

"Truth be told, I don't have a single idea in my head at all." Aspen stated.

Romeo interrupts the groups thoughts as he walks up to Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy. "Thank you Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy for bringing back my dad! I know Natsu would've done the same thing."

Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy nodded as they brushed tears from their eyes thinking about Natsu.

Lucy and Lisanna went to Master Makarov's office and asked if they could get out of their rent at Fairy Hills which costs 100,000 Jewels per month. Makarov wondered why and they said that they needed a place for both of them. Makarov gave them 72 hours to get their things out of there and find a place to live.

The two best friends nodded and left Makarov's office after paying last months rent to him. Just as Lucy and Lisanna left, Aspen came in and asked if she could have one of the rooms. Makarov understood but told her that she had 72 hours to pay the first months rent. Aspen nodded and left the office and went to the bar with Mirajane. Mira looked to Aspen and looked at her.

"You know Aspen, you can look for a job on the request board if you want. One that you could take with Lucy and Lisanna."

"Thank you Mira I think I will do that." Aspen stated as she went to the request board right after Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna left the guild with Happy to go apartment hunting.

* * *

_**Outside the guild hall on the road to find an apartment...**_

* * *

"Well Lis we better get apartment hunting, Happy let's get going. We need to find a place to live." Lucy stated to everyone.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chimed.

"It's about time we did get out of that place and look for a bigger place for the two of us to share." Lisanna happily agreed with her best friend and honorary older sister.

"But where are we going to find a place?" Happy asks while hovering between the two.

"Well if we work together it shouldn't be too hard." Lucy stated to the blue cat. "If we can find a place where each of us can each pay for half of the monthly rent, we should be just fine."

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed with his normal cheerful attitude he always seems to have.

The group of two girls and one cat searched all over Magnolia until they finally came to what seemed to be the perfect place. They went into the main lobby and talked to the Land Lady. She said she has an apartment for 75,000 Jewels a month all across the board. The two girls agreed that they would each pay a half the rent and if someone else should move in with them, that third person would pay a third of the rent and so would Lucy and Lisanna. 37,500 Jewel from each of them per month.

"Well we better settle in. Come on Lis." Lucy states then continues, "We can then go back to the guild and look for a mission to take."

"Sure thing Lu." Lisanna said to her best friend as the two best friends unknowingly linked hands with each other.

With that the two girls and one cat enter their apartment and are amazed by how big it is. There is a kitchen with a stove, oven, wood burning stove, the living room is full furnished and so are the bedrooms. The bathroom has a bath and a shower stall. There is also a Lacrima powered television set and radio. The best thing about the living room is the two sofas fold out into beds. Lisanna and Lucy have a Flashback of Natsu dressing like a girl and sneaking into their room at Fairy Hills. They both wipe tears from their eyes and laugh at the antics of their dear friend. "I really hope we find Natsu soon Lu. Fairy Tail just really hasn't been the same without him."

"I know how you feel Lis. We will find him and Igneel as well. A promise is a promise! We have to be strong for him, he would do the same thing for either of us." Lucy stated. "You know, if we ever find another roommate, she could have the extra room, right now let's just store our Suitcases and stuff in there."

Lisanna nods as her and Lucy finish packing and head back to the guild hall.

* * *

_**Back at the Guild Hall...  
**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy head to the board to search for a mission, they then notice Aspen sitting at the bar. They figured it would be best if they told a little bit of Natsu's story to their newest Teammate.

The two girls sit down on either side of Aspen with Happy on the counter of the bar.

"Aspen, would you like to know why we always wear these clashing accessories with our outfits?" Lucy asks her new friend. "We can't tell you a whole bunch because we can't remember it all at the moment, but we will tell you most of it."

"Are you game Aspen?" Lisanna asks. "It will give you a bit more understanding about us. Big Sister Mira did tell you why we wear these accessories didn't she?"

"She just told me that they came from a dear friend of yours." Aspen speaks up toward the girls. "I am assuming that the friend you are talking about is Natsu. I would love to hear more about his story."

The girls nod as Lucy introduces the story as the air around the group gets a bit wavy.

"Well, okay." Lucy stated as she sat down along with Lisanna and told them about him.

"Two years ago." Lisanna stated as flashback waves started over taking the scene. "Right before we lost him."

* * *

_**Flashback Normal POV... X782 two years ago...(Lucy: Age 15, Lisanna: Age 14, Natsu: Age 15, Happy: Age 4, Elfman: Age 16, Mirajane: Age 17) **_

* * *

_Lucy and Lisanna were in their hut trying to figure out what mission to go on with Natsu to help them prepare for this years S-Class Exam._

_"What are we going to do Lu?" Lisanna inquired to her best friend. "It's so boring around here. We are never going to get S-Class just sitting around."_

_"I know that Lis." Lucy responded to her best friend. "I need to figure out what happened to all of the spirits that Mama let go before she gave me the four spirits I have now. Did you know that she at one time had all 12 Zodiac Keys. If I remember right, she also had most of the 88 Silver Keys as well as a special one that I am not sure existed called Ophiuchus. The Snake Charmer or Serpent Bearer. The thriteenth one. She also had a special key that she never showed me. First before I start researching what happened to the rest of my dear Zodiac Spirits, we have to think of something to do." _

_All of a sudden they heard crying and a blue cat flying into the chest of Lucy then into the chest of Lisanna. It was Happy and he was crying._

_"Happy sweetie what's wrong?" Lucy asked as her and her best friend comforted the little blue bundle of joy. "Did Natsu do something to you?"_

_"Natsu is being mean to me! He took all the fish we caught and cooked them up and ate them himself." Happy said as his tears continued to fall._

_Lisanna gasped, how could Natsu do that to their son. "Stupid Natsu! He will pay!"_

_Lisanna rushed out of their hut while Lucy continued to hug the flying cat. "Don't worry Happy, we will make sure Natsu pays for hurting you."_

_"Please don't hurt Natsu! I don't want to be responsible for breaking the three of you up!" Happy exclaimed sadly.  
_

_Lucy winks at the blue cat. "Don't worry about that Happy, Lisanna will just knock some sense into that idiot. I would love to see a fight between the two of them!"_

_"Aye! I would too!" Happy exclaimed happily as he landed on Lucy's head. "Let's go check on them."_

_Lucy nodded and headed off into the direction she saw Lisanna go._

* * *

**_With Lisanna and Natsu(Still in Flashback Mode.)_**

* * *

_"Natsu! Are you and Happy fighting again?" Lisanna asked the Dragon Slayer. "Why are you always making Happy sad?"  
_

_"Happy doesn't need to be a drama queen all the time. I just wanted to cook the fish up so him and I would have a nice meal." Natsu defended._

_"Did it ever occur to you to ask before you cooked something? You know Happy likes his fish raw! Or cooked Slowly not your normal destroy everything fire! _

_Lisanna changed her two hands into Tigress Claws and slapped Natsu across the face leaving a mark where the claws slashed into his flesh. Natsu howled in pain and glared at Lisanna. "Why did you do that Lisanna? I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"You hurt Happy's feelings. He came to Lu and I crying. You really need to start taking better care of our son!"_

_Natsu nodded and cowered in fear at the Takeover Sibling. "S-sorry Lisanna. Will you take me to Happy so I can apologize to him?"_

_"No need to do that Natsu." Lucy said as she came up to the two with Happy sleeping on her head. "Happy fell asleep on my way over here. I'm glad you two didn't get into a fight. Natsu you really need to be more careful when cooking fish. You need to ask Happy before you burn it to a crisp."_

_"I understand Lucy." Natsu said as he gently picked up the cat off of Lucy's head and hugged him close._

* * *

**_Back in Present Time...  
_**

* * *

"That still doesn't explain why you two wear the clashing accessories you wear. It also doesn't really make Natsu look decent in my eyes." Aspen stated as she interrupts the flashback. "I need to know why they are so important to you."

Lisanna then spoke up followed by Lucy. "It's because, these items are the last things he gave us before we lost him."

"That's why they mean so much to us. Let's get back to the story. This is where it makes sense why we are so determined to find Natsu and Igneel."

The scenery waves again as the flashback picks up again.

* * *

_**Back to Flashback... Still Year X782...  
**_

* * *

_Lucy and Lisanna were talking to Natsu about apologizing to Happy when Mira and Elfman came up to the three best friends. "We are going on an S-Class Quest, do you guys want to come with us?" Mirajane asks with a wink. "It could be fun, and you just might learn something! What do you three say?"  
_

_The three best friends looked at each other and nodded. First Natsu pulled something out from behind his back after letting Happy fly back to his mothers. "Here Happy, I got all these fish for you as an apology. Tell me how you want them cooked and I will be happy to cook them up for you."_

_Happy's eyes filled with tears of joy as he used his max speed to run into Natsu. Happy then hugged Natsu's neck and spoke up. "Thank you Natsu! Your apology is accepted. I am sorry I got mad at you and flew away."_

_"Hey no problem little blue buddy! We all get into fights from time to time!"_

_"Natsu is right." Lisanna spoke up. "We are a family and families fight sometimes. But then they always make up in the end. Right Lu?"_

_"You got that right Lis. We are one big family of four here! You and I are the mom's, Natsu is the Dad, and Happy is our baby. We are one truly happy family."_

_The two girls surrounded Natsu and hugged him while he was holding Happy. The two girls also kissed Natsu on the cheek. Lucy on the left cheek, and Lisanna on the right._

_Mirajane then looked toward the family. She was still waiting for an Answer. "Um guys, do you want to go on this mission with us or not?"_

_The three looked to each other and then to Mirajane and Elfman and nodded happily. Team Mira was once again together to go on a mission. However, little did Lucy and Lisanna know that it would be the last they would see of their Salamander friend(1)._

* * *

**_End Flashback, back to present time X784...  
_**

* * *

"And it was that mission, that gave us our determination to find Natsu and Igneel. Before he disappeared, he gave Lis his muffler, and me his vest. That's why we wear them all the time, whether they match our outfit or not. We even wear them in bed. It makes us feel like Natsu is still here with us." Lucy said as she happily remembers all the good times that the three of them had together with Happy. Tears form in her eyes and start flowing down her face. "Natsu would've really loved to meet you Aspen. You sure are keeping the Fairy Tail Tradition of destruction alive."

"We have to keep searching for Natsu!" Lisanna says as tears start to roll down her face as she grabbed on to Lucy for dear life. "We can't give up! He is our best friend, and even if it takes the rest of our lives, we are going to find him and Igneel!"

The two girls then embraced as they continued to cry on each others shoulders. Aspen saw how distressed her teammates were and embraced them in a hug as well. Happy joined in the hug as well. Aspen then went to get settled into her new living quarters leaving Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy alone.

* * *

_**After finishing the story to their teammate and seeing her off...**_

* * *

"Lis we need to go on a mission." Lucy then suggests to her best friend. "Happy is already at the mission board thanks to his max speed."

"I understand Lu. We need to take a mission to get our mind off of what happened to Natsu."

Lisanna and Lucy run toward the guild hall. Eventually they catch up to Happy who hasn't yet made it to the guild.

"Happy! Stop leaving us behind!" Lucy said wishing she had her old friend Aries that her mother let go so she could put Happy to sleep so her and Lisanna didn't have to catch up to him.

_'Mama, why did you have to release Aries and Leo. I just have a bad feeling that something bad has happened to those two. Something seems familiar about Loke though.' _Lucy thinks to herself.

"Sorry you two, I just wanted to get away from our memories of Natsu really quick. I don't like seeing you two sad."

"Happy, we can't run away from our memories. Think about how Natsu would feel if we forgot about him and didn't keep our promise to look for him! We have to find Natsu no matter how long it takes."

"Lu is right Happy, we have to keep looking for him and Igneel! We can't stop looking we have to keep on doing our best to find our lost comrade. I just know that Natsu is alive somewhere! We can't give up! That's it! I've figured out what our Team Name can be, we should be called Team Ambition! Our Ambition is to find Natsu and Igneel!"

"That's a great idea Lis! Team Ambition it is then! I just hope that Gray and Erza like it. I am not afraid of Gray, but Erza scares me to death! I don't want to make her mad!"

Happy and Lisanna shiver along with Lucy thinking of what would happen to them if they made Erza mad. The group then made their way to the doors of the guild hall.

* * *

_**Inside the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

All of a sudden they saw two girls fighting. It was Erza and Mirajane, however it seems that Erza has the upper hand.

"Big Sister Mira still hasn't gotten over what happened two years ago." Lisanna states. "Can't you tell Lu?"

"I think you're right Lis." Lucy said as she observes the fight between Erza and Mirajane. "We have to find Natsu so she can get her full fighting spirit back. We also have to do this for Big Brother Elf too."

"Aye Sir!" Happy states as he salutes.

All of a sudden, Aspen came in and looked at Lucy and Lisanna. She had already moved her personal belongings into her room at Fairy Hills. She then spoke up asking the two best friends and blue cat a couple of questions.

"Hey guys, so have you thought of a team name yet? It better be a good one!" Aspen asked then ordered.

"We've decided on Team Ambition for our Team Name," Lucy states as she reveales the team name to the Weather Wizard. "So what do you think of our Team name?"

"Truth be told Lucy, I would rather have one of your names be the Team Name." Aspen suggested honestly.

"What do you think Lis? Do you want to use your name or my name for the team name?"

"I think we should use your name Lu. I mean we may both be the leaders, but you have proven yourself time and time again that you are built for leadership. I want it to be called Team Lucy."

"Thank you Lis!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugs her best friend.

Happy brings a job notice to the group and gives it to them. The flier said they were looking for a blond maid, and a white haired maid and that they had to be beautiful. Lucy and Lisanna got an idea and left quickly, just as quickly returned in their maid outfits, however before Lucy and Lisanna made their way out, Lisanna decided to not wear the maid outfit after all. Lucy just looked at the girl who she has become best friends with sadly. She then shrugged her shoulders and went into the main hall. She really couldn't figure out what made Lisanna change her mind. She figured she would get it out of her later. Lisanna quietly followed the Celestial/Star Make Wizard into the main lobby with her head down knowing that she disappointed her best friend. She was hoping Lucy would understand that she didn't like to dress the way her best friend usually dressed. Lisanna's hopes would be dashed just as quickly as they were built up.

Aspen noticed something odd about Lucy's attire. She then immediately asked a question.

"Um Lucy why are you dressed as a maid?" Aspen asked curiously. "And you are still wearing that vest with it. Also, you look ridiculous in that maids outfit. It would look better if you take that vest off."

"It's for the job that we are taking, they are looking for a blond maid and a white haired maid." Lucy stated. "And since I am beautiful, I would be the perfect candidate. Lis you should also get into your maid outfit. Two beautiful maids are better than one! Also you know as well as I do, that I never take his vest off!"

The last part of the Lucy's statement was said with a glare of annoyance and anger directed toward Aspen.

"Um Lu, I don't want to dress as a maid!" Lisanna exclaimed. "I am really not comfortable dressing that way."

"Lis, come on you can pull it off, or are you too scared to show off your natural beauty?" Lucy teased playfully. "I dare you to apply for it."

"No Lu, I don't dress like that you know that!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily. "Now why don't you just leave me alone! I do not want to dress like that!"

"What's a matter Lis are you too chicken to dress like me?" Lucy asked as she clucked as she danced around flapping her arms up and down. "I double doggy dare you to apply for it."

Lisanna then realized that there was no way that she was going to get out of this so she folded but swore that the Celestial/Star Make Wizard would pay one way or another. She quickly went into the back room and changed into the exact same type of maid outfit that Lucy wore.

"Hey Mira check out the twins over there." Gray observed with a laugh. "It's as if they like each other or something."

"What's wrong with that, they look cute dressed the same. They certainly have become a lot closer than sisters over the past seven years, though I am not really one to favor Same-Sex couples, but if it's love, what does it really matter? Lucy and Lisanna make such a lovely couple!" Mirajane said with her smile that has now become famous over the last two years. A far cry from how she used to be. "Maybe I should try and set them up with my match-making skills!"

Gray glanced at the two and got nose bleed and stripped off his shirt to wipe is nose with it. After Mira's remark, it started to bleed again. Gray quickly wiped his nose again.

Mira giggles at Gray's expression. "Those two look so cute together. Especially with Happy hovering over them." There is yet another nose bleed from Gray. That pervert.

After wiping his nose, Gray spoke up. "I really don't think it would work between Lisanna and Lucy. I mean weren't they raised together as sisters? Wouldn't that be incest?"

"Not if they're not related by blood, Lucy still goes by her real last name which I promised not to tell anyone what it is." Mira explains to the Ice Make Wizard. "Also, she wasn't officially adopted into our family. She was made an Honorary Takeover Sibling. Which means those two aren't even related by adoption. They just are really close to each other. They have become even closer to each other since we lost Natsu. I think I see something developing between the two."

Mirajane then wipes tears from her eyes and runs to her little brother for comfort. Elfman gladly comforts his big sister.

Gray then nods in understanding as he heads to the bar to get something to drink.

After making sure their outfits were okay for this job, they put on their normal clothes. Lucy is wearing a Pink Tank Top with black frills on the top as well as black straps. Around her waist is a black skirt with a silver belt that is holding her keys and whip. On her feet is a pair of high-heeled pink sandals with Ballet-Like straps that go up to right above the ankle. Her hair is in the standard right side ponytail with a pink ribbon in her hair.

Lisanna is wearing an outfit similar to Lucy's only she is wearing a blouse and skirt combination that is pink. On her feet are knee-high pink flat soled boots. Her collapsible Bo Staff is placed securely on her back. Her hair is styled in a low ponytail on the back of her head. Her bangs are styled similar to Lucy's bangs, draping down on either side of her face with a small section in the middle of her forehead.

Lucy has Natsu's vest over her tank top, while Lisanna has Natsu's Muffler around her neck.

As Team Lucy is heading out for their mission, Aspen shows up and wants to go with them as well. "You are not leaving without me no way no how, I am part of this team as well."

"Maybe you should practice your magic," Lisanna suggested. "Lu and I need to perfect our skills together if we want to be S-Class Wizards. This is a mission that Lu and I need to go on by ourselves with Happy."

"You understand don't you Aspen?" Lucy asked of their weather wizard friend. "We need this mission to train our skills. Maybe you could go see if Gray can help you perfect your cold weather magic."

Aspen nods as she returns back to the guild. "I guess you're right Lucy; Right now at my stage in my magical development, I could use all the help I can get."

Lucy and Lisanna nod as they part ways with Aspen, as said weather wizard went to find Gray.

A blue wavy-haired girl wearing an orange headband, a blue vest over an orange tank top, and a pair of white rolled-cuff knee-length jean shorts comes up to the two girls and their cat. She has a slender build has Hazel eyes. Though she is seventeen like Lucy is, she doesn't have much of a bust to speak of but it's their. This young lady is below average height for her age. Her name is Levy McGarden and she is leader of Team Shadow Gear.

"Hey Lu, Lis do you mind if I come along?" Levy asked. "I really want to take a look at what the big deal about this book that is needed destroyed is."

"Are you sure you want to do that Lev?" Lucy asked of her blue-haired friend that she has known for seven years. "What about Jet and Droy, aren't they part of your team too so why aren't you bringing them along?"

"Yeah, it's not like you to leave your team behind like that." Lisanna stated, then continues. "Besides I don't think the reward money is enough to be split three ways."

"All those two ever want to do is get with me." Levy stated truthfully. "I mean I've already turned them down several times, they just don't seem to be the right guys for me. I wish they would take a hint. I love them like goofy older brothers and that's it. Besides that, I really want to be on a team with just girls. It's a lot more fun that way."

Happy sighed in sadness. "You don't want me around Levy? Don't you love me?"

Lucy and Lisanna saw the sadness on Happy's face and looked toward the Script Wizard. It wasn't really a mean glare, but it was an annoyed glare. Levy immediately put her hands up in defense and started moving them back and forth rapidly. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad Happy, of course I love you. You made the guild a happier place. I would be honored to have you on the mission with us three girls."

Levy then pulls the flying feline into a hug and holds him close to her heart, then continues to talk. "Besides that, I can't exactly be mean to you, not only because of my nature, but because of well your mothers who would kill me if I hurt you. Sorry about that Happy."

Levy then proceeded to kiss Happy on the forehead causing the flying feline to blush. "Thank you Levy." Happy said as he happily returned the embrace that the blue-haired script wizard was giving him.

Right as they got within viewing distance of their clients mansion, Lisanna, and Lucy ducked into the woods on the side of the road and changed into their maid outfits. Lisanna and Lucy had their hair down.

The two best friends, and their traveling companion Levy, then made their way into the mansion and asked about the details of the job. Their client is an older gentleman with a mustache and a three piece suit named Kaby. Kaby's wife is dressed in a modest housewife's dress as she lets her husband speak up. However, the three girls and one cat find it odd that there aren't any servants waiting on them. Maybe it really isn't his house after all.

* * *

_**Inside Kaby's Place in Shirotsume...  
**_

* * *

The inside of the mansion's sitting room is very spacious and inviting. In an L-Shaped pattern sits a giant cloth sofa with more than enough sitting room for all three girls and their feline companion. There is a wooden table in between Kaby and the three girls and their feline friend. The shape of the table is the standard-size coffee table with an arrangement of flowers in a vase in its center. Kaby is sitting on a much shorter couch, one that appears to only be made for two people. The couch that Kaby is sitting on is cloth like the L-shaped one. The two couches and the table are sitting on a square pink area rug. The surrounding floor is what appears to be wood.

"Hi, my name is Kaby Melon, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am the one that posted the job." The older gentleman said.

"Your name sounds Tasty!" Happy exclaimed as he drooled.

Lucy and Lisanna glare at the Blue cat angrily. "Hey you don't be rude!"

"Don't worry about it girls, I get that a lot." Kaby said to the two best friends. "Duke Everlue has a book in his possession called Daybreak, I would like you to burn it for me."

A Reddish-Orange circle materializes at the end of one of Lisanna's hands as flames ignited at her fingertips. "I'll do my best to do it without causing damage to the mansion."

"I think it's best we try to limit the damage on this mission." Levy stated to her two friends as she giggles sheepishly. "Even Jet, Droy, and myself tend to destroy a lot of things."

Lucy nodded in understanding as she realized that when Natsu used to be with them, they caused a lot of damage. Heck she even remembered the damage that her and her team caused in Hargeon. Especially the port itself and that huge yacht that Bora was holding those girls captive on.

Kaby then spoke up. "Actually, I've raised the reward to 2,000,000."

The three girls and one cat gasp as something white comes out of the top of their heads.

"I thought you were aware about the reward money going up." Kaby responded to the looks on the two best friends' faces.

"2,000,000 Jewel split four ways?" Happy asked in shock with Jewel signs in his eyes. "That's 500,000 Jewels for each of us! Wow imagine all the fish I can buy with that kind of money!"

"Wow what a haul!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together, the two then realize what Happy said and giggle along with their short blue-haired friend with Hazel eyes in disbelief. "Happy? Is that all you ever think about is fish?"

Levy gets this dreamy look in her eyes as she fantasizes about all the things she can buy with 500,000 Jewels. She can also see that Lucy and Lisanna are going through everything they could buy with 500,000 Jewel, but all three of them realize that their job comes first and they have to destroy the book to get their reward so the three girls and one flying feline calmed down.

"Um Sir," Lucy chimed in curiously with a questioning look on her face. "I was wondering why you would raise the price to 2,000,000 Jewel all of a sudden?"

"That's more like a monster fighting type of job. Please elaborate. It's kind of odd for a client to up the price so quickly." Lisanna stated after her best friend.

"Yeah," Levy piped up with a curious expression on her face like the others, Happy included, then continues. "I mean it's very unusual for a client to change the price so drastically for no reason at all."

"I raised it because it means that much to me." Kaby stated sincerely. "I simply just can't allow the Day Break Book to exist. That book must be destroyed no matter what the cost."

The two best friends nod, wave and head out just as they got outside of Kaby's place, Lucy stops her group for a split second. This caught the Takeover/Empowerment wizard and blue cat off guard, Lisanna was caught off guard the most. "Um Lu why are we stopping? We have a job to do."

Levy was just as curious as the white-haired wizard and the blue flying cat. "We have to get this job done, so why are you stalling?"

* * *

_**Back in the elaborate mansion...  
**_

* * *

Kaby is deep in thought as he touches his fingertips and tips of his thumbs together in an evil like manner. Think of Mr. C. Montgomery Burns on the Simpsons.

"Day Break, it must be burned, I simply cannot allow it to exist any longer." Kaby said to himself.

* * *

_**Back with Team Lucy and Levy...  
**_

* * *

As Lisanna, Happy and Levy are wondering what Lucy is doing, they see her pull out two silver gate keys. One had the symbol of a man's face with a triangular nose on it, while the other one is engraved with a rainbow-colored flame as well as a rainbow of gold, green, and red. These are the keys of the Canis Minor Nikola and the Mystical Bird Phoenix.

"Hold on a minute Lis, I need to make a contract with my other two Silver Keys." Lucy stated as she pulls out her Canis Minor Key as well as her Phoenix Key. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I Beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open Gate of Canis Minor! Come Nikola!"

The key spins in the air as Lucy grabs it with her right hand and slashes it. A doorbell chime sounds as several golden lines coerce together at one center point. as a circle with a smile forms in mid-air once the light show dies down a small bipedal creature with what looks to be a carrot for a nose and tiny pieces of something black form the eyes. The spirit is reminiscent of a small snowman.

Lucy then proceeds to make a contract with the spirit and then decides to call it Plue. She realizes it's not a very powerful spirit and decides to keep it as a pet. She then swings the key through the air after making the contract with Plue and sends him back to the Spirit world.

Lucy then does the same thing with her other key. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I Beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open Gate of the Mystical Bird! Phoenix!"

As Lucy says this, a giant red circle materializes at the end of the Silver Key as a doorbell chime sounds. Out of the magic circle an outline of a giant bird appears. The outline slowly begins to turn into a solid form as first Red and Green Wings begin to form as a body forms in between the two wings. The center part of the body forms a birds head with a crown of feathers pointing upwards on the top. The crown is gold and so is the beak that forms red eyes then materialize above the part of the beak that attaches to the head. The wings have red feathers on top, with green feathers on the bottom. Most of the underside of the bird is a Silver color with black Talons. The tail feathers consist of all seven colors of the rainbow. A Green colored section of feathers materializes just below the neck. When the mystical bird finishes materializing it let's out a large caw and then begins to speak up in a breathy tone that sounds like a teenage girl, but the Phoenix is millions of years old as it hovers in all it's glory in front of Lucy at a huge 12' 06" tall It ways nearly 440 lbs. Phoenix then speaks up. "Who dares summon me from my resting place in the Celestial Spirit World?" The Mystical Bird asked as she looks around. "Who has become my Wizard. It's been seven years since I have had a wizard. Please state who you are."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia. I am the one who summoned you, and I wish to make a contract with you if that's okay." Lucy said confidently as she looks at the majestic mythical bird in front of her. She then remembers that Phoenix was one of her mama's favorite Silver Key Celestial Spirits. She then breaks down into tears as she sees the majestic bird in front of her. She is reminded so much of her mom by looking into the eyes of the giant spirit.

"Wait a minute?" Phoenix asked as she looks at Lucy for what seems like hours, when it was only about five minutes or so. "Hey you are the daughter of my former Wizard. You look so much like her. I can see you also have Aquila as well as three of the twelve Zodiac spirits. There is no need to worry about making a contract with me, because I was charged with protecting you for all eternity. I humbly accept the role as your spirit. You are now my Wizard Miss Lucy!"

"Phoenix, I would like you to meet my best friends Lisanna Strauss and Levy McGarden, as well as our friend Happy. We have a mission to find a lost friend of ours. His name is..." Lucy was immediately cut off by the giant majestic spirit.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. He is a first Generation Fire Dragon Slayer raised by Igneel the fire dragon." Phoenix spoke up matter-of-factly. "He asked you to keep looking for him should he ever disappear. Natsu also wishes for you to find Igneel. Before he disappeared, he gave each of you something very dear to him. Lisanna he gave you his muffler made of Dragon Scales, and Lucy he gave you his vest. I would be honored to serve both you and Miss Strauss Miss Heartfilia. As for you Miss McGarden, any friend of Miss Lucy is a friend of mine. It is very nice to meet you Miss McGarden."

"Come on Phoenix, it's nice to meet you as well." Levy giggled as she continues. "You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Levy. I want to be friends with you."

"As you wish Levy." Phoenix said to the script wizard.

"Will you please stop being so formal Phoenix, Lis and I wish for you to become our friends just like Lev does and we will become yours. So will Happy." Lucy said to the mythical bird spirit.

"Aye Sir! We want to be your friends, and not your bosses. Will you please accept these terms?" Happy asked hopefully as he gazed in awe at the majestic flying creature born of flames in front of him

"I will do as you four wish and be your friend and let you be mine. Thank you for waking me up Lucy, I will do my best to make you proud." Phoenix said with a smile, or what can only be interpreted as a smile when facing a Phoenix.

"I know you will Phoenix." Lucy said with her famous smile. "Welcome to the Team Phoenix, and may the stars be with you. You can return to the Celestial Spirit World now."

"Thank you Lucy." Phoenix says as Lucy swipes her key with her right hand sending the Mystical Bird Spirit back to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy then places her newest Silver Key back on her belt ready to continue their mission.

Team Lucy then continues its mission.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back at the Fairy Tail Guild...  
**_

* * *

Two Wizards sit at the bar in front of Mira with bored expressions on their faces.

One of the guys is a slim young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such peculiar irregularity. He is wearing an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reaches down below his elbows. Below it is a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which is sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. This guy is Jet and he is eighteen years old. He is one of the members of Levy's team called Team Shadow Gear.

The other guy that was on the opposite side of Levy is a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and is cut on both sides of his head in a spiraling motif. He has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sports sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. He is wearing a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sports a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts are reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special "Live-Coal" used for his Plant Magic. This is another member of Team Shadow Gear, his name is Droy and he is eighteen years old.

"Where is Levy, she should've been back by now." Jet said in distress as he orders a glass of beer. "Why is she not back yet?"

"I am wondering the same thing." Droy said to the barmaid. "I mean, it's not like her to just run off without taking us with her. Why would she leave Team Shadow Gear?"

The two men have distressed looks on their faces. It seems they lost their love. This made them mad thinking that some guy ran off with their Levy. What a couple of lost puppies.

Mirajane saw the looks of distress on Jet and Droy's faces as they drank their beer. She then looks at them with a wink and her ever present smile wearing her maroon dress that goes down to her ankles. She then waves her right pointer finger back and forth. "Hey you two, don't worry, I think she just wanted to spend time with some girls. She left her a little bit ago looking for Lucy and Lisanna. I think those two and Happy took the book destroying mission and she wanted to go along so she could read the book if she had time."

"That's the mission the three of us were going to take, I guess Lucy and Lisanna got to it first, but why did they leave without their Teammate Aspen the new girl who is a Weather Wizard?" Jet asked curiously as he looks toward the white-haired bar maid.

"Aspen was here earlier." Mirajane said to the two displaced members of Team Shadow Gear. "However Lucy and Lisanna talked her into going to see Gray to see if he could help her with her cold weather magic. Besides I heard that the 200,000 Jewel Price was raised quite a bit so maybe it's better that Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy took it. Also don't worry about Levy, those three are best friends and have been for quite sometime in case you couldn't tell. Well anyway, I can't recall what the prize was raised to."

"It's probably best that Those two took it because the price went up to 2,000,000 Jewel. Also, Mira is right, Levy is in good hands with Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy." Makarov stated matter-of-factly. "So things are probably going to get out of hand. It's best to have Lucy, Lisanna, and their team handle it. Especially since Levy has been looking for a way to improve her magic for a long time to make her stronger, so she found the perfect job to improve her magic abilities."

Gray and Aspen are sitting at the bar drinking some ice water as Gray speaks up. "It sounds to me like, that job just got a bit more interesting. By the way, what's your name?"

"Did you forget already Gray?" Aspen asked. As Gray nodded she spoke up again. "My name is Aspen, Lucy and Lisanna thought it would be better if I trained with you to perfect my Cold Weather Magic, or at least make it stronger. I know it will take a while for me to perfect it though."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short Aspen." Gray said as he looked toward the Weather Wizard. "You adapted really quickly to the Fairy Tail way of doing things. I heard how well you battled Bora that Slave Trader in Hargeon. I could help you make it better, but I am far from perfect with my Ice Make Magic myself."

"Nice to meet you again Gray." Aspen said as she looked toward the Ice Make Wizard. "Thank you for those kind words, I appreciate them so shall we get going with my training?"

"Sure thing Aspen." Gray said as him and Aspen left the bar, Gray as usual is in nothing but his underwear again. "Shall we get going?"

"Um Gray," Mira states as she looks at the Ice Make Wizard. "Nice Skivvies."

Gray hears this and looks down at his state of dress, or rather undress. He then gasps. "Why does this keep on happening to me?"

Aspen giggles at the antics of the Ice Make Wizard.

Jet and Droy take a minute or two to digest the words that the diminutive third master of Fairy Tail said to them. They then realize that they don't need to go on a job right away, they just got back from a successful job with Levy yesterday. So they decided to join in the Guild wide fighting festivities while they waited for their crush to return.

* * *

_**Welcome to Duke Everlue's Mansion...**_

* * *

The Everlue Mansion is a large and compact building constructed under a specific and deliberate symmetry: it seems to consist of a central section, containing at least three floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, surrounded by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure. The two sections of such large balcony are connected by a linking bridge sitting on the back of the main section's roof, and each sports a pair of towers with pointed tiled roofs, placed in correspondence to its outer edges, for a total of four towers. The building's walls are all crowded with elongated windows, which are rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sport arched tops in the central part; the wings also sport smaller, square windows on the ground floor's walls. The entrance is located on the facade, in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which are topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated. The whole building is surrounded by a square fence, composed of cement topped by metal railing, and is given access to by an imposing, square gate located on the front, connected to the fence at its sides by stone hinges topped by ornamental spheres, which is intricately decorated, sporting reinforced bolted sections which, when the gate is closed, form an "_X_", and a curious pattern reminiscent of snakeskin The fence encloses a small lawn, and outside it is surrounded by a square stone road, connected on the front to the large pathway leading to the main entrance, and with its edges adorned by tidy round bushes.

Happy and Levy stay behind as Lisanna and Lucy approach the gate. In front of the two is a huge mansion. Lisanna is surprised at the size of the mansion and smiles in awe as she is standing next to her best friend. Lucy and Lisanna asked Levy if she wanted to join in the dress up as a maid, but she declined since the flier was only asking for two maids.

Lucy just smiles nervously. This mansion reminded her way too much of the home she ran away from seven years ago. She just sighs and looks through the gate. She then speaks up."Hello is anybody there? We are here about the maid positions." Lucy remarked as she strikes a pose along with Lisanna.

Just then the ground under the girls shakes as a very Gorilla-like lady appears out of the ground behind them. She is wearing a maids outfit, that is obviously too tight on her she has pupil less eyes and has a very stern demeanor to her. This is the lead maid at Everlue's mansion. Her name is Virgo.

Virgo then speaks up in a deep intimidating voice. "So you two are maids? So I take it you're here because you saw the add that the master placed in the paper?"

When Virgo spoke up, Lucy spaced out again as more memories from her past crept into her mind. Why was this spirit so familiar?

**Why in the world does Virgo seem so familiar to me. It's like I know her from my past. Have I met her before?  
**

* * *

_**Flashback May 7th, X777 two months before the death of Layla Heartfilia and two months before the disappearance of all the dragons... Lucy: Age 9(Lucy's POV)**_

* * *

_I was looking for something to do. I was heading toward my Mama's room to see if I could play with one of her spirits in addition to my own. I really love all the spirits I have come into contact with. I was just exploring when I heard Mama say something to a few of her spirits that crushed my heart. I really didn't want this to happen, but I guess she had a good reason to do what she was about to do. Mama hadn't been in the best of health the last few years. Something was keeping her from doing the normal stuff she always loved to do. She never gardens anymore, she never plays with me anymore, she just goes to bed it seems earlier every night. Last night, I found it kind of odd that she went to bed at 7:00PM when she usually stays up until midnight or later and plays with me. I do hope she is going to be okay. I guess I better see what she is about to do._

_"Open Gates of the Maiden, Scorpion, Lion, Ram, Archer, Paired Fish, Twins, Heavenly Scales and Serpent Bearer! Virgo, Scorpio, Leo, Aries, Sagittarius, Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus!" _

_I then couldn't help but think why she didn't send Taurus out. I then realized she may be planning something special for him.  
_

_I know she had given me Cancer and Aquarius, she also gave Zoldeo Capricorn right after she talked to him. I know Mom will probably do something with Taurus, but I am not sure what. I hope she gives him to me. I love that bull/cow thing._

_I looked through the crack of the door and noticed that Mama had let out all but four of her Zodiac Spirits. There was a shapely lady with pink hair, blue eyes, a maid's outfit, and shackles on her wrists. She was petite like a teenage girl. The next one was a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs._

_I also couldn't help but notice two miniature Spirits that wear sashes across their torsos. The two little spirits combined and transformed into an exact copy of my Mama._

_I also noticed some other spirits one of them included a man in a designer suit with his hair in the form of a lion's mane. There was also a timid female with horns at the top of her head much like a ram. She has white and fluffy clothes, like a sheep. I also noticed a couple of the other ones as well. There was a young woman in an exotic dancer's outfit who hides her face behind a veil and is equipped with a set of balancing scales on her right hand. I also noticed a pair of enormous fish, one black and one white. Who all of a sudden changed their forms into that of a beautiful woman with black hair and fair skin and her son, a young man with dark skin and wild-looking white hair who wields a trident. I also spotted a man wearing a horse costume that always saluted and always keeps saying "Hello, Hello." Finally the last one was an enormous serpent with a metal-lined jaw that seemed to be surrounding all the spirits with his extremely long body._

_I then listened to what my Mama said to the many spirits that she summoned. I wonder what she was up to._

_"Now everyone, I don't have much time left the doctor says I have a maximum of two months to live." Layla stated as she coughed up some blood while she was talking. The blood spattered on the floor as she continued to talk to her group of spirits. "I am releasing all of you from your contracts effective immediately. I have one last request as your Master. Please do me this one last favor even though I won't be here much longer. I will be watching over everyone from above."_

_The spirits then listened intently to what Mama was about to say. "I wish for all of you to protect Lucy and become her spirit partners should you ever encounter her. Even if you have another master before her, I want you all to eventually end up with her. However if she declines to take one or more of you from your current master because of how nice he or she treats you, you must respect her wishes. This is my last wish for you. If any of you are fortunate to eventually become the spirits of my daughter, I want you to protect her for all eternity. She is my only child, and I want her to have at least most of you. Please do me this favor and protect her for all eternity. It would mean the world to me if you did." Layla then finished her speech and then almost passed out, but not before saying to her spirits. "Go be free, and if you ever encounter Lucy again and become her spirits, protect her with your lives. She loves all spirits and really loves living things."  
_

_The spirits nodded, returned to the spirit world, and their keys disappeared from Layla's belt as they were scattered throughout Fiore and even across several oceans._

_I then couldn't help but cry as I rushed back to my room. I ended up crying myself asleep. Two years and two months later, my mama, Layla Heartfilia passed away after a lengthy illness at the young age of twenty-nine._

* * *

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

**_Back to Present time X784...  
_**

* * *

Lisanna couldn't help but notice that Lucy was unsually quiet after they had answered that they were here for the maid positions. Lucy then came out of her trance as tears started flowing freely from her eyes Her eyes were filled with tears as her mascara was running. Ignoring Virgo and the rest of the shaking ground for the moment, the girl and the cat cuddled up close to Lucy and hugged her as they both took turns wiping Lucy's tears. Levy then came out from her hiding spot behind the tree and hugged Lucy as well.

"Lu what's wrong? This is the first time you cried in a long time that didn't have anything to do with our missing best friend." Lisanna said as she hugged Lucy close to her and patted her back. She then unconsciously kissed her forehead.

"Mama Lucy what's wrong?" Happy asked. "Did you eat a bad fish?"

Lisanna glared menacingly at Happy and slapped him across his face. "Can't you see she is distressed? Now stop teasing her!"

Happy nodded and cuddled up close to Lucy's face. All the kindness from her friends snapped her out of her crying as she decided to speak up as she fixed her make up ignoring the look on Virgo's face that nearly mirrored Lucy's own. It seems like Virgo is starting to remember her past. She is almost tempted to demand that she be released from Everlue's contract, but then realizes she probably will be when the time is right as she returns to the scowling face she had earlier.

"Lu are you sir you're alright?" Levy asked curiously as she couldn't help but feel the pain that the golden blond-haired Star Make/Celestial Spirit Wizard was going through. she knew that Lucy lost her mother at the young age of ten which led her to run away to Fairy Tail and join the family. "Are you going to be alright?

"Thank you all three of you." Lucy said as she smiled once again. "I was just having a flashback to my past that's all. I think something about Virgo brought back some old memories. Do I still have streaks of Mascara running down my face?"

The other girls and the flying cat inspected her closely and shook her head no.

**So that's where I know Virgo from, she was one of the spirits that Mama let go. I really liked Virgo, well maybe she can be my spirit again sometime. Let's just hope that when and if she becomes my spirit and friend, that she will return to her beautiful appearance that I remember her the most as. I think I will just keep that little secret to myself for now.**

**What is Lu hiding? Does Virgo have something to do with her past? I am going to have to ask her later.**

After Lucy's little episode, Happy and Levy return to their spot behind the tree. Lucy then stood ready for whatever job that Everlue would have her do when she did become one of his maids. She really hoped that Lisanna would join her in being a maid if she did end up getting the job.

All of a sudden the ground beneath the girls feet shook again as a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs pops out of the ground next to Virgo. He sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. This is Duke Everlue.

"Boyoyoyoyo! Did somebody say Master?" Everlue inquired as he busted out of the ground and regained his footing. "Why in the world would somebody need me Virgo?"

The two girls gasp in shock as they see Everlue appear from the ground. Together they state the obvious. "Master? More like Monster!"

Levy and Happy are caught off guard as well. They really don't see what the big deal was with coming out from under the ground, wouldn't the gate have been easier?

"Go ahead and take a look." Lucy winked and posed. "I hope you like..."

"What you see." Lisanna finished.

"Hmm let me look at these two." Everlue said as he looks the three girls over. He then turned his nose up at them. "Pass! To be a maid here, you have to be beautiful. You two are just too ugly."

As Duke Everlue said that the two girls get stabbed in the back once a piece with a tag that has the kanji on it for Ugly as they cry out in pain. Then four maids burst out of the ground and start flirting with Everlue."

"You heard the man go away ugly!" Virgo said as the two girls were stabbed once again.

"Sorry but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold!" Everlue said as four very ugly maids popped out of the ground. "That's why I only hire the Fairest of the fair!"

One maid speaks up. "You're the best master!"

"I've never met such a kind hearted man!" Maid number two said.

The third maid spoke up coldly to the girls as she clung onto Everlue. "We think you're the sweetest guy alive!"

"So why don't you two just run along home ugly!" The fourth and final maid said condescendingly to the two.

The two girls were then stabbed once again by the same tag as the previous two times. All three tags had the kanji for ugly on them. So each of the girls dressed up as maids were labeled Ugly, Ugly, Ugly.

The two girls then huffed and went back behind the tree with Happy and Levy.

* * *

_**Behind the tree...  
**_

* * *

"So much for being beautiful maids." Levy said as she frowned toward the direction of Everlue and his maids. "That guy really needs to look up the word beauty if you ask me. I mean those maids really are ugly. There really was know cause for him to call you two ugly."

"You two just couldn't pull it off could you?" Happy asked as he looked toward the two sobbing girls. "This mission isn't off to a very good start."

"We tried but that pervert..." Lisanna started as she wiped her tears

"...wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" Lucy continued also wiping her tears.

"So plan B Lucy-Mama and Lisanna-Mama?"

Lisanna shook her head, "No not plan B, Plan T!"

"What's plan T?" Levy asked, she really did have an idea of what they were talking about but wasn't really sure. If Plan T for Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy meant the same thing as it meant for her and her team, it had to mean take the mansion by storm.

"As Natsu once said." Lucy stated with a grin that was almost exactly like Natsu's. "We take the Mansion by Storm! However if we go with Natsu's plan, the infiltration won't work. Star Make!"

"Lucy is right. Natsu always had a tendency to go head first into missions usually getting us into trouble in the process." Lisanna stated to the other two. "So taking the mansion by storm isn't the best option."

As Lucy said the words Star Make, a golden yellow circle appears at the ends of her hands as she puts her hands on her shoulders exactly like she did in the fight against Bora. From her shoulders she moved her hands to the side and back as the two golden circles at the end of her hands combined to materialize in the center of her shoulder blades. "Wings!"

Lucy then realized that Levy had no way to get up there did she? Anyway Lucy turns to Happy. "Hey Happy?" Lucy asked toward her son.

"What do you need Lucy-Mama?" Happy asked curiously.

"Lisanna and I need you to carry Levy up to the roof balcony, you think you could do that sweetie?" Lucy asked of the blue-furred flying cat.

"Aye Lucy Mama!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over to Levy and wrapped his tail around Levy's waist and grabbed her arms carefully. He then spread his white Angel Wings out and took to the sky followed shortly by Lucy carrying Lisanna.

Once Lucy shouted wings she grabbed Lisanna's hand. "Lu?" Lisanna asked with a blush. "What are you doing? I can fly myself you know."

"I know you can Lis, but you might need that power of yours for later so I will fly with you this time." Lucy said as she too blushes and takes off to the sky upward toward a balcony. Happy then follows after his two 'mothers.'

A couple minutes later Happy carrying Levy and Lucy carrying Lisanna landed on the balcony.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in a secret room looking through a Surveillance Lacrima...  
**_

* * *

Everlue is in a secret room with two shadowy figures as he is looking through a surveillance Lacrima along with the mysterious shadows.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, so it seems we have another group of wizards at our door," Everlue says with a chuckle as he looks at the marks on the girls. Lisanna's is barely visible underneath her skirt, but it's visible enough, while Lucy's pink mark is on her right hand. "and these are from Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Right outside having just landed on the balcony...  
**_

* * *

Lucy lowers Lisanna gently to the ground before she lands herself. Once she lands she dissipates her wings and stands next to Lisanna. Lisanna and Lucy can't help but feel some sort of strange warmth from holding each others hands. Lisanna looks toward Lucy with a blush and a smile. "Th-thank you Lu-Chan. I sure hope you didn't use too much of your magic getting us up here."

Lucy blushes as well as she shakes her head no. "You're welcome Lisa-Chan, and it will take a lot more than one measly flight carrying someone to drain my magical energy. Remember I have been practicing both types of my magic since I was five."

Lisanna nods in understanding as Happy arrived shortly after his two mothers.

Lisanna goes up to the glass balcony door as a reddish Orange Circle appears at the end of her hand. She is grateful that Lucy taught her how to empower her hands with any type of element she wanted without having to switch to her Tigress form. The reddish-orange glow covers her hand as she puts it to the glass and melts a hole in it allowing them easy access to the room they were entering. "Thanks Lu for helping perfect my Empowerment magic over the past six years."

"Hey no problem Lis. It's my pleasure." Lucy said to her best friend. "I would do anything for you."

Lisanna nodded as her and Lucy looked at each other and blushed.

Happy behind them noticed the looks his mothers were giving each other and chimed in teasingly. "You liiiiiiiiike each other!"

After his revelation, Happy gently lowered Levy down. "Oopsie daisy." Happy said as he gently lowered Levy to the ground.

"Thanks Happy." Levy said happily as she hugged the little blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed in his normal happy tone as he returned the embrace.

The girls heard this and immediately lost their blush and quietly berated them. "Shut up,cat!" Once the two girls said that they looked menacingly at the flying cat.

The group then made their way inside. They saw all sorts of boxes with odds and ends in it.

Happy finds a mask and put it over his face "Boo!"

Once Happy did that, the two girls giggled and chimed together in unison."Hey! Good one Happy Sweetie!"

Levy wasn't too keen on that little display though as she collapsed to the floor clenching her chest having been scared by the blue cat within inches of her life.

Lucy and Lisanna looked toward the blue cat and said something to Happy. "You can take that mask off now."

Happy does so and smiles. Levy is relieved and she looks toward the blue flying cat. "You certainly can pull that look off Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy said to Levy. "Sorry I scared you Levy."

"No worries Happy!" Levy said as she looks toward the other two girls. "So what do we do now?"

"We look for the book that Kaby wants destroyed." Lisanna said to the blue-haired girl. "We have to search every inch of this store room before we continue on."

"I understand." Levy chimed in.

The group than headed out of the storage room and looked at the expansive interior.

The interior of the mansion is a large and seemingly unadorned hall, possessing a ceiling made of square tiles and a floor adorned by large, short steps, seems to be a throne room of sort, sporting two large sliding curtains, similar to those found in theaters, which hide an armchair with its back topped by a large, stylized heart, where the Duke seems to seat at times. What looks like a storage room, which is the room that the three girls and flying cat just exited, is present right below the main structure's roof, possessing a coffered ceiling, and packed full of crates, barrels and sacks, with two shelves sitting against two opposite walls. A small, cartoonish skull is one of the objects stored here, which is what Happy was wearing earlier after he found it, as well as a Surveillance Lacrima crystal adorned by what looks like a small wolf's pelt. The main hall sports a mezzanine onto which give several doors, sporting railings on its edges and supporting square pillars which intersect them and reach up to the ceiling. The walls, on the lower part, sport intricate decorations, and the floor, partially covered by a large, furry carpet, consists of massive square tiles.

"It looks like we are going to have to search this entire place guys." Lucy stated to the group.

Lucy and Lisanna continue to sneak along the wall with Levy and Happy. The two best friends link hands and immediately feel a spark, but don't say anything about it.

"We really need to continue being stealthy like ninjas!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed quietly as they each made a hand sign like a ninja.

"Like a real ninja?" Happy asked with a bit of drool running from his lips as he clasped his hands together in a prayer position with his two index fingers pointing upward. The rest of his fingers are interlaced like a real ninja would do. "Natsu would really love this mission! He always used to love ninjas.

All of a sudden the mansion shakes and the four ugly maids pop out of the floor each holding a metal Bo staff and chime together. "Intruder Alert Virgo!"

The gorilla maid burst through the floor and cackled. "Let's get them girls!"

Happy takes out his mask and puts it on. "Boo!" Happy exclaimed as the four ugly maids turned tail and ran. Virgo was the only one left as she jumped up in the air and started to fall.

"Flying Virgo Attack!" The Gorilla Maid said as she fell from the sky toward Lisanna.

Lisanna glared at the flying maid as she transforms into her Tigress form. In her Tigress form, she powers up with Fire as her Bikini becomes striped Reddish-Orange and Black. There are also Reddish Orange Streaks in her hair.

Lucy sees the state of dress that Lisanna is in and blushes as she unknowingly stares at her best friend in a trance-like state. Happy notices this and taps Lucy on the shoulder. "Lucy-Mama are you okay? You look like you are staring."

"Sorry to say it Lu, but Happy is right." Levy said with a mischievous look on her face as she giggles.

Lucy hears this and suddenly comes out of her trance."You too Lev? What is it with you too and your interest in Lisanna and me?" Lucy asked with an annoyed look on her face as she put her hands on her hips and turned to face the blue cat with a scary look on her face. "What do you mean by that Cat?!"

Happy just backs off with a sad look on his face as well as Levy also backing up with a sad look on her face. Lucy sees this and rushes over to comfort her son and her other best friend. She picks him up and hugs him close. She then sets him down gently and goes over to Levy and hugs her as well. "I'm sorry Happy, Levy, I have had these weird trance like states occurring from time-to-time ever since we lost Natsu. It's as if my mind has been trying to tell me something. I didn't mean to scare you two like that."

Lucy then hugs Happy close and strokes the top of his head. Happy smiles in content as he unknowingly purrs. Lucy then sets the flying cat on her shoulder and tells him to pay attention to Lisanna's fight. She then embraces Levy in another hug with an apologetic look on her face. Levy sees this and shrugs it off.

"Hey no worries Lu," Levy said with a smile. "I didn't mean to tease you and I'm sure Happy didn't mean to tease you either."

"That's okay Lev." Lucy said as she watched Lisanna's fight with intense interest.

A reddish orange magic circle materializes underneath Lisanna as her Tigress Claws glow that same color. She then uses her Tigress agility to jump straight toward Virgo. She then begins to spin in a Drill-like motion as flames engulf her entire body. She then shouts out an attack while she is spinning. Fire Tigress Drill Slash Attack!" Lisanna then continues to drill toward Virgo and hits her dead center in the chest. This sends the gorilla maid flying into the statue of Everlue breaking a piece off of it and knocking her out. Once Virgo is defeated, Lisanna deactivates her Tigress form as well as her fire empowerment magic. Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, and Happy make their way through the house looking for the book that Kaby wanted destroyed. They search several room. Each time the door opens it seems a doorbell chime sounds. There is even a solid gold toilet with Everlue's face on it. The group then comes to a set of double doors that had a sign above it labeled Library. Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, and Happy enter the library and are struck in awe at the sheer amount of books.

* * *

_**In the Library...**_

* * *

The room they are in is the Duke's library, with all of its walls, segmented into long vertical sections, adorned by bookshelves packed full of books, some of which sports ladders to reach their upper shelves. A large desk, complete with a chair and some pens, is present, along with a light, semicircular sofa, which in its hollow part houses a round table, and has two round lamps nearby, on one side. Two more, large lamps sporting small spheres secured to them by ropes hang from special hollow parts in the ceiling, which is covered in square tiles. Near to the door granting access to the room is a closet, flanked by another, smaller desk paired with a chair.

"How are we going to find one little book in this giant place Lis?" Lucy asked her best friend.

"I have to agree with Lucy, it seems this place is way too big to find a tiny little book in." Levy said as she looked at the large expanse of books throughout the room.

"This should be no problem for us, I mean we have had to reorganize the Fairy Tail Archives before." Lisanna answered.

Lucy and Levy nod as they and Lisanna go about looking for the book.

With that the three girls and one cat went about looking for the book. Lisanna was the one to find it. "I found it! Now let's destroy it. Animal Takeover! Tigress Soul! Elemental Empowerment Fire Tigress!" Once Lisanna said that her two piece bikini turned from blue and black to reddish-orange and black. She was about ready to destroy the book when Lucy and Levy saw who it was by. "Kemu Zaleon? That's my favorite author! We can't destroy the book yet."

"Lu it's our job we have to destroy it!" Lisanna exclaimed as her Tigress claws caught on fire. "We made a promise to Kaby!"

"Come on please Lis! I have read all of his books, at least I thought I did, this has got to be an unpublished copy! He is such a totally amazing author! You've read his work before and you liked it so can we just keep the book and read it. I promise I will keep it a secret. I just can't let go of this book yet!" Lucy pleaded in her fan girl mode.

"I have to agree with Lu! I love this author as well! We can't destroy this book yet, please Lis?" Levy pleaded to the white-haired wizard. "I mean we didn't get a set time limit to destroy it so why should we even destroy it at all? I mean we should keep it and read it on the way back to Fairy Tail!"

"I'm not a liar, you know that Lucy and Levy." Lisanna said with an evil glare in her eyes as she approached Lucy and Levy as her hand caught on fire. Lucy's eyes gained tears. Levy also let tears escape

"Lisanna! We can destroy it after I read it! I so totally need to read it and so does Levy!" Lucy pleaded with her best friend. "We can destroy it after Levy and I read it.

"We have to destroy it, it's for two million jewel!" Happy exclaimed with a menacing look and Jewel symbols in his eyes. "That money is enough to pay off your rent for a couple of years!"

"Yeah Lucy, we can even give some of that money to Aspen so she could pay her first months rent in Fairy Hills!" Lisanna said with a menacing glare still in her eyes as she approaches her two best friends with an evil grin and mischievous look on her face.

Once again Lisanna is approaching the book with a menacing look in her eyes and a flaming hand. She was still in Tigress form so she still has the tigress ears, claws, fangs, and tail her hair was down to waist-length in this form.

Lucy and Levy backed away as their eyes went totally white without the pupils and irises. "This book is a great work of literature!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed as the two girls look toward their best friend. "Stay away from it Pyro!"

"Come on Lucy you want to pay our rent don't you? What about the mission?" Lisanna asked as she continued to approach the golden blond and blue-haired girls menacingly.

Lucy and Levy kept on backing away when her, Levy, Lisanna, and Happy hear a voice from under the ground.

"Well well what do we have here?" The voice said as Everlue popped out and said his trademark phrase. "So you thieves are planning to pilfer Day Breakfrom me are you? Boyoyo!"

"See what happens when you mess around Slow Pokes! This is all your fault!" Lisanna said to her best friends as she points one of her claws at Everlue.

"Sorry about that Lisanna." Lucy and Lisanna apologized sheepishly.

Happy sweat drops at Everlue appearing through the floor and speaks up. "Don't you think it would've been way easier to come in through the door?"

"I knew all you low-life wizard types were coming around here to take something of mine, I never would've guessed it was that stupid book." Everlue said angrily.

"Stupid?" Lisanna asked as Lucy kept the book close to her chest with the her arms wrapped around it as she thinks to herself.

_'This book must be really important if our client is willing to pay so much for us to destroy it. So I don't understand why would Everlue say that about it?'_ Lucy and Levy then smile as they look toward their best friend and the flying cat. "This works out great so I guess if it's so stupid I guess it's okay if we keep it?"

Steam comes out of Everlue's ears as he shouts toward Lucy, Levy and Lisanna. "It's mine so you can't have it! Get your Grubby hands off!"

"Greedy Gut." Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna chime together in sync as Lucy continues to hold it close. Once the three best friends say that they have a pout on their faces.

Everlue then picks his nose as he addressed the three girls. "Shut your traps ugly."

Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy whine as they face plant. Lisanna, Levy and Lucy then get up as Lisanna gives a frown to her best friends and starts to speak up as she holds out one of her Tigress paws which lights on fire. "Would you hand over that book and let me get this over with?"

"No way, we're not giving it to you!" Lucy and Levy chimed together as they defy their best friend. Lisanna then glares annoyingly at Lucy and Levy.

"LUCY, LEVY! THIS IS OUR JOB!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily as she frowns at the two girls.

Lucy and Levy then go down to their knees in front of the Library Desk and Lucy opens the book up and sets it between her and Levy. "Well at least let us read it first!"

"READ IT NOW?" Everlue, Lisanna, and Happy asked questioningly.

Everlue then speaks up. "Well I've had just about enough! How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions! Come forth vanish brothers!"

Once Everlue said that two of the bookshelves are shown opening out. The bookshelves that just open seem to hide a passageway to another room, and can be slid open anytime, revealing two sheets on its opened left and right edges, sporting kanji which read, respectively, "_Hidden door_" and "_Opened_".

Two thugs, a tall one and a short one walk out of the room that was hidden by the two open bookshelves.

The shorter one speaks up toward Everlue. "You called upon us sir?"

The taller one then spoke up right after the shorter one. "Can you believe these little punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild? Talk about a bunch of runts!"

The two guys stepped out as the bookshelves closed behind them. They then took a stance one was older and one was younger. However, contrary to what people may think, the older one is the shorter one while the younger one is the taller one.

The older one is the smaller of the duo, despite still remaining as a massive and mildly tall man; his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft; an hairstyle which is highly reminiscent of a Chinese queue He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "_Right_", his left one the character for "_Left_", the character for "_Up_" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "_Down_" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire, much like his hairstyle, is Chinese in appearance, consisting of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing a light Southern Wolves' mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.

The younger mercenary, paradoxically, is also the larger one, being notably tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of his brother, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his brother, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth similar to that of his brother, hanging above his right bicep, which is light in color, is secured by a light band passing above his left shoulder, and bears the dark symbol of his guild.

Lucy and Lisanna gasped as they saw the symbols on their shoulders. Levy also gasps at the sight of the two symbols on their shoulders.

Happy then chimes in his two cents as always. "That sign means their from the Southern Wolves. It's a Mercenary Guild."

Lisanna speaks up with a chuckle as she cracks the knuckles on her claws. "So you got bodyguards do you? You really have no idea who you are dealing with do you?"

As Lucy and Levy are reading the book they both chime in at the same time. "Oh wow."

"Boyoyoyo, the Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves." Everlue said with a hint of superiority on his face.

Lucy then gets up and speaks toward her best friend. "Hey try to hold them off for a while. I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret."

"We will let you know what we find Lis." Levy said as she followed Lucy out one of the nearby doors.

Lucy and Levy then make their way toward the door as Lisanna turns her head. "Right."

Duke Everlue then thinks to himself. _'A secret, it must've slipped by me somehow. It could be a treasure map or something.'_

Once he stops thinking he begins to use his diver magic and addresses the Vanish Brothers. "I'm going after the bookworm girls, make sure Tiger Girl doesn't leave here in one piece!"

"Yes Sir!" The Vanish Brothers chimed together.

Everlue then digs out of the library as Lisanna turns to Happy. "Happy, I need you to go on and help Lucy and Levy."

"Are you sure you don't need me here Lisanna-Mama?" Happy asked of the White-Haired Take Over/Elemental Empowerment Wizard.

"No, thanks, but I'll be just fine." Lisanna said as she stretches out her arms and looks to Happy as he flies off after the other two.

"Whoa. You sure talk big for such a little girl." The taller brother stated.

"Perhaps we should put her into her place." The shorter brother remarked. "So you must be a Take Over/fire wizard."

"How did you know that?" Lisanna asked with a shocked expression on her face, not really expecting these Mercenaries to know much about wizards.

"We saw the fire around your legs when you were fighting Virgo." The taller one remarked. "We also saw you transform into your Tigress form as well."

"So it's obvious your an ability type Fire/Take Over wizard."

An ability wizard is a type of wizard that uses magic that flows through his or her body. That's what Lisanna is. She is also an Elemental Empowerment Ability-Type Wizard. Wizards like Lucy who use items they collect is a holder type wizard. However, Lucy isn't only a holder type wizard. She is also a molding type wizard. She uses the power of the stars to create solid objects from wings, like Lucy created to get her and Lisanna to the balcony, to swords. Lucy is then seen from her earlier encounter with Bora using her swords to fight before she switched to her wings.

"Well you're partly right." Lisanna remarked with a smirk as her claws lit up with fire. "So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire. you get burned!"

A reddish orange magic circle materializes beneath Lisanna as her cheeks puff up.

"Roar of the Fire Tigress!" Lisanna said as she releases a stream of fire in the shape of a Cyclone. The breath attack heads straight for the Vanish Brothers. Her claws then glow the same Reddish Orange Color as she swipes her claws toward the Vanish Brothers. "Fire Tigress Flaming Claw Slash!" Lisanna's claws glow a bright reddish orange as she thrusts her claws toward the two vanish brothers.

"Sorry to break it to you girlie, but fighting fire wizards is something we do well!" The shorter one states as he absorbs the fire attack from Lisanna and whacks her with the frying pan. Lisanna manages to barely dodge the attack as she barely gets bruised. The shorter brother then points his index finger straight up into the air in a victory pose. "Very well."

Lisanna gasps as she doesn't see the taller brother coming with a kick to her mid-section that sends her flying through the doors of the library breaking them off of the hinges. She then lands on the golden statue of Everlue as her outfit goes back to her normal color as she reverts back to her normal Tigress form. Her appearance then returns to normal as she takes another fighting stance.

"Ha! If that is your best! You're dead wrong. You barely hit me." Lisanna spoke up from her spot on the statue.

"Whoa this kid really thinks she can beat us?" The taller brother asked angrily.

The shorter brother than spoke up. "Do you happen to know what a wizards greatest weakness is?"

Lisanna then smirks as she speaks up. "Well if it has anything to do with getting sick because of movement, then it won't effect me. Remember I can change forms really easily. So I really don't see what a wizard's greatest weakness is besides running out of magic power."

"Is she making fun of us? We won't take that!" The taller one said

"Their weakness is, their bodies" The shorter one said as he jumps off the balcony and slams his frying pan down toward the take over/empowerment wizard who manages to dodge the attack easily. Because Lisanna dodged the attack from the frying pan, the shorter brother missed completely and struck the end of the Everlue Statue's tongue breaking it off. "Since a wizard has to focus so intensely on holding their mental abilities..."

"...they neglect to train their bodies!" The taller one said as he slams a fist toward the wall behind Lisanna aiming to knock her out. The take over/empowerment mage easily dodges yet again. "Which leaves them physically weak!"

"On the other hand," the shorter brother explains to the Take over/Empowerment Wizard and lands easily, "we focus on our physical abilities."

"So we have more power and speed than you." The taller brother finished for his brother as he lands right beside him.

Lisanna yawns taunts, and stretches. "Oh, I am so totally scared! Now stop your blabbing, and let's dance!"

The taller, younger brother then speaks up with a question as he looks to his shorter, older brother. "Hey Bro Combo Attack?"

The older, shorter brother pulls his pan over his head and places it just a bit off the ground. "Sounds good!"

The taller one jumps up into the air and lands on the cooking surface of the frying pan.

Once the younger brother lands on the pan, the two brothers chime together with confidence, "Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"

"Bring it on!" Lisanna says as she winks and a purple circle appears in front of her face. "Animal Takeover! Bird!"

Once Lisanna says that, her whole body transforms into a giant multi-colored bird as the taller brother jumps off of the cooking surface and up into the air.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lucy and Levy...  
**_

* * *

Under the Everlue Mansion sits a sewage system, possessing floor, ceiling and walls composed of square metal plates, secured by small bolts, with several tubes and round channels adorning the latter two. Gratings are also present on the walls and ceiling. Moss hangs down from the round holes in the walls, and, while some channels are full of water, others are empty, being covered in dirt and rocks. A large gate is also visible, dividing the sewers into different areas.

Lucyand Levy are sitting up against the wall with a strange set of glasses on her face. These are the Wind Reading Glasses. They allow the wizard wearing them to read books at mind boggling speeds. Lucy levy then gasp at the same time as they find what they were looking for. "That's amazing! I knew this book held some sort of secret!"

"It's interesting to say the least." Levy said to her friend. "We better keep this book safe and sound. Something tells me that once Kaby sees this book he won't want to destroy it so I have a feeling we may not be getting the reward money that was promised."

"I have to agree with you there Lev," Lucy stated from beside her blue-haired friend. "something didn't seem right in the first place, we better just take the book back unharmed so Kaby can read it."

Levy nods as she continues to read the book with the golden blond-haired girl.

All of a sudden out of the wall of the sewer right behind Lucy and Levy, something comes out and grabs their arms. It's Everlue having used his Diver Magic to find them. "Well then please share! Secrets don't make friends you know."

Lucy and Levy gasp together at the pain that is being caused by the grip that Everlue has on them Lucy is the first to speak up with a groan. "No way, a man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is, you're an enemy of literature!"

"Lu is right you perv, why would you want to keep this book if you think it's trash?" Levy asked curiously through the pain that Everlue was causing the small blue-haired girl.

* * *

_**Back in the mansion...  
**_

* * *

Both brothers are standing next to each other. The taller, younger brother jumps into the center of the shorter, older brother's giant frying pan ready to strike. As Lisanna is flying up, the shorter brother takes advantage of the girls distraction and strikes from the ground. "Look towards heaven! And I strike from Earth!"

The strike hits Lisanna on her bird talon causing her to lose concentration and revert to her normal form. She then lands on her feet thanks to her quick thinking and changing into her Tigress form. She tries to catch her breath as she looks toward the ground. "Look towards Earth," the taller brother states, "and we strike down from heaven!"

Lisanna loses her concentration again as she is hit on the head. This causes her to return to her normal form knocking her to the ground lifeless or so the brothers will think. The impact of the taller brother sends tons of shrapnel from the floor all over the place kicking up a cloud of dust. They then take their victory pose. One of their hands up against their chests with all their fingers pointing to the sky. "You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers, the Heaven and Earth Annihilation Technique." The shorter brother stated with his right hand to his chest and all his fingers pointing to the sky.

"It's a force that very few are able to survive." The taller brother stated as he had the same pose as his brother only his left hand was up against his chest with all of his fingers pointing to the sky.

As the dust cleared it revealed the Takeover/Empowerment Wizard down for the count. As the Vanish Brothers prepared to leave to report their mission a success to their employer there was a menacing giggle from the ground as the white-haired girl pushed herself up. Her eyes were still downcast as she showed a smirk on her face. "Ha Ha Ha." Lisanna giggled menacingly. "You are very impressive I will give you that, but you have just made a huge mistake. The biggest mistake anyone ever makes, is usually the last one they make when they encounter us."

"What mistake was that girly?" The shorter brother inquired while still in his victory pose.

"We didn't make any mistakes in taking you down! You just don't know when to quit do you?" The taller brother exclaimed then asked still in his victory pose just like his shorter, older brother.

"You have made an enemy of the strongest guild in all of Fiore." Lisanna chuckled more. "You two have made an enemy of Fairy Tail! I will show you what it means when..."

The brothers were getting quite nervous when they see a blue magic circle appear underneath the Takeover/Empowerment Wizard's feet. As the blue circle continued to move up the petite white-haired girl's body, it vanished leaving her clad in her Tigress Soul Takeover form.

"...you pay for crossing paths with Fairy Tail! I will not lose!" The white-haired wizard exclaimed as yet another magic circle appeared beneath her feet in the shape of a Tigress head. "Elemental Takeover Form Empowerment! Fire!"

Reddish-Orange Streaks appeared in her hair as her cheeks puffed up. She also put her hands to her face, and just like she did earlier in the battle, she shouted out her attack. "Roar of the..."

"What is that girl doing bro?" The taller one asked.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it's something that won't do her any good." The shorter one responded.

"...Fire Tigress!" The Takeover/Empowerment Wizard exclaimed as she let loose her roar which consisted of several flames and embers in the form of swirling Vortex heading straight for the Vanish Brothers.

"Fire Magic?" The taller one asked. "We got it!"

" Flame Cooking! You see my frying pan absorbs your attack and sends it right back at you with double the strength!" The shorter one exclaimed as he sent the flame right back at her. "Goodbye kid!"

"It looks like she's a flame-cooked Fairy now." the taller one stated as he saw the flames return straight toward the girl. The strength of the flames doubled as it looked like the Vanish Brothers have finally won. The attack was so powerful, that it destroyed a good chunk of the area around the ground floor.

All of a sudden the fire began to vanish as if it was being sucked into somewhere. Once the fire cleared the two brothers saw that the girl had pulled out her retractable Bo Staff and extended it as she sucked in the flames and her hair turned completely Reddish Orange. Flames came from her Tigress Claws which set the Bo Staff on Fire as she spun it around.

"You see, fire doesn't work on me when I am in my Fire Tigress form. Especially when I eat the fire. I sent the fire through my claws and into my Retractable and Expandable Bo Staff. Now I will show you what happens when you make an enemy of Fairy Tail! Fire... Tigress... Spinning..." Lisanna chanted as she spun around like a ballerina on her tip toes while at the same time spinning her Bo Staff in front of her, behind her, above her and below her as she jumped up into the air and activate her eagle wings that appeared on her back instead of her arms because her arms were occupied at the moment, "...Staff Tigress Claw Slash!"

The Takeover/Elemental Empowerment Wizard spun through the air doing several front flips in a row. Once her series of movements was complete she hurled herself and her Bo toward the vanish brothers blowing up much of the inside of the mansion in the process. She then threw the Bo into the air after collapsing it and caught it on her back with skill. Before it could fall off she clipped it into her holster on her back. She then spun her body in a way reminiscent of a propeller with her claws on her hands and feet extended out. She then turned herself upright and pointed the claws of her hands and feet straight at the vanish brothers and slashed two "X"-Shaped Slashes across their chests and legs causing them to lose balance and fall to their backs and hit their heads. All of a sudden a cloud of smoke engulfed the area as the sheer force of the attack blew up the walls with ease causing a cloud of smoke to rise up. This cloud of smoke was easily seen from the top of the hill by onlookers as the mansion walls blew up along with the Vanish Brothers who were easily knocked unconscious by the impact.

Lisanna then deactivated her Fire Magic and her Tigress Soul and landed gracefully on her feet as she looked around at the damaged walls, balcony railings, statue, and floors and gasps. "Uh-Oh, did I overdo it again?"

What is in store next for Lisanna, Lucy and Happy? Only time will tell! Be on the lookout!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ With Happy safe along with the Daybreak book; Lucy, Levy and Lisanna face off against Duke Everlue and Virgo. What will happen? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Lucy of Fairy Tail**__** - **__**Episode 05: Daybreak of Destruction! Part Two  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) I will go over this in more detail in a later chapter.

Lisanna's Elemental Empowerment magic: Lisanna's Elemental Empowerment magic uses a Collapsible Bo Staff that she keeps on her back that she can expand and retract. Whichever element, Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, or Lightning she chooses at the time is reflected on her Bo staff. Fire is reddish orange, Water is blue, Snow/Ice is bluish white, Wind is silver, Earth is green or brown, and Lightning is electric yellow. Oh yeah, Lisanna can also power up her takeover forms with her elemental empowerment magic as well.

Lucy's Star Make Magic: Her magic circle is golden yellow. Lucy's Star Make Magic is just like Gray's Ice Make Magic. It's molding magic. She can create different items, solid and mobile with the power of the Stars.

The next chapter will cover one episode:

_**Episode 04: Dear Kaby**_


	5. 005: Daybreak of Destruction! Part Two

_**Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Episode 005: Daybreak of Destruction! Part Two**_

This chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 004: Dear Kaby**_

* * *

_**Recap...**_

* * *

**_Previously on Lucy of Fairy Tail..._**

* * *

_Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy of Team Lucy took a mission along with their friend Levy McGarden. The mission was for 200,000 Jewels originally. However when they got to the client's house, they discovered that the prize money had gone up to 2,000,000 Jewels because their client wants the book destroyed instead of recovered. Determined to succeed with the mission, Team Lucy along with Levy was off to the Everlue Mansion. It turned out that Everlue didn't think beautiful maids were beautiful he thought they were ugly. He then summoned his own maids to show what type of maids he preferred. Eventually several battles ensued and the first part of the battles ended up almost reducing the mansion to rubble. What will happen now?_

* * *

_**At the battle ground in what's left of the Library...**_

* * *

The older shorter brother speaks up with his pupil-less eyes while blowing smoke out of his mouth. "W-were we beaten by a fire wizard? Especially one that didn't specialize in just fire, but Take Over magic as well? Didn't she say we were partly right as we thought she was a fire wizard?"

The younger taller brother then asks his older shorter brother a question as he too blows smoke out of his mouth. He also has pupil-less eyes. "Hey bro, will you tell me when the room stops spinning?"

Lisanna then surveys her work after reverting back to her original form with the low back ponytail, and Natsu's muffler once again around her neck. She sighs then looks toward the mercenaries with her hands on her hips. "That will teach ya to make an enemy of Fairy Tail." Lisanna then turns around with her hands still on her hips. Lisanna knew what they were called, but she decided to make fun of the two brothers she just defeated. "Well I better go find Lu and Lev. These Merchant Fairies are toast."

"We're mercenaries!" Both brothers said as they brought attention to the mistake that the Take Over/Elemental Empowerment Wizard made.

As Lisanna goes in search of Lucy and Levy, the beaten up Virgo's eyes glow showing that she was now awake.

* * *

_**Down in the Sewers with her hand being held back by Everlue...**_

* * *

"An enemy of literature?" Everlue asked in surprise, "My massive collection of books and art proves that I am culture's greatest friend."

"But that ugly maid collection of yours just proves that you don't know squat about beauty!" Lucy remarked on the mistake that Everlue made regarding her and Lisanna's maid appearance earlier.

"I have to agree with Lu on that one." Levy said with a distasteful look on her face through her clenched teeth. "I don't know how you can think of your ugly maids as beautiful and think of Lucy and Lisanna as ugly. This time Lucy wasn't stabbed in the back because Levy wasn't calling Lucy ugly at all.

"How dare you mock them! They are the very definition of beauty!" Everlue exclaims as he proceeds to twist the arms of both Levy and Lucy.

"Ahh!" Lucy, and Levy exclaimed in pain.

"What secret does it hold?" Everlue asked of the Celestial/Star Make Wizard. "Let me guess he buried a fortune, and there's a treasure map hidden inside!"

Lucy continues to struggle not saying a word. Everlue realizes this and taunts Lucy and Levy. "Tell me! Or I'll snap your arms like the toothpicks they are!"

Lucy and Levy struggle even more as they both give Everlue a raspberry.

"Boyo!" Everlue exclaimed as he twisted Lucy's arm, followed immediately by twising Levy's arm driving both of them into the ground. "Now is not the time to get Sassy. You see I myself am the one that commissioned this book's creation, therefore any secret it holds is rightfully my property!"

A certain blue cat flies in and kicks Everlue in the face. "Happy Sweetie! Thanks for helping me! That is always so cool!" Lucy exclaimed as she smiled and winked at the blue cat. Happy then flies toward the other side of the sewer and deactivates his wings and lands in the water.

"You are so awesome Happy! Thank you for rescuing us!" Levy exclaimed as she hugged the blue flying feline.

"What's this? A Flying Cat?" Everlue asked curiously.

"The name's Happy!" Happy said as he talked through the bubbles he is creating.

"I wouldn't stay in there if I were you. It will make you sick." Lucy said protectively.

"Lu is right Happy, that water is no good for you to drink or swim in for that matter." Levy said to the flying cat trying to protect him.

"Why? The water feels so good!" Happy exclaimed through the bubbles as he floated.

"That's sewer water Happy!" Lucy and Levy said as they hit themselves in the head with the palms of their hands.

Lucy pulls out one of her gold keys as she speaks up facing Everlue pointing her key at the Duke. "It looks like the tables have turned, but if you let me keep the book, I'll think about going easy on you. Although, I'm tempted to give you a good smack."

Levy takes a battle pose getting ready to use some of her Solid Script Magic.

Everlue looks at The Celestial/Star Make Wizard and snickers, he also snickers toward the Script Wizard. "Oh a Celestial Wizard and Solid Script Wizard, but for a couple of readers you seem to be a little deficient in your terms of phrase. The tables have turned implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory, but there is no way that you and that cat are a match for my Diver Magic! Boyoyoyoyo!" the pervert said as a golden brown magic circle appeared on the back of his Suit as he dove under the sidewalk leaving a hole. Seeing this, Happy gets out of water and stands by his blond-haired mother.

"Dang it! He got away!" Levy exclaimed as she pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So he does that using magic?" Happy asked as he looked down the hole, then added. "I had no idea that Everlue was a wizard too."

"Do you not smell yourself?" Lucy remarked to her 'son'.

"Lu is right, you really need a bath when we get back to the guild." Levy said to the smelly blue flying cat.

Everlue pops up from under the ground several times and knocks the Celestial/Star Make Wizard around in several different directions.

"Boyo! Yo! boy yo! Boyo!" Everlue exclaimed as he continued to pop in and out of the ground, which weakened the structure of what was left of the building above them even more.

"Look I know the whole story now! It's a horrible little adventure novel about a trashy character named Duke Everlue!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as she held up the book for Everlue to see.

Levy nodded in agreement with Lucy as she tries to decide what spell of hers to use. She seems to be at a loss for what spell would work on the Diver Wizard.

"I've got it! Time to surround the exits with a barrier!" Levy exclaimed as she writes in the air and holds her arms out to the side. "Solid Script surrounding Guard!" Once she says that, a gray magic circle appears in front of her and sends a barrier encasing all the possible exits for Everlue to escape through and smiles. "Hey Duke Everlue, you are trapped in the sewers just like all of us are. So are you going to give in and surrender?"

"Duke Everlue never surrenders." Duke Everlue chimed in a she continue to attack as he took in the words that the Celestial/Star Make Wizard was saying to him. Happy gasped in disbelief. He really didn't believe that a character like Everlue existed in a book by Kemu Zaleon.

"Are you serious?" Happy asked questioningly.

"I don't know that I would call the protagonist trashy, but yes!" Everlue exclaimed as he dove underneath the sidewalk again. "The entire story is crap, and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon!"

Everlue then continues to go under, over, under, over, up, down, up, and down. Destroying the structural integrity of what's left of the building above them even more as he spoke up once again. "Inexcusable!"

Everlue then comes out of the ceiling spinning and heads straight for Lucy and Levy once again. Lucy easily dodges by flipping away and landing gracefully, but Levy isn't so lucky as she doesn't have time to create a barrier to defend herself from Everlue. Levy is then sent into the wall head first as she is knocked unconscious by the blow Lucy gasped in disbelief. This Duke Everlue person really is evil. She can't believe it. She then frowns angrily at Everlue and speaks up once again. "I can't believe your arrogance! You forced him to write it!" Lucy exclaimed angrily then continued. "And to top it all off, you sent my Levy who is one of my Best Friends in the whole guild into the wall violently. You just made an enemy of Fairy Tail by hurting my Nakama! Time to take you down Duke Everlue!"

"Arrogant mois?" Everlue asked as he continued to use his Diver Magic causing chunks of the ceiling to fall even faster. "The word doesn't even begin to apply. To tell my story is an honor, no matter what the circumstances! Also, how can that blue-haired weakling even be a Fairy Tail Wizard? She doesn't have any worthwhile magic! Also Kemu Zaleon owed me. I kept him from being kicked out of the country."

"Then why did you have to Blackmail him into writing it?" Lucy asked as Everlue continued to dig with his Diver Magic.

"Blackmail?" Happy asked curiously.

"What's the big deal?" Everlue asked as he twirled his mustache. "He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job."

Lucy gasps at Everlue's remark and just glares. "Oh really?"

Everlue then began to swim from out of a hole in the wall through the cement. "Any fool would've just jumped at the chance to have me as his muse, but he had the audacity to say no!"

Everlue then begins to dive downward. And then only pops his right hand out with his thumb and index finger extended. He then waves his hand back and forth. "So I gave him the inspiration in the form of an ultimatum; write the novel or his family would be stripped of their citizenship."

"Oh?" Happy asked concerned, "But then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living; do you really have the power to do that?"

Everlue's hand then retracted under the ground as he continued to dig even more, gee this guy really loves to dig doesn't he?

"I have the power to do anything!" Everlue exclaimed as the ground shook again and he popped out of it. "I got him to write it didn't I?"

Lucy then glares at the Duke with her eyes wide in an angry glare and her fists clenched.

"But I didn't like his attitude so I thought it would be best if he wrote it from a prison cell. Boyoyo!"

* * *

_**Flashback Mini Begin...**_

* * *

_An older man with hair in a ponytail in a room made of nothing but cement walls was sitting at a little desk looking over what he was told to do. _

* * *

_**End Flashback Mini...**_

* * *

_**Back to Present Time...**_

* * *

"He went on and on saying he is a great novelist that wouldn't give in to threats, but in the end I got what I wanted!" Everlue exclaimed as he spun around once again as magical energy coalesced around him. Several rocks spun around heading straight for Lucy and Happy some stray rocks almost hit the unconscious Levy. They would have too if Lucy hadn't created her Starlight sword with her Star Make Magic and knocked the rocks away.

"Leave Levy alone!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as she looked toward her vulnerable friend. "She doesn't deserve to be attacked now that she's unconscious you snobby pervert! I can't believe you would go that far just to boost your stupid Ego!" Lucy exclaimed angrily at Everlue's remark. "He was in solitary confinement for three years, don't you know how hard that must've been?"

Lucy then continues to walk by talking and Happy interrupts. "Three whole years?"

Everlue then popped out of the ground again blocking Lucy and Happy's progress knocking Lucy backwards. "Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me! Boyoyo!"

After Lucy landed in a squatting position with her right hand on the ground she speaks up while holding the book in her left hand. "You're wrong! More like he couldn't bear to spread your lies, but he had to satisfy your vanity. He knew that if he didn't write you as a heroic champion of justice, his family would suffer!"

Lucy then stood up as she faced the Duke. The Duke then decided to speak up yet again. "Tell me, how exactly do you know all this?"

Lucy holds up the book as she shows it to Everlue. "It's all right here in black and white."

"What?" Duke Everlue asked in surprise. "I've read that book from cover to cover and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."

"Well yeah;" Lucy says in an annoyed tone. "If you read it normally there is no mention of him, but I know something you don't know. Long before he was an author, he was a wizard!"

"He was?" Happy asks curiously.

* * *

_**Flashback mini # 2 Begin...**_

* * *

_The same elderly man from earlier who was stuck in Solitary Confinement was sitting at his table as he chanted a spell which coded all the contents of the book into something completely unreadable. Well Unreadable to the normal human, a wizard could figure it out if he or she had the right equipment._

* * *

**_Flashback mini # 2 End._**

* * *

**_Back to present time in the sewers..._**

* * *

"What did he do?" Everlue asked of the Celestial/Star Make Wizard.

"After he finished the book, he gathered all of his remaining strength and cast a spell on it." Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Grr! What a dirty trick!" Everlue exclaimed angrily. "He took a story about a great man like me and turned it into a Hatchet Job? The Nerve of that fool!"

Everlue then dives under the ground once again and comes up to attack Lucy and Happy, but Lucy and Happy manage to get out of the way as he continues using his diver magic to dig and surface he kept on saying Boyoyoyo Boyoyoyo.

"OH GET OVER YOURSELF! It's true that he wrote about all the pain and torture that you put him through, " Lucy said as she lands directly across from Everlue as he lands hunched over with his right arm down giving him support, "but the chapters that focus on what you did to him are only a small part of the book."

Everlue then looks over his shoulder at the Celestial/Star Make Wizard as she continues her rant.

"In fact, it's secret has nothing to do with you!" Lucy continues while still holding onto the book.

"Oh tell us Lucy-Mama!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"What the devil do you mean?" Everlue asked perplexed.

"I'm not going to give this book back to you Duke Everlue!" Lucy exclaimed as she holds up one of her Zodiac Keys as she hides the book behind her back. "Because it never really was yours to begin with!"

Lucy's key spins in mid-air as she grabs it with her right hand and recites her incantation. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" A doorbell chime sounds as a man that dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers appears out of the blue magic circle that materializes from Lucy's key. He has thick lips and he always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, he also wears boots on his feet. On his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Oh yes! Nothing says I'm going to beat you up like a tough guy with Razor sharp claws and a pair tough guy sunglasses." Happy exclaimed while he drooled.

"Happy! Shut up. You know very well that I need to concentrate! Lucy exclaimed to her son while also looking back toward Levy to see if she was okay. "If you don't let me concentrate I am going to have to have him cut off your little lips."

"Hey Lucy how would you like your hair done today? baby?" Cancer asks his wizard. "Cancer, you know very well at a time like this, I need you to fight and not style my hair."

Happy is about to speak up something demeaning when Lucy glares at the blue cat angrily telling him without a word to shut up and let her and her spirit fight.

"Finish off Baldy over there!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to the still form of Levy lying on the ground. "Lev, please be alright. I don't think either Jet or Droy would appreciate me coming back with you severely injured."

"Right away baby!" Cancer exclaims as he takes a fighting stance.

Feeling Lucy's caring hand on her shoulder, Levy sighs as she flutters her eyes open. "Lu, what happened? Did we win the fight?"

"You were knocked out by Duke Everlue when he used his magic to send you head first against the wall, are you going to be okay to help me fight? Do you have a concussion?"

"No, I'm fine Lu, I just have a bit of a headache, but I'll manage I have been through a lot worse as part of Team Shadow Gear." Levy said as she struggled to her feet, she then leans on Lucy for support and watches Cancer get to work on taking down Everlue.

Duke Everlue then shakes and sweats as he begins to think to himself about his current situation. _'What could the secret possibly be? The hack must have written an entire expose on all of my illegal business deals. I can't have that. If the Magic Council got wind of how I actually made my fortune, my goose would be cooked.'_

Everlue then pulls out a Gate Key Similar to Lucy's only this one had a stylized "M" as the symbol on the key. It was time for Everlue to fight Celestial Spirit with Celestial Spirit. Duke Everlue then takes a stance with his left hand out in front of him with his two middle fingers down and his outer fingers pointing up with his thumb stretched across touching the finger nail to his middle finger. The golden key spins in mid-air much like Lucy's key did as Duke Everlue grabs it in his right hand. "Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Once again a doorbell chime sounds as a purple magic circle appears in front of the key while Everlue is slashing it. Once the purple circle vanishes there stood the gorilla maid next to her master. Lucy then immediately remembered why Virgo looked familiar when she saw her earlier today. Though in a different form, this was the same Zodiac Spirit that her mother had released seven years ago. Virgo has been hiding with Everlue all this time?

The gorilla maid landed and glared at Lucy. "DID I HEAR MY MASTER SUMMON ME?!" Virgo asked.

Everlue points toward Lucy and Happy. "Virgo! Fetch me that book!"

Everyone gasps as they see an additional passenger on Virgo's shoulder.

"So your a Celestial Wizard as well huh?" Lucy asked as she noticed her best friend on the Celestial Spirit's shoulder. "Lisanna?"

"What are you doing here?" Happy asked as his other mother appeared. Levy noticed this too and spoke up.

"Lis, how did you get here?" Levy asked curiously at the white-haired Take Over/Elemental Empowerment Wizard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Everlue asked. "Who are you?"

"The name is Lisanna Strauss!" Lisanna exclaimed as she seemed to be out of breath. "Well, I noticed that Virgo here woke up so I jumped on her shoulder without her noticing. The next thing I know, I am here."

"You mean to tell me, that you passed through the spirit world with her?" Lucy asked surprised and worried at the same time. "You're lucky you survived passing through the spirit world. Normally, humans can't be in the spirit world because of the lack of air."

Lisanna then jumps off of the confused Virgo's shoulder and lands beside her two best friends with Happy hovering above all three of them. "So Virgo is a Celestial Spirit, and this pervy old man is a Celestial Wizard like you are Lucy? Also what would you like me to do now?"

Lucy nodded as she looked toward Duke Everlue still in surprise.

"What's wrong girly, did you think that you were the only Celestial Wizard in this world?" Duke Everlue asked after seeing the surprised look on Lucy's face.

"Of course not Duke Everlue, but I didn't expect to meet another one so soon." Lucy exclaimed to the Duke, and then came up with an idea. "Why don't we make this interesting. If I win, then you have to release Virgo from her contract."

"That sounds fair, but what do I get if I win." Duke Everlue asked.

"If you win, you get to pick any one of my spirits whether it be Silver or Gold that I release from his or her contract." Lucy said confidently.

"Don't do that Lucy! Most of those keys were given to you by your mother." Happy remarked, "What if you lose?"

"Happy, you know better than to underestimate Lu don't you?" Lisanna asked as she put her arm around her best friend. "You have to have confidence in her."

"Come on Happy, you've known her for six years and you still don't have confidence in her?" Levy asked curiously.

"Don't you worry Happy sweetie! I am definitely going to win." Lucy said as she looked toward Lisanna. "Hey Lis, Lev let's work together on this one."

"Right Lu!" Lisanna and Levy exclaimed as a golden circle materialized underneath her. "Takeover Animal Soul! Tigress!"

Once Lisanna said that she transformed into her Tigress form. She then activated a second magic circle, this one was Reddish-Orange "Tigress Elemental Empowerment! Fire!"

Her Bikini once again becomes Reddish-Orange as her hair gains reddish-orange streaks. Around her Fairy Tail Guild Mark, reddish-orange outlines the shape of the stamp. Lisanna is now in her Fire Tigress form.

"Fire?" Levy asked curiously. "I know exactly what to do now! Solid Script Fire! Heat Spell!"

Levy extends her arms out beside her, then crosses them over her chest. She spins around then extends her arms out to her side diagonally prompting the word Fire to appear above her head in blue block letters in all caps. Once the letters are generated she sends the blue flames toward Everlue and Virgo.

"Lis it's time to finish what you started." Lucy said as she grabbed hold of her whip.

Lisanna nodded as her eyes glowed a reddish-orange color while a magic circle of the same color materialized in front of Lisanna's claws as they light up with flames. "Here I go again! Fire Tigress..." Lisanna started as she jumped up into the air and put her Tigress-Like pads up against each other with her claws pointing up. She then put her legs together as a flaming Aura engulfed her from head to toe and she began to spin like a drill while at the same time finishing up the spell. "Flaming Drill Run of Destruction!"

Levy's Solid Script Fire Heat Spell combines with Lisanna's spinning making her attack even more powerful than it initially is.

As she approaches Virgo, the Maiden Spirit tries to dodge the attack, but Lisanna kept on following her as she used her earth magic to drill into the already fragile ceiling of the sewer. Lisanna followed going up and down up and down much like Everlue had done earlier, thanks to the help from Levy she is even more powerful. Finally Virgo couldn't dodge anymore and she was struck down by the powerful attack. As Lisanna returned to Lucy and Levy's sides and smiled now back into her normal form with the muffler back securely around her neck, she handed over the finishing right to Lucy.

"Hey you dirty little Mole Man!" Lucy exclaimed as Everlue was caught off guard and is wrapped by Lucy's whip. "You can't dig yourself out of this! You make me sick!"

Lucy then flung Duke Everlue through the air. Cancer then saw the opportunity to take the dirty old man down. He can't do anything about it but shout "Boyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!"

Cancer then takes his scissors and chops off all of Everlue's hair and mustache. He then realized that Everlue and Lucy had a bet so he defeated Everlue without knocking him out. Everlue now lays there completely bald and mustache-less with his magic exhausted as Lucy lands gracefully with her back turned to the dirty old Mole Man as he struggles to come to his feet. He manages to get to his feet and just stands next to Virgo in shame.

"Thank you for summoning me baby!" Cancer exclaimed, then added. "Now I'm done. Doesn't he look fabulous?"

Lisanna, Levy and Lucy winked at Cancer as Lucy swipes Cancer's key with her right hand through the air sending him back to the spirit world. "Fabulous is selling yourself short my friend." Lucy said as her and Lisanna unknowingly link hands and walked up to Virgo and Everlue. Levy just smiles at the display and looks at happy with a calculating look on her face.

"Happy, what do we say to that?" Levy asked of the flying blue feline.

"We say, they looove each other!" Happy exclaimed with an even bigger smile than usual on his face while rolling the o.

"You got that right you blue fuzzball you!" Levy exclaimed as she embraced the blue flying cat in a loving embrace. "This is the most fun I have had in a long time."

"Now Everlue, I believe you and Lu had a bet." Lisanna stated as she drew attention to what Everlue promised at the beginning of the battle. "So it's time to make good on your bet. You are a gentleman are you not?"

Everlue sweat dropped and turned to the head maid. "Virgo I Duke Everlue hereby release you from any and all specifications and requirements I implored upon you with your contract. You are now free to do as you wish."

"As you wish Master." Virgo said in her deep voice as she held her hand out for her key. She knows where she actually belongs now. Truth be told, She knew it for Seven Years. It's just a shame that Everlue found her key before Lucy did.

Sighing in defeat Duke Everlue handed Virgo's key over to the maiden's outstretched hand. Virgo takes it and changes forms into what she used to look like before she was found by Duke Everlue. She then walked over to Lucy and immediately went down to formal kneeling. She then bowed to the Celestial Spirit/Star Make Wizard as a sign of apology and repentance. The form that she turned into didn't really look much different from her other form, scratch that she looked completely different. She resembled a petite short pink-haired young lady that resembled a teenager. She was very beautiful as her beautiful blue eyes shined and she bowed to her new wizard. "Mistress, how do you plan to punish me for my crimes?"

"Virgo, come on, I don't plan on punishing you at all. You have been punished enough working under the pressure of Duke Everlue. Would you like me to make a contract with you now, or do you want to wait for later?"

Virgo and Lucy both entered a trance-like state as Lisanna noticed this and so did Happy. Both of them tried to wake the spirit and the wizard up, but knew that it was the best to let this flashback pass.

"What's with Lu?" Levy asked to the white-haired Take Over/Elemental Empowerment Wizard and the blue winged cat.

"She is having another one of her flashbacks." Lisanna sighed with worry. "I hope this one doesn't lead her to tears like the other one did."

"I know how you feel Lis," Levy said having remembered what happened to Lucy when they first came to Everlue's Mansion and the empty look she currently sees in not only Lucy's eyes, but Virgo's eyes as well.

* * *

_**Flashback Year X775 two years before Layla Heartfilia passed away and two years before the Dragons all disappeared... Location: Heartfilia Estate, Lucy: Age 8...**_

* * *

_A young blond haired girl was running around the house playing hide and go seek. Her hiding place was so good that not even Layla and the household help could find her. A young man with Orange Hair in a fancy full suit with a red tie and white shirt was looking all over the place for the little girl but couldn't find her. This young man was someone that resembled Loke almost dead on. This was Leo the Lion. He couldn't find the little blond girl anywhere so he called forth one of his spirits and returned to the spirit world, but not before telling a spirit that resembled a maid what needed to be done._

_"Virgo, I need you to find Lucy, everyone in the estate has looked everywhere and can't find her." Leo said worriedly. "Can you do that for me Little Sister?"_

_"Of course I can Big Brother Leo. I know all the favorite hiding spots of Miss Lucy." Virgo said as she went off to find the young blond._

_"This is a really good hiding place!" Little Lucy said to herself. "No one will ever find me here! Not Leo, not Cancer, Not Taurus, not Aries, no one! I really threw them off my track now!"_

_All of a sudden the ground shook underneath Lucy as Virgo popped up in front of her. "I found you Princess! Now, it's time for dinner. Everyone is waiting for you. Forgive me for the intrusion, feel free to punish me anyway you please."_

_"Why would I punish you Big Sister Virgo? I love you too much! I can't punish you at all. Are Big Brother Leo and the others alright? I just know that I am worrying them to no end." Lucy said to the maid spirit as she berates herself._

_"All of them are worried for you. I was sent to find you because I know all of your hiding places. Will you come with me Princess?" Virgo asked the young blond in the pink and white dress._

_"Of course I will Big Sister Virgo! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugs the spirit tight. Virgo then picks her up and puts the young debutante on her back for a piggy back ride, opens the door and heads to the kitchen._

* * *

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

**_Back to Present Time X784..._**

* * *

Lucy and Virgo came out of their trance-like states and embraced.

"Big Sister Virgo! I am so glad to have you back. I remember making a contract with you when I was younger should Mama ever give you to me! Will you please allow me to be your little sister, friend and wizard once again?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I don't know Princess, after all I have done to you? Calling you ugly and whatnot. Are you sure you want me to be your spirit?" Virgo asked hopefully as she remained in formal kneeling and continued to bow with her head close to the ground. Her nose in the middle of the triangle that her hands formed.

"It wasn't you're fault Big Sister Virgo! You were just doing what your former master was ordering you to do. I would be happy to have you back! What do you say Big Sister?" Lucy asked hopefully with her big puppy dog eyes.

"As you wish my Princess!" Virgo exclaimed as she asked another question. "May I please stand up now?"

"Of course you can Big Sister Virgo. Please stand up." Lucy said to her newest spirit. "I will still follow the same terms as the agreement we made seven years ago. Unless you want to make a new one. All I know for sure is that all of you spirits were ordered to protect me for all eternity should you ever encounter me again."

Virgo stands up after Lucy released her hug. "Thanks for taking me back Princess."

"Thanks for coming back to me Virgo. Now you can return to the Spirit World." Lucy said as she swiped her newest key through the air and put it onto her key ring that was attached to her belt.

All of a sudden the structural integrity finally gave way as the whole area that our three heroines were standing in gave way and started to collapse. Lucy quickly summoned Aquila. Aquila began to fly as Lisanna and Lucy grabbed a hold of Aquila's talons while Happy wrapped his tail around Levy and used his Max Speed to get the young Solid Script Wizard out of the collapsing sewers. Aquila quickly pumped up her speed and flew as fast as she could to catch up with Happy as Lucy and Lisanna managed to climb from her talons up to her back.

They then tied Everlue to one of many nearby fence posts that surrounded the now vacant lot that was once the Everlue Mansion.

"Hey Lis, I think we overdid it again." Lucy stated as she sent Aquila back to the spirit world.

"Saying we overdid is the biggest understatement of the entire year." Levy said with a chuckle as her and Happy landed followed shortly by Aquila.

"You're right Lu, but that's what our guild is famous for. Especially you and me. The damage would have been much worse if Natsu was here. But still that's nothing compared to what we can do with Aspen. Can you imagine how strong our team will be once we start to go on missions with Erza and Gray again? You and I are already the strongest team in Fairy Tail, but adding Aspen, Gray, and Erza will make us even stronger!"

"Aye!" Happy said as he chimed in his two cents.

The group of Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy then headed back toward Kaby's place as they left Everlue, the Vanish Brothers, and the ugly maids where they were.

* * *

_**Kaby's Mansion once again...**_

* * *

"When I first read Daybreak, I couldn't believe it was written by Kemu Zaleon. There's no way he would've done something that bad." Lucy said to Lisanna, Levy, and Happy as they entered through the gates and then the door.

"Yeah so? What are you getting at Lucy?" Lisanna asked her best friend who was standing in front of the sofa across from Kaby. Levy was sitting on the sofa

"I will tell you Lisanna," Lucy stated to her best friend, "that's exactly how I knew that there must've been a spell cast upon it."

Lucy then handed the book across the table to the relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair. He always keeps his eyes closed. Kaby wears a tattered green suit with a red tie.

The older man takes it and is surprised that it was returned. "But I requested this book be destroyed. Why on Earth are you giving it back to me completely unscathed?" The old man named Kaby asked of the Celestial/Star Make Wizard and her friends.

"If you really wanna burn it, then I'd rather have you do it yourself." The blond leader of Team Lucy stated with her blue-haired best friend sitting on the sofa near the armrest, and her white-haired best friend and blue flying cat standing behind the sofa giving her support.

"I certainly will burn this trash! I never wanted to see it again!" Kaby exclaimed as his hands shook, which in turn caused the book to shake as well.

"I completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book Kaby." Lucy said apologetically. "You want to protect your father's legacy because you are actually Zaleon's son aren't you?"

"What?" Levy asked in surprise and confusion. "You mean to tell me that Kaby Melon is actually the great Kemu Zaleon's son? How is that even possible?"

Lisanna and Happy, who is perching on the white-haired wizard's shoulder gasp in confusion. "Huh?"

"Yes that's true." Kaby said to the blond-haired teen.

"Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asked of the older man.

"No I, I could never bring myself to do it." Kaby said as he continued to hold the book. "Father told me it was garbage."

"You were just going to burn it?" Lisanna asked in shock at this revelation.

"I was." Kaby continued.

Lisanna wants to go up and grab their client by the collar, but being much more calm than Natsu used to be she just sighs with annoyance. "Without even bothering to see what was inside?" Lisanna inquired with a hint of annoyance. "It's the last book your father ever wrote right? I understand what you are thinking, even though some of us would kill for that kind of memory."

"Lisanna stay calm. We don't want to cause any undue trouble. We both would kill for a nice memory of our fathers. Me especially." Lucy said as tears started to form in her eyes. Lisanna put her arm around her best friend and wiped her tears away.

"Lucy is right Lis, I never got to know my father very well either. He died when I was really young and so did my mother. Why don't we listen to what Kaby has to say first.

"Levy brings up a valid point." Lucy remarked, then continued. "We need to hear Kaby out and not panic."

"Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame." Kaby said sadly. "It was thirty-one years ago."

* * *

_**Flashback X753...**_

* * *

_An older man came into the door while a much younger Kaby was sitting on a chair. It was a small storeroom that seemed to be made of wood. It had barrels stacked up in one corner. There were two wooden tables in the room, in the corner along with the barrels was a cabinet and a trunk of some sort._

_"Father?" A younger Kaby asked as he noticed an older man that looked just like him came in through the door._

_"Forgive me son." The older man that was wearing rags said as he went to the trunk in the corner by the cabinet and the barrels._

_"We haven't heard anything from you in three years!" Kaby exclaimed. "Where have you been all this time?"_

_"Somewhere I'll not return. It's all over now!" The older man exclaimed as he tied the rope around his upper arm right below the shoulder and stuck the other end in his mouth and began to pull the rope a lot tighter. He then pulled out a giant butcher knife, well it was more like a cleaver of sorts. With the rope tightened Kaby saw what his father was doing and tried to talk some sense into him as he raised the cleaver up about ready to end his apparent misery._

_"Father no!" Kaby exclaimed with his hand out trying to stop his father, but to no avail._

_"I'll never write again!" The older man,now known as Kemu Zaleon exclaimed as he took the cleaver and chopped his arm clear off at the shoulder joint. "Ahhhhhh!"_

* * *

**_Temporary Flashback Interruption.._**

* * *

**_Present time with the scene of Kemu cutting off his own arm in the background._**

* * *

Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna embrace each other closely as Happy pops up in between the three holding something in his hands or paws or whatever you call them on a flying cat. Let's just go with paws.

* * *

_**Back to the Flashback this time it was in a hospital room...**_

* * *

_"You should've listened to me!" Kaby scolded his father. "I told you that you'd regret working for that horrible Duke Everlue, but you did it anyway. Why?"_

_Kemu then spoke to his son. "Because it was good money."_

_"Who cares?!" Kaby asked angrily. "Look where it got you."_

_"I'm so glad I finished that rubbish!"_

_"What the heck are you smiling about?" Kaby inquired as he continued to scold his father. "Do you think it's funny to leave your family for three years to write a novel you aren't even proud of?"_

_"Son, I thought about you the entire time I was gone."_

_"Then you should've just written something for him quickly and come back back to us!" Kaby said as he continued on. "Instead you abandoned your pride and your family right along with it. You're a sad excuse for a writer; selling yourself out to the highest bidder! You're not much of a father either."_

_Once Kaby says those words, he walks out of the hospital room that his father is in._

_Then Kaby is standing in the cemetery looking at his fathers grave._

* * *

**_End of Flashback back to present time as Kaby is finishing his story..._**

* * *

"Not long after that," Kaby continued. "My father passed away. "However, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on."

Lucy and Levy continued to listen as Lisanna has her back turned, but is still listening to Kaby. Happy is standing on the floor next to Lisanna.

Kaby's wife is then seen holding onto Kaby's shoulder in kind of a side hug as Kaby continued his tale.

"But as the years passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse. And now, it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness."

Lisanna is then seen looking out the window with Happy as Kaby continued to speak. "So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that had caused him so much pain and suffering." Kaby continued as he held the Daybreak book in his hand. "This is the only way. This is the only way I can preserve his legacy."

Kaby then lit a match and continued to speak as he is about to burn the book. "I'm sure this is what he would want."

"You're wrong." Lucy spoke up after she heard the story.

The match goes out by itself as Happy and Lisanna turn around and look toward Lucy.

"Kaby look!" Levy exclaimed as a light blue magic circle appeared behind the book

"What's happening?" Kaby asked with fear in his voice.

The book floated in the air by itself as the word Daybreak jumped off the book.

"There is a spell on this book." Lucy stated, then continued. "It's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon. Or should I say Zekua Melon!"

"A spell?" Kaby asked in surprise as his eyes burst open.

The word Daybreak splits apart and rearranges to read Dear Kaby. The author byline then changes the order of its letters as well. It now read Zekua Melon instead of Kemu Zaleon.

"Dear Kaby." Kaby said as he opened his eyes fully.

"That's right, this book is his letter to you disguised behind a spell that rearranges all the words so no one else could read it." Levy said trying to calm Kaby down.

The book opened up as all the words flew out of the book in several different directions.

"Wow Lu!" Lisanna exclaimed excitedly.

"Pretty!" Happy said as he just had to chime in his two cents.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed." Lucy said as she brought attention to the flying letters. "He stopped writing because he had finished his masterpiece."

Both Kaby and his wife's eyes are now fully open as Lucy continues with her explanation with Levy looking on from the couch and Lisanna looking up in the air at all the letters circulating about. "A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son! And if you read it the way he intended, it's easily his best work ever."

His father's voice then pierces the air as he says the words he said to Kaby thirty-one years ago. "I thought about you the entire time I was gone."

The book then finishes rearranging and closes. It then lands in the out-stretched hands of Kaby.

"And now that the spell's been broken, you can read it yourself." Levy said as she finished the explanation for Lucy.

"Thank you Father! I swear I will never let any harm come to this book!" Kaby said to his father knowing that up in heaven Zekua can hear him as plain as day.

"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward." Lisanna said as she put her hand behind her head. Lucy is a bit peeved at first, but then realizes that her best friend is right.

"Really, but I was really hoping to get a ton of new books or something like that." Levy said sadly in disbelief. "We are just going to let 500,000 Jewel a piece get away?"

"Lis is right Lev. We really didn't actually finish the job." Lucy said. "Even though it was a tough task just to retrieve the book."

"What do you mean we aren't accepting the reward?" Happy asked surprised. "We worked our tails off getting that book back and he decided not to burn it?"

"Um, Happy, you didn't really do anything at all." Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy chimed together as they glared at their son, yes I guess you can say that Levy sees herself as a third mother to Happy since she is so close to Lucy and Lisanna. "We did all the work."

"Besides that Happy, I expected you to be the last one to say that you wanted the reward." Lisanna said to her son as she glared at him. "Lu and I raised you better than that!"

"Lis is right Happy!" Lucy exclaimed in agreement with her best friend.

"I guess it can't be helped can it?" Levy asked in sadness. "Our mission was to destroy the book, not return it. I guess I am going to have to get money for more books elsewhere.

Kaby then speaks up as he watches Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna leave with Happy. "Even though the book wasn't destroyed, at least let me do something."

"If Aspen was here she would want to take the reward money even though you aren't as rich as you implied on the job posting." Lisanna said matter-of-factly. "She definitely needs some rent money considering the price it is per month where she is living. We should all go home now that means you too Mr. Melon."

"Lisanna is right Kaby, we all need to go home." Levy suggested as she glanced at the older man. "We know that this isn't your house, otherwise servants would've been coming up to us asking us if we wanted something to drink. Someone who truly owns a mansion would not hesitate to call on servants to help us in any way possible."

"Well you're right, I just rented this house to make myself look good." Kaby said, "I am nothing more than a middle class business man trying to make an honest living."

Kaby then took the group of Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Happy to his real house. "This is where I really live. My wife and I just rented that house to make us look like we were rich. If we didn't do that, we were afraid no one would take the job.

"That's not Fairy Tail's style." Lucy explained to the couple standing outside their real house. "We would've taken the job anyway. We at Fairy Tail pride ourselves on taking jobs and completing them to help all of our various clients out."

"Lu is right." Levy said to the older man. "We love doing the right thing for our clients, even if it isn't what we originally planned on doing. Thank you for your hospitality Kaby. We appreciate it."

"Aye!" Happy said as he chimed in his two cents as always.

"Kaby, it was nice to meet you. We look forward to seeing you again sometime." Lisanna said with a smile. Lucy also had a smile as well. "We will see both of you around sometime."

* * *

_**On the path back to Fairy Tail...**_

* * *

Lucy giggles as she speaks to her best friends. "You know Lis and Lev, it's a good thing that Aspen didn't come with us." Lucy said as she turned to Happy. "Right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed as they continued down the path underneath the half moon. "She would've wanted the money because of where she is living now. It costs 100,000 Jewel a month to live in Fairy Hills."

"That's right it does, sometimes I even have trouble making the rent payments on time." Levy said to the group she came along with for the mission.

"That is a very good point." Lisanna spoke up at Happy's two remarks. "Lu do you know of anyone else that would go for the money no matter what the situation was?"

"My cousin Luna would. Since her parents have disappeared she has been looking all over the place for work. However, since she has yet to join a guild she can't get any work. That's what she said in a recent letter to me. She is searching for Laxus and me as well as her Grandfather. Who I am not sure who it is."

Lisanna then brings up a point that she forgot to bring up back at Everlue's place. "Hey Lucy that flashback you told me about right after we defeated Everlue and Virgo, from what you told me about Leo the Lion, he seems an awful lot like Loke. Didn't Loke join the guild three years ago after he said something terrible happened to him?"

"That's a good point Lisanna." Lucy said to her best friend. "Leo reminds me a lot of Loke, and Loke reminds me a lot of Leo. Do you think there is a connection?"

"There could be." Lisanna spoke up as she continued to walk next to Lucy. It also seems that Happy is Hovering in between them with his Angel Wings extended as they vanish causing Happy to fall, but being a cat, he gracefully landed on his feet. "Hey Lu, Lev, Happy let's stop here at this swamp, we can fish for dinner here."

Lucy, Levy and Happy nod as they sit down and pull out fishing poles. Soon enough, within five minutes of sitting down and casting their Fishing Lines into the water, they each caught a bunch of fish.

Lisanna activates her Bo-Staff, still collapsed but taken off of her back and builds a campfire using the wood that all of them collected. Soon enough the group of three girls and one cat are eating their dinner happily.

The group then eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

Team Lucy and Levy are on their way home as they come to yet another swamp. Lucy thought about using Horologium but decided against it. She wanted to fly across a swamp so she pulled out one of her Silver Keys. The silver key with the eagle symbol on it spins in mid-air as she grabs it. She really loves her eagle. Especially because she can carry all three of them with ease. "Open Gate of the Silver Eagle! Aquila!"

A doorbell chime once again sounded as a silver circle appeared in front of the key. Lucy turned the key to her right as a silver glow expanded in the air. Once the silver glow vanished, Aquila stood with her wings extended. "What can I do for you today Lucy dear?" Aquila asked as she looked at the swamp and knew what she needed to do. "I'm surprised you didn't decide to use Horologium."

"Sorry, but Horlogium can only hold one person at a time. Happy can fit in there too because he is a lot smaller than I am. However, Lisanna and Levy can't fit in there with me." Lucy spoke up to Aquila as she gave her an order, well more like she asked her a question kindly. "Aquila, can you please fly us over the swamp?"

Aquila nods and lowers herself down allowing Team Lucy and Levy to board her. She then expands her majestic wings and takes to the sky. The group is in awe as they have never seen a swamp from the sky before. Team Lucy and Levy never realized just how beautiful a body of water is when viewed from the sky.

Once the group was finished flying over the swamp, Aquila landed and let Team Lucy and Levy disembark.

"Thank you so much Aquila!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "You can take a nice rest."

"Thank you so much Lucy Dear. Your Mother would be so proud of you!" Aquila said and then exclaimed as she smiled the best she could, Aquila being an eagle it's kind of hard to tell if she is smiling or not.

"Thank you so much Aquila!" Lucy exclaimed as she held up Aquila's key and swung it gently through the air sending the Silver Eagle back to the Spirit World. "You deserve a nice rest."

Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna hear something over in the bushes and glance toward it. "Star Make! Shuriken Storm!" Lucy said as she sent a storm of Shurikens over toward the bushes.

"Solid Script! Fire!" Levy exclaimed as she moved her right hand in an arc creating the word fire in mid-air and sending it toward the bushes.

"Elemental Empowerment! Fire Ball!" Lisanna exclaimed as a reddish-orange magic circle appears in front of her hands. Once the circle vanishes a Fireball is in Lisanna's hand as she flings it in the same direction as Lucy sent her Shuriken Storm and Lisanna sent her Solid Script Fire.

Moans and groans can be heard as a man with a Dark Blue Fairy Tail Mark on his right pectoral wearing a necklace that looks like a sword in a stone jumps out of the bushes with nothing but boxers on.

"It's Gray!" Happy exclaimed as the Ice Make Wizard comes out of the bushes in nothing but boxers. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a bathroom." Gray stated as he glared at the two girls who attacked him.

Lisanna activates her Fire Tigress Form and gets up into Gray's face. "Why would there be a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" Lisanna asked.

"I was looking for some privacy." Gary said.

"You don't strip before you find it." Lucy scolded. "Get some clothes on now!"

"Please Gray, jeez your stripping habit is getting even more on my nerves than it was before!" Levy exclaimed angrily as she looked away while covering her eyes.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he too glared angrily at the Ice Make Wizard and turned away.

"Why are you here anyway Gray?" Lisanna asked curiously as she still glared at Gray wanting to fight. "We have some unfinished business to attend to Gray, let's finish the match we started back at the Guild Hall!"

"Fine By Me! Ice Make Lance!" Gray said as he sent a barrage of lances toward Lisanna.

"Elemental Empower! Ice Tigress!" Lisanna exclaims as her bikini becomes white and blue instead of reddish-orange and black.

As the Ice attack heads toward Lisanna she opens her mouth and sucks it in. "Thanks for the meal Gray. Now it's time I show you the true power of Ice! Ice Tigress' Freezing Claw Slash!" As Lisanna said this, a white circle appeared at the end of both of them she then uses her Tigress type Agility to head at impact speed toward Gray. An Ice Blue Circle appears below Gray as he exclaims with confidence, "Ice Make Shield!"

The shield goes up but to no avail as Lisanna tears right through his shield with her claws and slashes diagonally across in both directions freezing Gray in place.

"I-Im-p-po-possible! H-how could you f-freeze an Ice Wizard l-like me?" Gray asked through his shiver. "Wh-why aren't y-you-S-S-Class y-y-et? I-I d-don't think Lucy could b-break th-through th-this ice."

Lucy heard this and glared at The Ice Make Wizard. "Oh really Stripper? I will prove to you that I can break you free of that ice, that is if Lisa-Chan wants me to."

During that whole remark Lucy blushed while she was asking Lisanna permission. Lisanna blushed in response. "It's probably for the best Lu, he can't get back to the guild hall if he is frozen solid. Why don't you show him that trick you learned by watching him ever since you came to Fairy Tail. I'm sure he will tell us what he is doing in the middle of the forest if you break him free of the ice."

Happy looks on and notices that his two mother's are blushing at each other. "You two liiiike each other!"

"SHUT UP CAT!" Lucy and Lisanna both exclaimed in unison as a golden yellow circle forms in between Lucy's hands. Lisanna reverts back to her normal tigress form and then back to her normal appearance with muffler and all.

"Star Make!" Lucy exclaims as she puts her hands together and begins to slowly pull them apart as something begins to form between her hands. Blades of two swords begin to form as Lucy pulls her hands apart as the complete blades of both swords are revealed. The next thing that forms is two sword handles. Once they form, Lucy is standing there with her vest and all holding a sword in each of her hands that are gold in color. "Twin Shooting Star Swords!"

Lucy then begins to spin around as the frozen Gray looks on in awe.

"What is that weak spin going to do Lucy?" Gray asked harshly. "Do you actually believe you can break Lisanna's Ice? How do you intend to do that?"

Lucy stops spinning and glares angrily at Gray as she begins to dissipate her swords, but not too much. "HEY! DO YOU WANT OUT OF THAT ICE OR NOT?!"

"I do I do!" Gray exclaimed worriedly, he would put his hands up in defense but he can't because he's frozen, man even he is beginning to see that angry Lucy is scary.

"Maybe I should've frozen your mouth too Gray so we wouldn't have to listen to you whine about being beaten by two girls." Lisanna said as she prepared to use her Ice Tigress claw again to freeze Gray's face as well.

"If you want out of that ice..." Lucy started, "...then I suggest that you shut up and let me do my work!"

Gray shuts up immediately.

Lucy nods as she brings back the little bit of the swords that she dissipated earlier. "Seven Slice Dance Revised: Shooting Star Fourteen Slice Dance!" Once Lucy exclaimed her attack she began to spin around elegantly like a ballerina faster and faster until she was nothing but a funnel of golden wind with two protrusions out of either side. She then began to use movements similar to a waltz and a pirouette combined into one as her swords spin around with her making it look like fourteen swords were spinning all around with tails on them reminiscent of shooting stars. Lucy cuts up down and all around as her attack collides with the ice on Gray's upper body cutting through the ice with ease setting him free. Once Lucy stops spinning, she dissipates her swords and notices that Gray is still in nothing but his boxers. Lucy and Lisanna glare at the Ice Make Mage and yell at him angrily. Levy still has her back turned so she can't see him.

"Gray get some clothes on before we throw you off a cliff!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in unison.

"Will you two stop acting like Natsu all the time?" Levy asked of her two friends as she turned around only to be confronted by a naked Gray. She covers her eyes once again, but peers through her first two fingers from time to time.

Gray nods and quickly gets dressed and is found laying around the campfire with the girls and Happy.

"So Gray, why are you going this way again?" Lucy asked with confusion.

"I was on my way back to the guild from a job and found this short cut through the woods. I also came to tell you that Erza was on her way back and we need to be back there to greet her. If we don't she will get really mad. We certainly don't want a mad Erza now do we?"

The three girls shake their heads no in sync.

"It would be a bad thing to make Erza mad." Lisanna said matter-of-factly.

"So we better get going." Lucy stated as she got up followed shortly by Lisanna.

"I don't want to be confronted by an angry Erza!" Levy exclaimed in fear thinking of all the things the Armored Wizard can do if she was mad.

"Aye Sir! Let's hurry up and get back to Fairy Tail." Happy exclaimed then said.

"Aspen wants to show you how she has improved." Gray said to Lucy and Lisanna as he got up to stretch. "She thinks she can be of a much better help now. She wants to go on your next mission with you."

"Would you like to come with us on the next mission Levy?" Lucy asked of the short blue-haired Solid Script Wizard.

"No thanks Lu," Levy said to the blond. "Every once in a while I will help out, but since I am the leader of Team Shadow Gear I have to go on missions with them first. You understand don't you? How about you Lis?"

Lucy and Lisanna nod in understanding and decide to drop the subject.

All of a sudden a small humanoid being with dark grayish skin and no hair bearing the mark of his guild on the left side of his head, in between his pointed ears with two slits for a nose and wearing a confident sneer. He is also wearing a green shirt with a hood and a pair of red gloves along with brown trousers under a dark white quilt and a pair of black shoes for footwear creates a brown circle and causes the sand around Team Lucy to explode creating confusion. In the confusion. The one that created the diversion is known as the Eisenwald Goblin.

"What now?" Gray asked.

"Happy!" Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna exclaimed as they see their son vanish from their sight. "We have to go find him!"

Lucy and Lisanna link hands and run off after the Goblin leaving Gray and Levy behind. "Lucy Lisanna? Where are you?"

"Let them be by themselves Gray, we need to focus on looking for Happy." Levy said toward the Ice Make Wizard with authority.

Gray nods in understanding as he and Levy go try to find where that goblin thingy took Happy.

* * *

_**Campfire with Happy tied to the pole...**_

* * *

Several wizards with a strange mark located somewhere on them sit around a campfire pit waiting to cook Happy.

Two of them are twins that are completely identical with both of them having slightly long orange hair and black eyes. They wear identical dark red and white collared coats under of which is a black and khaki colored V-neck shirt. The two also wear a pair of dark blue trousers and brown shoes for footwear. These two don't seem to have any magic to speak of, but they each have one half of a pair of Sai on their person so they prefer to use weapons instead of magic. These two are the Eisenwald Twins.

Along with the Goblin and Twins there is a Fortune Teller around the campfire pit. He is a tall slim man with black eyes and black hair that hangs on either side of his head, bordering his face. He wears a white shirt under a collared purple jumpsuit with metal shoulder and thigh guards. He also dons a pair of black boots for footwear.

The final wizard is a Chicken, yes a Chicken. This wizard is big and humanoid with yellow skin and red hair and beard. He has beady eyes, a triangular mouth and no apparent nose and ears. He wears blue overalls with two lighter colored pockets in the rear and a pair of red shoes for footwear.

"Help me." Happy said as he was tied to the pole about ready to be cooked.

"We're finally going to get some real protein!" One of the twins said.

"No berries for us tonight!" The second twin said in response to the other one.

"Meat!" The chicken exclaimed.

"Our future holds a feast." The fortune teller said.

Happy is shaking while on the pole.

"Wow look at the shaking." One twin said. "Geez."

"Relax." The goblin said. "You're gonna be in our bellies soon enough. So there's no need to be scared."

"Actually I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared." Happy said as he continued to shake causing the goblin to scoff. "I've gotta use the bathroom really bad."

The fortune teller sighs. "Oh."

"I can't hold it much longer and I betcha it's going to make me taste weird." Happy said to the group of thugs.

"Who cares?" The goblin asked rhetorically. "Now cook him."

"Meat!" The chicken said as a reddish orange magic circle appeared at the end of his staff causing it to ignite.

"I will take mine Medium please." The Fortune Teller requested.

"Hey I'm serious it's going to make me taste funny! I just know it will!" Happy exclaimed.

All of a sudden a female voice pierces the air. "Hold it right there!"

"Happy!" Gray and Levy shouted out to the cat about to be barbecued.

"Thank goodness, now I'm not going to taste weird." Happy said in relief.

"Pipe Down!" The goblin said as Lisanna cracked her knuckles.

"What do you think you are doing trying to roast our son you idiots?" Lisanna inquired angrily.

"Lisanna Mama, Lucy Mama!"

"Lisanna Mama? Lucy Mama?" The thugs asked.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" Lucy exclaimed as a golden yellow circle appeared underneath her. "Star Make! Shuriken Storm!"

As Lucy exclaimed this, a storm of Shurikens, which are throwing star type devices more commonly used by ninjas, flew toward the thugs' way.

"Takeover Animal Soul! Tigress! Tigress Elemental Empowerment Fire!" Lisanna said as a reddish-orange circle over laps the golden circle causing her to change into her Tigress form more rapidly than usual as her white hair gains reddish-orange streaks and her Fairy Tail Insignia on her left thigh becomes outlined with a reddish-orange border. Lisanna is now completely in her Fire Tigress form.

"Gray, Levy you two rescue Happy!" Lucy and Lisanna chorused together as they got ready to battle.

"Oh no Gray and Levy going to eat me!" Happy said in a panic.

"Why would I eat such a sweet kitty like you?" Levy said with a smile as she kissed Happy's forehead causing the cat to blush.

"You better shut up Happy if you know what's good for you." Gray ordered the flying cat.

"You guys are wizards aren't you?" Lucy asked as she put her hands together. "Star Make! Twin Shooting Star Swords!"

Lucy pulls her hands apart as the blades form first followed by the sword handles.

"Lisanna you handle the chicken and the goblin, I will take care of the twins." Lucy said to her best friend.

"Sure thing Lucy!" Lisanna said with a smile. "Okay ugly bring it on!"

"My pleasure little girl!" The goblin said as a magic circle materialized in his hands and he calls out his attack. "Sand Bomb!"

"Takeover Animal soul empowerment Earth!" Lisanna said as a circle with a green outer edge and a brown inner edge appears in front of her, she just winks as her bikini changes forms again to green and brown as opposed to Reddish Orange and Black.

"That Sand isn't going to work on me ugly!" Lisanna said as she opened her mouth and swallowed the sand. "This is quite a good meal! Now to send it back" Lisanna stretched her arms out wide and opened her mouth. "Roar of the Earth Tigress!" As Lisanna said that a cyclone of sand, rocks, grass and mud fired out of her mouth straight toward the Eisenwald Goblin.

The Twins head straight for Lucy with just one sai each in their hands. Lucy smirks and glares at the two. "Seriously really? You expect to take down my two swords with your measly short swords I don't think so! Double Shooting Star Sword Slash!"

As Lucy said that she jumped up into the air, crossed her swords in front of her face as she continues to get closer to the twins. When she gets close enough, she slashes her two swords down striking the wrists, not cutting them off, just slitting them enough to cause pain which causes the twins to drop their Sais and grimace in pain as they hold the wrists to slow down the bleeding. This is the opening that Lucy has been waiting for as she cocks her right leg and dissipates her swords. "Super Secret Finishing Move! Lucy Kick!" As Lucy said that she uses her right leg to kick one twin and then the other knocking them out. The chicken then sees Gray and Levy taking Happy and runs up to stop them. Lisanna sees this and turns into her Water Tigress form which causes her bikini to turn all blue and her claws to have a Blue glow as well.

"Water Tigress! Tidal Wave Claw Slash!" Lisanna said as she used her glowing claws to slash the chicken down to size. Now that the two girls have taken down most of the thugs, the Fortune Teller is the only one remaining as Happy flies over to his mothers. Lisanna returns to her normal Tigress form, then transforms back into her everyday normal appearance. Levy then walks up next to the other two girls. The three girls scratch Happy behind the ears causing a purr from the blue flying cat.

"I see someone special." The Fortune Teller said to Gray. "You will soon have an encounter with a woman and water."

"You're telling my fortune?" Gray asked. Gray then Elbows, Knees and punches the Fortune Teller sending him in the same direction that the other thugs were.

Lisanna and Lucy smile maliciously and Lucy was up. "Time to tie these wizards up for the authorities! Star Make Rope!"

"Solid Script: Rope!" Levy exclaimed as she wrote the word rope in mid-air. Once she wrote that, a giant rope appeared and Levy held both ends ready to tie up some thugs. Levy struts toward the thugs and ties the rope around their centers. Lucy and Lisanna are the next ones to tie the group up.

As Lucy says that, a rope materializes from her hands as her and Lisanna each grab an end and tie them up tight. They try to escape but to no avail as Lucy snaps her fingers and speaks up. "You know guys. You never want to underestimate Fairy Tail especially with a team like mine. So just relax. The more you struggle in those ropes the tighter they get now tell me why you wanted to eat our son Happy?"

Instead of giving Lucy the answer she wanted the Goblin speaks up. "Lulla."

"Lulla?" Lucy asked curiously.

"What exactly is that?" Lisanna asked from beside her best friend. Happy is hovering in between his two "mothers."

"I would like to know the same thing." Levy said to the tied up thugs.

"Lullaby is." The Goblin says. Gray and the two leaders are confused just like Happy is. "Lullaby."

"Lullaby what's that?" They all three asked together.

All of a sudden a shadowy hand comes up from the ground and pulls them under. The girls then sense something. "Do you sense what I sense Lu, how about you Lev?" Lisanna asked of the two girls.

Levy nods in response to Lisanna.

"Whatever it is Lis or whoever it is, he or she seems to mask his or her presence really well." Lucy remarked.

"I have to agree with you three. It does seem awfully strange, but we need to get back to the guild before Erza gets back." Gray said to the girls and Happy.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed as they continued to head back to the guild.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the streets of Magnolia...**_

The citizens of this fair city look on in amazement as a young Scarlet-Haired woman in armor traverses the streets carrying a giant horn above her head. Her apparent destination: the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

* * *

_**The End of the Daybreak Arc...**_

_**To Be Continued In...**_

_**The Lullaby Arc.**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

Erza Scarlet returns and is looking for Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray. She wishes to take them on a mission with her. Something about stopping a Dark Guild from casting some sort of death magic on the Guild Master Conference in Clover. Will the Clover Meeting Hall survive the upcoming battle between Fairy Tail and Eisenwald? More than likely it won't.

_**Next Time on Lucy of Fairy Tail**__** - **__**Episode 06: The Wizard in Armor**_

Coming Soon to a Fan Fiction Site near you. Be on the lookout!

The next chapter will cover one episode:

_**Episode 05: The Wizard in Armor**_


	6. 006: Team Lucy Vs Eisenwald! Part I

_**Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Episode 006: Team Lucy Vs Eisenwald! Part I**_

This Chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 005: The Wizard in Armor**_

* * *

_**Recap...**_

* * *

**_Previously on Lucy of Fairy Tail.._**

* * *

_Lucy and Lisanna found a mission that was originally slated for a 200,000 Jewel Reward, but as it turned out the reward was upped to 2,000,000 Jewel. Levy also decided to join Lucy and Lisanna on this assignment. Unfortunately as not to bring shame to Fairy Tail, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna decided not to take the reward money. Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna didn't actually finish the job because they didn't destroy the book. As it turned out, it was for the best. Since Kaby and his wife weren't actually rich like they thought. They had just rented the house to make themselves look good. Also, Aspen the Weather/Temperature Wizard joined the guild. She still doesn't think she is strong enough to be in Fairy Tail because of all of the other guilds she tried to get into rejected her because they didn't think her magic was worth it. Aspen ended up joining Fairy Tail and was happy to be finally accepted into a guild. Now she wondered if she could go on an assignment with Lucy and Lisanna sometime again. Anyway, Gray ran across Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, and Happy and stated that Erza was on her way back to the guild and she was due back anytime. Also Team Lucy and Levy came across some dark wizards that tried to kidnap and eat Happy. Eventually Happy was rescued and the thugs were disposed of. Apparently they were from a Dark Guild that none of the team even knew of, they weren't even sure if the thugs were part of a guild or dark guild. Eventually Team Lucy defeated the thugs. The thugs they were facing mentioned something about Lullaby. Before they could get answers a giant shadowy hand came out of the ground and dragged the renegade wizards underground for mentioning Lullaby. Now that was a question, what was Lullaby and what guild were those thugs from? I guess we are going to have to wait to find out. Also Lucy gained yet another new Zodiac Spirit. This one was Virgo the Maiden. Virgo was a former spirit of Layla's and was later found by the pervert Duke Everlue. After defeating Everlue with the help of her best friends Lisanna and Levy, Lucy claimed back Virgo. Just like all the other spirits that were released by Layla before she died, she was charged with protecting Lucy for all eternity. On with the story._

* * *

**_On their way back to Fairy Tail... _**

* * *

Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Gray, and Happy are on their way back to Fairy Tail. The day is nice and sunny with birds chirping, fish jumping, and bushes rustling. The group is engaging in small talk as Lucy and Lisanna speak toward Gray.

"So, just how much as Aspen progressed?" Lucy asked of the Ice Make Wizard. "I am anxious to see how she has improved over the few days we were gone for our mission."

"I would like to know as well." Lisanna chimed in while unknowingly linking hands with Lucy. "Has she improved quite a bit and gotten stronger."

Gray nods in acknowledgement then speaks up. "I am really proud of her for improving her cold weather magic so much.

"That's great Gray!" Levy exclaimed happily. "I can just tell that she is going to be an excellent asset for the guild as well as Lucy and Lisanna's team."

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed in agreement with Levy.

A young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes that is wearing some clothing that is evocative of the conventional image of an angel is in the area. The young woman wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continue up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. Two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone. Her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head, with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face. A piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots. She is chewing out all of her spirits for failing to accomplish a mission for her.

One of the spirits is a female spirit which resembles a young girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She usually wears clothes based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Her name is Aries the Ram.

Among them are also two twin spirits. They are both small alien-like creatures with blue colored bodies and two antennae. They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts, Mini wears orange shorts, and Gemi wears black ones. Gemi has a "^" shape for a mouth, while Mini has an "v" for a mouth. Gemi has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and Mini has a sash running from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. These two twin spirits are Gemini.

Among them is also a third spirit. This one a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. His name is Scorpio.

Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. He also has a tendency to say "Wicked" at the beginning of his sentences.

The young lady named Angel is beating up her spirits as she scolds them for failing a mission. Lucy sees this and glares at her. She then motions to Lisanna, Happy, Levy, and Gray. "Guys, you go back to the guild and meet Erza, I will get there as fast as I can. I have to stop that lady from bringing anymore harm to those spirits."

"I understand Lu just hurry, we don't want to make Erza mad." Lisanna said as she, Gray and Happy began heading back to the guild as fast as they could.

Levy shivered with a scary thought as she thought of an angry Erza attacking them because they were late. Levy waved good bye to the group thanking them for letting her tag along and runs back toward the guild with Gray, Happy, and Lisanna leaving Lucy behind to fight.

Lucy stays hidden in a nearby tree. She looks all over the exposed skin on the short silvery-haired girl and doesn't see a guild mark anywhere. It's apparent that she has no business being a Celestial Spirit Wizard with the way she is treating the spirits. Lucy remembers all of the spirits that the young woman has as she gasps.

"Big Sister Aries, Big Brother Gemi, Big Sister Mini, Big Brother Scorpio? How could they end up with a violent wizard like her for their master. If Mama saw this she would definitely not approve of such harsh treatment of them." Lucy said from her hiding spot.

"You have all failed! I cannot stand the sight of you at all! I am going to get rid of you! Open Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" The young woman said as she summoned a chisel like device that hovers in front the feather-clad wizard and beeps. "Caelum Dual Sword form please!"

Caelum beeps and does as it's told. "Now you four are going to pay for failing! I am going to trap all of you in the human world until you vanish! Worthless spirits! I can see why your former wizards got rid of you!" Angel exclaimed as she headed toward the spirits with both her swords raised above her head.

All of a sudden Angel hears a voice yelling from the trees. This is the voice of a teenage girl. "Star Make Shuriken Storm!"

Once the voice said that several golden shurikens were sent Angel's way hitting her in the wrists causing her to drop Caelum. Caelum returned to it's chisel form and returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Who dares do that to me? I am Angel a great Celestial Spirit Wizard! Who dares attack me! Gemini, Scorpio, Aries attack." Angel ordered as Gemini was able to see who was in the tree and transformed into the girl in the tree while the other two spirits took fighting stances. They were ready to battle for Angel, despite how mean she was to them. They had no choice they were contracted to that Renegade Celestial Wizard.

"Wicked!" Scorpio exclaimed as a brown magic circle appeared in front of the tail he had, he then aimed toward the tree and executed his attack. "Sand Buster!"

"I-I will do my best." Aries said as a pink magic circle appeared in front of her hands. "Wool Bomb!"

Gemini in the form of Lucy took out their whip and pulled off a key. This one had the Phoenix symbol on it. "Open Gate of the Mystical Bird! Phoenix!" A doorbell chime sounded as a red and green circle appeared in front of the key and the majestic bird appeared next to Gemini Lucy. "Phoenix destroy whoever attacked my master."

"As you wish Lucy!" Phoenix exclaimed as a red magic circle appears in front of both Phoenix's wings. "Flame Burst of the Phoenix!"

The three attacks were headed straight for the tree that Lucy was in as she activated her Star Make Wings and jumped out of the tree that was beginning to tumble down. The four spirits, one of them was Gemini- Lucy using Phoenix continued to attack.

"Phoenix what are you doing! I am the real Lucy! That's just an imposter!" Lucy said as she pleaded with the Mystical bird.

"No, I'm Lucy! That one is an imposter! Destroy her!" Gemini-Lucy exclaimed.

"Close Gate of the Mystical Bird!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to swipe her key, but the Phoenix wouldn't budge.

"You can't close the Phoenix Gate! She is under my control now! Everyone destroy the girl!" Angel exclaimed to her spirits.

Lucy dissipates her wings as tears fall from her eyes. "Big Sister Phoenix, Big Sister Aries, Big Brother Gemi, Big Sister Mini, Big Brother Scorpio why are you attacking me?! Please you have got to remember who I am! I don't want to fight you! You're my friends! I love all of you! Remember all the times we played hide and seek when I was little! Mama made you promise to protect me for all Eternity! Please try to remember! You all belonged to my Mama! 12 years ago Mama gave me two keys and seven years ago I was given a third one. All of you were ordered to protect me for all eternity. Please try to remember! Phoenix I know you remember me! Please return to the Celestial Spirit World! You are my friend and I am your friend please Big Sister Phoenix I love you! Please return to the Celestial Spirit World for me!"

Phoenix knows this girl as she turns toward Gemini-Lucy. She then scolds the Lucy look alike. "You may look like Lady Lucy, but you aren't her! You are just a cheap imposter! Release me at once or I will attack you and send you to the spirit world myself! The Celestial Spirit King will not like what you are doing to my dear Lucy! Now release at once!"

Gemini-Lucy nodded and sent Phoenix back to the spirit world with a swipe of their right hand. "Close Gate of the Mystical Bird!"

With that, Phoenix is sent back to the Celestial Spirit World as Gemini-Lucy holds her head.

* * *

_**Flashback X785 Heartfilia Estate Lucy Age 8... two years before the death of Layla Heartfilia...**_

* * *

_A little blond girl is playing hide and seek with her mother's spirits. She is convinced she is in a really great hiding place. No one will find her here. There is no way no how! "This is a really good hiding place, now no one not even Mama's spirits will be able to find me._

_As time went on Gemi, Mini and the rest of Layla's spirits consulted Leo for help. Leo finally sent Virgo to find the little blond girl which she did._

_"Big Sister Virgo! you are so good at this!"_

_"I know I am Princess. I do know all of you favorite hiding spaces."_

_"Alright you found her!" Gemi exclaimed happily as he jumped on one of the little blond girls shoulders._

_"Virgo! You are excellent at hide and seek!" Mini said as she jumped on to Lucy's other shoulder._

* * *

_**Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

_**Back to present time...**_

* * *

"I can't! I can't hurt the girl I was sworn to protect! I'm sorry, but I have to obey Miss Layla's last wish! This is her daughter Lucy!" Gemi and Mini said after reverted to their normal alien forms

"I'm your master now! You must obey me or I will lock you here in the human world for a week. Now, destroy the other Celestial Wizard before I destroy you!" Angel exclaimed angrily as she headed straight to Gemi and Mini ready to beat them up for disobeying her.

Gemi and Mini quickly closed their gate before Angel could get to them.

"Looks like you just lost one of your spirits Angel. I can't blame Gemi and Mini either. You are really something just using them as tools like that for your own selfish desires." Lucy scolded her fellow Celestial Wizard. "How about we make a bet, if I win, you release all of your Zodiac Spirits and return them to their rightful place which is with me."

"What do I get if I win?" Angel asked as she bit.

"If you win, you get to get all of my keys except for Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer." Lucy says. "You see they are my favorite spirits and they promised to always protect me no matter what. So they won't go to you. However I just retrieved Big Sister Virgo, Big Sister Aquila, and Big Sister Phoenix. They aren't bonded to me as much as my original three Zodiac keys so they can be easily swayed. Now do we have a deal?"

Angel ponders for a moment and nods. "Fine, prepare to lose your three newest keys blondie!"

"I say you should prepare to lose your three Zodiac Spirits Angel!" Lucy said challengingly.

"Scorpio attack! Aries attack! Destroy that little girl so I can take the three keys she offered me!"

"Wicked!" Scorpio said as he once again used his sand buster. Scorpio's sand buster is a sand attack that comes out in the form of a tornado and can easily blind any opponent that it comes in contact with.

Lucy smiled as she pulled out one of her keys and noticed a body of water nearby. She knew very well that Aquarius is Scorpio's girlfriend. She has known it since she was five. This was going to be interesting.

The Aquarius Key spun in mid-air as Lucy grabbed it with her right hand. She put her hand down in the water and said the incantation she needed. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" A doorbell chime sounded as she stuck her key into the water and turned. A blue magic circle materialized above the water as a golden light engulfed the area. As the light subsided a blue mermaid appeared in the water and glared toward Lucy. "What did you call me for now tramp?"

"Aquarius! There is someone here who would like to see you, I think you know him!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed toward the red and white haired man. Aquarius immediately got hearts in her eyes and manifested legs(1) She walked out of the water and embraced the Sand Spirit.

"Scorpi! It's so good to see you again! Let's finish our date that was interrupted!" Aquarius exclaimed happily as she cuddled with the Scorpion Spirit.

"Wicked! It would be my pleasure to take you on our date that we just got interrupted from." Scorpio exclaimed as he kissed Aquarius and picked her up bridal style. Aquarius then switched her feet back to her mermaid tail as the two spirits vanished back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"What?" Angel asked angrily. "Why did Scorpio leave without me closing his gate?"

"I thought you would know why." Lucy said as she shook her finger at the feather-clad girl in berating manner. "Aquarius and Scorpio are Girlfriend and Boyfriend and have been for a long time. You should be keen to what your spirits are feeling. They are living things just like you and me. They hurt, love, feel, cry, frown, and smile they are people just like we are. Now release Aries now or prepare to be in a world of hurt."

"I will never release Aries! I am not weak and gullible like her last Wizard Karen Lillica was! Here is a bit of news that you might want to know. I killed Karen! I added to Aries shyness. I made her the way she is. Karen Lillica was a worthless wizard with worthless spirits, Aries was the only one worth keeping! I left the rest of her keys on her belt and didn't bother to take them. I accept the keys as trophies from Celestial Wizards I have defeated and/or killed. Now prepare to lose your three keys. Aries attack now or be punished by staying here in the human world until you vanish."

"Of course ma'am." Aries said with tears in her eyes as she looked toward Lucy. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't let you win. I am contracted to Angel until I find my beloved! Wool Bomb." Once again a pink magic circle appeared in front of Aries as she conjured up her wool to send an attack at her former wizard's daughter. She doesn't really want to, but she has no choice. It's in her contract.

"I understand Big Sister Aries, Angel is your wizard for the time being, but I am going to change that soon." Lucy said as tears started running down her face. She then conjured up her Shuriken Storm and shot the attack through the wool hitting Aries. Aries fell to the ground. She then fell on her back and was just about to fall unconscious when Angel saw that Aries was beaten so though she is evil, well she thinks she is anyway, she sent Aries back to the spirit world before she took on anymore damage. With that, Angel swung her right hand through the air which sent Aries back to the spirit world.

"Hey Blondie! Prepare to lose because I have access to three more spirits. Two of them are very powerful and they are all mine! Prepare to lose!" Angel said as she pulled out her Chisel Key again along with two others. "Open Gate of the Chisel, Gate of the Winged Horse, and Gate of the Silver Unicorn! Caelum, Pegasus, and Monoceros!"

Out of the silver circles that materialized came three spirits, a giant chisel, a winged horse, and a unicorn. She smiles proudly and chimes toward Lucy. "These are my own spirits, I didn't steal them from anyone. I bought these myself. So now prepare to lose your three newest spirits to me!"

Angel then snickers evilly as she tells them to attack. As she tells them to attack she fell to one knee. What was wrong with her? Why was she like this?

"Caelum! Switch to twin sword mode!" Angel exclaimed toward her chisel spirit that beeped and became two swords. Angel caught them with ease as the power coursed through her allowing her to stand up.

Monoceros is a giant Unicorn about the size of the standard horse. He has the ability to empower different elements much like Lisanna can with her takeover forms as well as her collapsible Bo Staff.

Pegasus is also the size of a standard horse, but she has wings in addition to her horse body. Her wings can shoot star showers at any opponent she sees. She is quite a formidable Silver Key Spirit.

"Oh, well it seems like I have my work cut out for me, but you can't hold that many spirits out of the spirit world for long. I bet you with one hit these spirits will be sent back to the Celestial Spirit World!" Lucy said as a golden yellow circle materialized underneath her. "Star Make! Twin Shooting Star Swords!"

As Lucy says this, she starts with the palms of her hands together. She slowly pulls them apart as blades of swords form in her hands. The further she pulls them apart, the longer the blades get. When the blades have reached the length of a Katana, handles begin to form from her hands that are still being pulled apart. Finally, the last part of her Shooting Star Swords form as handles that she easily grabbed as she took a stance ready to fight.

From the sky while Lucy is looking at Angel, Pegasus shoots several stars down onto her cutting her clothes left and right. Lucy is gritting her teeth as she falls to her knees. While Lucy is worrying about her knees and Angel, Monoceros comes up behind her and empowers himself with fire, ice and lightning. He then powers up a major attack that consists of all three. He also adds wind for good measure as he screams out his attack that his master want him to do.

"Silver Unicorn's Quadrilateral Attack!" Monoceros exclaimed as a multi-colored circle materialized above his horn. It's silver, red, ice blue and electric yellow. It coalesces into a thin beam of light and strikes Lucy dead on. Her swords are hit hard. She is freezing, burning, twitching and being blown away at the same time. The attack is eventually too much for her as she remains down for the count. Angel smirks and sends her three spirits back to the Celestial Spirit world and gets ready for the finishing blow and prepares to claim her trophies. The three keys that Lucy promised her. Two of them were silver, but the third one was a Zodiac Key, the one she had just received from Duke Everlue. Angel remembered reading a news report in Sorcerer Weekly about three Fairy Tail Wizards that totally destroyed Duke Everlue's Mansion causing Everlue to be arrested and forcing to give up the one Zodiac Key he had. Angel chuckled evilly as she started to walk over to the blond that was laying lifeless on the ground still holding onto her swords.

"No wonder why Fairy Tail is always in trouble they have weak wizards like you in all of their teams, that somehow manage to destroy entire towns. Oh I am going to have fun with you Blondie. I will chop you up into little pieces making you so tiny and unrecognizable, that your guild mates won't even recognize you."

As Angel is approaching Lucy to do the finishing blow she falls to one knee as Caelum begins to fade. She beat the Fairy so why is she so weak now? How could she be on the brink of defeat?

All of a sudden from the ground a chuckle could be heard as the blond used her swords to help pick herself up. This shocked Angel as the adrenaline dump caused Angel to get to her feet.

The injured blond just stood up still with her eyes downcast as she began to speak. "You know it seems we are quite evenly matched. We are both about ready to pass out am I right?"

Angel nods sheepishly as she continues to stare at the Celestial/Star Make Wizard, who by this time has made her way to her feet. "I guess you could say that. I can see why Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. Now can we finish our battle. I am going to beat you and take your three newest keys away."

"Not if I beat you first." Lucy said finally getting to her feet her eyes still downcast, she continued. "You put up a great fight, but I have a promise to keep to a dear friend of mine."

As Lucy says that she quickly turns around and takes off what's left of her tank top so she is only clad in her gold sports bra and the vest that Natsu gave her.

"Who is this dear friend you are talking about?" Angel asked curiously as she glared at the blond.

"A dear friend of mine who gave up his life to protect my best friend Lisanna Strauss and me. Though, Lisanna and I were holding onto him when a light in the sky took him causing him to disappear. It also took my best friend's old red guild mark which, in turn, caused her to slip into a coma for two weeks. At the end of the two weeks she woke up and had to get a new guild stamp from Master Makarov. A guild mark on her thigh. You see, her and I both promised to keep fighting no matter what happens and keep on searching for him and his Dragon Igneel. That is why, for my dear friend Natsu Dragneel..." Lucy said as she raised her head up with a confident smirk on her face. "... I cannot lose! It's time to show you why I am a member of Fairy Tail! Seven Slice Dance Revised: Shooting Star Fourteen Slice Dance!"

Lucy then begins to spin around in a pirouette like a ballerina with her two swords extended out like arms. She begins to spin faster and faster making her move more powerful as she begins to perform steps similar to a waltz. Golden power surrounds Lucy as she keeps on spinning her swords with skill. As the swords spin, trails are coming off of them making the two swords look like fourteen. Eventually she reaches Angel and knocks her swords out of her hands as Caelum reverts to it's normal form and returns to the Celestial Spirit World. Angel is exhausted as she falls to her knees and eventually falls backwards on her back. She is nearly knocked out but stays conscious just long enough to toss her three golden Zodiac Keys to Lucy who dissipates her swords and quickly catches the three keys. Angel speaks up with one last breath before falling unconscious pleading to Lucy for forgiveness, but knowing that she is going to have to redeem herself now.

"Lucy, take good care of Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio. They will be much better in your hands than they would ever be in mine. One of these days I hope to redeem myself and join a guild like Fairy Tail. Ever since I escaped from confinement, I have been looking for answers to my life. I have yet to find them. I will see you around Lucy Heartfilia! May the stars be with you."

With that Angel fell unconscious and Lucy smiled. She hadn't had a great battle like this in a long time. Now she had to hurry. Lucy put her three newest keys into her pouch and headed toward the direction of where Levy, Lisanna, Gray and Happy went. As she was walking away she saw several trees broken in half, or branches hanging off of the trees by a thread she then sighed to herself. "Oh man, I'm turning into Natsu! I don't want to turn into Natsu! I have to work on not being so destructive!"

Lucy then headed off toward the guild Hall when Virgo popped out using her own magic. "Princess you look like an absolute mess. Your clothes are all torn. I am surprised Natsu's vest didn't get ripped. However I need to put some new clothes on you."

Virgo then grabbed Lucy and took her to an alley and stripped her. "Big Sister Virgo what are you doing! I didn't summon you! I have to get back to Fairy Tail! Erza is going to be expecting me! Please hurry up!"

"I know Erza is expecting you, but you can't go into the guild looking like you've been in a war here let me fix you up!"

Once Virgo was finished Lucy was clad in dress similar to the white and blue one she wore on Tenrou Island except it's gold with white trim with Star Designs on the straps that held the dress on her shoulders. On her feet are knee-High gold high-heeled boots with white trim. It also has three-quarter gold sleeves that go from the elbow joint down to her wrist. This clothing is Celestial Clothing. Her golden blond hair is in two low ponytails with her bangs framing her face. As soon as Virgo finishes, she returns to the Celestial Spirit World allowing Lucy to find the rest of her team.

* * *

_**Further up the path, Levy, Lisanna, Gray and Happy are waiting for their team leader...**_

* * *

Lucy manages to catch up with Lisanna, Levy, Gray and Happy as Lisanna stares at Lucy's new clothes and blushes. "Um Lu what happened to your other clothes?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Levy said to her blond friend.

"They got ruined by the fight, so Virgo popped out and put me in this awesome Celestial Clothing. The clothing she put on me is clothing found only in the Celestial Spirit World. It's the only way a human can survive in the Celestial Spirit World. Do you want me to have Virgo make you a set?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind at all Lu!" Lisanna exclaimed with a smile. "Though we better get back to the guild. Can we please use Aquila to fly there?"

"Sorry Lis, but I still need to recharge my magic energy from the battle with Angel. That's the Celestial Wizard's name I was fighting with." Lucy said to her best friend as she unconsciously linked hands with her. Lisanna too linked hands with her best friend.

"So how did it go Lu?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"I got three new keys out of it." Lucy said as she pulled out several keys. "I got Aries the Ram, Scorpio the Scorpion, which is the Boyfriend that Big Sister Aqua is always going on about, and Gemini the twins. I am going to have to make contracts with them later. We have to get to the guild hall now though."

Lisanna nodded as her and Lucy followed by Happy hovering between them head back to the guild hall passing Gray and Levy up, but not too fast so Gray and Levy can stay caught up with them.

Once they were in sight of the guild hall, Gray and Levy made their way there while Lisanna and Lucy headed to their house. Lucy needed to change.

* * *

_**At Lucy and Lisanna's house...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna unlinked their hands and went into their rooms to get a fresh change of clothes. Lucy had a lot of work to do to fix the clothes she was wearing for the most recent mission. Lucy stripped out of her celestial clothing and hung it up. She then pulled out a red kind of V-neck T-shirt and a cream colored skirt that goes to mid-thigh. She then put on red and white tennis shoes and did her hair up in the standard right side pony tail with a pink ribbon holding it in. the V-Neck exposes a bit of her cleavage

"Lis I'm ready when you are." Lucy called to her best friend and roommate. Happy was in the kitchen happily eating a fish.

Lisanna pulled out a different outfit of her own. It consists of a blue spaghetti strap tank top and pink skirt that goes down to her knee's just barely below the bottom of her guild mark. The blue tank top has a matching blue bow on it. Lisanna's Tank Top also exposes some of her cleavage. She is also wearing white tennis shoes.

Lisanna then comes out of her room ready to go as Happy joins the two girls and they head off to Fairy Tail. Lisanna is wearing Natsu's muffler as usual and Lucy is wearing Natsu's vest as usual.

A few minutes later Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy arrive at the guild hall and are greeted by Aspen.

* * *

_**Inside the guild hall with Aspen...**_

* * *

Through all the fighting that usually occurs at Fairy Tail, Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy spot their Weather Wizard Friend. Just from looking at her they can tell that she got stronger thanks to Gray's Tutelage in her cold weather magic. It seems that she will be a big asset to their team as well is the entire Fairy Tail Guild.

"Hey Aspen, so did you get in some good training while we were gone?" Lucy asked her newest team member.

"Next time you can come on a mission with us!" Lisanna exclaimed happily as she came up next to Lucy. "Wait until you meet Erza! Don't make her mad or you'll be sorry."

"Erza has been known to split mountains with just one kick!" Lucy stated about the wizard now known as Erza.

"Wait a minute did you say Erza? The Erza Scarlet? The queen of the Fairies Erza?" Aspen asked curiously. "Is she part of our team or something?"

"Well sometimes she goes on missions with us and sometimes she doesn't. She is usually out on really tough jobs since she is an S-Class Wizard. She became S-Class at the young age of fifteen." Lisanna said. "Big Sister Mira became an S-Class Wizard at the age of sixteen.

At the table there is a middle-aged man smoking a pipe. He is a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when he opens one of them to display his surprise. His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite him having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals above it are Guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left also seems to have mildly hairy legs. This man's name is Wakaba Mine. His magic is called Smoke Magic and he always tends to have either a pipe or cigar in his mouth.

Mirajane is carrying a tray full of beer to serve some of the guild members. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail's drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

"Hey Mira," Wakaba called to the Fairy Tail Bar Maid. "Can we please get three beers over here?"

"Coming right up." Mirajane said as she was carrying the tray. Wakaba then decided to ask Mira a question.

"So Mira when are you and I going to go on a date?" Wakaba asked as he blew out hearts toward Mira.

A purple-haired Wizard with glasses berated the smoker. This is Laki Olietta.

Laki is a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl-cut like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has also been seen sporting longer hair in other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by her fringe. She has grey eyes, and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses.

She is wearing a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light colored gloves. She also has a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist. "Hey Wakaba leave her alone." Laki said as she scolded the smoke wizard

Mira giggles as she address Wakaba once again. "Wakaba there is one small problem." Mira said as a pink magic circle formed in front of her face. Once the magic circle disappeared she transformed into Wakaba's wife. Wakaba's wife is a chubby woman with blush like circles on her round face. "You already have a wife!"

Laki then giggles at Wakaba's disposition as he spoke up. "I hate it when you do that! That freaks me out!"

A a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust with long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back. She also has long strands of hair that frame her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also has a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. This is Cana Alberona. She is always drinking some type of alcoholic beverage every chance she gets. She currently holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"I wish I could drink in peace for once!" Cana said as she took another sip of her alcoholic drink.

Sitting next to her is Macao and he decides to chime in his two cents. "Well if you didn't drink all day."

Aspen then goes over to the board with Lucy and Lisanna with Happy flying close behind. Aspen takes charge and looks for a perfect job.

"Hmm." Aspen says as she blinks and looks at the request board with her right hand to her chin. "Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope. Hunting a volcano demon?! Geez! I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied."

Next to Aspen also looking at the request board was an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair is styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. He has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. He is also wearing some sort of tribal wear. This is Nab Lasaro. He is always standing in front of the request board and never takes a job.

"They sure are Aspen. How about Lu and I go on your first job with you. We could definitely use the money." Lisanna said from Aspen's left side.

"Yeah! We are all part of the same team!" Lucy said as she stood beside Aspen on her right side. Happy is sitting on Aspen's shoulder.

"Aye! There are a lot of jobs for wizards to do!" Happy exclaimed with his mouthful of fish.

"Happy! Don't talk with your mouth full! It's rude!" Lucy and Lisanna said as they scolded the blue cat.

Mirajane then comes up to the group and speaks up. More specifically to Aspen than anyone else since Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy already know the process of accepting a job from the request board. "Well Aspen, let me know if you find one you are interested in taking on." Mirajane said as she stands behind the group. This causes the entire group to turn around and look at the S-Class Takeover Mage as she raises her hand into a position that is reminiscent of her carrying a tray of drinks. "The master is away at conference so I'm covering for him."

"What kind of conference?" Aspen asked as she looked at Mira.

"One for Guild Masters." Mirajane said as she continued her explanation. "Every once in a while they get together to talk about the state of things."

Mira then puts her finger to her lips as she continues to explain the whole guild master conference thing to Aspen. "It's kind of like the magic council but not." Mirajane said as she turns to a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair. In order to better utilize his Pict Magic, he asked Makarov to use his Titan Magic on him, giving him his distinctly large torso. His outfit consists of a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on his left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers. This guy is Reedus Jonah. "Excuse me Reedus, could I borrow a light pen?"

"Oui!" Reedus said as he pulled out a special type of magic pen called a light pen.

**A light pen is a magical pen that allows the user to write in the air.**

Mirajane then begins to draw a diagram in the air. The top one is labeled government, the second one is labeled Era followed by several squares labeled guild master league. Followed by several squares labeled guild in each quadrant of the lower box diagram.

"The Council, ERA is the most powerful organization in the magical world, just one step below the government and has ten members. It's their job to uphold all the rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council." Mirajane said and then continued her explanation. "Then there's the different guild master leagues which are the local groups that work together. Then the individual masters. It's their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with all the other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they're the glue that holds us all together. Which is a pretty stressful job."

Aspen is then seen with her eyes closed and her left index finger to her lips. Her right hand is seen on her hip. "Wow, I never realized all the magical guilds were interconnected like that."

Mirajane then puts her left hand to her cheek with her pointer finger pointing up. Her right hand is across her abdomen. Her left elbow is also resting on her right hand. "It's important that we cooperate with one another, otherwise our system would fall apart."

Lisanna creates a flame from her hand with he fire empowerment magic while Lucy creates a scythe with her Star Make Magic. The handle of the scythe is resting on her shoulder with the Scythe blade pointed backwards. Both best friends chime together in sync as Lisanna combines her flame with Lucy's Scythe and they both shine. "And then the guys in black would show up!" The expression on Lucy and Lisanna's faces were extremely scary this freaks Aspen out as she sees a scythe on fire and screams.

"Ahhh! Are you trying to scare me to death?" Aspen exclaimed and then asked in fear.

Mirajane then begins drawing again. "But seriously, the guys that Lucy and Lisanna are talking about are the Dark Guilds." Mirajane said as she drew a circle that she labeled Dark Guild outside of the diagram. "They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

Lucy and Lisanna dissipate their scythe and flame respectively and put their hands behind their heads in a pose reminiscent of relaxation. Aspen walks up to her two teammates and stood next to them.

She has her hands behind her back as she whispers. "Wow."

"Would you please go and pick us a job already?" Lucy asked to her newest team member.

"We never really have gone on a true mission together as a team yet. I mean, the job in Hargeon doesn't count because you weren't officially a member of the guild yet." Lisanna said.

"Aye! You want to earn money for your high rent don't you?" Happy asked.

"I guess you're right." Aspen said as she returned to the board to look for a job.

Loke once again spots Lucy and turns around and runs out the door.

Gray is down as he continues to drink. He is obviously board.

Lisanna sees this and pulls off her collapsible Bo Staff and expands it. A Reddish Orange Circle appears underneath her as her outfit transforms into a reddish-orange dress with silver flame designs on it. She also gains reddish-orange streaks in her hair as she runs up to Gray and gets in his face. "Hey Ice Princess, we never got to finish our fight. We were interrupted by those thugs that kidnapped and tried to eat Happy remember?"

"What did you call me you Natsu Wannabe?!" Gray asked angrily as he got into Lisanna's face and began to punch Lisanna. Lisanna easily blocked the attack as she smashed Gray with the end of her Bo burning him. After burning Gray, Lisanna collapsed her Bo-Staff and returned it to her back.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana exclaimed as she noticed the Ice Make Wizard's state of undress.

"Do'h! Why do I keep on doing that?!" Gray asked with an annoyed tone to his voice. He then noticed that Lisanna had gotten him. "Ouch Lisanna! That hurt!"

The whole guild laughed at the antics of the boxer-clad Ice Make Wizard. Lisanna decides at that time to deactivate her fire magic and return to her normal appearance. "Gray, if you play with fire you're going to get burned!"

Gray collapses in pain landing on top of Lucy. The Celestial/Star Make Wizard gets herself out of the pin and pins Gray herself with a Key in her hand. This is the key for Aries. "Be careful landing on me Gray or you might have wool shoved in your mouth."

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Gray asked confused.

Lucy gets up from Gray and looks down at him with a smile. "You'll find out soon enough."

Lucy and Lisanna reach for both of his hands to help him up. "You know we don't have a problem with you Gray, we are just trying to have fun. Now let us help you up so you can get dressed." Lisanna said as she and her best friend helped the Ice Make Wizard to his feet.

Gray was about to sit down when Cana pointed out his current state yet again. "Gray your clothes."

Gray gets up and panics he quickly puts his clothes on. As the door slams open and Loke is running in with a panic-stricken look on his face.

"Guys, I have bad news!" Loke exclaimed in a panic. "It's Erza she's on her way here!"

The whole guild panicked except for Happy, Lisanna, Lucy, and Aspen. Happy, Lisanna and Lucy didn't panic because they knew that the aforementioned Erza wasn't really that bad. Aspen didn't panic because she was new and hadn't met Erza yet.

The rest of the guild was running around in panic at the prospect of Erza returning.

"Wow, Loke just mentions her and the whole place freaks out. I really don't understand what the big deal is." Aspen said with a calm demeanor to her attitude.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we got in Fairy Tail, of course she is actually equal in strength to me." Mirajane said. "She is more than a bit intimidating."

Before Erza arrived, a young girl about thirteen or fourteen came in through the guild doors as if she was running from someone. This young girl has a round face that is pale, though not as pale as…vampire pale. She also has no blemishes, though the scars make up for it. She has thin black streaks throughout her white hair, the streaks and main hair color are natural, her hair is in a bob cut. She has a light purple eye color (purplish-pink), and a very round and innocent face whenever she doesn't force herself to frown or narrow her eyes. She is very short, and also very 'cute' when she isn't being cold.

This young girl is wearing long black pants that reach her ankles, she also wears a deep red sweater, that covers her arms. She also wears red tennis shoes. She walks up to the only group that is not panicking. She notices Mirajane is one of the members of the group of people that isn't panicking. She address Mira and the calm group. "Excuse me, is your master here? I wish to join this guild."

"I'm sorry, he is away at a conference, is there some way one of us can help you?" Mirajane asked the young girl in front of her.

"Is there a place where it's quieter?" The young girl asked.

"Well follow us to the Master's office." Mirajane said as she motioned to Lisanna, Lucy, and Aspen to follow.

The aforementioned people follow Mira up to the Master's office on the second floor. Once they are in front of the door Mira unlocks the lock and motions for the group of girls to get into the office before she does. The girls nodded and took Mira's advice.

Once everyone was inside, Mirajane enters and closes and locks the door behind her.

"Sorry for the noise." Lucy said with a sweat drop. "My name is Lucy. I am a Celestial Wizard as well as a Star Make Wizard."

"My name is Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna said as she introduced herself to the newcomer. "I am a Animal Takeover Wizard as well as an Elemental Empowerment wizard."

"I'm Lisanna's big sister Mirajane Strauss." Mirajane said as she introduced herself to the young girl. "I specialize in all types of magic. I am also an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail. Just like Lisanna, I am a Takeover Wizard only my Takeover powers are Demon-based. That's why I am called Demon Mirajane. So where would you like your guild mark and what color do you want it?"

"First of all let me tell you my name." The young girl said as she began to introduce herself. "My name is Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa. I am an Ice Sculpting Wizard. I use Ice cubes that I create from my hands to make things from. I guess I am trying to say that it's a type of molding magic just like your Star Make Magic Lucy. I would like my guild mark white and on my left shoulder blade. Do I need to take my sweater off for you to apply my guild mark?"

"It would be a bit easier." Mirajane said to the Ice Sculpt Wizard. "Though, I think our stamps can go through clothing, but it's better to be safe then sorry."

Kyuri nods as she removes her sweater and sets it on the desk. She quickly crosses her arms over her chest to make it easier for Mira to apply the mark. Mira smiled as she asked Lucy and Lisanna to get the white stamp out. Lucy got the stamp out of the cabinet and handed it to Mira. Mira then took the cover off and applied the stamp to Kyuri's shoulder blade. The stamp glowed for a split second as the Fairy Tail Mark was emblazoned on Kyuri's left shoulder blade. Kyuri was now an official member of Fairy Tail. Now that Kyuri was stamped, she put her red sweater back on. She was ready to be introduced to the guild.

Mirajane then put the stamp away, ushered Lucy and the others out, closed and locked the door behind her, went downstairs with Team Lucy to the still panicking guild hall as Mirajane activated her Satan Soul and everyone immediately stopped panicking for a split second.

"Before you all continue panicking, which I don't really see a point in doing," Mirajane started as she continued to speak after reverting to her normal form. "I have an announcement to make. I would like to introduce all of you to our newest family member to the guild. Young lady please tell them your name and what magic you use."

"My name is Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa and I am an Ice Sculpt Wizard." The now named Kyuri introduced to the rest of the group. Once the introductions were done, Kyuri, Lucy, Lisanna, and Aspen remained calm while the rest of the group went back into panicking mode, but not before various murmurs were made about the newcomer. "

"She's cute, and she seems like she's a nice girl." One of the guild voices said, this one belonging to a male guild member.

"She doesn't seem overly concerned at all the fighting going on. Maybe she has been traveling for a while and saw a lot of fighting herself so it really doesn't bother her that much." Another wizard, this time a random female wizard said.

The group then hears footsteps outside coming toward the open doors.

"That's gotta be her." Laki said in a quiet voice.

"That sounds like her footsteps." Wakaba said as he looked back, he still has his pipe in his mouth.

"Even the air has gone completely still." Macao said quietly as footsteps continued to head their way.

"Jeez from these reactions you'd think she was some kind of demon or something." Aspen said as Lucy, Lisanna and Kyuri made their way to the same area as Aspen who was standing behind several other Fairy Tail Wizards who were just staring at the open doors.

All of a sudden a giant shadow flashes through Aspen's mind and it shows the outline of Erza with devil horns on her head as the footsteps continue to come closer and closer. It then shows several people running away from a giant shadow. Aspen's eyes then went blank as she put her hands to her cheeks in panic.

"I'm so scared!" Aspen said with fright.

Lucy and Lisanna patted the newcomer on the shoulders causing her to turn around. The other newcomer was also looking toward her. "Yeah, it seems this whole guild with the exception of these three people are afraid of Erza." Kyuri pointed out as she acknowledged the calmness of Lisanna, Lucy, and Mirajane.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her." Lucy said.

"Lu does have a point." Lisanna replied in response to Lucy's statement.

A shadow then came through the doors holding something above his/her head. When the shadow came out of the glaring sunlight, the shadow turned out to be a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing, and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kruz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Her specialty in Requip Magic, allows her to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time.

** This is Erza Scarlet. She's an S-Class wizard like Laxus, and Mirajane. It's best if you don't make her mad.**

"Wow, she's pretty." Aspen said truthfully with a hint of blush on her face.

"I guess you're right." Kyuri said in an agreeable manner also with a slight blush on her face.

The young woman sets her horn down as one of the onlookers ask Erza a question. But before she answers the random wizard's question she asks Mira a question. "I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza. The master's at a conference right now." Mirajane said.

"I see." Erza said in response to the Demon Take Over Wizard.

"What's that humongous thing you've got there?" A slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. His outfit consists of a simple blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a collar left widely open, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-colored plain shoes.

**This is Max Alors. His specialty is Sandstorm Magic.**

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated." Erza said with her hands on her hips as she looks at the Max and the other wizard mainly at Max who was the one that spoke up, but really she is looking at both of them. "The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir."

Erza's expression then turned angry as she spoke up even louder than she was just doing. "Do you have a problem with it?!"

"No not at all!" The Max and the other wizard said as they put their hands up in a defensive posture and shook.

Cana was drinking a barrel of beer sitting next to Macao as she brought something up. "I bet she's heard about what happened on Mt. Hakobe."

"You think so?" Macao asked worriedly. "Oh man, I'm a goner."

"She's not anything like I imagined." Aspen said.

"I know what you're talking about." Kyuri said toward Aspen, then asked the weather wizard a question. "Hey what's your name and what kind of magic do you use?"

"My name is Aspen and I use Weather/Temperature magic." Aspen said to the other newcomer. "It means that I can control the climate around me and attack using different weather types."

Kyuri nodded as she continued to look on.

"Now listen up!" Erza said angrily. "While I was on the road I heard of a few things. Word is that Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do."

"Cana!" Erza said as she caused the card magic user to choke and stop drinking for a second. "You need to start controlling your drinking!"

Behind Erza was another member of Fairy Tail that is a a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes and is mostly, if not always, shown frowning. His outfit consists of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes. Vijeteer is said to possess 100 copies of this very same attire.

**This Fairy Tail Wizard's name is Vijeeter Ecor. He specialized in some type of dancing magic.**

"Vijeeter!" Erza exclaimed as the dancer stopped in his tracks and groaned. "Please take the dancing outside."

"Wakaba!" Erza ordered as the aforementioned wizard nearly choked on his pipe. "Get rid of that filthy habit!"

"Nab!" Erza shouted angrily as the wizard dressed in tribal wear nearly fell over. "I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board! Just pick a job."

During all this time Aspen and Kyuri are just standing with Lisanna and Lucy waiting for her to finish.

"Macao!" Erza exclaimed with a sigh as she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. The blue-haired wizard was caught off guard by the Armored Wizard. Erza didn't say anything and this got Macao all nervous.

"Please just say something." Macao pleaded.

"I don't even know where to begin with you." Erza started. "You cause so much trouble I've almost given up."

Aspen notices this and so does Kyuri.

"Wow." Aspen said truthfully. "She's really tearing everyone up."

"It's like she's taking over." The newest Fairy Tail Wizard stated matter-of-factly.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy said as he popped up. This caused Aspen to notice as the flying cat flew over to his two mothers.

"Oh hi Happy." Aspen said.

"Can that cat fly?" Kyuri asked in disbelief.

"I know." Aspen stated. "I didn't believe it at first myself, but seeing is believing."

"Even if she is kind of bossy," Kyuri started, then continued. "She's still saner than anybody else here."

"She's saner..." Lucy started.

"...Than anyone else here?" Lisanna finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy and Lisanna chorused, then added. "Are you saying we're insane?"

"I don't think Kyuri meant anything demeaning by it girls," Aspen said. "She really doesn't know you like I do, even though I haven't been a member for very long, you two along with Mirajane are the sanest people here. I don't really know Erza enough to judge her yet."

"Oh isn't that cute! Lucy and Lisanna are finishing each others sentences." Mirajane stated pointedly.

"They liiiike Each other!" Happy said with a smirk.

Lucy and Lisanna just blushed and covered their faces out of embarrassment.

Gray walks up to Mira and speaks up. "Normally I would be afraid of her now, but ever since that incident. I really don't feel like fighting anybody much anymore."

"I wonder why everyone is so afraid of Erza." Aspen said curiously. "To me she doesn't seem so bad."

"Are Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye." Happy chimed in as he looked at the two girls and the Ice Make Wizard who was currently... in his underwear.

"Gray! Clothes!" Cana exclaimed noticing the Ice wizards state of undress yet again.

"Hey Erza." Lisanna said.

"What do you need us for?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah Erza why?" Gray said as he was finally back in his clothes.

"On my journey, I overheard something. Normally I would consult Master Makarov before acting, but since he is not here at the moment, I could really use your help." Erza said in response to the three. "You three are the strongest wizards that Fairy Tail has to offer. So I thought I would ask you to come along with me as a favor."

"Huh?" Lisanna and Lucy chimed together.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning and I will fill you in." Erza said.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" A random Fairy Tail Wizard asked.

"Those four working together as a team?" Another random Fairy Tail Wizard asked.

"Those four?" Mirajane asked. "Working together? I never saw that one coming They just may be, the strongest team that Fairy Tail has ever seen."

It then showed Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza standing in a circle with a Pink Fairy Tail Symbol as the backdrop.

**So it was settled. Lisanna, Gray, and I were going on a mission with Erza along with Happy of course.**

**Little did we know that it only be a matter of time where we were in a life or death situation. Maybe we will finally get some answers to what Lullaby is.**

Little did I know that, this mission that Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza were going on would end up drawing them into a conflict in which the safety of Makarov and several other guild masters are at stake. Not to mention millions of people as well. Also I didn't know at the time, but we would gain a new friend after this mission was over. Also something tells me that at the end of this mission, that Fairy Tail will be put on trial for the destruction that our team is bound to cause. Especially with strong wizards like Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza being involved. Also I am anxiously awaiting the time where I will get to see Lucy and Lisanna take on Mirajane and Erza respectively in a battle.

* * *

_**The next morning at Magnolia Station...**_

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to bring Gray along Lu?" Lisanna asked her best friend.

"I really am not sure Lis." Lucy responded to Lisanna's question and continued. "He really hasn't been the same since we lost Natsu."

Lisanna is wearing a green T-Shirt, blue jean short-shorts along with tennis shoes. Lucy is wearing an orange tank top with a white border at the top along with white shoulder straps that zipped up in the middle, a blue jean skirt with a brown leather belt holding her gate keys in a pouch on her right hip, and her leather whip with the heart-shaped end on her left hip. On her feet is a pair of red ballet-like high-heeled slippers.

As always Lisanna has Natsu's muffler on and Lucy has Natsu's vest on. Natsu's vest is black outlined in gold that goes down to the waist. of course in Lucy's case it overshadows Lucy's gate keys and whip. The way the vest is designed only the front part of Lucy's skirt is visible.

Two voices pierced the air. One belonged to a girl that had white hair with black streaks throughout, while the other has brown hair gathered in a lower ponytail. These were Kyuri and Aspen respectively.

Lucy's hair is tied up in her usual right side ponytail, this time it is secured with a red ribbon. Lisanna's hair much like Aspen's is gathered in a ponytail at the bottom of her hair as well. Lisanna's ponytail was also secured with a red ribbon.

"Hey Lucy, Lisanna you aren't planning going anywhere without us are you?" The weather/temperature wizard spoke up curiously.

"Hey, I may be new but I am part of this team to." Kyuri said. She then glanced at Gray as sparks shot from her eyes into his. "That is if you want me to be part of the team."

"Sure Kyuri, we don't mind." Lucy said to the newest member of their team.

"The more the merrier." Lisanna said to the white and black haired girl.

"What is your name and what type of magic do you use?" Kyuri asked the Ice-make wizard.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. I am an Ice Make Wizard. Ice Make magic is so much better than Ice Sculpt magic that I would wipe the floor with you in a second girly! You are too inexperienced to be able to keep up with me." Gray said to the white and black haired newcomer.

"Why don't we just see about that huh?" Kyuri asked "When we return to the guild I want to battle you! No questions asked."

"Very well girly." Gray said. "Prepare to lose!"

Gray and Kyuri continued to glare at each other as the two best friends and weather wizard looked on.

"Hey Lis look." Lucy said as she pointed to Gray and Kyuri. "It seems that Gray has found a new person to fill the void that Natsu left."

"I think you're right Lu." Lisanna said to her best friend. "I can see that there will be great fights between those two."

Lucy nods as she unconsciously links hands with Lisanna and Lisanna links hands back. Happy sees this and snickers.

"What are you snickering about Happy?" Aspen asked curiously.

"See for yourself Aspen." Happy said.

Aspen then looked and noticed the state her two leaders hands were in. Aspen snickers along with Happy as they both chime together. "You two liiiike each other!"

Lisanna and Lucy hear this and blush they then look down to the ground and noticed that their hands are interlaced. They quickly let go of each other blushing crimson.

"S-Sorry Lu." Lisanna apologized.

"Hey no need to worry Lis." Lucy stated. "I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Should not!" Lisanna said.

"Should too!" Lucy said.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"You two really do liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy chimed in immediately ending the fight between the two girls. The two girls' attention was now on Happy as they glared angrily at the blue cat.

"Aye! I gotta go!" Happy said as he flew off only to run into the armor of Erza. Erza noticed this and immediately peeled Happy off of the armor.

"Were you teasing Lucy and Lisanna again?" Erza asked the blue flying cat.

"N-no not at all!" Happy exclaimed cautiously.

"Whatever you say Happy." Erza said as she turned to the two girls not even noticing Gray bickering with a much shorter girl until the train is about to be boarded.

"Hey Gray! Get some clothes on and stop bothering that poor girl!" Erza said as she broke up the fight between Kyuri and Gray. "You weren't waiting too long were you?"

"No not at all." Aspen said as she looked toward Erza and gasped. "Is that all of your luggage?"

"Yep." Erza said as she noticed the two unfamiliar girls. "Hey, I saw you two at the guild yesterday didn't I? What were your names anyway?"

"My name is Aspen, I'm a Weather/Temperature Wizard. I can change the climate around me and my opponents and attack with different type of weather."

"My name is Kyuri, and I'm an Ice Sculpt Wizard."

"Nice to meet both of you my name is Erza."

Lucy and Lisanna then approached the armored wizard. "Say Erza?" Lisanna asked of the requip wizard. "Would you mind battling me when we get back to the guild? I want a rematch."

"Do you think Mira will battle me Erza?" Lucy asked of the wizard in armor. "It's very important that the two of us know if it's okay."

"Why?" Erza asked and then was answered by Gray.

"You know very well why Erza. Don't you? Remember, the master's promise to these two?"

"What was the master's promise?" Erza asked.

Gray whispered into Erza's ear so only himself and Erza could here what he was saying. "They only need to beat an S-Class Wizard to become S-Class wizards themselves remember?"

Erza nodded in understanding and went back to the assembled group. "Team Lucy! Move out!"

Lucy hears this and gasps. "Erza are you sure it's okay that we call this team Team Lucy?"

Lisanna wonders the same thing. "How about you Gray? I mean you have been a member of Fairy Tail longer than even Lu and myself. Are you okay with being part of a team called Team Lucy?"

"I like the sound of that, besides Team Erza was disbanded a while ago." Erza recalled. "And Team Mira only consists of Mirajane and Elfman now. Ever since you and Lucy have become best friends, it's been just you two as the strongest wizards of the younger generation, you two could even keep up with me. That's how powerful you have the potential to be. I have a feeling that you two will even surpass me."

"Really?" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together. "You really see us as fit to be leader of the strongest team?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Gray asked. "I mean, you two and Aspen destroyed an entire port. Natsu would be proud of you."

"Aye!" Happy said as she gave his two mothers a hug. "We are the strongest team. With Kyuri and Aspen we became even stronger."

Kyuri and Aspen blush at Happy's remark. "You really think we make this team even stronger?" Kyuri asked a little confused. No one has ever said that about her before. "I still want to find my brother someday. I don't have very much stamina. My power is quite limited at times."

"You saying that my Weather magic is a strong magic to have?" Aspen asked a bit confused. "I mean all I can do is change the temperature around my opponents and me and attack with the changed temperatures causing storms and stuff."

"How many people can do that?" Lucy and Lisanna asked together.

"Lu and I were strong before," Lisanna started.

"But when you joined up with us in Hargeon we were even stronger." Lucy finished. "Don't sell yourselves short. Also Kyuri, just like we are determined to find Natsu and Igneel someday, we are determined to find your brother someday as well."

Lucy, Lisanna, and Aspen were ecstatic when they heard Erza say Team Lucy. Now with Gray, Erza, and their new friend Kyuri on the team, things would get interesting.

The group boards the train. Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and Gray on one side of the train and Aspen, Erza, and Kyuri on the other. Lucy then decides to speak up.

"You know, if Natsu was here, he would be sick with motion sickness now." Lucy said with a giggle recalling all of the missions they went on before the incident that Natsu some how ended up getting sick on. Oh the memories.

"Really? He is that bad?" Kyuri asked.

"It must've been really hard on him to travel from place to place." Aspen spoke up.

"Hey Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in on this mission." Lisanna said also with a giggle recalling Natsu's antics. "Natsu always had a tendency to get motion sickness anytime we boarded transportation of some sort."

"What is the purpose of this mission we are going on anyway?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah that's right." Erza said to the group. "I did tell you I would fill you in. So here goes, I have reason to believe that the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but it has something to do with a magical item known as Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Aspen, Gray, Happy, Kyuri, and Lisanna asked together. Lucy then spoke up about Lullaby.

"Wait. That thing from before?" Lucy asked.

* * *

_**The Dark Guild Eisenwald... **_

* * *

The guild is located somewhere in or near Oshibana Town. The guild's building is a moderately sized building made of stone surrounded by a forest of dead trees. The only portion of the guild's interior shown was a long corridor with some paintings on the wall.

Eisenwald is a Dark Guild because it was kicked out of the Guild League for taking on assassination requests. Assassination requests are prohibited by the Magic Council.

From the ceiling in the long corridor hangs the members that encountered Team Lucy, minus Aspen and Kyuri of course, when they were returning to the guild hall after returning the Day Break book to Kaby Melon, the book actually turned out to be a letter from Kaby's father Zekua Melon to his beloved son.

From the ceiling hangs the Chicken, the Goblin, the Twins, and theFortune Teller. The five Eisenwald members that Team Lucy defeated are apparently low-level Eisenwald Grunts. It seems they are being punished for talking about Lullaby to Team Lucy of Fairy Tail.

"I hear Kageyama finally got back to us." An Eisenwald Wizard stated as he was walking with some other people from the Dark Guild. One of them was carrying a Scythe on his shoulder.

"Yeah he says he actually found it." Another Eisenwald Wizard said as he was walking along with the rest of the group.

The man with the scythe on his shoulder then spoke up as he stopped and turned to the rest of the group. "The moment of truth has arrived gentlemen. This means we're one step closer to achieving our goals. The Guild Masters will be too busy holding their conference they won't even realize what's hit them."

* * *

_**Back on the train with Team Lucy...**_

* * *

"I see so you've run into the Eisenwald Guild Before." Erza said to the assembled group across from her of Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray.

"Dang it! I missed a lot of action when I decided to stay at the guild didn't I?" Aspen wondered.

Kyuri then brings something up. She realizes that though she decided to go on the mission with Team Lucy she hasn't officially asked to join the team. So before Gray spoke up to respond to Erza's statement she asked Lucy and Lisanna a question. "You two are the leaders of this group right?"

Lucy and Lisanna nodded together in unison.

"Are you sure it's okay that I join your team?" Kyuri asked. "I mean I just joined Fairy Tail and am not sure if I would be a good fit for Fairy Tail's Strongest Team."

"As the old saying goes, the more the merrier." Lucy said with a smile. "I don't know much about Ice Sculpt magic, but I do know a lot about molding magic."

As Lucy remarked about molding magic a golden yellow circle materialized on her hand and a small star like object materialized on her hand. It wasn't big enough to be a shuriken, but it wasn't small enough to be miniscule either. It seemed to be a ring of some sort that had a star on the end of it.

"This is a Star Ring." Lucy said. "As you can tell. I can make all kinds of different things with my molding magic. I can also make it disappear just as quickly." Lucy continued as she dissipated the star ring. "I am pretty proficient in this type of magic because I have been working with it for twelve years just like with my Celestial Magic."

"We would be honored to have someone on our team like you. Besides with two Ice Wizards on this team and one Weather Wizard we should be quite indestructible. Also add Erza to the mix, and no one will be able to stop us." Lisanna said with a giggle as she put her arm around Lucy like a best friend would do to another best friend. Lucy did the same thing.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed. "I always like getting new members to our team even if they don't go on missions with us all the time."

"Happy is right." Erza said as she was still waiting for Gray's explanation.

"Well I'm not positive they were with Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby." Gray said as Lucy and Lisanna nodded in agreement with Gray.

"It sounds like they were members that had dropped out of the guild and went into hiding." Erza stated, then added. "Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"So this thing is so bad that it even scares Dark Wizards?" Gray asked curiously.

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must've been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza pointedly stated.

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy asked as she took the words right out of her best friends mouth.

"Lu you really are fit to be the leader of this group. You seem to figure out what I am going to say before I even say it." Lisanna said with a blush on her face.

"There's no doubt about it, it's loooove!" Happy exclaimed.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed together.

"Aye." Happy squeaks quietly as he sees that his two mothers are trying to listen to the wizard in armor.

"Let me start from the begining." Erza said toward Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray. "Just the other day on my way home from a job and I overheard something. I stopped by a pub in Onibus that I heard was a gathering spot for local wizards.

* * *

_**Flashback mode on... At the pub that Erza was talking about...**_

* * *

_"Come on hurry up bartender!" One wizard exclaimed to his fellow wizards._

_"Come on relax a little." Another wizard said as Erza was sitting at the bar listening._

_"And how am I supposed to do that?" the wizard that spoke up earlier asked. "We finally managed to figure out where Lullaby is hidden, but we can't do anything because of some seal?!"_

_"Keep it down man," A green-haired wizard that seemed to be on the chubby side said. _

_"Don't sweat it you guys," One of the wizards said. This wizard has black hair in a high ponytail which is the opposite of the ponytail that Lisanna and Aspen have. "Let me handle this one. You guys just head back to the guild alright?"_

_"You sure Kage?" One of the Wizards asked._

_"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Another one of the other wizards at the same table as the now named Kage asked._

_"Don't worry about me." Kage said. "Just tell Erigor that I will be coming back with Lullaby in three days."_

* * *

**_Flashback Mode Off._**

* * *

**_Back to present time on the train..._**

* * *

"Lullaby?" Aspen asked.

"That's like a song you sing kids to get them to go to sleep." Kyuri said.

"Yes." Erza said to the two newcomers then continued on. "and the fact that it had been sealed away must mean that it is very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked of the Requip Wizard.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day." Erza said feeling down on herself. "I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts Assassination requests. Which is why he earned the name Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills..." Kyuri started

"...for money?" Aspen finished.

Saying both of the newcomers were shocked would be an understatement.

"When the council outlawed Assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the councils rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them, they've disobeyed orders and remained active to this very day." Erza finished.

"Okay, Aspen and I should be heading back home now." Kyuri said with Gray, Lucy, and Lisanna looking toward the two new recruits.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for us to come along." Aspen said truthfully, because she truly felt that way. She couldn't say anything if it was a lie. "I think we should leave this type of job to the Fairy Tail Veterans."

Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza all sweat dropped at the remark that the weather/temperature wizard made. They also noticed that their two new recruits seemed to be shaking in fear.

"What is with the slime coming off of Kyuri and Aspen's face?" Happy asked curiously.

"It's sweat Cat!" Aspen and Kyuri exclaimed angrily at the blue cat.

Erza slapped her right fist into her open left hand. She was frowning in anger, much like she was before she chewed out most of the guild. "How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could've pulverized them. I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

In the seat next to Erza the two newcomers speak up with sweat dropping down their faces. "She's scary!"

Gray is looking out the window and then speaks up. "So if I got this Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby. Because after what you overheard, you're sure it's going to be something bad."

"That's correct, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I am strong enough to take on a whole magical guild by myself." Erza said. "That's why I asked you, Lisanna, and Lucy for help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like a plan." Lisanna said.

"We will show them why we are the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Aspen and Kyuri were shaking in a bit of fear.

"Ooh! Now they're super slimy!" Happy exclaimed teasingly.

"It's sweat! We told you that cat!" Aspen and Kyuri exclaimed.

The train then came to a stop along the way and allowed the passengers to get out to get something to eat. Lisanna and Lucy had an idea as they pulled out some money and worked their feminine wilds.

"Can't you give us a little discount pretty please?" Lucy and Lisanna asked pleadingly as they were given their food.

Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna switched places with Kyuri and Aspen after they returned to the train.

Aspen asked curiously toward Erza. "If you don't mind me asking Erza, what kind of magic do you use?"

"That's a good question." Erza said.

"Erza's magic is very pretty." Happy chimed in with his usual smile and then continued. "She makes her enemies bleed a lot."

Kyuri has black lines coming off of her and then corrects Happy. "I don't really think I would call making enemies bleed very pretty."

"Personally, I think that Lucy, Lisanna, and Grays magic are prettier than mine." Erza said as she was eating her strawberry cake.

"Oh really like this?" Lucy said as she put her fist into her palm followed by Gray and Lisanna. "Star Make!"

As Lucy said this a golden yellow circle materialized in her hand forming something in her hand.

"Elemental empowerment! Lightning!" Lisanna said as an electric yellow circle materialized in her hand and her outfit changed to completely electric yellow and her hair gained electric yellow streaks in her hair, as she formed something beautiful from lightning magic in her hand.

"Ice Make..." Gray said as an Ice Blue circle materialized in his hand.

They all three form the Fairy Tail Insignia with their magic, well in Lucy and Lisanna's case it's their second magic.

The Fairy Tail symbols were floating in mid-air before the three dissipated them.

"I can do that." Kyuri said as moved her finger tips in a way similar to Gray only a bunch of Ice Cubes formed in her her hand. She worked her hands really fast as an ice blue magic circle appeared underneath Kyuri's fingers. "Ice Sculpt Fairy Tail insignia."

As Kyuri finished her spell, the Fairy Tail Insignia became solid and was floating as well.

"Wow, I wish I could do something like that." Aspen said worried. "Your powers are so cool, I can just control weather and not very well at that."

"How many people can control the weather Aspen?" Kyuri asked as she dissipated the Fairy Tail Insignia that she created.

The train then stopped and Lisanna was the first one to get up. "I need to go to the little girls room, you go on I will meet up with you as soon as I'm done."

The group nodded as they exited the train.

* * *

_**Onibus Station...**_

* * *

The station they arrived at has a very immaculate design with with cement arches that made the station look elegant. As Erza and the rest of Team Lucy are heading off to their next destination.

"Do you think the Eisenwald guys are still in this town?" Gray asked.

"I think that's the reason we came here, to find out." Lucy said to the Gray and the rest of the group.

"We have to search everywhere." Erza said as she was pulling her huge amount of luggage with Happy riding on it.

"Hey where is Lisanna?" Happy asked.

"Oh great, with all of this talk I forgot that Lisanna left to use the restroom." Erza said. "How could I be so careless, she has to hate me now! Someone hit me for my penance

"Isn't that a little much?" Kyuri asked.

"What?" Lucy asked angrily with a blush. "How could you forget Lis?! That's as bad as when you used to forget Natsu all the time! How could you do that?"

"Lucy, why are you all red?" Happy asked. "You liiiiiiike her don't you?!"

"It's not what you think." Lucy said with her hands shaking frantically. "She's my best friend! Now you shut up or no fish for a month!"

Happy immediately shuts up.

Kyuri sees this and asks a question to Aspen. "Why is she such a drama queen? I'm sure Lisanna can take care of herself. She will find us."

"You will see as you get to know those two more." Aspen said as she whispered into Kyuri's ear so only Kyuri and herself could hear what she was saying. "To me they look like they are a lot closer than best friends."

Kyuri Sweat dropped at the revelation from Aspen. "Really?" Kyuri whispered into Aspen's ear.

Aspen just nodded.

* * *

_**Back on the train...**_

* * *

Lisanna comes out of the restroom and notices that the group had already gotten up off the train and she notices the train is moving.

_'I guess I have to ride the train back to Onibus to catch up with them.'_ Lisanna thought to herself as she sat down.

A guy wearing a white jumper type suit white pants and white shirt. He has black hair and black eyes. His hair is put up in a high ponytail. This guy is Kageyama one of Eisenwald's elite wizards.

He notices the guild mark on the Takeover/Elemental Empowerment Wizards thigh and laughs. "Well if it isn't a Fairy Tail Wizard." Kageyama said staring at the mark on her thigh. "How's the guild life treating you these days girly is it worth sticking around?"

Kageyama lifts his leg and goes to kick Lisanna in the face. Lisanna, being alert to what's going on around her unlike Natsu would, sees the kick coming her way grabs it and flips Kageyama backwards. Kageyama lands and degrades her guild mark even further.

"Now girly don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild Miss Fairy. You guys just blindly follow the magic council. What you look like to us, harmless little flies." Kageyama said as he glared at the Takeover/Empowerment Wizard.

"Takeover: Animal Soul Tigress!" Lisanna said as a golden circle materialized underneath her. Once the golden glow fades, Lisanna is standing their in her Tigress form two piece bikini and all. Then she activates another magic circle, this one a reddish-orange magic circle "Elemental Tigress Empowerment! Fire!"

Once Lisanna said that, her hair gained reddish-orange streaks throughout as her bikini went from blue and black striped to Reddish-orange and black striped. She then activated her flames as they engulfed her arms as her claws ignited with fire. However before Lisanna could attack, Kageyama activated his shadow magic and hit Lisanna hard causing her to lose concentration and to return to her normal Tigress form. "Wh-what happened?"

"Is that all you got little Fairy Girl! I'll show you how it's done!" a dark purple circle materializes underneath Kageyama as he is speaking. The train then stopped suddenly.

"Now that we've stopped!" Lisanna said as the same reddish-orange circle materialized underneath her as she returned to her Tigress form.

* * *

_**Back at the station...**_

* * *

Erza had pulled the emergency brake causing the train to stop as one of the employees of the station scolded Erza for doing so.

"What are you doing? You can't just pull the emergency brake like that!" The Staff member said.

"It's for our Comrade please understand." Erza tried to plead with the worker.

"Are you kidding me?" The worker asked.

"Please take our luggage to the hotel." Erza ordered.

"What do I look like a Bell Hop?" The staff member said.

Aspen is looking on as annoyed lines appear underneath her right eye.

"I'm beginning to think that all the wizards in Fairy Tail are just a little bit insane." Aspen said.

"Not all of us." Gray said standing once again in his underwear.

"Oh yeah?" Kyuri asked. "Where exactly are your clothes stripper?"

* * *

_**Back on the train...**_

* * *

"Now it's time I showed you what happens when you look down on Fairy Tail!" Lisanna said as she pulled her right fist back as it lit up much like Natsu's usually does. "Fire Tigress! Flaming Claw Slash!"

As Lisanna said this she launched her claw forward about ready to impale Kageyama. Her claw was lit up with flames and heading straight for Kageyama.

"Oh yeah!" Kageyama said as a Dark Purple circle materialized underneath him as several dark lines headed straight for the fire tigress. "Shadow Guard!"

Shadow and fire collide as it explodes blowing the roof off of the car they are in. The two combatants are knocked back as Kageyama drops a flute looking thing that had a skull on it.

"What is that?" Lisanna asks the dark wizard.

"Oh no you saw it!"

"Attention passengers. " A woman's voice said as it came over the loud speaker. "Our Emergency stop was a false alarm, we will get underway shortly."

"I have to get out of here!" Lisanna said as she grabbed her luggage.

"Not so fast Fairy girl," Kageyama said. "You aren't going anywhere. You're dealing with Eisenwald now!"

"So you are with Eisenwald after all." Lisanna said as she once again stood in her normal Tigress form extinguishing her flame. "I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail."

The train then gets underway as the two combatants lose their balance.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the outside of the train...**_

* * *

Erza had a device attached to her right arm which was attached to a green car with Lucy leaning out one side, Aspen and Kyuri looking out the other side and a shirtless Gray clinging to the roof. Everyone was holding on for dear life.

This is a magic mobile. It's a fast vehicle which runs on the driver's magical energy.

"Lis!" Lucy exclaimed from her side of the magic mobile.

As the train continued to move down the track, Lisanna was seen in her tigress form heading straight for the vehicle. The way that Lisanna was dressed gave Lucy a good view of the white-haired bikini clad Takeover/Elemental empowerment wizard's cleavage. Lucy blushed as she tried to reach out for Lisanna only to have Lisanna fly off course and knock Gray in the head causing both of them bump heads and hit the ground and almost lose consciousness.

Erza stops abruptly as she turns the Magic Mobile hard. "Lisanna are you okay?" The Armored Wizard asked of the takeover/empowerment wizard.

"Aye." Lisanna said while she reverted to her normal form. Lucy rushed to her best friend and helped her up.

"Lis are you going to be okay?" Lucy asked. She then hugged her best friend tight. "I thought I lost you! Don't you ever do that to me again! I almost lost you two years ago in addition to Natsu!"

"S-sorry Lucy." Lisanna said as she hugged Lucy back.

"Hey don't worry about it Lisanna. It's okay. So it seems you got in a fight. Who was the person you got in a fight with?" Lucy asked of her best friend.

"It was some weird guy that had a ponytail on the top of his head. He had some sort of weird flute that looked like a a skull with three eyes."

"Hold on a minute." Aspen said to the group. "I've heard about that flute. I've read about it in books. Was there anything else about this guy we should now?"

"He said he was with Eisenwald. I think he was the one that dragged away the guys that tried to eat Happy." Lisanna said.

"What is the magic you are referring to?" Kyuri asked.

"It's just that I've heard about that flute before, even though it was only from reading books. " Aspen said. "Lullaby the cursed song, it's Death Magic."

"A Cursed song?" Lisanna asked.

"An Incantation?" Gray inquired.

"Hold on a minute! That's Dark Magic!" Lucy exclaimed. "There are certain spells that are forbidden to be used by wizards. Lullaby is one of those forbidden dark magics."

"That's right." Erza said. "There some types of Dark Magic that kill the user of it."

"If I am remembering right, Lullaby is even worse." Lucy said.

* * *

_**Kunugi Station...**_

* * *

The station the train had stopped at was a station that was in the middle of a canyon. There were only two or three buildings as several people screamed after an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

The man Used some sort of scythe to knock the conductor out.

This caused everybody to scream even louder.

He dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "_X_" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. This guys name is Erigor, he is the strongest wizard of the Eisenwald Guild.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now!" Erigor exclaimed. "Get everything off the train, the luggage, the conductor, all of it. If anyone tries to defy us kill them all!"

A voice came from inside the train as Kageyama stepped out. "Well look who's here."

"Kageyama, I heard you were coming back aboard this train." Erigor said as he continued to address the Shadow Wizard. "Quite a bit of wreckage. Care to explain what happened?"

"Come on are you interested into seeing what I brought back with me?" Kageyama asked as he pulled out the Lullaby flute. "I finally managed to break the seal."

Several civilians run passed Kageyama and Erigor in a panic.

"Excellent!" Erigor said.

"Oh yeah!" One of the Eisenwald elite wizards exclaimed.

"Is that it?" Another of the Eisenwald elite wizards asked.

"Yes this is it men." Erigor said, then added. "The forbidden Lullaby. Originally it was a tool used to cast simple death curses, useful but limited. That is until the Great Black Wizard Zeref transformed it to a demon flute. Now its song will kill hundreds, thousands at once. Lulling them all into an endless sleep."

Erigor then stood their clutching the flute tightly in his hand and continued. "Now it's all mine!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Team Lucy...**_

* * *

Erza piloting the magic mobile pumps the vehicle full of magic causing it to fall of the cliff and land with a loud resound thud and skidding of tires. Gray notices how fast Erza's going and tries to calm her down. "Hey! Slow down Erza! You're using up too much of your powers driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward!" Erza said then continued as Lucy, Lisanna, Kyuri, Aspen, and Happy seem to be holding on for dear life. "We're running out of time. If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me lives will be lost."

Erza then thinks to herself wondering what they want to accomplish. _'Curse them! What is it they hope to accomplish? This is madness!'_

* * *

**_Back with Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald..._**

* * *

Erigor chuckles evilly and barks out an order. He has his scythe in one hand and the Lullaby flute in the other holding it outward. "Ha ha ha. So it begins! Let us move forward men!"

**So we went off in search of Erigor and Eisenwald to stop them from casting the death magic that they aim to cast. I certainly hope that we can handle it. Also will Lisanna and I become S-Class soon?**

**It will be interesting to see what new tricks Erza has learned since our last battle. However before we worry about battling her, we have to take down Eisenwald and stop Lullaby.**

Erza is scary! Kyuri seems nice enough. I just hope that all of us will get along really well and be able to take down Lullaby and Eisenwald. Well, let's see if we are up to the task of defeating Eisenwald and stopping Lullaby. Also, I wonder how the fight between Lisanna and Erza, and Lucy and Mirajane will turn out. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ The tracking down of Eisenwald continues. Team Lucy with their new additions Gray, Erza, and Kyuri set out to track down Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald. How much longer will it take to bring them down. Also will Lucy and Lisanna beat Mirajane and Erza in their matches and become S-Class Wizards? Only time will tell. Be on the look out for more as Lucy of Fairy Tail continues.

_**Next Time on Lucy of Fairy Tail**__** -**__**Episode 007: Team Lucy Vs. Eisenwald & Lullaby! Part Two**_

Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you! Be on the lookout!

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) Reference to the second OVA Fairy Academy Yankee-Chan and Yankee-Kun.

The next chapter will cover the following Episode:

_**Episode 006: Fairies in the Wind**_


	7. 007: Team Lucy Vs Eisenwald! Part II

_**Lucy of Fairy Tail**_

_**Episode 007: Team Lucy Vs. Eisenwald! Part II  
**_

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 006: Fairies in the Wind**_

* * *

_**Recap...**_

* * *

**_Previously on Lucy of Fairy Tail..._**

* * *

_Coming back from their mission in Shirotsume, Lucy was attacked by a freelance wizard who had three Zodiac keys that she really wanted back because those were three of her favorite keys that her mama had. The battle commenced, and Lucy ended up coming away the victor. This in turn earned her three new Zodiac Gate Keys. Aries the Ram, Gemini the Twins, and Scorpio the Scorpion. The freelance wizard was named Angel, well her code name was Angel anyway, her real name is unknown at this time. Angel accepted defeat and surrendered her Zodiac Gate Keys on the condition that Lucy takes good care of them. Of course Lucy accepted hoping to one day meet Angel again on better terms. With three new Zodiac Gate Keys, Lucy made her way back to the others telling them about her awesome battle and her earning of three new Zodiac Keys._

_Upon returning to the Guild Hall, Lucy and Lisanna met up with Aspen once again. It seems that while Lucy and Lisanna were fighting Duke Everlue, Aspen did some special training to enhance her weather magic. Aspen is an ability type wizard that has temperature/weather magic. She can change the temperature and climate of the area around her, she can even change the temperature of the air and turn it into some sort of attack weather it be to freeze, burn, or blow. She then decided to take on a mission with Lucy and Lisanna. We then meet Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail. Her magic, is requip magic. She can quickly change armors and clothes as well as change the weapons she uses. Upon Erza's return to the guild hall, she started chewing out and berating the entire congregation about their habits and what not. She eventually asked for help from Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray with the mission, and Aspen tagged along to improve her ability. In a twist of fate, a new friend joined the guild. Her name is Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa. A below average height young lady about thirteen years old with Ice Sculpting Magic. Once Kyuri joined the guild, she joined up with Team Lucy. Will Team Lucy succeed in stopping Eisenwald or not? let's find out._

* * *

**_With Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald..._**

* * *

Erigor chuckles evilly and barks out an order. He has his scythe in one hand and the Lullaby flute in the other holding it outward. "Ha ha ha. So it begins! Let us move forward men!"

**So we went off in search of Erigor and Eisenwald to stop them from casting the death magic that they aim to cast. I certainly hope that we can handle it. Also will Lisanna and I become S-Class soon?**

**It will be interesting to see what new tricks Erza has learned since our last battle. However before we worry about battling her, we have to take down Eisenwald and stop Lullaby.**

Erza is scary! Kyuri seems nice enough. I just hope that all of us will get along really well and be able to take down Lullaby and Eisenwald. Well, let's see if we are up to the task of defeating Eisenwald and stopping Lullaby. Also, I wonder how the fight between Lisanna and Erza, and Lucy and Mirajane will turn out. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

* * *

_**Clover...**_

* * *

Here in the town of Clover, you will find the building where the Guild Master Conferences are held. Clover town is a rather small town situated in a mountainous area, surrounded by forests. It is best known for the fact that it is the place where Masters of Legal Guilds are gathered to discuss their guilds.

The Clover meeting hall resembles a castle somewhat, with four towers built on the four corners. It has several room and is a two story building. The peaks of the towers resemble the roofs of the Medieval castles. The building is divided in half basically by a large flat rectangle. All the roofs on the peaks and the center part of the building are western style sloping. The color of the building facade itself is a burnt orange color.

The small town where the guild masters hold their meetings seems to be surrounded on three of the four sides by a mountainous setting. The most efficient way to get to this town is to take a train, but it can easily be reached by magic mobile as well.

A bald, cross-dressing, elderly man is talking to Makarov.

He is wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick a blush on each cheek. He has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent. In his younger years, he had a slender figure and short side-swept black hair. He also wore an aubergine colored suit. This man is the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus. His name is Bob, and he is an old friend of Makarov's

"I'm jealous Maki!" Bob exclaimed with his right hand to his left cheek. "Your wizards are full of life and they're such cutie pies."

After he said those words, the cross dressing man turned around and posed as the symbol of Blue Pegasus showed up behind him. The symbol is just what the name implies a blue flying horse. In case you are wondering yes, Master Bob is a man despite the fact that he is dressed like a girl.

"I hear you got two girls that gave some big shot quite the spanking." Bob said in awe at the antics of Lisanna and Lucy. "That's Lucy right? Has she grown any since I saw her last. I know she is one of the most senior members of the current generation of Fairy Tail. She has been their even longer than Mirajane and Lisanna."

"Yes, we also got ourselves a new recruit as well. She is a Temperature/Climate wizard that can change the weather and climate around her. She doesn't dress like Lucy, but she is quite the looker if you know what I mean." Makarov said. "Her name is Aspen, and she was recruited by Lucy and Lisanna themselves. We also got another young girl that Mira told me just joined recently, I don't know what she looks like, but word is she's a cutie as well."

Bob covered his eyes and piped up. "Oh so naughty."

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov." A blond man with glasses said to the elder master of Fairy Tail. "Your wizards may be spirited, but you've got to admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail is going end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say I blame them."

The one that spoke up pointing his shish-ka-bob at Makarov is a slim man of average height who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is crossed by several wrinkles, which more specifically are present at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, his hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of dark sunglasses.

This man also usually wears a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, this being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards; circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and a virtually identical accessory comes in the form of a collar around his neck; a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus. This man's name is Goldmine and he is the guild master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.

"Oh let those blowhards worry, what do I care?" Makarov asked. "They're just jealous my wizards are hot!"

Goldmine looked strangely toward Makarov. They seemed to be looking on in disapproval. Master Bob then speaks up in response to Makarov's remark with his right hand still on his left cheek and his left hand moving up and down.

"Oh Maki you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way." Bob said toward his old friend. "You're such a scoundrel."

Right after Bob addressed Makarov about what not to do when it comes to the girls in the guild, a small blue bird with a black witches/warlocks hat his flying toward the table that Makarov is sitting on. The small blue bird is also carrying a letter.

A bicycle bell chime rings as the little blue bird flies toward the table speaking up. "Master Makarov, Master Makarov." The little bird cheeped. "I have a letter from Miss Mirajane sir."

"Oh thanks a lot little one." Makarov said as he caught the letter that the bird dropped into his hands.

On the back of the envelope was a sticker emblazoned with the Fairy Tail symbol. Makarov ran his finger around it as a light blue magic seal appeared with a hologram of Mirajane in the middle of it. As always she was wearing he maroon dress.

"Hi Master," Mirajane said. "I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound."

Makarov holds out the letter with the hologram of Mirajane standing on the magic seal and speaks up. "See, this little honey is our poster girl Mirajane! Grab some eye candy boys!"

"Ooh la la!" Bob exclaims as several other male guild masters are taking in the show.

"That's Mirajane?" Goldmine asked. "I haven't seen her in a while. She sure has matured."

Mirajane then puts her hands palm to palm on her right cheek as she speaks up. "Oh master, you aren't going to believe what happened!" She exclaimed as she spread her arms out to her sides and her eyes closed in her normal cheerful expression, well normal now. "It may be the greatest thing to ever happen to Fairy Tail!"

"Really?" Makarov questioned.

"Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray have all teamed up together!" Mirajane exclaimed cheerfully. "What an amazing combination huh? In fact I think they may have just formed the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen. Sorry to bother you, but I just had to send you a quick note to tell you the exciting news!"

Makarov was shaking in fear as his eyeballs were completely devoid of any pupils or irises. Also his canine teeth increased in length as he then proceeded to open and close his mouth in a robotic manner. "Not those four!"

"What's wrong Maki?" Bob asked curiously to the diminutive guild master.

"I guess the council has a good reason to be worried right?" Goldmine asked as Makarov fell onto his back with scary thoughts running through his head.

_'I can't believe this is happening! Those four really could destroy an entire city. The conference ends today so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. I just hope that nothing crazy happens between now and then. Oh please let nothing happen!'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Gray, Kyuri, and Aspen...**_

* * *

Erza is using a lot more magic than she was previously in her efforts to chase down the Eisenwald Guild Members as fast as she can before it's too late. Erza eventually stops the Magic Mobile at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Town of Kunugi at the town's train station. Lucy and Lisanna are listening intently as they both lean their heads out the window while Gray is sitting on top of the Magic Mobile listening as well. Kyuri and Aspen put their heads out their respective windows as well trying to hear what is being said as clear as possible.

* * *

_**Kunugi Station...**_

* * *

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his lackeys took over the train!" Someone said in a panic.

"I think I know who they are," Another person said, then added. "they're the dark guild punks who have been hanging around town the past few weeks."

Up on a plateau behind the station is the Magic Mobile that is driven by Erza. Kyuri and Aspen are peaking out the window to get a better understanding, while Erza is listening intently to what the group of people is saying. Also flying above them somehow avoiding Gray's eyes is a purple-haired girl in a black butterfly yukata being carried by a light purple cat in a light green Yukata with a purple obi/belt around her waist. She is speaking telepathically to the purple-haired girl.

_"We better reveal ourselves soon Luna. We have been tracking Lucy ever since she ran away from the mansion. it is getting quite annoying having to chase them down all the time. Don't you agree?"_ The light purple cat telepathically asked curiously to her partner.

_"I am kind of surprised that Lucy hasn't caught on to us following her yet. It also appears she has some feelings for the white-haired girl. I never expected Lucy to swing that way, but to each his or her own. By the way, did you see someone else tracking Lucy and her team? It seems he is looking for someone or something. Why is he tracking them?"(1) _Luna asked telepathically to her partner.

The flying cat shrugs as the two fly off somewhere together.

"Okay I can understand cars and boats, but the other thing they are talking about doesn't make sense at all." Aspen said as she looked out with Kyuri looking out the window as well.

"Why would they want to hijack a train?" Kyuri asked.

"It doesn't seem like it would be a very good choice for a get away vehicle since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy said as he flew over to the window between Kyuri and Aspen.

"It's true, but they are quite fast." Erza said.

"You know what Lucy, if Natsu were here he would be complaining about this moving vehicle." Lisanna said with a hint of sadness to her voice.

Lucy put her arm around her best friend trying to comfort her as she spoke up, her voice breaking as well. "Don't worry Lisanna, we will find Natsu and Igneel as well! We have to have faith that he is still alive, well and causing trouble. We will find him and Igneel."

"I guess you're right Lucy." Lisanna said with a blush and a smile at the contact from Lucy. "Thank you for being a shoulder for me to cry on."

"Hey it's no problem, you would do the same for me." Lucy said with a blush and a smile as well as she felt the younger white-haired girls arm around her neck.

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such big hurry and why." Gray said just sitting there in his boxers.

Aspen and Kyuri see the state of dress, or rather undress that Gray is in and speak up. "You're naked Gray!" Both newcomers say.

"Am I?" Gray asked unconcerned.

"The military has already been called to action so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them." Lisanna said.

"So we better get going to track them down." Lucy explained.

"If we don't do that, who knows if we will be able to stop them in time." Aspen stated.

"So let's go! I have my own reasons for being on this team, but I also want to help as much as I can." Kyuri informed the rest of the people in the cab of the car as well as Erza.

"I hope Lisanna, that you are right about someone catching Eisenwald, if not we will need to still track them down." Erza said as she reactivated the Magic Mobile.

Team Lucy was then off to find Eisenwald.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Eisenwald on the hijacked train...**_

* * *

Erigor slashes Kageyama down with his scythe causing said wizard to fall to his hands and knees. Kageyama then moves his face up from the ground and looks at Erigor. The Grim Reaper then spoke up in a disapproving tone toward Kageyama as the rest of the Eisenwald members just stayed quiet letting Erigor hurt their comrade. "Let me get this straight, " Erigor started, and then continued. "You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and then let her get away? Is that true?"

"But it's not like she knows anything about our plans sir." Kageyama pleaded with his leader. "And even if she did, there is no way her and her stupid guild would be able to stop us. Right?"

Erigor looks down at Kageyama with disdain as he grinds his teeth together and smashes his scythe into the floor of the train.

"We can't afford to take any chances." Erigor explained. "Fortunately we have a strategy in place."

Kageyama looks up, closes his right eye and smiles. "Right you mean the thing at Oshibana Station."

Erigor shoulders his scythe and then speaks up again. "We can't have flies buzzing around where they aren't wanted. It will be up to you men to swat them away."

"Yes Sir!" All of the men exclaimed together in unison.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Team Lucy...**_

* * *

Erza, driving the Magic Mobile plows around the corner causing Gray, who is on top of the roof, to hold on for dear life.

"Stop Erza!" Gray ordered. "You're going way too fast. You're gonna overload the SE Plug."

"There's no telling how many innocent people will die if Lullaby's song is played!" Erza exclaimed angrily and worriedly at the same time as she continued to gun the magic mobile. "I can't slow down! We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate, you're going to use up all of your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray exclaimed with concern for his teammate.

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat." Erza stated with confidence and a smile on her face. There is a reason she is an S-Class Wizard after all. "Besides, I got you, Lucy, and Lisanna as back up."

The rest of the group was sitting in the cab as Lucy remembered something. "I know it's just formal stuff, since I am already slated to inherit all of the keys that Mama once had, but I have to do this as a Celestial Wizard."

Lucy then pulls out the key she got from Duke Everlue's Mansion as well as three other keys. She was so glad she got four new keys, that she couldn't wait to make contracts with all of them, but she put all but a key that had the symbol of Virgo on it, luckily she had room in the seat next to her since Lisanna was closer to the window and Gray was on the roof. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once heed my call, pass through the gate!" Lucy said as a golden magic circle appeared underneath her she then held out the key in front of her as a brown magic seal appeared on front of the end of the key. "Open Gate of the Maiden! Come Virgo!"

A petite teenage pink-haired blue-eyed girl in a standard maid's outfit appeared from the magic seal that Lucy called up. She wasn't only wearing the standard maid outfit, but she had shackles on her wrists.

"Punishment my Princess?" Virgo asked as she curtsied.

"No Virgo, no punishment, I just need to formalize the initial contract. I know you said I could call you anytime I needed you without the need of a contract, since I am Layla's daughter, but it is my duty as a Celestial Wizard to create an initial one. So, Virgo what days are you available that I can call you?"

"Monday through Saturday, I need at least one day off so I choose Sunday as my day off." Virgo said to her new master. "I also apologize for the trouble I caused you while under Everlue's control. Punishment Princess?"

"No, no punishment Virgo, thank you for coming back to me big sister Virgo." Lucy said as she hugged the Celestial Spirit. "I also have gotten three more keys that used to belong to my mother. Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio. Like you they said not to worry about a contract, but I am going to have to formalize a contract with them before I can use them in battle. You can return to the Spirit World now Virgo. Thank you."

"You are very welcome Princess," Virgo said. "See you later."

Lucy nods and swings her key with her right hand sending Virgo back to the Celestial Spirit World. Kyuri is in shock.

"Um, Miss Lucy, are you a Celestial Wizard as well? I thought you were only a molding wizard like me." Kyuri asked then said.

"Kyuri you don't have to call me Miss Lucy, I understand you are trying to be polite, but I'm not that formal. None of us are. You can just call us by our first names. So please just call me Lucy." Lucy said to the newest member of her team. "I'm glad to have another member on board my team. I have a feeling we have an intense battle coming up so we better rest up."

Kyuri nods, as does Aspen, Happy, and Lisanna. The group falls asleep, Lisanna with her head on Lucy's shoulder and her arm around the blond. Lucy also has her head laying on top of Lisanna's head as well. She also has her arm around Lisanna's waist.

Kyuri and Aspen just look on while Happy chuckles. He whispers loud enough for just him, Kyuri, and Aspen to hear. "The looove each other."

Kyuri and Aspen nod as they lean their heads against the window and fall asleep as well.

Erza looks ahead and sees black smoke rising from a building. "What is that up ahead?" Erza asked as she steered toward the black smoke.

* * *

_**Oshibana Station...**_

* * *

Several people are trying to get into the station to board a train but are kept at bay by a cop with a mega phone.

"Stand back, the station is currently closed due to a train derailment." The cop said to the crowd trying to calm them down.

"Train Derailment? Are you serious." A random citizen said.

"Well I heard the station has been taken over by a group of thugs." Another random citizen said.

Oshibana station is the central point of Oshibana Town. It is also said that the town of Oshibana is the unofficial headquarters of the Dark Guild Eisenwald.

The station itself is very majestic with a bell tower at its peak. It has steps that lead up to the platform where all the trains stop to pick up or drop off passengers. The building looks to be about three-stories high. It is a dark brown color. The bell tower is a place where Eisenwald is planning to broadcast Lullaby, but it may just be a distraction to keep Team Lucy off the trail of the Eisenwald thugs.

"We ask that you please stand back." The cop said through the megaphone.

"Excuse me, What's going on?" Erza asked as she put her hand on the cops shoulder with the mega horn.

"Why would I tell you lady?" The cop asked.

Erza didn't like that answer so she squeezed the man's shoulder causing extreme pain.

Lucy and Lisanna had unknowingly linked hands as Kyuri, Aspen and Gray look on at what Erza was doing.

"What's going on?" Erza continued to ask as she punched the man again causing him to fall.

"What's going on?" Erza continued over and over again.

"What's going on?"

Kyuri and Aspen look on with a sweat drop as Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray just shrug their shoulders.

"It seems like her questioning method is a little counter-productive." Aspen said truthfully, since she is unable to lie.

"Well Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray said, once again in his boxers as always.

Kyuri looked over to him and glared. "Gray where are your clothes?"

"The Eisenwald Guild is inside, let's go!" Erza ordered.

"Since when were you given permission to take over as leader Erza?" Lucy asked. "I mean, you and Gray were just re-added to this team today."

"So what makes you think that you are in charge?" Lisanna asked.

"You better do what I say, or you can say goodbye to your chance at becoming S-Class Wizards until the trials at the end of the year! So listen to me, or you will never become S-Class!" Erza exclaimed angrily as she glared at the two girls holding hands unknowingly. The two girls sweat dropped and saluted with their other hands and reluctantly followed Erza.

"Aye!" Lucy and Lisanna said really fast as they followed after Erza with Gray shortly behind.

"You know what happens if you make Erza mad." Gray said to the best friends.

"At least we don't have to drag Natsu around." Lucy said, "but I do miss doing that a lot."

"I know how you feel Lucy," Lisanna said. "We just have to keep on having hope that our friend is still alive somewhere and searching for Igneel like we are."

Lucy nods and smiles toward the white-haired girl who immediately smiles back.

Aspen, Kyuri, and Happy are trying to keep their comments to themselves. Kyuri and Aspen are able to, but Happy just can't keep his mouth shut.

"You two loooove each other!" Happy exclaims to the two best friends.

"We do not cat! Now shut up or no fish for you!" Both Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed angrily together in unison.

"Then why are you holding hands and blushing while smiling at each other?" Happy asked tauntingly.

Lucy and Lisanna look at their interlaced hands and immediately release and look down to the ground.

"Sorry, Lucy/Lisanna." Lucy and Lisanna apologized while still running next to each other smiling.

"A whole army unit stormed in here earlier, but they have yet to return." Erza said as she was running while leading the group. "I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces."

Lucy and Lisanna run along side Happy with Kyuri and Aspen trailing behind. Happy then sees what happened and speaks up, but not in a panicked tone, more like a worried tone.

"They've been completely wiped out." Happy said to the group.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards." Erza said. "A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group."

"Hm hm hm!" Erigor exclaimed. "Step into our parlor Fairy Tail Flies!"

The group of six people and one cat were stopped in their trek by Eisenwald taunting them. There in front of them was the entire Dark Guild of Eisenwald.

"Whoa!" Kyuri exclaimed.

"There are so many of them." Aspen said truthfully.

"You fiend!" Erza exclaimed angrily, "I take it you're Erigor?"

Kageyama glared at Lisanna angrily as he spoke up just as angrily. "You!" Kageyama exclaimed as he addressed the white-haired girl. "You're the reason why I got in trouble with Erigor."

"Hey, I know that voice!" Lisanna exclaimed as she turned around to face the pony-tailed wizard.

"We're not threatened by any of you!" Erza exclaimed angrily and with confidence. "Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh you haven't heard yet." Erigor asked as he cackled and jumped up on the railing of the second floor. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew!" Aspen exclaimed in shock, then regained her composure. "That means he must have wind magic."

"Seems so." Kyuri said as she readied her powers. Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray did the same thing.

Erigor then jumped up on the public address system.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?" Erza asked concern evident in her voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Erigor cackled. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume loud enough I may be able to get rid of an entire city with my melody of death."

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!" Erza asked, anger evident throughout the entire tone of her voice and the look on her face as well that screams, extreme anger.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear." Erigor continued with his disdain evident in his voice. Also his stance on the PA system screams, I want to kill a lot of people. Eisenwald does specialize in assassination jobs after all. "Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, therefore the reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your right's back!" Lucy exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips as Lisanna continues where Lucy left off.

"It's only going to make it worse!" Lisanna exclaimed with her hands on her hips as well. The new recruits, Aspen and Kyuri decided to throw their two cents in as well.

"That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place." Aspen said. "I may be new to the being in a Wizard Guild world, but I know what's right from wrong. That is the absolute truth."

"Do you honestly expect that killing tons of innocent people will regain your rights as a legal guild back?" Kyuri asked with disdain in her voice, and then continued. "You know you will never regain your rights back if you kill innocent people."

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights." Erigor retorted to the group of Fairy Tail Wizards. "We want power! Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and then take control of what happens in the future!"

Kyuri and Aspen looked at Erigor with an expression of hate on their faces much like the rest of the Fairy Tail Wizards. Even Happy was pissed, and that usually isn't a good sign. Happy knows that if Natsu were here, he would teach Erigor and Eisenwald a lesson, but he isn't. It hurts him so much, but Lisanna and Lucy can fill the void of what Natsu would've brought to the team if he were still with them at this moment.

"You guys are completely insane!" Kyuri and Aspen chimed together as they got ready for the upcoming battle.

Kageyama then gets down into a one knee on the ground pose as he puts one of his hands down on the ground and speaks up. "We're rolling in a new age of darkness! Of course by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone!"

A purple magic circle appears on the ground as three shadows shoot toward Team Lucy ready to take them out. Hands come up from the shadows and start to go after Kyuri and Aspen. Lisanna can't take it anymore as she activates her magic, and empowerment magic.

"Take Over Animal Soul Tigress!" Lisanna exclaimed as she changes into her Tigress like appearance after a blue magic seal appears underneath her. She then activates her reddish-orange magic seal as her blue and black bikini changes into a reddish orange and black bikini. "Take Over Animal Soul Tigress Elemental Empowerment! Fire!"

Once Lisanna activates her Fire Tigress form, reddish orange streaks appear in her hair. The length of her hair then extends to waist length as her full Tigress Features appear. Wherever there is blue and black, it is changed to reddish-orange and black as she rushes toward the oncoming hands from Kageyama's shadow magic and flares up her entire arm knocking the tendrils of Shadow Magic away from Fairy Tail's Newest recruits.

"You again?" Kageyama asked as he looked on.

"So you're that Eisenwald dude that tried to destroy me huh?" Lisanna asked. "I knew I recognized that voice."

"At least Natsu isn't here to get sick." Lucy said as she rushed up to Lisanna's side. "Looks like we have a party here that is just about to start!"

"These are the guys we have to fight Kyuri!" Aspen exclaimed as she went up next to Lucy and Lisanna.

"So, I guess we have no choice!" Kyuri said as she too joined the group with Erza and Gray looking on. They then join up with the other four. They are ready for battle.

Erigor was cackling to himself from his perch on top of the PA System. _'Ha the Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap, but I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's Melody of Death. Then we will finally have our revenge against those who wronged us.'_

Aspen is pointing toward Erigor with a glare on her face as she readied to help her new family, and so did Kyuri. "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer!"

"You better be ready!" Kyuri exclaimed as she readied to attack waiting for the word from the team leaders, well from Erza anyway.

"I leave them to you!" Erigor exclaimed as he flew up toward the ceiling. "Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!"

Erigor then disappeared in front of Team Lucy's eyes.

"He disappeared!" Kyuri and Aspen exclaimed with surprised looks on their faces. Especially in their eyes because there were no Irises or pupils present.

"Lisanna, Lucy, and Gray you go after them, if you three work together not even Erigor the Reaper can stop you." Erza ordered. "I'm leaving him in your capable hands. Kyuri, Aspen and I will take care of these guys."

Lisanna, Lucy, and Gray nodded and did as they were told.

"They're running off!" One of the Eisenwald Wizards said.

"They're going after Erigor!" Another wizard said.

"I got it!" A man with a striped hat exclaimed as he sent black hands toward the railing. "I the great Rayule will take them down."

Rayule is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wearing. This, along with his features and his Magic, makes him somehow resemble an Egyptian pharaoh. He wears a light shirt under this signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes.

"I'm going with you!" Kageyama exclaimed as he put his hand on the ground and a golden magic seal appeared underneath his hands. "That white-haired dimwit is going to pay!" Kageyama then phases underneath the ground with his Shadow Magic.

Kageyama is a wizard of Eisenwald. His hair is always kept up in a high ponytail. he wears a white jacket, with the Eisenwald Guild symbol on the back of it. His outfit is outlined in black. He also has white pants that are also outlined in black. He wears a white t-shirt underneath his white jacket. He also has black eyes and black hair. He is a user of Shadow Magic and Dispelling Magic.

"We'll catch up with them after we are finished here okay?" Erza asked toward Kyuri and Aspen.

"Three girls against an entire magical guild?" Aspen asked.

"That's suicide." Kyuri said. "Are you sure we can handle it?"

"Of course we can!" Erza exclaimed. "We are Fairy Tail Wizards!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed chiming in his two cents as always.

Aspen and Kyuri nodded at the response. They completely forgot the entire reason, or part of it anyway, that they wanted to join Fairy Tail is because Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore, and their wizards are always featured in Sorcerer Weekly.

"Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I am going to make an exception." One of the wizards said.

"I'm sorry girls, you won't be as cute when we are done with you." Another Eisenwald thug said.

"I think you better not count your chickens before they hatch!" Kyuri exclaimed as she put her left hand down on the ground as a blue magical circle appears underneath it freezing the ground. "Ice sculpt magic! Katana!"

Once Kyuri said that, a blue magic seal materialized in front of her left hand where it touched the ground. She then pulls her left hand from the ground in the form of a fist. Once the fist is removed from the ground, a katana made of ice is seen being held in her left hand. She then pulls her black katana off of her left hip holding it in her right hand. She is armed to the teeth so better not mess with her.

"Let's do this!" Erza said as she open and closed her right hand causing a red magic seal to appear in front of it. Once she opened her hand a second time she was armed with a sword and Kyuri was armed with two swords.

"It came out of thin air, a magic sword!" Aspen exclaimed in amazement.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail Guild again in my presence," Erza said then added, "I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

"We ain't scared of you! We have tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald." A random wizard said as he led an attack against Erza.

"You have to deal with two of us with swords!" Kyuri exclaimed as she started fighting several of the Eisenwald Wizards with her two swords. Breaking several of them and warding off some others.

Erza mirrored Kyuri's attack and also swung her sword around wildly as she broke several of them as well as injured several others. After the rampage of the two girls fighting back to back, several of the swordsmen were getting their swords cut in half, thirds, and quarters as well effectively disarming them. Kyuri then dissipated her her Ice Katana freeing up her left hand to work more of her molding magic.

"Ahhhhhh! Yahhhhh!" Erza exclaimed as she took out more of the Eisenwald thugs with just the swing of her swords.

"I'll show you!" A random Eisenwald wizard said as a purple magic seal appeared in front of his hand and he shot several golden beams of light at Erza.

"I think you need to cool down you thugs!" Kyuri said as she put her black katana away and put her hands on the frozen ground once again."Ice Sculpt Magic! Double Bladed Ice Sword!" Once Kyuri said that a blue magical circle appears underneath her hands as she was able to break off a handful of ice and take it in her hands. She then proceeded to take them apart revealing a center handle and two oversize sword blades that made the blade of her black katana and ice katana look small.

Kyuri swung her double-bladed katana rapidly dissipating a good chunk of the spheres of light that were heading toward Erza, however at the end of the spin, Kyuri's double-bladed sword disappeared and she fell to one knee. Seeing this, Aspen rushed to her aid.

"Kyuri, are you okay?" Aspen asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, it's just this battle took a lot more out of me than I thought it would. I've heard about Gray and his magical abilities, but mine are not unlimited like Gray's are." Kyuri said sadly. "It's my fault, I just am not strong enough for a rough battle like this. I have a lot to do in order to get to Gray's level."

"I don't ever want to hear one of my friends say that about themselves again!" Aspen said a bit angrily at the white/black haired girl. "You did a great job. Is this the first major battle you have had as a wizard?"

Kyuri nods as Aspen picks Kyuri up and carries her over to the stairs to recover. "Here Kyuri, sit down and regain your strength. You did an excellent job for your first major battle, right now, you need to rest, and it looks like Erza does too. She must've used a lot of magic with the magic mobile. I have to go help her."

As Aspen was heading over to help her requipping teammate, said teammate then jumped up in the air as two red magic seals appeared on either end of the sword that she had just requipped. Her sword was held sideways as she moved her hands apart. This caused the sword to lengthen and gain an arrowhead-like point on one end and a handle on the other. Then in her hand, Erza was holding a spear.

"Oh wow!" Aspen exclaimed excitedly as she decided to sit down next to Kyuri and watch Erza fight. "Now it's a spear."

Erza then swung her spear one way, and then the other taking out a bunch of Eisenwald thugs once again. She then opened and closed her hands once again as the spear turned into twin swords.

One of the Eisenwald thugs, the one with green hair, Karacka speaks up in amazement. Karacka is a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded, curved spikes. His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, reveals much of Karacka's stomach, and loose, military-spotted pants held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope. His magic is known as Earth Phasing.

"It turned into twin swords!" Karacka exclaimed in amazement at the prowess and ability of Erza to requip so quickly.

The man next to him is a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whisker-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He dons a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. This is another Eisenwald Dark Wizard, his name is Byard. His specialty is Light Magic and Telekinesis.

"I've never seen anybody be able to requip as fast as this chick." Byard said.

"What's requip?" Kyuri asked. Aspen was too busy trying to protect Kyuri to even bother to ask, even though she herself wasn't sure what Requip meant. She had heard of it somewhere before, but wasn't sure where, maybe it was in Sorcerer Weekly.

Happy's ears twitched at Kyuri's question, he also somehow knew that Aspen wanted to know what requip was as well.

"You've seen how Lucy uses her keys to summon spirits from another dimension haven't you?" Happy asked.

Aspen nodded her head because she was with Lucy and Lisanna in Hargeon when Lucy used Aquarius to send Bora's yacht into the port . Kyuri wasn't so sure.

"Come to think of it, I did see a giant bull appear in that guild wide fight that broke out after you guys returned from a mission." Kyuri said. "Well at least Lucy and Lisanna anyway. As well as before Erza arrived back from a mission of her own. Though I really don't know why there was a giant cow or bull or whatever fighting with the rest of the guild. What does the bovine-like creature have to do with Requip?"

"Well magic weaponry isn't that much different from the bull you saw enter the fight. By the way, that bull is Taurus, he is one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits." Happy said raising his left paw up in the air.

"I see." Kyuri said, then added."but that still doesn't answer my question, what is Requip?"

"Let me talk and I will explain." Happy said. "As I said before, magic weaponry isn't that much different from Celestial Spirits like Taurus. The user of requip magic can summon different weapons they keep hidden in another dimension."

As Happy is explaining this, a thought bubble with an orange background and several shadows that show the likeness of weapons as well as a person switching weapons in and out of its hand.

"And when the user switches between weapons, it's called Requipping." Happy explained to the two newcomers.

"Wow Happy!" Kyuri exclaimed.

"That's incredible!" Aspen said reflecting the enthusiasm that Kyuri has.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Happy exclaimed. "Erza is just getting warmed up."

"Erza?" Karacka asked.

"Kyuri, you stay here with Happy." Aspen said. "You need to recover your strength. It's time for me to kick butt too!"

Aspen then ran off, but not before Happy asked "Uh! Why do you have to go and try and steal the spotlight from her?"

"Hey, I may be new but I am a Fairy Tail Wizard as well. I have to show Kyuri what I can do now!" Aspen said.

"Really, you will show me some of your Weather Magic?" Kyuri asked curiously. "And you want me to stay here to keep me safe? Okay go for it Aspen."

There was the tiniest bit of blush on Kyuri's face. No one except her currently missing brother ever protected her. If this is what Fairy Tail was like, then she is going to love it here.

"Hey you thugs!" Aspen said as she ran up next to Erza. "Time for me to join in! You hurt my friend and you will pay!"

"Aspen, what are you doing?" Erza asked.

"Looking out for my teammate and friend. I have to thank you somehow for letting me tag along with you." Aspen said as she gave the thumbs up symbol to the armored wizard.

"Well then, show me what you got Aspen!" Erza exclaimed.

"Right!" Aspen said as she stepped in front of Erza allowing her to recover some. "It's time for me to give it my all!"

"What's a useless little girl like you going to do against us?" Several thugs asked. "You're no match for us. So how can you do anything to us anyway?"

"What's that? You idiots underestimate my power? It's time to show you what I can do!" Aspen exclaimed as a white magic circle appeared in front of her hands. "Weather Wizard Power! Climate Change Blizzard Warning!"

All of a sudden the white magic circle got larger and encased the entire place. Causing everyone in the place except for Erza, because she ins an S-Class, a little drop in temperature wouldn't hurt her, Kyuri, well because she uses a form of Ice Magic, and Aspen because she is the one casting the spell.

"It's so cold in here, how could it be so cold in here?" A random Eisenwald Wizard asked. "It's summer and we are inside."

"You obviously underestimate Fairy Tail Wizards! Time to show you what we are made of! Climate Change Magic! Blustery Blizzard Attack!" Aspen said as the white circle got even bigger and took up the entire air around her immediately forming ominous looking snow clouds above the entire Eisenwald Wizards as well as her and her teammates. Happy wasn't cold either because of his fur.

"Time to let the snow and ice fly!" Aspen said as it started snowing white-out conditions. "Now to make things more interesting with a little Damaging Wind and Hail Warning!"

The white circle combines with a blue circle causing it to start to rain, but then immediately turned into hail creating a mixture of blustery winds, hail storm, and snow storm all in one, in other words one giant Blizzard! In a matter of seconds the entire floor in the lobby was covered with snow, ice, and hail stones the size of baseballs and softballs. Several Eisenwald Wizards were knocked out because of the hail, while others kept attacking.

"Icicle needle storm!" Aspen said as she formed an ice blue circle in front of her hands causing several icicles to form. Since they were needle-shaped they would easily embed into anything including unsuspecting wizards. "It's time for you thugs to Freeze in your place. Icicle Needle Storm attack!"

Several icicles started flying everywhere creating a giant ice storm. The icicles embedded themselves into several Eisenwald thugs freezing them in place. She also sent some super-heated needles to some unsuspecting wizards causing them to burn up from the inside out.

"What's a matter boys, can't handle a little girl like me! How about someone like her over there. Surely you can handle a." Aspen said as she cut off her speech and looked toward Kyuri who nodded. _'Sorry Kyuri, but I have to get you to help because three wizards are better than one. Please forgive me, I know you will hate what I am about to call you.' _Aspen thought to herself. "A little child!"

Aspen was being sarcastic, but the way Kyuri carries herself, it's easy to see that she hates being called a child this really got her adrenaline going as she got up with an angry expression on her face.

The Eisenwald thugs then cackled. "What's a little child that is low on magical power going to do to us anyway?"

"A LITTLE CHILD! A LITTLE CHILD! I HATE BEING CALLED A CHILD, SO BEING CALLED A LITTLE CHILD JUST ANGERS ME EVEN MORE!" Kyuri said as she used her Ice Scuplting magic to make a pair of Ice Skates since there are several slick spots. Once she gets to just snow she glares angrily at Aspen and then smiles realizing that the only way to get her to join into the fight with her new guild mates, Aspen had to do that. "Ice Sculpt Magic!" Kyuri exclaimed as she put both her hands down into the snow. "Ice Needle Barrage!"

Once Kyuri said that, an ice blue magic seal surrounds her and the area around her. She was standing in the center of the magic circle as she activates the spell. Several needles bombarded the thugs freezing them in place. She then winks at Aspen knowing that the only reason the Weather Wizard called her a little child was to get her fired up and she knew Aspen was being sarcastic as well.

"Ice Blade Barrage!" Kyuri said as she sent several ice blades toward the thugs. She then ended it with something she never thought she would be able to pull off as she took out her katana and gathered a giant heap of snow in her hands and smashed it down on the ground. "Ice Sculpt Magic! Ice Shuriken Slashing Storm!"

Several throwing stars were formed from Kyuri's sculpting work. Each throwing star or shuriken she sculpted was also broken by the hilt of her katana into several shurikens. They flew in all directions knocking weapons out of Eisenwald's thugs' hands left and right.

A shuriken is a ninja throwing star that a lot of ninjas use for battle. When the shurikens strike an opponent in the wrist or the arm, the pain from the blades of the shuriken, or throwing star causes the opponent to drop the weapon in pain. However Kyuri's shurikens are special because they are made from ice and snow and are pretty much flash frozen by the climate change technique that the Weather Wizard used, the throwing stars that the Ice Sculpt Wizard let go, cut several of the swords that the swordsman were using in half much like Erza's weapons did.

"Thanks Kyuri now for the final blow for my set of thugs!" Aspen said as a silver magic circle appears under her feet as she raised her hands up into the sky. It's time to show Erza, Happy, and Kyuri what the training she did when Lucy and Lisanna were in Shirotsume did for her. "For my final trick! Weather Wizard Magic! Climate Change! Terrorizing Tornado TKO!"

As Aspen said that the silver magic circle that showed she was using wind magic created a giant Tornado and sent it after a bunch of thugs. She made sure to concentrate enough that she didn't get her comrades caught in it as well. Several thugs were knocked out by the combined effort of Kyuri and Aspen. While Kyuri had exhausted a bunch of her magic, Aspen hadn't quite exhausted as much thanks to the training she did while Lisanna and Lucy were in Shirotsume.

It was Erza's turn to be astonished, she never knew how powerful their two newest recruits were until she saw them in action. Seeing a good chunk of the thugs knocked out, she motioned for Aspen to change the climate back to normal. Aspen nodded and snapped her fingers and all the snow was gone in five seconds.

Though there was damage to the station left in it's wake.

"You two are definitely going to fit right in at Fairy Tail!" Erza exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed chiming in his two cents as always.

"Still so many of them." Erza said as she held a giant axe in her hand. "I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out."

A red magic circle then appears underneath Erza as always. Now she was set to show Aspen and Kyuri her other Requipping ability.

Above the magic circle, Erza's body became encased in a gold light. It then shows Erza moving her hands in an elegant manner. The rest of the Eisewald Wizards have hearts in their eyes.

"Wow, her armor is disappearing." One of the Eisenwald Wizards said with hearts in his eyes much like the others. The Eisenwald Wizards also had a blush on their faces. Aspen and Kyuri look on, Aspen blushes at the sight of Erza.

"Most magic swordsman only have the ability to swap their weapons, but Erza is able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities." Happy explained then added, "It's a talent that only she possesses. That's what makes her magic special, a technique called The Knight."

While Happy was explaining Erza's ability, Aspen had her hands to her cheeks and is blushing. Kyuri was as well, but to a lesser extent.

Erza has now requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. The Heaven's Wheel Armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Erza's waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

The scene then shows a split view of the Eisenwald Wizards with hearts in their eyes and Aspen and Kyuri blushing with their hands off to the side in a fan girl type fashion. The blush is more evident on Aspen's face, than it is on Kyuri's face. A lot of it has to do with the way they carry themselves.

"Whoa!" All the Eisenwald Wizards said together still with their hearts in their eyes.

"Oh wow!" Aspen said with sparkles in her eyes and a blush on her face.

"She really is something." Kyuri said. "I can't really understand why a lot of the wizards of the guild are so afraid of her."

Erza crosses her arms over her exposed cleavage as several swords appear around her. The swords are dancing around Erza in a circle-like pattern.

"Dance! My swords!" Erza said as her swords headed straight toward the remainder of the Eisenwald thugs.

Karack saw this and knew exactly where he had heard the name Erza before. "I knew it! It has to be her!"

"Circle Sword!" Erza exclaimed as she sent all of her swords toward the Eisenwald guild.

"Whoa!" Aspen exclaimed in astonishment.

"She took most of them down with just a single swipe!" Kyuri exclaimed just as much in astonishment Aspen is.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in at the display in front of them.

Byard then activates his magic circle as he sends his light magic toward Erza.

"Don't do it Byard!" Karacka exclaimed. "Do you have any idea who that woman is?"

Right as Byard goes after Erza, she immediately swings her sword as Byard sees nothing but a flash of metal slashing him. this in turn knocks him out. Erza's armor then flashes and she returns to her normal Heart Kruz Armor.

"She's Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!" Karacka exclaimed.

"Oh man!" Aspen chimed with stars in her eyes and a blush on her face with her hands clenched together at the side of her face. "I think I'm in love!"

"Forget this! This is suicide! I'm out of here!" Karacka exclaimed as he ran away. He seems to be the smartest of all of the Eisenwald thugs. Don't mess with Fairy Tail!

"I would imagine, he's going to go look for Erigor, I want you and Kyuri to follow him." Erza said to the two newcomers and the blue cat. "Both of you should follow him."

"Who?" Aspen asked.

"Us?" Kyuri also inquired.

"Just do it!" Erza ordered with an angry look in her eyes as well as pupil-less and iris-less eyes. The frown marred her lovely features.

"Whatever you say!" Aspen and Kyuri exclaimed as they ran after Karacka. "We don't wanna make you angry!"

Happy then flew after Kyuri and Aspen.

Right after Aspen and Kyuri left the room, Erza's legs trembled and she fell down to one knee.

"Gray was right." Erza said. "I overdid it on the magic mobile. Please Lucy, Lisanna, Gray; please don't fail me."

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray... **_

* * *

"I can't believe Erza sent me to work with you Gray!" Lisanna in her Fire Tigress form exclaimed. "What was she thinking?"

"Obviously she wasn't thinking!" Gray exclaimed. "Everyone knows that Fire and Ice don't mix!"

"I don't need your help, I can handle Erigor all by myself!" Lisanna and Gray exclaimed toward each other with glares in their eyes as Lisanna dropped her Tigress form and returned to her normal form, however she still had the reddish-orange streaks in her hair.

Just as Lisanna and Gray were about to start a brawl, a whip was cracked behind the two wizards this immediately caused Lisanna and Gray to stop fighting and look a very angry golden blond haired girl in the eyes. They saw this and then backed down. "Sorry." Lisanna and Gray said together.

"Erza sent me along to keep you two from fighting. We have to trust Erza, she is more powerful than any of us are." Lucy stated with an angry edge to her voice. "If you don't work together, I will just have to do something about it. "Erza trusts me to handle you two, just be lucky neither of you is Natsu, because I wouldn't be nearly as nice to him as I'm being to you two. Lisanna, I know you miss Natsu, I do too, but please don't act like him we don't need more than one Natsu."

The group of three kept on running and came to a fork in the road.

"Now what?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Gray.

"I don't know." Gray said.

"Lisanna and I will go right, Gray you go left." Lucy said as she walked up next to her best friend. "Let's go!"

Lisanna and Lucy faced one way, Gray faced the other.

"If you two find that freak, destroy him for me." Gray said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Lisanna said giving the thumbs up sign. "I still have a score to settle with him for making fun of Fairy Tail."

Gray and Lisanna glared at each other, and Lucy glared at both of them angrily which immediately stopped them from fighting.

Lucy and Lisanna ran one way, while Gray went the other way.

Gray then spotted a speaker and figured it out, or so he thought.

"So that's it." Gray said. "Erigor is going to play the Lullaby song over the speaker system."

* * *

_**The Broadcast Studio...**_

* * *

Gray kicks the door down and enters the studio. The broadcast studio is a very small room with only one chair in it which is up against a giant wall-mounted surround sound system that connects to all the intercoms throughout the train station. Gray is taken aback by the lack of anyone inside. He can't help but find the emptiness of this particular room a bit unnerving as he looks all around seeing no one in sight.

"What? There's nobody here." Gray said. "What gives? Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting over the stations PA."

"That was a pretty good guess pal," Rayule said from his spot on the ceiling as he knocked Gray back with his black tendril like rubber bands. "But our plan isn't as obvious as you think."

"So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt." Gray said to Rayule.

* * *

_**With Erza on the Balcony...**_

* * *

Feedback from the balcony could be heard by the onlookers of the black smoke coming from the station.

Erza then goes to the edge of the balcony as a random citizen speaks up.

"Someone's on the balcony."

"What the heck is going on?" Another random citizen asked.

"If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once!" Erza started, paused, then continued. "This station's been taken over by evil wizards. They are threatening to cast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that will kill everyone here. I beg you run as far as you can."

There were several mumbles among the citizens as they finally took Titania's warning seriously and fled to safety. Three station workers went up to Erza and started to berate her.

"Hey lady, why would you make everybody panic like that?" A station work inquired of the Armored Wizard.

"I would rather that, than watching all these people die." Erza explained as she continued on. "In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well."

The first worker was on the verge of panicking as well as he and the other two workers fled.

"Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station," Erza sighed. "I wonder what Erigor's next move will be."

Several leaves were flying behind her as she turned around. She was greeted by a horrible sight.

"Oh no!" Erza exclaimed worriedly. "It's some sort of wind barrier!"

Behind Erza, Erigor flies down and chuckles evilly.

* * *

_**Back with Rayule and Gray...**_

* * *

Rayule whacks Gray with his rubber band things pushing him back.

"There's no escape!" Rayule exclaimed as he sent his weapons toward Gray once again. "From my Urumi!"

Rayule sends his Urumi magic straight toward Gray again as he takes a stance, closes his eyes and smashes his right fist into his left palm.

"Ice Make!" Gray exclaimed as a blue magic seal appeared in front of him. "Shield!"

Right after Gray said that he spread out his arms, spreading out the shield as well stopping Rayule's Urumi.

"This punk uses Ice Magic?" Rayule asked as he continued to fight using his Urumi.

Gray then put his hands together on his left side as another blue magic seal appeared between his hands executing another attack.

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" Gray exclaimed as he let several knuckles made of ice go toward Rayule, this in turn knocked Rayule through the wall of the broadcast studio. "This is your last chance to tell me what your plan is. You're not going to broadcast the Lullaby Song over the PA System?"

Rayule continued to chuckle as he wiped the debris and blood off of his face. "Ha ha ha!" Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated by now."

"Erigor's what?" Gray asked as the scene panned to a huge cyclone like cocoon that was now covering the station. Erza was still outside of it.

"He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping." Rayule explained.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Erza and Erigor...**_

* * *

Erza is standing at the top of the steps that lead to the station with Erigor hovering in the sky just making small talk.

"I always wanted the opportunity to fight the queen of the Fairies, but unfortunately I don't have time to play with you right now." Erigor explained to Erza as he opened his hand up revealing a purple magical circle in front of him. He then opens his right hand and sends an attack at Erza called Wind Blade, which causes Erza to be sent through the barrier and through the purple magic circle.

"Erigor!" Erza exclaimed as she regained her footing and ran straight for the Wind Barrier. Once she hit the wind barrier, she was thrown back from it and probably injured in the process.

"It's useless, there's no way you will be able to break through my magic sealing barrier." Erigor explained with an evil glint in his eye. "You see it's one way only, and if you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart."

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel?" Erza asked through the wind barrier. "You better explain!"

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor exclaimed maliciously then continued. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Erigor then flew up into the air.

"Come back here!" Titania exclaimed as she continued. "Curse you Erigor! We will find a way to stop you!"

Erza then speaks to herself. "So he wasn't targeting the station after all. Just what is he planning?"

* * *

_**Back with Gray and Rayule...**_

* * *

Gray has Rayule by the lapel of his striped hat.

"Why don't I get straight to the point buddy!" Gray exclaimed as he looks straight into Rayule's eyes. "Tell me what the plan is or else!"

"We knew you pests would cause problems, so we lured you here and trapped you." Rayule explained, then continued. "The only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains to getting into Clover Station."

"Yeah, why?" Gray asked as the scene was taken over by a map of the stations along the line.

"Because that's where it's going down," Rayule continued. "Clover's just beyond the canyon and this train line is the only way in or out of town, unless you're able to fly like Erigor."

"So the Lullaby's in Clover?" Gray asked of the striped headdress wearing wizard.

"You know what else is there right now?" Rayule asked as he extended his Urumi item. "Think hard and you'll get it."

While Gray is thinking Rayule sends his Urumi straight toward Gray as he crosses his arms to block. He also has a worried clenched-teeth frown on his face as he realizes what it is. He then thinks to himself as the scene in his mind switches to focusing on the Mountain Town known as Clover.

"Gotcha!" Rayule exclaimed as he sent his attack at Gray once again.

_'Clover, that's where the conference is being held. So this was their plan all along.'_ Gray thought to himself as the scene in his mind switched to the conference hall. He then continued to think to himself. _'They're targeting the Guild Masters!'_

The scene then flashes back to Gray as his left eye twitched in anger.

"Ha ha! You finally figured it out huh?" Rayule inquired, then added. "Well it's too late to stop us now!"

Gray is still reeling from the hit he took earlier from Urumi Wizard. He then gets attacked again, still blocking his face.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave then, taking on such a powerful group of wizards." Gray taunted.

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even realize what hit them once Lullaby's song starts playin'." Rayule continued as he is still attacking the Ice Make Wizard. "There's no way Erigor's plan will fail!"

Rayule then sent another attack Gray's way thinking he will be able to finish him off. He manages to tie Gray's arms up making him seemingly useless.

"You and your little Fairy Tail friends are stuck in this station; so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down!" Rayule exclaimed evilly as he tightens the hold his Urumi has on Gray. "When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out!"

As the rope that Rayule is using continues to tighten around Gray's arms, icy fog starts to materialize around his hands. The icy fog reaches Rayule's Urumi and turns it into ice the entire length as Gray manages to break his bindings, this in turn freezes Rayules feet in place.

"That's not going to happen." Gray explained as his eyes stared downcast, his bangs leaving only a shadow over his eyes as the Ice Make Wizard saunters up to Rayule to teach him a lesson. Gray's bangs are covering his eyes as he marches up to Eisenwald thug. "Now get this straight, when you mess with the Guild Masters then you mess with all of us. They may be old fogies, but they're the closest things we have to parents."

Gray continued to march angrily up toward Rayule as the air around him begins to freeze until he finally reaches Rayule. The Urumi Wizard is gritting his teeth in fear as the Ice Make Wizard approaches ever closer. Once Gray gets up close and personal with Rayule, he places his hand over the Eisenwald thugs face.

* * *

_**With Lucy and Lisanna...**_

* * *

A shadow is trailing Starry Sky and Wild's Soul(2) as the two girls are getting really frustrated with the shadow.

"Hey just come out and fight us already." Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed together. "Or are you too afraid of being beaten by two girls?"

Kageyama's pony-tailed head pops out of the round as he chuckles evilly. "Looks like it's about time for me to strike."

* * *

_**With Erza...**_

* * *

"We will stop you!" Erza stated toward the wind barrier.

* * *

_**With Aspen, Kyuri, and Happy...**_

* * *

"Now where did that fat one run off too?" Aspen and Kyuri asked with Happy flying close behind.

"You better find him or Erza's going to strangle you both." Happy retorted.

"Ah!" Aspen and Kyuri chime together in fear of Titania.

* * *

_**Back with Gray...**_

* * *

Gray is sauntering out of the hole he made in the wall of the broadcast studio.

"When I get my hands on 'em, I will show them that Fairy Tail can be even more terrifying than any dark guild." Gray said while stopping for a moment.

As Gray is walking out of the broadcast studio, behind him against the wall is the Eisenwald Dark Wizard known as Rayule completely encased in ice.

* * *

_**Back to Lucy and Lisanna...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna are running from a shadow in the ground following them preparing for battle, looking for Erigor.

Uh oh, will Team Lucy get there in time? Be on the look out to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ The tracking down of Eisenwald continues. Team Lucy sets off on a quest to find Erigor, Karacka, and Kageyama. Also, just as they are about to go after the thugs, they come face to face with the wind barrier. The group needs to find a way through it. Aspen and Virgo will certainly come in handy for this task. Although will Aspen be able to dispell it with her wind magic, or will the group need to think of a different way to escape? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Lucy of Fairy Tail**__** -**__**Episode 008: Team Lucy Vs. Eisenwald! Part III**_

Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you! Be on the lookout!

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) Foreshadowing. Has to do with an OC that will appear later on.

(2) Starry Sky and Wild's Soul: These are the nicknames that Lucy and Lisanna will go by every now and then. Since I gave Lucy and Lisanna nicknames in my other two re-tellings, I figured I should give them a nickname for this story as well. These names belong to a friend of mine OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09. He also happens to be my beta reader. Right now he is busy with his own stories and doing something else for me so I didn't want to put even more on his plate. Thanks Oathkeeper for the ideas of the nicknames for Lucy and Lisanna.

(3) Also if anybody has an idea for a nickname to give Gray, Kyuri, and Aspen just leave them in a review or PM them to me. However that doesn't mean I will actually give those three nicknames though.

The next chapter will cover the following Episode:

_**Episode 007: Flame and Wind**_


End file.
